Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Aventuras en las Islas Sevii
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Red viaja al Archipiélago Sevii, con la esperanza de encontrar lo que le prometieron y ganar una ventaja en su entrenamiento para la Liga Índigo. Durante este viaje, puede que encuentre más de lo que esperaba. Se recomienda leer al menos hasta el capítulo 28 de la historia principal.
1. Isla Prima

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Prima,** ** **escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude)****

* * *

 ** _Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Prima…_**

 _Había visto muchos estadios en televisión cuando era niño. Siempre le encantaba verlos cuando estaban al aire, lo cual en retrospectiva era muy frecuente y a la vez muy raro. Era extraño ahora que reflexionaba. Tal vez eso explicaría por qué no recordaba mucho de los Pokémon usados en ellos. Aunque estaba seguro que una conferencia en Vertress vio uno que parecía cono de helado en cierto momento. Esta no era Índigo, o Plateada, o Ever Grande. No tenía el diseño de un estadio kalosiano tampoco… así que probablemente fuese un estadio que solo existía en sus sueños. El humo rosa en los bordes de todo era un buen indicio de eso. Siempre le pasaba cuando tenía sueños que no estaban basados en sus memorias._

 _Dejando esa observación de lado, el sueño le presentó el enfoque principal de todo, parado al otro lado del campo, haciéndole una señal de "ven por mí" con una sonrisa maliciosa que Red, siendo honesto consigo mismo, pensaba que no era característica de él._

\- _¡Hey! ¡Estaba esperando verte, Red! ¡Mi hermano tiene que ser fuerte para mantenerme en forma! ¡Mientras trabajaba en mi Pokédex, busqué por todos lados a Pokémon poderosos! ¡No solo eso, he reunido equipos que podrían derrotar a cualquier tipo de Pokémon! ¡Y ahora, soy el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, Red! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Te lo diré: ¡soy el entrenador más poderoso de todo el mundo! – declaró Ash Ketchum, antes de señalar al frente, y su Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, echándole chispas amenazadoramente._

 _La mano con la cual lo apuntaba tenía una banda blanca en ella, y brillando en el centro había una especie de piedra que Red no reconoció._

\- _¡Ve, Jolteon! – dijo Red mientras unas batallas aparecían en su mente, pasando rápidamente y en cuestión de un parpadeo._

 _El Pikachu de Pikachu y su Jolteon (que en realidad no tenía…) intercambiando Atactruenos uno con el otro. Un Lapras, otro Pokémon que no tenía, disparándole un Rayo de Hielo al Charizard de Ash. Un Snorlax le daba un Puño de Hielo a su Dodrio, sugiriendo que Ash tenía un Snorlax en este sueño. Una gran serpiente verde enrollada alrededor de su Scyther, cuya apariencia le recordaba a la Servine de Ash, mientras las extremidades de Scyther brillaban con un ataque de cuchillas rojas que Red no logró identificar de primera instancia._

 _Un Pokémon que probablemente fuese de Ash: un gran escarabajo azul que intercambiaba cornadas con las zarpadas veloces de su Persian. Y finalmente, el propio Charizard de Red, un Pokémon que solo existía gracias a Ash, miraba fijamente mientras Ash arrojaba a su Pokémon final. La luz de la bola se desvaneció, revelando un Pokémon al cual Red nunca antes había visto, de pie en dos patas. Este tomó una postura de batalla, mientras Charizard respiraba profundamente y liberaba un poderoso ataque de Fuego en su dirección. Ash se movió para tocarse el anillo en su muñeca…_

 **…**

Y entonces Red se despertó de su sueño antes de ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, con el sonido de las olas golpeando contra el bote mientras continuaba moviéndose. Un peso se apoyaba contra él por un lado, pero no necesitaba ver quién era: sabía que era Yellow.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, se sentiría totalmente intranquilo. Pero ella podía dormir pegada a él sin problemas y no lo hacía sentir así. Quizás fuese porque habían viajado tanto tiempo juntos que sentía que podía abrirse con ella como jamás lo había hecho con otra persona que no fuese su madre. O quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaban emparentados y que eso era algo que debías hacer por tus medios hermanos. Al menos, suponiendo que Ash estuviera en lo correcto de que ese era el caso.

\- " _Es algo complicado, pero estoy bastante seguro de que estamos emparentados. Hay muchas personas como nosotros por todo el lugar, y ya he conocido a varios más aparte de ti y de mí. Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nuestro padre." –_ Eso había sido lo que Ash les había dicho durante su estadía en la Zona Safari.

Era una idea bastante desquiciada, la idea de que los tres no solo fuesen medios hermanos, sino que solo eran unos pocos entre sabía Arceus cuántos más por todas partes. Sin embargo, era difícil negar que él y Ash se parecían mucho. Y además, tampoco era que Ash estuviese en posición de decir eso porque QUISIERA que estuvieran emparentados. Red no podía evitar sentir lo mismo: prefería no estar emparentado con alguien que se limitaba a sí mismo como Ash lo hacía.

Entre otras cosas, podría jurar que vio a alguien que se parecía un poco a él y a Ash mientras iba de camino a alcanzar su ferry. Su cabello era de color diferente, claro, pero la cara se veía extremadamente familiar. Y el hecho de que el chico también llevaba un Pikachu era la más extraña de las coincidencias. Aun así, eso no era sino una de muchas cosas en su lista de las cosas en las que tenía que pensar. La primera de su lista era el motivo de estar a bordo de esta embarcación.

 **…**

 _\- Eso no es lo que estoy viendo. No, estaba pensando en algo más. Algo más que ser el ganador de una liga, o de ser declarado campeón. Quiero verte llegar allí, Red, y estoy aquí para ofrecerte algo de ayuda. – De su bolsillo algo salió volando a toda velocidad hacia él. Red lo atrapó entre sus dedos, y se quedó viéndolo._

 _\- ¿Un Pase Arcoíris? – observó Red mientras Naty asentía._

 _\- Sí. Esto te permitirá viajar a cualquier lugar en mis nativas Islas Sevii, donde yo y el resto de mis asociados trabajamos. Tenemos un pequeño lugar que nos gustaría que encuentres. Está algo desviado del camino, pero valdrá la pena si te animas a buscarlo. No solo hay formaciones rocosas hechas de un mineral que contrarresta los limitadores de las Pokébolas, lo que le permitiría a tus Pokémon la misma libertad que los de Ketchum, sino que mi amiga Meg se asegura de que el lugar nunca quede desecho. Con un solo respiro puede revitalizar cualquier planta y dejarla como nueva. Por supuesto, a mí tampoco me faltan beneficios adicionales._

 _Levantó una piedra redonda marrón y gris con su telekinesis, y Red la vio con sorpresa._

 _\- Esa es…_

 _\- Una Mega Piedra, sí, específicamente una Kangaskhanita. Puedo ver que estás buscando uno de ellos aquí, y este es el incentivo para hacerlo, así que búscanos cuando hayas terminado aquí. Con gusto cuidaremos de tu Snorlax hasta entonces._

 _Dicho esto, dejó caer la Bola Safari sobre Snorlax. Esta rebotó sobre la grasa de la bestia, antes de abrirse y atraparlo adentro. La bola empezó a sacudirse, pero ella la mantuvo en su lugar con su mente antes de desaparecer de repente._

 **…**

La chica, Naty, lo había colocado en esta pequeño juego de cacería para encontrarla, por razones demasiado vagas y extrañas. Le estaba ofreciendo mucho: cosas que le ayudarían a igualarse con las ventajas que Ash tenía sobre él. Un lugar para tener a sus Pokémon afuera constantemente en vez de en estasis mientras no estaban en uso, una especie de base, y maneras de asegurar que podría superarlo cuando Ash decidiera mantener una mano atada a la espalda, por así decirlo.

Mega Evolución. Ella tenía una Mega Piedra, él tenía el Pokémon que la necesitaba y había estado entrenándolo desde entonces. Si la encontraba, eso le daría todas esas cosas. Y además, tenía en su poder a un Snorlax registrado a su nombre que se llevó al marcharse. Como entrenador Pokémon Trainer, todo Pokémon que capturase era su responsabilidad. Ya fuese para entrenarlo a lo mejor de sus habilidades, o asegurarse que fuese puesto en un lugar mejor que a su cuidado personal.

Cierto, todo era muy sospechoso, y sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Yellow tenía buenas razones para estar preocupada, él no podía negarlo. Quienesquiera que fuesen querían algo de él, estaban jugando a algo, y él tenía pocas opciones más allá de seguirles el juego que estuvieran persiguiendo. Para saber cuál era ese juego, tuvo que apresurarse desde Fuchsia hasta Vermillion, y ganar tres medallas de gimnasio que realmente no se sentían que valieran la pena comparadas a sus primeras cuatro (exceptuando la de Cerulean, todas habían valido mucho más que esa con toda honestidad). Si esto no le daba frutos, tendría que hacer mucho entrenamiento para ganar una medalla seria si quería hacerlo bien en Índigo.

Pero si lo hacía… tal vez Índigo sería suya en su ronda de novato.

\- Pi. – La voz de su primer Pokémon sonó desde el asiento opuesto. Su Pikachu, luego de obtener su atención, señaló hacia el frente del barco.

 ** _LLEGADA AL PUERTO DE ISLA PRIMA: 10 MINUTOS_**

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Su pequeña cacería de tesoro antes de Índigo estaba a punto de comenzar. Suavemente sacudió a Yellow para despertarla.

\- Ya llegamos. – le dijo, mientras ella parpadeaba con los ojos adormilados. Bostezó antes de mirar hacia el frente del barco, viendo la masa de tierra distante que se acercaba más y más a la vista.

\- Es muy pequeña. – observó ella.

Sí, sí que lo era. Pero el tamaño no importaba tanto como la gente creía. Había visto a un pequeño ratón derrotar a un Pokémon masivo llamado Mudsdale recientemente después de todo. Un caballo que ni él había podido vencer. Su primera derrota, aunque los registros oficiales no la mostraran como tal.

Isla Prima. La declaración de Yellow de que el lugar era pequeño era cierto y falso a la vez. Para empezar, podía ver que el área llamada Isla Prima tenía más que una simple ciudad portuaria. Podía ver que había una masa terrestre hacia el noroeste de la isla, un largo trecho de tierra y roca que llevaba a una alta montaña. También podía ver una islita separada en el camino, así que había más en el área que solo la ciudad.

Por otra parte, la ciudad en sí misma era pequeña. Hacía que Pueblo Lavender se viera del tamaño de Ciudad Saffron. No podía ni ver que hubiera un Pokémart en el pueblo. Sí había un gran centro Pokémon, pero no un Pokémart. A menos que este estuviera adentro del Centro Pokémon, había escuchado que eso lo hacían en algunos lugares.

El puerto no estaba muy concurrido, con solo algunas docenas de personas bajando en montón del ferry y yéndose a vagar por la ciudad, mientras en la distancia, muchas iban alejándose, probablemente para coger un ferry a otra parte. Con esas observaciones en mente, caminó hacia la pequeña ciudad con Yellow y Pikachu siguiéndolo. Cargaría a Pikachu en el hombro y agarraría la mano de Yellow si había demasiada gente, pero no era el caso. Aunque mantendría un ojo sobre ellos si querían hacerlo. Así, continuaron por la ciudad sin problemas, o sin ningún movimiento de que quisieran ir con él de ese modo.

\- Y bien… ¿necesitas ir al Centro Pokémon después del viaje, o estás bien para que empecemos a buscar sin él? – le preguntó a Pikachu.

Ya que el resto de sus Pokémon iban en sus Pokébolas, no necesitarían algo así. Su estado no había cambiado desde que los revisaron en Vermillion antes de subirse al ferry. Pikachu negó con la cabeza, así que eso dejaba ese problema fuera del camino.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde buscar a una mujer que desaparece y que grita por todos lados "trampa, trampa, es una trampa"? – le preguntó Yellow, con un tono dudoso.

Siempre había sido así respecto a eso. De hecho, la única razón de estar aquí era que ella estaba de acuerdo en que no deberían dejar a Snorlax con ella. Su Pokébola, su registro, su responsabilidad después de todo. Y además, no tenía ninguna otra sugerencia de lo que deberían hacer para poder discutir con él.

\- Yo empezaría en una isla. Si buscas algo por aquí, ese es un buen lugar para empezar. – bromeó una voz junto a ellos. Red se dio la vuelta para echarle una mirada a la persona que hizo ese comentario. No fue divertido, ni tampoco útil.

La chica que había dicho eso se rio desde su lugar apoyada contra un edificio sin propósito claro. ¿Sería una casa, un almacén o un edificio abandonado? La chica, por su parte, era de estatura promedio (más bajita que él), de cabello largo y castaño cubierto con un sombrero blanco, con una blusa blanca y una falda roja sobre un par de piernas delgadas. Se ajustó su sombrero para cubrirse menos sus ojos mientras continuaba burlándose de ellos, revelando un par de ojos azules.

\- Yo creo que es un buen consejo. No tienes que perder tiempo zambulléndote en el agua buscando. Eso sería difícil, o eso creo: todos necesitamos aire después de todo.

Red se dio la vuelta para ignorarla. No iba a serle de ninguna ayuda, y francamente entre más hablaba, más se molestaba con ella. Probablemente Yellow se incomodaría si él se agarraba a pelear con una mujer que se burlaba de él en un lugar que no quería estar, después de todo.

\- Después de todo, Naty puede hacer muchas cosas, pero respirar bajo el agua no es una de ellas.

El comentario llegó apenas dieron su tercer paso para alejarse de ella. Dicho perfectamente, sin apresurarse. Al dar ese tercer paso se congeló, dándose la vuelta en shock para encarar a la mujer. Seguía en el mismo lugar pero ahora de pie, con un Abra en los brazos, y saludándolo con una mano de manera provocadora ahora que tenía toda su atención.

\- Buena suerte, Red. Naty dice que quieres encontrarnos, pero tendrás que buscarnos muy bien si quieres tu recompensa. Será toda una aventura, lo sé, pero estoy segura que podrás manejarlo.

Y con esas palabras, su Abra los teletransportó a ambos, sin dejar atrás nada mientras los tres veían el espacio vacío en silencio, al menos hasta que Yellow habló.

\- Sospechoso. – declaró mientras Red se encogía de hombros. Sospechoso o no, ya estaban aquí.

 **…**

Red no era la persona más social que había. Estaba muy lejos de serlo. Sin embargo, sí sabía que lo siguiente tenía que hacerse con mucho cuidado y bastante tacto.

\- ¡GYARARR!

Pues liberar a un Gyarados que apenas estabas empezando a domar en un área como un puerto podría ser considerado desorden público. Yellow se escondió detrás de él mientras el Pokémon continuaba gruñéndole, enseñando los dientes más grandes que Pikachu. Y hablando de eso, su compañero ya sabía qué hacer, y había saltado sobre Gyarados.

Gyarados sacudió su cabeza tratando de detener a Pikachu, pero este logró aterrizarle encima y se trepó hasta llegar a la cabeza de Gyarados y empezó a echarle chispas. Los gruñidos de Gyarados se acallaron un poco limitándose a un simple ruido de rabia mientras Red caminaba hacia la sección media del cuerpo de Gyarados. Yellow lo siguió, agarrándolo de la mano mientras la ayudaba a subirse en la gran serpiente. Él la siguió, y señaló hacia la isla que habían visto mientras se acercaban. Gyarados, gruñendo todo el tiempo de la misma manera, obedeció y se movió en esa dirección.

En el momento en que estuvieron en el agua y de camino a la dirección correcta, la mano de Yellow comenzó a brillar de rosa. La energía se le pasó a Gyarados al contacto, liberando una sensación de amistad y calidez. Red le hizo un gesto a Pikachu, que dejó de echar chispas. Pero en el momento en que Pikachu lo hizo, Gyarados se inclinó hacia atrás, casi mandando a Red a volar hacia el agua. Ese era un movimiento que indicaba que planeaba sumergirse. Pikachu no necesitó una orden para saber que tenía que volver a echar chispas, y Gyarados cesó su intento de ir a sumergirse. Red suspiró mientras Yellow quitaba su mano, entristeciéndose de ver que había vuelto a fallar.

Gyarados, un Pokémon difícil de domar, aunque era más fácil hacerlo primero como Magikarp. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho así, pero no tenía interés en un Gyarados hasta que supo un poco más sobre la Mega Evolución y decidió reunir tantos Pokémon que pudieran Mega Evolucionar como le fuera posible, para asegurarse de que si llegaba a encontrarse una Mega Piedra tendría todas las posibles oportunidades de tener un Pokémon compatible.

Y ahora tenía en las manos un Pokémon al que apenas podía controlar, y solo con un método que prefería no tener que usar. Tener un Pokémon al que solo podía usar cuando Pikachu literalmente lo estaba amenazando no era ideal para ningún entrenador. Cualquier intento de hacer que Gyarados lo siguiera sin la amenaza, tales como motivación positiva con comida y los poderes curativos de Yellow, no estaba funcionando.

Tristemente Gyarados era el único Pokémon que tenía capaz de cruzar grandes cuerpos de agua con ellos montados. Poliwrath no podía cargarlos a todos. Si llegaba a encontrarse un Lapras como en sus sueños, se aseguraría de atraparlo. La falta de amenazas que necesitaría en ese frente sería mucho mejor para todos los involucrados. Excepto Gyarados, desde luego. Él se quedaría como su Pokémon sin una manera apropiada de cambiar de dueño, y eso tendría que ser por intercambio o regalándoselo a alguien que pudiera manejarlo. Red estaba bastante seguro de que liberar a Gyarados terminaría mal para todo y para todos a su alrededor.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde…_**

El área era prácticamente unos cuantos riscos, una playa y algo de hierba. Después de retornar a Gyarados, dejó a Yellow por un rato en la playa para ir a investigar él mismo a los picos rocosos. Se veían peligrosos, y estaba bien consciente de que había arrastrado a Yellow a esta búsqueda. No había necesidad de hacer que ella saliera lastimada por el riesgo que estaba tomando, y le habían dicho que las playas eran bonitos lugares para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, después de media hora, las rocas revelaron que solo había más rocas. Nada como lo que le habían descrito de Meg.

\- ¡Rhyhorn! – gritó mientras el Pokémon gris se lanzaba a la carga, destruyendo una roca en pedazos mientras sacudía la cabeza. – Nada. – suspiró de resignación al ver el callejón sin salida, Rhyhorn gruñía estando de acuerdo, antes de dejar salir un gruñido de sorpresa al ver algo cerca.

\- ¿Nada, eh? Bueno, asumo que tú debes de compartir los sentidos limitados de tu Rhyhorn. Después de todo, ciertamente yo no soy "nada". Estoy muy lejos de serlo. – dijo una voz, con un extraño acento, sonando bastante divertida.

Mirando por la roca, Red se vio recibido por la visión de un hombre vestido de blanco a excepción de una especie de fular de color azul, raspando la superficie de la roca con un instrumento que Red no reconoció, cortando una especie de material blanco mientras lo hacía.

\- Sabes, a este lugar lo llaman la Isla del Tesoro, y de verdad lo es. El mar de por aquí crea una sal marina muy vívida que de verdad saca el mejor sabor de ciertos platillos de manera brillante. – dijo el hombre mientras Pikachu lo veía fijamente. Como si fuera peligroso.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con unos ojos que a Red se le hicieron familiares por alguna razón. Parecía estarlo viendo con una expresión que Red solo había visto cuando su madre lo llevaba de compras. La mirada de alguien que miraba buscando fruta para ver qué tan madura estaba. Algo muy extraño para hacer con otras personas.

Este hombre… no era un pirata, ¿verdad? Si lo fuese, no traía el atuendo.

\- Mi primera observación obviamente estuvo en lo correcto, no ha cambiado en absoluto. – declaró el hombre mientras Red se sentía extrañamente insultado. – Un platillo con todos los ingredientes correctos, pero hay algo que te falta. Precisión, intención, intensidad… cosas tan menores pero capaces de arruinar el arte de un plato preparado perfectamente.

\- ¿Le importaría decirlo en términos sencillos? – le preguntó Red al extraño hombre mientras sonreía. Este sonrió y se agarró su fular, si eso era lo que era. Red no era un experto en productos de moda.

En realidad, lo que tenía en el centro fue lo que captó su atención. Una Piedra Activadora. Tanto él, como Pikachu miraron al hombre con cautela renovada. Rhyhorn se quedó viendo al desconocido en sorpresa vacía, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Oh, puedo decirte muchas cosas, Red Tajiri. Estás algo lejos de tu hogar, ¿verdad? De nuevo, también yo lo estoy.

Sus ojos brillaron con la mirada de alguien que estaba a punto de soltarse en una gran declaración de algo que realmente creía, y le recordaron a Red los de alguien que ya había visto antes. Lo más cercano que podría decir eran las líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean, pero eso no podía ser. Este hombre tenía aspecto de ser importante.

\- Estás tratando de perfeccionar la receta que piensas te llevará al éxito. La Mega Evolución si estoy en lo correcto, siguiendo el camino que ese sujeto llamado Scott te colocó al darte una Piedra Activadora. Sin embargo, aunque estés cerca de encontrar una Mega Piedra, aunque te vuelvas muy poderoso… todavía te falta una última cosa. Es un paso que todavía no has dado, y parece que tienes dificultades con él si tu Rhyhorn es un indicio.

¿De qué paso estaba hablando, exactamente? Él mantenía a sus Pokémon sanos y en forma, y se aseguraba que no hubiera nada malo con ellos. Los entrenaba a todos, por difícil que empezara a hacérsele con todos los que había conseguido, asegurándose de que llegaran a ser tan fuertes como pudieran serlo. Y si un Pokémon tenía problemas, él lo ayudaría con ellos. Así fue como su Sandshrew había aprendido Giro Bola y evolucionado. ¿Qué podría faltarle?

\- Veo que no te has dado cuenta. Una lástima, la gente más prometedora siempre suele arruinar las cosas más sencillas. Mayormente por el tiempo. – declaró el hombre mientras el agua detrás de él explotaba, revelando a un Gyarados gruñendo con el poder de un monstruo de las profundidades.

Rhyhorn lo miró desafiante mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar de blanco, preparándose para lanzarle una Explosión de Rocas, pero el hombre se rio.

\- Puedes intentarlo si quieres, pero no te ayudará en nada. Mi Gyarados tal vez haya sido capturado en su estado actual, al igual que el tuyo, pero hace mucho que superamos esa problemática etapa. Es por eso que lo que ves es poco más que un simple juguete.

Ante esta declaración, Red notó que los cuernos encima de la cabeza de Gyarados tenían una especie de corona adornándolos, en la cual había una piedra brillante parecida a la Kangaskhanita que Naty le había mostrado. El hombre de blanco saltó sobre la cabeza de Gyarados, que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a nadar alejándose del risco.

Mientras el hombre se iba alejando, Red se quedó viéndolo con fastidio. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Y quién se creía que era, Paul?

 **…**

\- ¡Red, no creerás la cantidad de perlas que llegan a esta playa!

Yellow, que obviamente la estaba pasando mejor que él, había traído una enorme pila de perlas y fragmentos estelares a sus pies. La niña sonreía con orgullo. Red se quedó mirando los tesoros y asintió. En efecto era impresionante.

\- Creo que ahora tú estarás a cargo de las finanzas. – declaró simplemente.

Yellow asintió estando de acuerdo. Con suerte, tal vez la isla tendría lugar para cambiarlos por dinero, o si no sería un dolor tener que cargarlos, incluso sin el ferry Gyarados ferry hacia una posible muerte.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Tristemente, no había tal lugar, así que Red se encontró con mucho peso adicional en su mochila mientras avanzaban por un largo camino rocoso que llevaba a la montaña distante. El Monte Ember, así la llamaban, y el camino le llamaban la Ruta Encendida. Estaba muy caliente, y Yellow se abanicaba con su sombrero tratando de refrescarse. Él estaba acostumbrado al calor, siendo él lo que era y todo, pero iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que sospechaba.

\- … Podemos intentarlo en la noche. – ofreció Red mientras miraba hacia el sol. Tal vez para entonces estuviera más fresco.

 **…**

Faltaban meses para Índigo, podía tomarse todo su tiempo buscando a Naty y a su alegre pandilla. No tenía por qué apresurarse.

La cueva que encontraron entre las rocas estaba más fresca, al menos comparada con el exterior. Había un calor interno que parecía irradiar de ella, pero probablemente fuese el volcán distante más que otra cosa. Era mejor que el camino, en cualquier caso. Un calor algo adormecedor, y no tardó mucho antes que Yellow y Pikachu se abandonaran al sueño. Pero él no.

En parte eso fue porque no se sentía cansado, porque no se quedaba dormido con tanta facilidad, y en parte porque quería asegurarse que no estuvieran todos cansados por culpa del monóxido de carbono o algo y tener que arrastrar a Yellow y a su primer Pokémon fuera de esta cueva para salvar sus. Afortunadamente, tenía algo con qué pasar el tiempo sin molestar a los dos durmientes.

El PokéGear SP que había tomado del camión robado del Equipo Rocket, con un par de audífonos conectado. Era útil para otras cosas aparte de lo que quería hacer con él, entre las cuales estaba prepararse para el futuro, aprender nuevas cosas, y estudiar. Eso último era lo que estaba haciendo ahora: con un viejo video de la Liga Pokémon reproduciéndose para ver si eso le daba ideas para cubrir sus problemas al no conocer a muchos Pokémon fuera de Kanto. Tenía que arreglar eso.

Una Conferencia de Ever Grande de años atrás, en un video al que le dio click al azar para empezar a trabajar en ello: un entrenador llamado Casey Snagem peleaba contra otro llamado Rico. Era una batalla en las preliminares, y en el año en que ese video fue tomado hubo bastantes antes que comenzaran las rondas de clasificación. El segundo tenía un Fearow, lo cual era atípico para la región de Hoenn, pero no le ayudaba en nada. Ya sabía suficiente sobre Fearow.

Por otra parte, el Pokémon que el sujeto llamado Casey usaba al menos sí era nuevo para él: una especie grande de color verde y marrón con unas alas en forma de hojas y un racimo de bananas creciéndole en la barbilla. Un Tropius, así lo llamaba el video. Qué interesante. Parecía ser tipo Hierba y Volador, decentemente fornido con movimientos como Tajo Aéreo y Bola de Energía. Sin embargo, iba perdiendo la pelea. Rico sería el que avanzaría, Red podía verlo.

\- ¡Ataque Celestial! – gritó Rico mientras Fearow, que estaba volando muy alto por encima de Tropius, brillaba en dorado. El Fearow dorado rápidamente descendió en picada, moviéndose hacia Tropius como un cometa.

El ataque conectó, y Red se movió para colocar el siguiente combate que tenía la lista de reproducción: un Gabriela versus Mabel, de la Liga Kalos League… ¿y por qué de pronto seguía reproduciendo el video? ¡¿Fearow salió fuera del ataque, y Tropius seguía de pie?!

Red se quedó viendo el video en shock. Eso… eso no debería ser posible. Había seguido la pelea, lo poderosos que eran los ataques de Fearow, y cómo Tropius los resistía. Tropius ya debería haber caído en ese punto. No era una habilidad en juego haciendo esto: ya había visto que había un incremento de velocidad cuando las nubes no estaban cubriendo el sol que reveló que la habilidad de Tropius era Clorofila. Un Tropius podría tener otras habilidades, pero este tenía la misma que su Victreebel.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que esa cosa sigue de pie?! – Rico dijo exactamente lo que él pensaba, mientras Snagem lo miraba con una expresión seria que Tropius imitó.

\- Es muy simple, en serio: Tropius y yo estamos igual de determinados a ganar esta batalla, ¡y nos rehusamos a perder! ¡Trabajamos duro para llegar aquí, y no vamos a perder ahora! ¡Es nuestro poder juntos lo que nos hará ganar esta batalla!

\- ¡No me importa cuánto quieras ganar, a estas alturas ya deberías haber perdido! - espetó Rico.

\- ¡Bola de Energía! – Casey y Tropius claramente no estaban dispuestos a perder, y así la bola verde salió disparada hacia Fearow en respuesta a la declaración de Rico.

Esta impactó a Fearow antes que pudiera responder, justo en la articulación del ala izquierda. Fearow gritó de dolor mientras caía hacia el suelo estrellándose contra su entrenador con velocidad suficiente para noquearlos a los dos. El impacto pareció más intenso que un simple golpe crítico. Fue como si la Bola de Energía llevara mucho más poder antes que hiciera impacto siquiera. ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡Fearow, y su entrenador, ambos no pueden continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Casey Snagem y Tropius! – declaró el réferi mientras Tropius sonreía ligeramente, antes de colapsar de exhausto. Que de haber sido antes el réferi lo habría declarado incapaz de continuar.

\- ¡Qué increíble regreso! ¡Ambos, entrenador y Pokémon se rehusaron a darse por vencidos, y crearon un milagro! ¡Este es el poder de un lazo cercano entre entrenador y Pokémon! – declaró el comentarista mientras sonaban los vítores de las masas.

Red pausó el video, ahora pensando profundamente. ¿Un entrenador y su Pokémon en tal sincronía que se rehusaban a perder, incluso con todo el daño que habría causado que un Pokémon cayera derrotado? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la amistad? Red entendía lo de tratar bien a tus Pokémon, y que algunos de ellos evolucionaban gracias a eso, ¿pero realmente eso podía cambiar el curso de una batalla? Eso era imposible, algo que no podía suceder, que no tenía sentido…

 _\- "Tengo un plan, pero primero necesito que hagas evolucionar a Charmeleon."_

Las palabras dichas por Ash Ketchum resonaron en su memoria al recordar la parte final del Torneo de Batallas Dobles de Fuchsia. La parte cuando estaban enfrentando a un Pokémon oponente increíblemente poderoso, Torterra. Tenían pocas opciones, y Ash le dio el primer plan que le vino a la mente.

\- _"Los Pokémon no evolucionan por alcanzar un punto específico. Evolucionan por una combinación de voluntad y poder. Tu Charmeleon ya tiene el poder; solo tienes que hacer que la voluntad fluya, como una inundación imparable."_

Un plan tonto y ridículo, que solo involucraba darle a Charmeleon un discurso motivacional con la idea de que eso le daría a su segundo Pokémon la voluntad para evolucionar y ganar el poder para penetrar las defensas de Torterra. La parte más tonta y loca de todo ese plan… y había dado resultado.

Tanto con su Charmeleon, como con el Tropius de Casey Snagem, ambos habían tomado la motivación y la voluntad de sus entrenadores, y la convirtieron en un milagro, si no es que fuese en poder adicional. La idea de Ash había dado resultado, y no por algo que pudiera ser calculado. Estaba totalmente basado en algo más, no en datos y conocimiento, sino en algo más allá de esas cosas.

\- _"Estás tratando de perfeccionar la receta que piensas te llevará al éxito. La Mega Evolución si estoy en lo correcto, siguiendo el camino que ese sujeto llamado Scott te colocó al darte una Piedra Activadora. Sin embargo, aunque estés cerca de encontrar una Mega Piedra, aunque te vuelvas muy poderoso… todavía te falta una última cosa. Es un paso que todavía no has dado, y parece que tienes dificultades con él si tu Rhyhorn es un indicio."_

Y luego las palabras del hombre de blanco llegaron a su mente en una oleada de realización, mientras cogía su mochila. Maniobrando entre Pokébolas y Perlas, sacó la Piedra Activadora y se quedó mirándola.

¿Sería eso lo que requería la Mega Evolución? ¿Era esa la pieza que le faltaba con la mayoría de sus Pokémon, a excepción de Charizard y probablemente Pikachu? ¿Era eso algo que Casey Snagem tenía? ¿Qué también tenía el hombre de blanco? ¿Algo que Ash Ketchum entendía, si no era que ya lo había dominado por completo? ¿El poder de la amistad, de lazos de confianza que iban más allá que simple confianza?

Si eso era… estaría en serios problemas.

 **…**

Arrojó la Pokébola al aire, liberando al Pokémon adentro en una parte más profunda de la cueva, donde no despertaría ni a Yellow ni a Pikachu.

\- Poli. – El Poliwrath miró a su alrededor, esperando ver un enemigo contra el cual pelear en entrenamiento o batalla oficial. Parecía confuso al encontrarlo solo a él.

\- Y bien… ¿cómo estás hoy? – le preguntó Red a uno de los Pokémon con los que llevaba más tiempo con toda la actitud amigable que pudo sacar. Poliwrath solo lo miró con confusión, y tal vez algo de intranquilidad.

Ser amigable, conectarse con otros… eso era algo en lo que no era bueno. Y por eso… probablemente tendría más difícil trabajar en eso que en encontrar Naty y posiblemente Mega Piedras adicionales.

De pronto, desviando la mirada con una expresión de "¿Qué fue eso? Pasa algo extraño". Los ojos de Poliwrath se ensancharon de sorpresa antes de salir corriendo. Red estuvo a punto de llamar a su Pokémon, preguntándose si fue que lo asustó en su intento de acercarse más a él, cuando de repente oyó un sonido de algo salpicando.

Unas gotas de agua lo salpicaron. Gotas de agua caliente, pero no salada. Curioso, Red levantó la mano mientras unas llamas se prendían en su palma, iluminando la cueva oscura una vez más. Frente a él, iluminado por sus manos, había un enorme manantial de aguas termales, en las cuales Poliwrath se encontraba relajándose, con una expresión feliz. Eso… eso explicaría el por qué había esa atmósfera relajante. Unas aguas termales…

Una hora después, él y Yellow se encontraron sumergidos hasta el cuello en el agua, con expresiones relajadas en sus rostros. El manantial estaba siendo iluminado por Charizard, que estaba de pie al borde del agua con un claro desinterés en acercársele, mientras cinco de sus otros Pokémon se habían metido junto con ellos. Poliwrath, Pikachu, Kangaskhan, Persian y Beedrill. La mochila de Red, junto con todas sus posesiones (incluyendo el sombrero de Yellow y el resto de sus ropas), estaban también en la orilla junto con Charizard, pero al alcance de sus brazos.

Era un plan muy simple, en serio. Solo tenían que esperar allí hasta que oscureciera para echar un vistazo en temperaturas más bajas. Por ahora, simplemente podían relajarse en estas aguas termales. Y al hacerlo, él podría empezar a trabajar en cómo conectarse de la manera que no tenía idea de cómo hacer por sí mismo, y con acceso a toda su colección de Pokébolas podía retornar a un Pokémon que estuviese sintiendo demasiado calor y sacar a otro. Así podría repetir el ciclo con todos ellos hasta que anocheciera, dejando que todos disfrutaran de un cálido y relajante baño.

No sería suficiente para igualar lo que tenían Snagem, Ketchum, o el sujeto con los ojos como las hermanas de Cerulean, pero sería un inicio.

\- Sabes, cuando encontremos esa trampa… ¿crees que tengan aguas termales como estas? – preguntó Yellow en una voz relajada mientras Red se encogía de hombros.

Si las había aquí… era probable. No tenía idea si las habría en las otras islas. Pero ya lo descubriría con el tiempo. Justo ahora, era tiempo de trabajar en conectarse más con sus Pokémon.

 ** _Esta historia continuará...  
_**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y ahora sí, comienza el último reposteo, el arco de Red en las Islas Sevii. Este es a mi parecer quizás el más importante de los que van en curso, viendo que Red no aparecerá en la historia principal por un buen rato. Por si no queda claro para los nuevos lectores, el hombre con el que Red se encontró aquí es el miembro del Alto Mando Siebold, de Kalos. Tengan por seguro que no será la última vez que lo veamos durante este arco.

Para estas alturas, ahora sí todas las paradas en el archipiélago están reservadas. Ya subo de una vez la segunda, que la escribí yo, la tercera está a poco de terminarse. Entre todos aprovecharemos bastante este arco para darle algo de desarrollo a Red, y esperemos que sirva para cuando volvamos a verlo en la historia principal. Hay mucho que Red necesita aprender, y va más allá de su enfoque de mente tan cerrada que lo pone en conflicto con Ash. Tal vez al concluir este arco se muestre un poco más flexible, y quizás algo más sociable, porque como ven, como le dijo Siebold, no está en un punto donde pueda usar Mega Evolución incluso aunque tuviera piedras y Pokémon compatibles.

Bien, pasemos al siguiente rapidito, y con eso el reposteo se acaba. Luego de eso, solo una última cosa que me queda por hacer en Chronicles. Nos vemos en breve.


	2. Isla Secunda

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Secunda, por Fox McCloude)  
**

* * *

 ** _Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Secunda…_**

Para muchos, embarcarse en una búsqueda del tesoro representaría una oportunidad única. Para Red era mucho más que eso: era una necesidad. Si quería igualarse con sus oponentes y eventualmente superarlos, necesitaba de todos los recursos que pudiese reunir, y ese era el motivo de encontrarse explorando de cabo a rabo estas islas al sur de la región Kanto.

A pesar de todo, el viaje a Isla Prima estaba muy lejos de haber sido un desperdicio total. Gracias a todas esas perlas que Yellow había recogido, habían tenido un incremento nada desdeñable en sus fondos monetarios después de venderlas a un hombre en un pequeño puesto en Isla Secunda. Y el lugar perfecto para ponerlas a buen uso estaba justo a la vuelta: el Salón de Juegos Alegre. Era como el punto medio perfecto entre un casino y un arcade, donde la única restricción para jugar aquí era la de poseer una licencia de entrenador para poder jugar. Así que mientras él se ocupaba de incrementar sus ganancias, Yellow se había llevado a Pikachu a la sala central, a comer golosinas y ver la televisión. Cuando Red decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, recogió todas las fichas y se dirigió a canjearlas por efectivo.

\- *Silbido*, hoy tuviste una buena racha de suerte, ¿eh, chico? – le dijo el encargado, mientras echaba las fichas en el contador para evaluar su valor y convertirlas a dinero.

Red solo se encogió de hombros. Las máquinas tragamonedas no tenían ningún secreto para él. Todo era cuestión de correrlas unas ocho o diez veces y memorizar el orden de las figuras en cada uno de los cilindros. De esa manera, ya sabría cuando tenía más posibilidades de pararlas en una secuencia que le diera mayor paga de fichas, y pronto habría podido casi triplicar sus fichas, lo que le daría un valor agregado de 50% a sus fondos actuales. Si le tocaba recorrer cada rincón del archipiélago para encontrar ese lugar, definitivamente lo iba a necesitar para abastecerse de provisiones.

\- ¡Red! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto, ven rápido!

La voz de Yellow llamó su atención, así que recogió su efectivo ganado y murmurando un "gracias" al encargado, se volteó para ver a la rubia llegando a toda prisa. Luego de su insistencia, la siguió hasta la sala central, donde estaba el televisor de pantalla plana colgado del techo. En ese momento estaban pasando una retransmisión de la Carrera Pokémon Gran P, que si recordaba bien tuvo lugar unos días antes del Torneo de Fuchsia. Al principio no tenía idea de qué podría ser tan urgente, hasta que…

\- Pues bien, fanáticos, todo indica que Dario y su Dodrio serán los ganadores de este año y… ¡esperen! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

En el momento en que el comentarista dijo eso, la cámara, que hasta ese momento estaba enfocada en un Dodrio y su jinete cuando estaban llegando a la recta final, hizo un acercamiento hacia más atrás. Una bola de fuego venía acercándose, y al disiparse las llamas, reveló a un Rapidash corriendo a todo galope, y su jinete era nada más y nada menos que…

\- Ese es… ¿Ketchum? – se preguntó Red en voz alta.

\- Sí, es él. – dijo Yellow. – Wow, pero cuando empezó la carrera iba con un Ponyta. Debe haber evolucionado cuando se cortó el video.

Intrigado y preguntándose por qué Ketchum estaría participando en esa carrera, Red continuó viendo. Por un momento parecía que Dario ganaría, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la línea de meta, el Rapidash tuvo un repentino estallido de velocidad y dejando un rastro de fuego detrás de ellos, rebasó a Dodrio literalmente en el último segundo posible, ganando la carrera por los pelos.

\- Wow, eso fue un final de fotografía. – dijo Yellow. – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Red? ¿Red?

\- Si eso era todo, ya vámonos. – dijo el aludido dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

\- Oye, al menos impresiónate un poco, ¿no? – replicó Yellow.

Aunque no lo demostrase, Red sí tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que estuvo algo impresionado. No tanto por la victoria de Ash, sino por verlo competir en esa carrera en primer lugar. ¿Por qué lo estaría haciendo? ¿Solo por pasar el tiempo mientras aguardaba el torneo? O quizás, según había escuchado, el ganador de esa carrera se convertía en un miembro honorario del famoso y prestigioso Clan Laramie, los dueños de la reserva Pokémon más importante de la región Kanto, lo cual daba un gran estatus y posibilidad de ganar mucho dinero. ¿Sería ese su interés?

Mientras esperaba que Yellow lo alcanzara, una niña de pelo rosa amarrado en coletas cortas y cargando un Dunsparce en los brazos se chocó con él al entrar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Después de disculparse, la vio correr hacia el mostrador donde estaba el encargado, pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Ya sin tener más nada que hacer allí, Red y Yellow salieron del lugar.

\- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan ahora? – preguntó Yellow. – ¿Vamos a explorar la isla a ver si encontramos esa trampa, igual que la anterior?

\- No todavía. – dijo Red. – Es mejor trabajar en… mi otro problema.

\- Oh sí, acercarte más a tus Pokémon. – dijo Yellow. – Lo de las aguas termales fue un buen inicio, pero todavía podrías hacerlo mejor. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo?

Red la miró a los ojos y asintió.

\- Tal vez deberías empezar a hablar con tus otros Pokémon como lo haces con Pikachu y Charizard. Después de todo llevas más tiempo con ellos.

Red cogió la Pokébola de su Charizard. Lo que Yellow decía tenía sentido, y parecía ser lo mejor por el momento. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podría hacer con ellos además de entrenar, y ya no estaban cerca de unas aguas termales para relajarse juntos (y aunque así fuera, Charizard no querría unírseles).

\- Red deja de pensar tanto las cosas. – dijo Yellow, como si le leyera el pensamiento. – Si te estancas en eso solo volverás al inicio.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. Sería mejor al menos tratar de hacer algo. De un modo u otro, tenía que encontrar la forma de superar este obstáculo, y entre más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

* * *

 ** _Un poco más tarde…_**

El consejo de Yellow sobre intentar hablar con sus Pokémon sonaba más fácil en teoría que en la práctica. Quizás podía atribuirlo un poco a la barrera lingüística, pues aunque intentara hacerles preguntas, no había forma de entender sus respuestas, a menos que fueran sí o no. Esa era otra ventaja que Ash Ketchum tenía sobre él; que aparentemente sí podía entender a los suyos, o a su Pikachu, al menos. El cómo, Red todavía no tenía idea.

Aun así, poco a poco parecía estar abriéndose un poco más con ellos. El progreso era algo lento, pero no resultó tan mal después de todo. A excepción de un miembro específico. Red sabía que algo andaba mal, MUY mal con su Clefairy, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se le hacía más difícil ignorarlo. Lo mejor era tratar con él en solitario, ya que el resto de sus Pokémon siempre se sentían incómodos con él, y los únicos lo bastante fuertes como para tolerar su presencia eran Charizard y Pikachu.

Ahora se encontraban buscando algún lugar privado para poder hacer eso. Si Clefairy no se había convertido en un problema ya, pronto lo haría, e igual que con Gyarados, Red no tendría su conciencia tranquila dejándolo suelto por ahí.

\- Este parece un buen lugar. – dijo Yellow.

Red asintió estando de acuerdo, observando la playa donde habían llegado. Estaba bastante lejos del pueblo, y como no estaba en época de turistas, parecía perfecta para entrenar, o en este caso, para lidiar con Pokémon problemáticos en privado, lejos de la vista de todos. Había una formación rocosa en uno de los extremos, pero no planeaban ir más allá.

Al menos, ese era el plan hasta que Red cogió la Pokébola de Clefairy, y antes de soltarla, escucharon unos fuertes ruidos. Específicamente explosiones, rocas partiéndose, y agua golpeando con demasiada fuerza para ser la del mar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó Yellow alarmada. Red se puso a aguzar el oído, y esperó a que sonaran de nuevo.

\- Viene de por allá. – dijo señalando la formación rocosa.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allá. Las rocas estaban algo escarpadas y resbalosas, pero no tuvieron mucho problema en escalarlas. Una vez arriba, rápidamente pudieron ver la fuente. Al otro lado de la formación había muchas más rocas, que en aquel momento estaban sirviendo como blancos de práctica para cuatro figuras, una humana, y tres Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué está pasando allá? – preguntó Yellow, y Red la jaló detrás de la roca. – ¡Oye!

\- Vamos solo a observar. No sabemos quién pueda ser. – dijo Red, sacando de su mochila un par de binoculares.

Al hacer un acercamiento, pudo verlos con claridad. La figura humana era una anciana de baja estatura, y los tres Pokémon que la acompañaban eran especies que nunca antes habían visto. Uno era verde, a cuatro patas con cuello largo y unos pétalos de flor alrededor del cuello como un collar. El segundo, era amarillo crema en el frente y de un color azul-negro en el resto del cuerpo, con llamas prendidas detrás de la cabeza y la espalda, y el tercero un gran lagarto azul claro con una cresta de picos rojos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola.

La anciana dio un golpe dio un golpe con su bastón al suelo, y el Pokémon verde dio un paso al frente. Red vio que empezaba a brillar con un aura color esmeralda antes de golpear el suelo con sus patas delanteras. Acto seguido, unas enormes raíces emergieron enfrente de él, para luego curvarse hacia adentro contra una de las rocas, despedazándola en instantes.

Al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, la anciana asintió y volvió a golpear con su bastón, siendo esta vez el Pokémon azul el que se adelantó, abriendo su enorme quijada mientras también brillaba de azul. Una gran esfera de agua electrificada comenzó a formarse en ella, y con un gran gruñido, la disparó en forma de un poderoso torrente de agua, que golpeó otra gran roca haciéndola añicos igual que la anterior.

Finalmente, el tercer Pokémon, el que estaba prendido en llamas, emitió un aura roja y golpeando con fuerza en el suelo con sus patas delanteras, envió una onda de fuego que luego estalló debajo de una tercera roca, produciendo un resultado similar, aunque haciendo que los fragmentos cayeran como meteoritos ígneos. Ese último llamó especialmente la atención de Red.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! – exclamó Yellow. – ¡Red, vamos a verla!

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó Red, estirando la mano, pero no pudo impedir que la rubia saltara fuera de la roca y corriera hacia donde estaba la anciana.

\- ¡Oiga, señora! – exclamó Yellow. – ¡Eso fue asombroso, tiene unos Pokémon realmente poderosos!

Red se preocupó por un momento, y finalmente salió de su escondite para ir tras Yellow. No obstante, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la anciana mujer pareció más divertida por tener público que molesta, y les sonrió.

\- Vaya, qué tenemos aquí, caras nuevas en Isla Secunda. – dijo mientras retornaba a sus Pokémon. – ¿Disfrutaron del espectáculo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Yellow emocionada, acercándose a verla. – Nunca antes había visto ataques como esos.

A pesar de la confianza de Yellow para aproximarse, Red mantuvo su distancia. Al mirarle el rostro, se dio cuenta que claramente estaba en sus años, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que no era usual en las personas de edad avanzada, como si bajo ese exterior en apariencia decrépito se ocultase una gran fuerza.

\- Puedes acercarte si quieres, muchacho, no muerdo. – le dijo con voz amable.

Suponiendo que sería lo más cortés, Red se le acercó un poco más con algo de cautela. La mujer podía ser una anciana, pero alguien que pudiese entrenar Pokémon para hacer ataques así de poderosos tenía que ser alguien digna de respeto, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no ofenderla o enojarla de ninguna manera.

\- Creo que lo primero es presentarnos apropiadamente. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, jovencitos?

\- ¡Él es Red, y yo soy Yellow! ¡Red está entrenando para la Liga Pokémon!

\- Bien, a mí me conocen como Ultima. Un placer conocerlos. – La anciana les ofreció la mano, que Yellow aceptó de buen grado. No así Red, que aunque cedió por insistencia de Yellow, todavía le dio el apretón sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Y bien, señora Ultima, ¿qué ataques eran esos? – le preguntó Yellow.

\- Esos, jovencita, son los legendarios Movimientos Definitivos. – explicó la anciana. – Planta Feroz, Anillo de Fuego e Hidrocañón. Los ataques más fuertes de tipo Hierba, Fuego o Agua que cualquier Pokémon inicial en su última etapa es capaz de aprender.

\- ¡Esto es genial! – exclamó Yellow. – ¡Red, podrías hacer que se lo enseñe a tu Charizard!

\- Oh, ¿es decir que tienes contigo a un Pokémon inicial, muchacho? – le preguntó la anciana. – ¿Podría darle un vistazo?

Red no estaba seguro, pero ya que Yellow lo había dicho por él… tuvo que admitir que la idea de aprender ese ataque sonaba realmente tentadora. Era un poder devastador, increíble. Sin duda sería un arma poderosa para tener en su arsenal. Resignado, y quizás también algo esperanzado, tomó la Pokébola de Charizard y lo dejó salir. La anciana se acercó y lo examinó de pies a cabeza por varios segundos, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

\- Hmm… debo admitir que se ve en excelente condición. Evolucionó recientemente, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – dijo Yellow, y Red también se sorprendió. Más que una pregunta, parecía una observación hecha con una sola mirada.

\- Cuando alcanzas mi edad, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. – le respondió simplemente. – He visto a muchos Charizards durante toda mi vida. No serías el primero ni el último que viene aquí interesado en que yo les enseñe su Movimiento Definitivo. Después de todo, yo soy una de las pocas que guarda los secretos para desbloquear todo su potencial.

\- La verdad es que no sabíamos de usted, señora, sin ofender. – admitió Yellow un poco avergonzada. – Pero eso no importa. ¡Red, olvidémonos de esa trampa, tienes que hacer que tu Charizard lo aprenda! ¡Esto sí vale la pena!

\- No tan deprisa, jovencita. – La voz de la anciana se tornó algo severa al decir esto. – Me temo que no le enseño los Movimientos Definitivos a cualquiera. Este poder solo se puede pasar a aquellos que son dignos de él.

\- ¿Dignos? – preguntó Red.

\- Usualmente someto a los aspirantes a algunas pruebas primero, pero… hoy creo que me siento generosa. – Diciendo estas palabras, sacó otra Pokébola, revelando a un Dragonite, que intercambió miradas con el Charizard de Red. – Tengamos un combate de práctica aquí y ahora. Mi Dragonite ayudará a evaluar el poder de tu Charizard. ¿Aceptas?

Red intercambió miradas con Charizard, como preguntándole si quería hacerlo. Este le sonrió y asintió, y esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Decidido ya, Red estuvo a punto de ponerse en posición de batalla, hasta que de pronto, algo se activó en su cinturón, y una de sus Pokébolas se abrió sola, revelando a…

\- Clefairy…

\- ¿Eh? Oye tú, ¿cómo te saliste de…? – preguntó Yellow, pero se cortó cuando el Pokémon de tipo Hada le echó una mirada asesina que la hizo esconderse detrás de Red.

Clefairy luego miró en dirección de Dragonite y Ultima, que se tensaron un poco al ver su mirada. Pero no tanto cuando de repente sonrió de una manera realmente macabra.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que tu Clefairy quiere pelear con mi Dragonite, muchacho. – dijo la anciana, luchando por mantener la calma.

\- Si no hay más remedio. – dijo Yellow. – Red, solo tú puedes controlarlo después de todo, dile algo.

\- Clefairy, Metrónomo. – ordenó Red.

\- Clefairy, fairy, fairy, fairy… – Clefairy levantó los dedos y comenzó a moverlos de lado a lado, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Dragonite. Este permaneció inmóvil, mientras esperaba a ver qué sucedería. – ¡Fairy!

La suerte jugó del lado del Pokémon tipo Hada, y el ataque que invocó resultó ser una Ventisca. En vez de tratar de esquivarlo, Dragonite se colocó de frente y se cubrió con sus brazos y alas tratando de soportarlo. Al cesar la corriente ártica, Dragonite tiritó un poco, pero fuera de tener algunas motas de escarcha en el cuerpo, no pareció exactamente muy afectado, y con algo de movimiento se las quitó de encima.

\- ¿Fairy? – Clefairy pareció sorprendido. Un ataque superefectivo, y parecía que no le había hecho ni cosquillas. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, oyó la voz de su entrenador.

\- Clefairy, usa Canto.

\- Fairy, fair, clefairy, fairy…

Mientras entonaba las notas y estas se materializaban saliendo de su boca, Red no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su Clefairy en aquel momento. Por otra parte, la anciana y su Dragonite se habían puesto sobre aviso. El Pokémon Dragón, simplemente se elevó fuera de rango de las notas musicales para que se desvanecieran sin tocarlo, y mientras estaba en el aire, su cola se recubrió de energía metálica, para darle un coletazo a su oponente más pequeño que lo sacó a volar por los aires sin problemas, cayendo de nuevo en la arena con un golpe seco.

\- Auch, eso tuvo que doler. – comentó Yellow.

Red estuvo a punto de recuperarlo, pero Clefairy se levantó de golpe. Estando de espaldas, Red no podía verlo, pero su expresión había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era una sonrisa macabra, ahora era una furia que acababa de explotar.

\- ¡FAIRY! – exclamó abalanzándose hacia la cara de Dragonite.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – exclamó Yellow. – ¡Si no le ordenaste atacar!

Red no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero el caso fue que cuando Clefairy le saltó, Dragonite lo recibió de un manotón y lo alejó sin problemas. Lejos de amilanarse, Clefairy volvió a lanzarse contra él, solo para recibir otro manotón igual que el anterior, repitiendo el proceso varias veces más. Hasta que finalmente, en vez de salir volando, logró agarrarse de la mano de Dragonite cuando este trató de darle otro manotón, ya estando acostumbrado a ellos. Dragonite empezó a agitar el brazo tratando de sacudírselo, pero al parecer entre más lo hacía, más apretaba Clefairy el agarre.

Finalmente, después de un buen rato, Dragonite lanzó un grito agudo, y Clefairy se lanzó a su cara para darle bofetones sin piedad. Aunque le hacían daño mínimo, lo cierto era que se estaba volviendo una molestia, y finalmente unas chispas de electricidad aparecieron en las antenas de Dragonite y le soltó lo que claramente era un Atactrueno para que dejara de molestar. Después se miró la mano: había una marca de dientes en él. ¿Ese Clefairy de verdad lo había mordido?

\- Creo que es mejor terminar con esto. – dijo la anciana, y silenciosamente Red estuvo de acuerdo. – Dragonite, usa Cola de Hierro.

Dragonite asintió y nuevamente recubrió su cola de energía metálica. Clefairy volvió a abalanzarse contra él, pero esta vez, en lugar de esperar a que llegara, Dragonite ejecutó una voltereta hacia el frente y de un coletazo estampó a Clefairy de cara contra el suelo. Ya después de eso dejó de moverse. Red y Yellow de inmediato corrieron a verlo para verificar cómo estaba.

\- ¿No creerás que está…? – estuvo a punto de preguntar Yellow.

\- No. – dijo Red simplemente. Ese último golpe le iba a dejar una marca, pero al haberse salido de control de esa forma, había sido necesario.

\- Muchacho, ese Clefairy tuyo… ¿qué sucede con él? – preguntó la anciana acercándosele.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – admitió Red.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo en tono muy severo. – Sabes, en mis años he aprendido a leer a los Pokémon con solo verlos, y ese Clefairy tuyo tiene algo en sus ojos. Muy común en los Pokémon de antaño en la era antes de Oak, pero que en la actualidad era una rareza, la excepción en vez de la regla.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Yellow, presintiendo que ni a ella ni a Red les iba a gustar la respuesta. La anciana hizo una pausa antes de responder, luego de aspirar profundamente.

\- Un instinto asesino. – dijo sin rodeos. – Es un instinto durmiente, como si se mantuviera reprimido, quizás solo por obediencia a su entrenador, pero… algo lo desató en este momento. Y no puedo evitar pensar que tuvo algo que ver con mi Dragonite aquí.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se puso igual en el Domo de Batalla? – preguntó Yellow. – Si mal no recuerdo, el Pokémon de esa chica era un tipo Dragón, ¿no es así?

\- Espera un momento, muchacha, ¿me estás diciendo que esta no es la primera vez que ese Pokémon actúa de esta manera? – preguntó la anciana, aunque la pregunta iba obviamente más dirigida a Red que a Yellow. El primero bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero finalmente asintió.

\- Creo que tiene… aversión por los Pokémon Dragones. – teorizó, siendo lo más cercano que se le ocurría.

\- Eso pude comprobarlo sin que me lo dijeras. ¿Y aun así no has hecho nada para averiguar por qué o resolverlo? Eso está mal, muchacho, muy mal.

Red regresó a Clefairy a su Pokébola. Por mucho que le doliera el sermón, sabía que era verdad. Como su entrenador, era su responsabilidad controlar a sus Pokémon, pero sinceramente, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabía lo que estaba mal con ellos para empezar? No la culparía si retiraba su oferta de enseñarle ese movimiento a su Charizard luego de eso.

\- En todo caso, si aún estás interesado, necesito que te pongas esto. – le dijo mientras retiraba uno de los aros que tenía en su bastón. Había tres de ellos, verde, rojo y azul, y específicamente tomó el rojo. Cogió la mano de Red y le colocó el aro en la muñeca como un brazalete, dejándolos confusos a ambos.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con esto? – preguntó Red.

\- Estos brazaletes contienen sellados en su interior el poder de los movimientos definitivos. El entrenador debe canalizar su energía y sus sentimientos a través de ellos, y así el poder le será transmitido al Pokémon inicial. Ese es el secreto para utilizar estos movimientos a su máximo poder.

Red miró el brazalete, y luego a su Pokémon. ¿Era él quien tenía que canalizar el poder, no su Charizard? Más todavía, la anciana dijo que tenía que hacerlo con sus "sentimientos". Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel problema. Bueno, ya estaba aquí, tenía al menos que intentarlo.

\- Dragonite, ya sabes qué hacer. – dijo Ultima, y el Pokémon dragón volador asintió.

Intentando olvidarse por un momento de lo sucedido con Clefairy, Red se enfocó en la batalla a la mano. Su Vista de Victoria le mostraba un porcentaje de 30% de lo que había podido ver hasta ahora, pero algo dentro de él le daba el presentimiento de que iba a bajar todavía más, y que el Dragonite de la anciana no había utilizado ni una fracción de su poder total para encargarse de Clefairy. Red finalmente decidió hacer el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Charizard, Garra Dragón! – exclamó Red.

Charizard extendió sus garras para cubrirlas con energía draconiana azul mientras echaba a volar y se lanzaba a acuchillar a Dragonite con ellas. Siendo ese uno de los pocos ataques superefectivos que tenía contra el Pokémon Dragón, de momento no se le ocurría de qué otra manera enfrentarlo, especialmente luego de haberlo visto soportar aquella Ventisca.

En vez de atacar, sin embargo, Dragonite se limitó a esquivar las cuchilladas, retrocediendo para tomar distancia, y cuando Charizard se lanzó de nuevo, lo recibió con un coletazo a los pies para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Dragonite se alejó un poco más y empezó a echar chispas, preparándose para disparar un Atactrueno.

\- ¡Charizard, aléjate! – ordenó Red.

Charizard se incorporó frenéticamente, y apenas alcanzó a apartarse antes de que la descarga eléctrica golpeara en el lugar donde había estado dos segundos antes. A Red sin embargo no se le escapó que Dragonite podía haber lanzado ese ataque antes para golpear a Charizard, sin mencionar lo poderoso que había sido con solo verlo. ¿Había fallado a propósito?

\- ¡Vuela y usa Ola de Calor!

Charizard se elevó y empezó a aletear, mandando una onda calorífica por todo el lugar y sobre Dragonite. Aun así, si el frío no le hizo nada, el calor mucho menos tendría efecto sobre él, por mucha fuerza que le imprimiera al ataque. Por su parte, Dragonite comenzó a lanzar Atactruenos uno tras otro a su adversario mientras estaba en el aire. Charizard lograba apenas esquivarlos, pero igual que antes, Red tenía la impresión de que Dragonite los contenía un par de segundos como para telegrafiarlos y que Charizard los pudiera esquivar. Y eso no le gustaba.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas!

Charizard invocó varias rocas que comenzaron a caer alrededor de Dragonite, pero este se anticipó y preparó su cola revistiéndola de metal. Se giró violentamente y despedazó todas las rocas de un solo coletazo, reduciéndolas a grava.

\- Se está conteniendo. – comentó de pronto Red.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Ultima.

\- Su Dragonite no está usando su máximo poder. Podría sobrepasar a Charizard fácilmente.

\- ¿Se te olvida el propósito de esta batalla? – le recordó la anciana. – Esto es solo un ejercicio de prueba, no hay necesidad de usar todo lo que tenemos.

\- Pero eso no está bien. – dijo Red. – Debería demostrar todo lo que tiene.

\- Muchacho, te dije que Dragonite mediría las habilidades de tu Charizard. – dijo Ultima. – Lo he entrenado durante décadas, y claramente tu Charizard evolucionó recientemente, apenas aprende a controlar su poder.

\- En eso tiene razón, Red. – dijo Yellow. – ¿De qué sirve si noquea a Charizard de un solo golpe?

Red quiso replicar, pero tuvo que admitir que ahí tenía un buen punto. Con todo, todavía se sentía incómodo con eso. Era como si su oponente solo estuviera jugando con él, y de algún modo se sentía peor que cuando Ketchum se rehusó a utilizar su poder contra él por considerarlo "trampa".

\- Si estás tan impaciente, ¿por qué no intentas utilizar el Anillo de Fuego? – preguntó la anciana. – Para eso te presté el brazalete después de todo.

Red se miró el brazalete en la muñeca. Todavía no sabía con certeza lo que tenía que hacer con él. ¿Serviría solamente concentrarse y ordenarle usar el ataque? Tomando un profundo respiro, Red estiró la mano hacia el frente, apuntando hacia Charizard.

\- ¡Charizard, Anillo de Fuego! – ordenó.

El brazalete y Charizard comenzaron a resplandecer al mismo tiempo. Charizard rugió mientras sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo y alzando ambas garras, golpeó con ellas en el suelo, creando una explosión de fuego. No obstante, esta explosión no fue ni de cerca tan poderosa como la que le vio hacer antes al Pokémon de la anciana. De hecho, su radio de acción fue tan corto que Dragonite, no tuvo ni que moverse para esquivarlo.

\- No resultó. – dijo Red. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

\- Debes dejar de pensar en el poder en sí mismo. – dijo la anciana, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento. – Concéntrate en tus sentimientos y haz que se conecten con los de tus Pokémon.

\- ¿Mis sentimientos?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Intentar de nuevo lo que hizo en el Torneo de Fuchsia cuándo evolucionó? En aquel momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de revivir los recuerdos de sus momentos más importantes. Su captura, la primera medalla que ganaron juntos en el Gimnasio Pewter, el día que evolucionó en Charmeleon, su victoria en el Domo de Batalla (aunque él siguiera sin sentirla como tal), y luego su evolución en el Torneo de Fuchsia. Rezando porque fuese suficiente, lo volvió a intentar.

\- ¡Anillo de Fuego!

Igual que antes, Charizard volvió a cargarse de poder y golpeó el suelo con sus garras. El ataque salió un poco más potente que el anterior, pero seguía sin acercarse al poder que había visto antes. Aun así era un progreso. Eso quería decir que iba por buen camino.

La batalla continuó casi de la misma manera. Red y Charizard atacaron con todo lo que tenían, mientras Dragonite se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques, y cuando contraatacaba, siempre telegrafiaba por un par de segundos para que Charizard pudiese esquivar. Red no era alguien que perdiera el control de sus emociones, pero en ese momento sentía que estaba casi al borde, y no entendía por qué. Era cierto, la anciana le dijo que solo era un ejercicio de entrenamiento, pero aun así… ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto por dentro?

Esto empezaba incluso a reflejarse en la batalla misma: los ataques de Charizard, especialmente cuando atacaba de cerca con Garra Dragón, se volvían cada vez más agresivos, pero también más erráticos y predecibles, facilitándole a Dragonite esquivarlos. De hecho, en una ocasión, incluso dándole los dos segundos de alerta, el Atactrueno del Pokémon Dragón dio en el blanco, haciendo un buen daño ya que Charizard no pudo moverse lo bastante rápido para evadirlo. Dragonite no capitalizó en esto, sin embargo, y le dio tiempo a Charizard para reponerse de ese último golpe.

Y no solo eso, cuando trataban de usar Anillo de Fuego, el poder o no era suficiente para alcanzar a Dragonite, o en el peor caso fallaba totalmente. Red comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, al punto que había comenzado a ignorar sus posibilidades de victoria, cuyo número no había cambiado desde el inicio. Por mucho que fuese solo una prueba, un ejercicio, Red quería que la anciana y su Dragonite le mostraran todo lo que tenían. Así, después de un feroz y vicioso asalto de Garra Dragón una y otra vez, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo, concentrándose con todo lo que tenía en el poder que le habían prestado.

\- ¡ANILLO DE FUEGO! – gritó con más fuerza de lo que Yellow jamás había oído, apenas conteniendo el fuego en su garganta antes que se saliera.

Esta vez, el resplandor en el brazalete y en Charizard fue mucho más intenso que las veces anteriores. Red también sintió algo extraño en aquel momento, pero no le dio importancia, imaginándose que tal vez había sorteado el bloqueo para realizar bien el ataque. Charizard volvió a golpear el suelo y generó de nuevo la explosión de fuego. Fue la más fuerte que habían hecho hasta ese momento, pero no fue concentrada en un área pequeña como la que hizo el Pokémon de la anciana, sino mucho más dispersa y descontrolada. Aun así, tomó por sorpresa a Dragonite, que sí la sintió, y tuvo que echarse a volar luego de recibirla. Sin embargo, Charizard quedó exhausto luego del esfuerzo.

\- Creo que ya vimos lo suficiente. – dijo la anciana. – Dragonite, usa Draco Meteoro.

Dragonite levantó la cabeza y lanzó desde su boca el meteoro al aire, y al instante las posibilidades de victoria de Red cayeron a cero. El meteoro se fragmentó en pedazos y estos comenzaron a llover sin piedad encima de Charizard, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo. Al disiparse, todos vieron el resultado: Charizard totalmente estaba fuera de combate. Eso solo confirmó lo que Red ya sabía, que la anciana podría haber terminado el combate en cualquier momento.

\- Tienes potencial, muchacho. – dijo Ultima. – Pero aun tienes mucho por aprender. Todavía no estás listo para que te enseñe un Movimiento Definitivo.

\- ¿No lo está? – preguntó Yellow. – ¿Por qué no? Casi logra hacerlo en ese último intento.

\- Hay mucho más que eso para poder conseguir este poder. – prosiguió la anciana. – Hay algo más que te falta. Incluso con tu Charizard, tu lazo está allí, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para canalizar el poder. El resultado de ese último ataque es la prueba de eso.

Red se volteó a ver a la anciana. Su expresión era totalmente seria mientras continuaba hablando.

\- Normalmente puedo saber mucho de un entrenador por sus Pokémon, y haber visto a tu Clefairy y a tu Charizard ahora me dice muchas cosas sobre ti. – explicó la anciana. – Déjame preguntarte algo, muchacho. ¿Qué son tus Pokémon para ti? ¿Tus amigos, tus compañeros, o simplemente son tu medio para lograr un fin?

Red se quedó viendo a la anciana fijamente. La respuesta a esa pregunta era más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista. De hecho, excepto tal vez a Pikachu y Charizard, Red nunca había pensado en sus Pokémon más allá de entrenarlos y ayudarlos a ganar sus batallas. Su problema de conectarse con ellos era mucho más serio de lo que creía.

\- Déjame reformular mi pregunta. – dijo la anciana al ver que no le respondía. – ¿Qué tanto los conoces realmente? ¿Sus personalidades, lo que les gusta, o les disgusta? Porque ese Clefairy tuyo… algo me dice que no le has prestado la debida atención a su comportamiento.

\- Red, la señora tiene razón en eso. – dijo Yellow.

Red permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Aunque de alguna manera, su silencio también era una respuesta. Sabía cuál era el problema, pero no cómo tratarlo. Era algo que no estaba en su naturaleza, por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Algo más. – intervino la anciana, al ver que Red no decía nada. – Durante el combate, tú y tu Charizard parecían muy empeñados en que Dragonite y yo les diéramos con todo lo que teníamos. Como alguien con experiencia, te digo que el poder no es solo aprender a usarlo, sino aprender a controlarlo. A veces contenerse un poco no necesariamente es algo malo.

\- A mí… me enseñaron que es una falta de respeto no dar todo lo que tienes contra tus oponentes.

\- De nuevo te estabas olvidando del punto, muchacho. Mi intención era evaluar tus habilidades y el poder de tu Charizard. – dijo Ultima. – ¿Qué hay de malo en que solo haya usado la fuerza necesaria para terminar el combate? ¿O habrías preferido que le diéramos todo el impacto del Draco Meteoro a tu Charizard, dejándolo peor que como está ahora?

\- Eso… – Red quiso decir algo más, pero no encontró respuesta. Ciertamente no quería que Charizard sufriera daños de los que no pudiera reponerse. La anciana suspiró.

\- Muchacho, no sé cuál sea tu idea de "dar todo lo que tienes", pero ciertamente yo no buscaría derrotar a mi oponente causándole daños permanentes, o algo peor. Dejando de lado si fuese una situación de vida o muerte, ¿tú lo harías?

\- Huy, creo que ahí sí te atrapó, Red. – dijo Yellow.

Red no supo qué contestar. Ese punto no podía refutarlo. Tampoco él querría irse de mano con un oponente al momento de vencerlo… como lo había hecho su Clefairy en el Domo. Sin más que decir, se quitó el brazalete y se lo devolvió a la anciana.

\- Lo lamento. – le dijo.

\- Oh, no te disculpes, muchacho. Como dije, hay algo que te falta, pero confío en que puedes conseguirlo. – dijo la anciana, volviendo a poner el brazalete en su bastón. – Mi puerta siempre está abierta si quieres regresar. Pero por ahora, creo que querrás llevar a tus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon, definitivamente lo necesitan.

Y diciendo estas palabras la anciana montó en la espalda de su Dragonite, y se alejó volando hacia el norte de la isla, dejándolos atrás. Yellow se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Una lástima no haber podido aprender el ataque, pero ese era el menor de los males para Red.

Todo lo que le dijo le puso a pensar. Primero, no solo tuvo razón al increparle por permitir ese comportamiento con su Clefairy, sino que además, le hizo replantearse lo que le dijeron acerca de "pelear con todo lo que tienes". Eran circunstancias distintas, obviamente, pero él prefería pensar que lo de no lastimar más de la cuenta a un oponente era una regla implícita para todos. Pero considerando que su Clefairy no parecía seguirla…

\- Vámonos ya, Yellow. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

\- ¡Hey, espérame!

* * *

 ** _Al atardecer del día siguiente…_**

Para Red no era inusual encontrarse con un obstáculo, preguntarse qué le faltaba, o qué necesitaba para poder superarlo, y eventualmente encontrar la respuesta. El hecho de saber perfectamente lo que le faltaba, pero no cómo obtenerlo, era el enigma que estaba intentando resolver, y que ahora estaba ocupando la mente del entrenador de Viridian.

En un intento por intentar estrechar los lazos más con su Charizard, luego de que la señora Ultima le dijo que "no era suficiente", Yellow le sugirió que tal vez podría intentar ir a volar con él en su espalda, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Honestamente, a menos que se volviera una necesidad, a Red nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer eso, y se sintió genuinamente sorprendido cuando Yellow le dijo que muchos entrenadores lo hacían como una manera de conectarse con sus Pokémon. Había dejado a Pikachu y a sus otros Pokémon junto con Yellow en el Centro Pokémon, para hacerlo más privado. Poniéndose a pensar, tal vez hasta serviría de un buen entrenamiento, y facilitaría más la exploración de las islas para encontrar ese lugar.

Era extraño; no solo estaba disfrutando del vuelo, sino que le ayudaba a relajarse y a ordenar sus pensamientos mejor de lo usual. Tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo.

…

 _\- "Debes dejar de pensar en el poder en sí mismo. Concéntrate en tus sentimientos y haz que se conecten con los de tus Pokémon."_

 _\- "¿Qué son tus Pokémon para ti? ¿Tus amigos, tus compañeros, o simplemente son tu medio para lograr un fin?"_

 _\- "¿Qué tanto los conoces realmente? ¿Sus personalidades, lo que les gusta, o les disgusta?"_

…

Las palabras de la anciana todavía resonaban en su cabeza, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. Observando a su montura, levantó una mano y se miró la palma, antes de alargarla lentamente para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza. Él no era muy dado a hacer muestras de afecto, pero… tenía que intentarlo de alguna forma.

\- Puedes… ir más rápido si quieres. – le dijo.

Charizard soltó un pequeño gruñido de confusión, pero luego sonrió, y empezó a batir las alas con más fuerza para acelerar un poco. Red tuvo mucho cuidado de indicarle de no alejarse demasiado y hacerlo virar de regreso si sentía que se estaban alejando demasiado.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas de ida y vuelta entre los extremos de la costa, Red admitió para sí mismo que lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que creyó. A pesar de que su bloodline era de especie Charizard, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacer brotar alas de su espalda o hacer algo similar para poder volar por sus propios medios, así que volar a lomos de su Pokémon era quizás lo más cercano. Era una sensación bastante… inusual, agradable, hasta divertida, si se ponía generoso con las palabras.

Mirando hacia el sol poniente, un pensamiento invadió su mente. ¿Ash Ketchum habría hecho esto alguna vez con su propio Charizard? Conociéndolo, no le extrañaría. Podía imaginárselo incluso gritando de emoción mientras daba vueltas en el aire.

\- ¿Por qué pienso en él ahora? – se preguntó, moviendo la cabeza intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos.

Ver a Ketchum en televisión, y su encuentro con la anciana maestra le había hecho empezar a replantearse muchas cosas. En primer lugar, el recordatorio de los problemas que tenía su Clefairy y que siendo él su entrenador, era su responsabilidad resolverlos. Y en segundo… el comentario que le hizo. "A veces contenerse un poco no necesariamente es algo malo."

En retrospectiva, Red empezaba a preguntarse si no debió haber detenido él mismo a su Clefairy cuando este atacó a ese Axew como lo estaba haciendo. Desde el punto de vista moral eso habría sido lo correcto, pero en ese momento… el deseo de ganar se superpuso a todo lo demás, aunque fuese solo brevemente. Nunca olvidaría la mirada que le dio esa chica. Si Clefairy hubiera ido un poco más lejos… la responsabilidad habría caído sobre él, y solo en él. Un asunto que había preferido ignorar, pero a la luz de los eventos recientes, sabía que no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Red siempre había tenido una relación más cercana con su Charizard y su Pikachu que con sus otros Pokémon, pero según le dijo la anciana "no era suficiente", citando como prueba que no pudo lograr canalizar el poder para ejecutar bien el Anillo de Fuego. Y estuvo ese ardor que sintió por dentro, aunque fue solo por un momento. No supo qué fue, pero por una fracción de segundo… se sintió como si fuera un gran poder.

\- Ya se está haciendo tarde. – dijo finalmente. – Volvamos con Yellow.

Charizard asintió y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el Centro Pokémon. Habiendo ya hecho un reconocimiento aéreo, habría mucho tiempo para explorar la isla en profundidad, y también de pensar en lo sucedido el día de ayer. Quizás una buena noche de descanso le ayudara a pensar con más claridad.

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, y por fin, la reorganización se acabó. Este es el último extra que tenía que sacar de Chronicles, ahora lo agruparé como parte del arco de las Islas Sevii. Ya solo me queda una última cosa por hacer, y con eso estaré listo para la "segunda temporada".

Bien, supongo que de nuevo puedo conservar algunas de las notas de la versión original. Para empezar, pedí mano a esta isla específicamente para que Red tuviese un encuentro con la anciana Ultima. Con esto, podía matar varios Pidgeys con un solo Geodude, como dicen aquí: para empezar, infligirle su primera derrota legítima, que a mi parecer ya estaba a tiempo de sufrirla, y llamarle la atención respecto a algunos de los problemas que tiene con su entrenamiento, especialmente de no prestarle la debida atención al comportamiento asesino de su Clefairy, y de que en ocasiones "dar todo lo que tengas" no necesariamente es algo tan absoluto. También, continuando con lo que le dijo Siebold sobre acercarse más con sus Pokémon, y cuestionarse un poco si los ve como amigos o compañeros, o simplemente como un medio para lograr su fin. Por último, aunque no se tocó aquí en profundidad, es que a mi parecer Red tiende a depender demasiado de su Vista de Victoria para todo, y si sigue así, se fregará enormemente el día que no la pueda utilizar para salir de un atolladero.

Bueno, todo eso se seguirá explorando más en la próxima parte. Ya todas las paradas en este viaje de Red están oficialmente tomadas: la Isla Tera está siendo escrira por **Viroro-kun,** y entretanto **BRANDON369** y yo pedimos mano para la que le sigue después, aunque arrancaremos en cuanto la tercera haya sido publicada para mantener la continuidad. Por ahora, me voy a mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso, y a mis otros proyectos fuera de él. Nos veremos pronto, ¡bye!


	3. Isla Tera

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Tera, escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude)**

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Tera…**_

La pequeña niña nunca había corrido tanto en toda su vida. Al detenerse y abrazar fuertemente a su querido Dunsparce contra su pecho, se quitó algo de su cabello rosa de los ojos y se dio la vuelta, para no encontrarse con rastro de los tipos malos que la perseguían. Sonrió y suspiró de alivio.

\- ¡*Fiu*, ya estamos a salvo, Dunsparce! – dijo abrazando fuertemente a su Pokémon.

Dunsparce chilló feliz junto a ella, agitando sus pequeñas alas. Dicha alegría duró poco, sin embargo, ya que tanto Lostelle como su amigo entendieron exactamente a dónde habían llegado al notar las hojas de color naranja y marrón en la espesura de árboles que los rodeaba. Había solo un lugar en toda la isla que era así, uno que los adultos le decían constantemente que evitaran cuando andaban solos.

Lostelle tragó en seco, y se dio la vuelta para retornar sobre sus pasos. Se quedó congelada cuando un camino que no le era familiar se abrió delante de ella, y la preocupación se metió en ella. No tenía idea de qué camino había tomado para llegar hasta ese lugar, y todos los caminos se veían exactamente iguales salvo por un par de bayas diferentes que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Estaba atrapada en medio del bosque.

El cuerpo de Lostelle se quedó tieso, pero de inmediatos acudió la cabeza y tomó determinación. No podía dejar que eso la asustara: tenía que salir y volver con su papá, ¡y nada la detendría!

Pero dicha confianza se derritió en el momento en que miró de vuelta al espeso bosque que la rodeaba. Tragó saliva y dio algunos pasos al frente, mirando junto con Dunsparce en busca de una salida, y el terror enchinándoles la piel.

\- ¿A-a dónde tenemos q-que ir? – se preguntó, casi esperando una respuesta. Por supuesto, nadie se la dio.

Y entonces, una pequeña tonada comenzó a sonar por entre los árboles, primero suavemente, y luego progresivamente más rápida y clara. Sonaba juguetona, y aun así Lostelle no pudo evitar tragar saliva y dar un respingo. La tonada pronto se volvió en una canción poco después.

\- _Ven pequeña, ven a jugar. Ven conmigo a disfrutar._

No se parecía a ninguna voz que la pequeña hubiera escuchado jamás, era como si hablara directo dentro de su cabeza. Lostelle y Dunsparce abrieron los ojos, y los arbustos y árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a sacudirse al unísono. La niña se echó para atrás, y la canción continuó.

 _\- Lejos de tu hogar vamos a escapar. Conmigo, mucho vas a gozar._

Lostelle se dio vuelta y salió corriendo hacia un camino al azar, sin importar a dónde le llevara. La tonada nunca se detuvo, en vez de eso se iba haciendo más rápida y clara a cada giro. Esperaba encontrar la salida mientras cambiaba de dirección a cada tanto, solo para encontrarse con más y más árboles adelante. Lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que había una Baya Oran en el suelo.

La chica se resbaló y se cayó, rodando por el suelo hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Se raspó las rodillas y gritó de dolor, y al darse la vuelta vio que se había hecho un gran moratón en ellas. Lostelle pudo ver a Dunsparce desenredándose en de su agarre y yendo por unas bayas para curarla, pero ella no lo esperó para levantarse. Los árboles y arbustos se sacudieron más violentamente a su alrededor, y Lostelle solo podía temblar mientras las lágrimas chorreaban por su rostro.

 _\- Oh, pequeña, por favor no llores. Yo te protegeré, no tengas temores._

La canción ahora sonaba más cercana. Mientras Dunsparce volvía y untaba la herida con algo de baya Oran, Lostelle trató de encontrar una forma de salir, solo para encontrarse más perdida que antes. La voz, sin embargo, sonaba más fuerte que nunca.

 _\- Siéntete libre de venir a jugar. Ven a mi bosque, y conmigo te quedarás._

El bosque pareció oscurecerse ante eso, y Lostelle no pudo más que romper en llanto mientras latonaba continuaba resonando alrededor de ella. Abrazó con fuerza a su Dunsparce, que estaba igual de muerto de miedo que ella, y sin ningún camino que tomar, la niña cerró los ojos y juntó las manos.

\- Por favor, que alguien nos ayude... – susurró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, mientras el bosque continuaba sacudiéndose, y unos pasos venían acercándose hacia ella...

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

\- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Yellow saltó fuera del ferry con una gran sonrisa, mientras Red se tomaba su tiempo para observar la isla que tenían enfrente. Recordaba como Yellow le había dicho que la ciudad en Isla Tera era la más grande y poblada de las Islas Sevii, pero con una sola mirada podía ver que incluso un lugar como Pueblo Lavender fácilmente la superaba en tamaño y actividad, aunque no era muy sorprendente considerando lo pequeñas y aisladas que eran las ciudades en las Islas Sevii aparentemente.

No era que a Red le importase la tranquilidad: una de las ventajas de su viaje a las Islas Sevii era poder entrenar lejos de los ojos de gente como Paul, Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum que pudiesen ver lo que estaba haciendo, una vez que hubieran vuelto a Kanto. Aunque no encontrara lo que estaba buscando, eso era un plus garantizado de este viaje secundario.

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer, Red? – dijo Yellow ajustándose su sombrero de paja mientras se volteaba a verlo. – ¿Algo de entrenamiento, algo de relajación, o quieres que sigamos buscando la trampa?

Si no fuera porque disfrutaba de la compañía de Yellow, Red ya probablemente se habría cansado de que siguiera llamando a su objetivo una "trampa": un lugar donde sus Pokémon podían andar libres y ejercitarse como en el laboratorio al cual Ash Ketchum tenía acceso sería un recurso invaluable para él. Uno que realmente necesitaba, especialmente ya que le resultaría útil para darle una manera de interactuar más a menudo y más directamente con todos sus Pokémon.

Dicho punto resultó ser más urgente luego de pasar su último día en Isla Secunda tratando de familiarizarse más con su equipo tal y como Ultima le había sugerido, con resultados extremadamente mixtos: fuera de descubrir que a su Beedrill le gustaban las Galletas de Lava que vendían en el mercado, que Haunter tenía una extraña fascinación por el póker y que a Kangaskhan realmente le gustaba patear las cosas en su camino, ninguno de sus intentos por intentar trabar amistad con los miembros de su equipo aparte de Pikachu y Charizard tuvo éxito. A falta de algo mejor, se aseguró de comprar una dotación para un año de Galletas de Lava, aprendió que la cara de póker de Haunter podía engañar incluso a su Vista de Victoria, y tomó nota de enseñarle a Kangaskhan Mega Patada en cuanto le fuera posible.

De todos ellos, sin embargo, uno en particular seguía dándole a Red mucho que pensar, y sus ojos se dirigieron a una Pokébola específica en su cinturón. La cual contenía a su Clefairy. Asumió que si podía conocer mejor a su equipo, tal vez Clefairy habría perdido su instinto asesino, ganado una conciencia, o una de esas cosas cursis que parecían funcionar para otros entrenadores. Lo único que consiguió fue que Clefairy intentara "jugar" con su equipo y casi le arrancara los aguijones a Beedrill antes que Charizard le arrojara un Lanzallamas en toda la cara hasta que se desmayó. En retrospectiva, tal vez no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Entre todos sus Pokémon, Clefairy era definitivamente el más problemático: aunque no supiera cómo, podía sentir que eventualmente podría conocer más de sus Pokémon y conectarse con ellos, y encontrar ese "algo" que le dijeron que le faltaba. Con Clefairy, sin embargo, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar más allá de decirle que le bajara un poco a sus instintos de pelea, lo cual equivalía a decirle que se contuviera con ellos.

El solo pensamiento de pedirle a uno de sus Pokémon que se contuviera con sus oponentes le hizo revolver el estómago: tenía que domar a Clefairy antes que pudiera hacer algo realmente peligroso, pero tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo que no requiriera comprometer sus propios principios, incluso con lo que había dicho la señora Ultima. Con suerte, algo de entrenamiento le ayudaría con eso.

\- ¡Hey, Tierra llamando a Red!

Cuando Yellow agitó la mano frente a su rostro, Red volvió a aterrizar y le dio su atención. Solo fue entonces que vio el rostro enfurruñado y preocupado de su amiga, que ladeó la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo la señora Ultima?

\- Un poco. – dijo Red en tono despreocupado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la playa arenosa. Yellow suspiró ante eso.

\- Aunque tuviera razón en algunas cosas, no tienes que tomarte tan a pecho todo lo que dice, ¿sabes? Guarda los buenos consejos y olvida los malos, no tienes por qué pensar tanto en ello.

Red continuó mirando hacia el horizonte, pensando en su consejo. Lógicamente, esa era la elección correcta, y él estaba seguro de que su Vista de Victoria lo confirmaría. Lástima que no era tan fácil elegir qué tomar del consejo de una anciana maestra que lo derrotó totalmente sin siquiera esforzarse, algo que intentaba apartar de su mente. Yellow pareció darse cuenta que sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, y simplemente sonrió mirando la playa también.

\- Sabes, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso aquí. Estás pensando demasiado, y eso no puede ser bueno.

Red continuó observando la playa mayormente vacía, fuera de un parche de hierba que conectaba con una pequeña cueva donde se podían ver algunos Dunsparces. Pokémon raros, pero inútiles en una pelea y no de los que valía la pena invertir esfuerzos. Quizás relajarse en la playa sería útil para conectarse con sus Pokémon como en aquellas aguas termales en Isla Prima. No pudo evitar notar que su Pikachu parecía estar molesto de lo que se tardaba en responder, sin embargo; era otra de esas muchas ocasiones que deseaba poder hablar con sus Pokémon como lo hacía Ash.

\- Claro. – Los labios de Red se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba ante eso.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – sonrió Yellow dándole un pulgar arriba, y de inmediato se echó a correr frente a él. – Pero primero, vamos a comer algo. Escuché que hay un excelente restaurante por…

Un fuerte rugido de motores resonó en su dirección, y al darse la vuelta hacia la fuente los ojos de Yellow se ensancharon, algo que hizo que Red se volteara también hacia adelante. Desde la distancia, se podía ver a varios punks montados en motocicletas que manejaban por la calle principal de la ciudad, casi arrollando a la gente mientras se reían todo el tiempo. Red arqueó una ceja: a juzgar por lo que Yellow le había dicho, parecía que las reuniones espontáneas de motociclistas no eran una ocurrencia común en ese lugar. Tal vez sería mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino por el momento. O al menos, eso creyó hasta que Yellow volteó a verlo con seriedad.

\- Red, tenemos que ir a ver qué sucede.

Él esperaba que ella no dijera eso, pero sin ningún ferry para ir a otra parte y sin ningún destino al cual dirigirse, tampoco había muchas opciones. Y si era algo serio, podría tal vez usarlo como sustituto para su entrenamiento regular. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Red agarró sus Pokébolas y se fue junto con Yellow hacia el verdadero corazón de Isla Tera.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Al acercarse más a la ciudad, el grupo que andaba causando alboroto pronto se tornó más definido: todos eran motociclistas, del tipo que se podían encontrar vagando por la Ruta Ciclista en Kanto, con muchos Pokémon como Koffing, Grimer, e incluso otros como Marowak y Gastly uniéndoseles en andar correteando y causando desorden para los ciudadanos. Los habitantes estaban o huyendo o manteniendo sus distancias, pues nadie parecía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse al resto. El líder de los motociclistas, un hombre con gafas y un copete ridículamente enorme, cruzó los brazos y sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía hacia los isleños.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Isla Tera nos pertenece ahora! – les dijo, mientras el resto de su pandilla se le unía en su risa.

Llegados a la entrada de la ciudad, Red y Yellow intercambiaron una mirada sin decir palabras. Y entonces, sin más, Yellow frunció el cejo y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Deténganse ahora! – les gritó, mirando fijamente a los motociclistas mientras los señalaba con el dedo. Todos los rufianes dejaron de reírse y fanfarronear mientras volteaban a verla, con confusión en los ojos. Eso duró poco, sin embargo, y el líder le sonrió con arrogancia al poco rato.

\- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres, enana? – le preguntó, viéndola de manera burlona. Yellow sonrió y se colocó la mano en el pecho.

\- ¡Soy Yellow, y este chico de aquí es Red! ¡Y les pateará el trasero!

Mientras todos le daban miradas estupefactas a él y a su compañera, Red siguió sin decir ni una palabra. Simplemente los vio y observó a sus Pokémon, tratando de asimilar tanta información de ellos como fuera posible, apenas registrando cómo cada ciudadano presente parecía preocupado por él. El líder de la pandilla pareció más divertido que preocupado, especialmente al acercarse para verlo mejor y dirigirle una expresión burlona.

\- No deberías tratar de jugar al héroe, chico. Eso terminará mal para ti.

Red permaneció tan estoico como siempre, con los ojos apenas entrecerrados. El líder tomó eso como una broma y se volvió a reír.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿El Meowth te comió la lengua? ¿Muy asustado para hablar? – Se acomodó las gafas, adoptando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Qué lástima. ¡La Federación Pokémon de Kanto ya está lista para destruirte!

Red entrecerró los ojos un poco más, enfocándose finalmente en lo que le decía su Vista de Victoria. Posibilidades: 80%. Un poco más bajas de lo que esperaba, pero él asumió que sería por muchas variables desconocidas. De cualquier manera, cogió varias de sus Pokébolas en cuanto vio a los otros motociclistas listos para dar órdenes a sus Pokémon.

Y entonces, todo fue interrumpido por un estallido de risas.

Todo mundo se detuvo, volteándose hacia la fuente con los ojos muy abiertos. Red apenas se vio ligeramente sorprendido cuando resultó ser Yellow, mientras la chica trataba de ahogarse la risa lográndolo apenas a medias. El líder de la pandilla rápidamente pasó de confuso a molesto.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – le gritó. A Yellow le tomó varios segundos calmarse lo suficiente para responderle, y tuvo que quitarse unas lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Es solo que… ¿se hacen llamar la Federación Pokémon de Kanto? – Se tapó la boca y volvió a reírse. – Perdón, pero eso suena tan amenazador como que se llamaran "Equipo Peluches". ¿No se les ocurrió un mejor nombre?

La Federación Pokémon de Kanto no supo qué decir. Todos voltearon a verse entre ellos.

\- ¡Les dije que debíamos habernos llamado Equipo Bikers! ¡Nadie toma nuestro nombre en serio!

\- ¡Pero eso es aburrido y predecible, jefe! ¡La Federación Pokémon de Kanto nos da un nombre que suena importante y ambicioso!

El debate rápidamente se tornó candente, mientras Yellow continuaba riéndose todavía más. Red probablemente le habría dicho que se detuviera de no ser porque notó que su porcentaje de victoria acababa de subir a noventa. Y predeciblemente, el líder de los motociclistas no estaba nada divertido.

\- ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Ya basta! – dijo apretando los dientes y apuntándoles con el puño. – ¡Si es guerra lo que quieres, te la vamos a dar!

Como si fuese su señal, todos los Pokémon de la Federación Pokémon de Kanto asumieron sus posturas, mientras el jefe y sus secuaces trataban de no echar espuma por la rabia. A la luz de su estado emocional y el vistazo cercano que obtuvo de sus oponentes, la Vista de Victoria aumentó sus posibilidades a un generoso noventa y nueve por ciento. Casi suspiró al agarrar sus Pokébolas: si había un lado positivo, probablemente se justificaría en ir con todo contra esos idiotas.

Llamó a todos los miembros de su equipo activo actual, y todos asumieron posturas de batallas. Del otro lado del campo de batalla, el líder de los motociclistas acababa de alzar los puños y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¡Ataquen, ahora! – les gritó, y el nada desdeñable ejército de Pokémon se lanzó contra Red y su equipo. Red frunció el cejo ligeramente.

\- Mantengan la ofensiva y no dejen que nos alcancen.

Fue una orden bastante simple, pero con oponentes como estos no había necesidad de actuar activamente: a menos que alguno de ellos mostrara ser un improvisador al nivel de Ash Ketchum, tendría que limitarse deliberadamente para perder la pelea. Y él no les iba a conceder ese lujo.

Red les echó miradas rápidas a cómo les estaba yendo a sus Pokémon: Pikachu se encontraba dando varios Puños Trueno en sucesión rápida a un Koffing cercano, Beedrill había logrado volar fuera del camino de unos cuantos Grimers y procedió a apuñalarlos repetidamente con Ataque Furia, Kangaskhan seguía intentando dominar Mega Patada contra algunos Marowaks desafortunados, Haunter estaba usando Doble Equipo y Puño Sombrío para lidiar con un par de Gastlys, Charizard alejaba a cualquiera que se acercara con Lanzallamas, y Clefairy claramente se estaba divirtiendo destruyendo a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino con arranques aleatorios de Metrónomo.

Red se enfocó menos en la batalla propiamente dicha, y más en el desempeño individual de sus Pokémon y la forma en cómo se movían y actuaban si de alguna manera no podía darles órdenes. Podía ver que Pikachu y Charizard eran capaces de seguir sus rutinas usuales de batalla al pie de la letra, y fácilmente capaces de sobrepasar a hordas de varios Pokémon a ka vez; Clefairy parecía estar tratando de liberar algún tipo de frustración, pero fuera de eso parecía errático, impredecible aunque efectivo; y por último Beedrill, Haunter y Kangaskhan parecían tener un desempeño remarcablemente mejorado, posiblemente por lo que hizo antes. Era algo que tenía que analizar más detenidamente cuando regresaran al entrenamiento.

Y todo el camino, la Vista de Victoria continuaba aumentar fracción por fracción con cada golpe que daban, al punto que Red se preguntaba por qué no decía de una vez que tenía cien por ciento de posibilidades de victoria de una sola vez en ese punto. Esperaba que estos punks le resultaran útiles para un calentamiento, pero apenas si cualificaban como sacos de golpear. Debió haber confiado en sus posibilidades y haberles tirado sus ataques más fuertes de una vez para acabar con ellos.

Y entonces, las palabras de Ultima de pronto volvieron a él: _"¿Qué hay de malo en que solo haya usado la fuerza necesaria para terminar el combate?_ "

Solo por un segundo, mirando otra vez a sus seis Pokémon que hacían pedazos totalmente a su oposición, se preguntó si ella tendría razón. Aún sin su vista de victoria, podría fácilmente haber usado una orden más sencilla para derrotar a sus oponentes. No eran lo bastante fuertes como para representar una amenaza para él, después de todo.

Red apretó los puños ante ese pensamiento. Aunque quisiera ignorarlas, las posibilidades continuaban apareciendo en su mente de todas maneras. No seguirlas al pie de la letra sería estúpido e ineficiente. Ash Ketchum tal vez podría haber sido capaz de ganar de maneras ilógicas y sin siquiera dignarse a mostrarle todo su poder a sus oponentes, pero él no tenía intención de terminar de esa manera. Él honraría sus batallas haciendo lo mejor de lo que era capaz, y si sus oponentes no podían igualarlo, eso no era culpa suya.

Justo entonces se enfocó en la batalla, o al menos de lo poco que quedaba de ella: Kangaskhan, Charizard y Haunter acababan de terminar a sus últimos oponentes, y al parecer Pikachu y Clefairy no les tomaría mucho para volver unirse a ellos. Tal y como lo esperaba. Red se volteó a ver al líder, cuya confianza y bravata que exhibió antes habían sido reemplazadas por shock y miedo. Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la expresión estoica de Red.

\- ¿D-de qué diablos están hechos los Pokémon de este niño?

\- ¡Jefe, ya terminamos aquí! – gritó uno de sus secuaces, recogiendo a un Marowak y a un Koffing.

Red no sonreía, ni siquiera mientras los ciudadanos recuperaban su coraje y empezaban a animarlo junto a Yellow y les gritaban a los motociclistas que se largaran, mientras los pandilleros recuperaban a sus Pokémon y se montaban de vuelta en sus motocicletas. Todo salió exactamente como lo planeaba, al punto que casi era aburrido.

Por desgracia, hubo una cosa que no tomó en cuenta, y una risa escalofriante se lo recordó. En aquel momento, un ataque de Fuerza Lunar casi le vuela la cabeza a uno de los motociclistas, y Red se quedó congelado. El motociclista frenó bruscamente, y Clefairy corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa demasiado ancha pegada en toda su cara. El líder frunció el cejo ante eso.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres, pedazo de…?! – Clefairy no perdió el tiempo y le saltó encima al líder, tirándolo de su motocicleta sobre el duro suelo, sin cesar su risa infernal. Y todo el rato, comenzó a agitar un dedo mientras se movía con Metrónomo.

\- ¡Clefairy, ya basta! ¡La pelea terminó! – Red se adelantó, con una expresión dura y casi dejando salir de su boca unas llamas.

El Pokémon tipo Hada no lo escuchó, y su dedo comenzó a brillar todavía más mientras se reía en la cara del motociclista, la cual palidecía más y más. Red les echó una mirada a Pikachu y Charizard, y ambos saltaron hacia Clefairy antes de siquiera recibir una orden: ambos taclearon a Clefairy contra el suelo, echando chispas y con la boca lista para lanzar fuego a la menor provocación. Clefairy trató de resistirse, pero rápidamente se rindió. Red imaginó que los castigos finalmente empezaban a tener el efecto deseado.

Pero al agarrar la Pokébola de Clefairy para recuperarlo, Red no pudo evitar ver los ojos de su Pokémon. Clefairy lo miraba fijamente, con la furia de alguien a quien le negaban su juego favorito, pero mucho más diabólica y demente. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperar la compostura y volver a meter a Clefairy a su Pokébola, pero la mirada no desapareció. Él entendía que Clefairy estaba muy lejos de ser normal, pero esos ojos no eran como ningunos que jamás hubiera visto, y el solo pensamiento hacía que la piel se le enchinara.

Colocó la Pokébola de vuelta a su cinturón, y entonces volvió a mirar al líder. Este estaba muerto de miedo, respirando lentamente y sudando a chorros, pero por suerte estaba bien. Y ahora lo estaba viendo con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de hacer?! ¡¿Matarnos?! – le dijo, y Red frunció el cejo.

\- Yo no…

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Todo mundo, vámonos!

Ninguno de los motociclistas necesitó que le dijeran más nada y salieron disparados hacia sus motocicletas para arrancarse directo hacia el puerto, e irse de Isla Tera. Red no se enfocó en nada de eso, sin embargo, sino en las memorias que fluían de regreso hacia él.

Una casa en llamas. Gente mirándolo con odio. Él totalmente solo. Toda su vida pasó enfrente de sus ojos, recordando todas y cada una de las miradas que recibió de gente que debería haber sido cercana a él. Todas las lecciones que aprendió sobre cómo el mundo era cruel y despiadado.

Red se tensó y se quitó de encima esos pensamientos, volviendo a encarar a Yellow y a los ciudadanos de Isla Tera. Medio se esperaba que se le fueran a echar encima, a que le susurraran sus fallos, y que lo llamaran monstruo. Todas las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Y cuando comenzaron a aplaudirlo y vitorearlo, no tuvo la menor idea de qué pensar.

\- ¡Los derrotó!

\- ¡Somos libres!

\- ¡Eres nuestro héroe!

Red simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, mientras un torrente de cumplidos le caía encima, incluso con Yellow uniéndosele con un pulgar arriba y una gran sonrisa. Al sentir lo positivo, Clefairy y los motociclistas no parecían sino un problema muy remoto, todo mientras Red sentía algo que no podía describir, algo bueno y placentero que casi lo hizo sonreír. ¿Sería felicidad? No estaba seguro, pero ciertamente no le molestaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un hombre regordete se les acercó a él y Yellow, probablemente sería el alcalde del pueblo o algo así.

\- Tenemos mucho que agradecerte, muchacho. Esos rufianes nos han estado acosando por días, y no podíamos hacer mucho para detenerlos.

\- ¡No fue nada! – sonrió Yellow mientras tocaba el hombro de Red. – ¡Red puede vencer a cualquiera!

Red por un momento se preguntó si eso era cierto, al recordar la forma inconsciente de su Charizard en su mente. Sin embargo, el hombre se rio con las palabras de Yellow.

\- Eso puedo verlo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si les ofrezco un buen almuerzo? Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles por su ayuda.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Aceptamos! – dijo Yellow por los dos.

El hombre también sonrió ante eso, y pareció casi listo para llevárselos a su hogar. Pero entonces, algo más llamó la atención de Red y Yellow.

\- ¡Lostelle!

Todo mundo volvió a ponerse en alerta, mirando de izquierda a derecha. Hasta Red lo hizo, pues la voz le resultó muy familiar. Cuando él y Yellow se dieron la vuelta hacia el puente cercano y vieron al hombre que corría hacia allá, dicha familiaridad se volvió todavía mayor.

\- ¡Lostelle! ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba el hombre regordete y calvo, mirando a todas partes en busca de alguien mientras finalmente entraba a su casa. Yellow ensanchó los ojos al verlo.

\- Espera, ese es…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el hombre los notó a ella y a Red, y en su cara se dibujó una sorpresa. Y desde ahí, Red podía estar seguro: era el mismo hombre que administraba el Salón de Juegos Alegre en Isla Secunda.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡El chico con suerte! – dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Yellow ladeó su cabeza al verlo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí en Isla Tera?

\- Mi familia vive aquí. Mi hija Lostelle y yo estábamos dando un paseo cuando esos motociclistas nos atacaron. – El hombre tragó en seco, con los ojos volviendo a dirigirse hacia la ciudad en busca de alguien.

En ese momento Red se acordó de una niña bajita de pelo rosa y con un Dunsparce, una en la que apenas se había fijado la primera vez que salió del salón de juegos; probablemente era Lostelle. Ahora se habían dado cuenta que el hombre estaba solo, y no había ninguna niña a la vista. Yellow miró también los alrededores antes de cruzar los brazos, contemplando sus alrededores.

\- ¿En dónde está su hija, señor?

\- No lo sé. Estábamos justo al lado, y entonces llegaron esos sujetos y la perdí de vista. Creí que habría vuelto a la ciudad, pero... – El hombre de pronto se detuvo, con los ojos ensanchados mientras se volvía hacia el lugar por donde vino, y dio un paso atrás. – No.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yellow mientras Red fruncía el cejo. El hombre no pareció registrar su pregunta, sino que se quedó mirando el bosque en la distancia. Los ojos se le ensancharon y tomó un profundo respiro.

\- No es posible que se haya ido al Bosque de Bayas...

\- ¿Bosque de Bayas?

\- Es el único bosque que hay en la isla. Muchos niños han desaparecido ahí, y siempre les decimos que es muy peligroso ir solos por allá. – El alcalde miró hacia un parche de vegetación marrón en la distancia, con los ojos cautelosos. – Por ahora solo tratamos de evitarlo, ya que no hay muchos entrenadores.

Red miró hacia el Bosque de Bayas también, cruzando el puente que conectaba con un pequeño islote con la Isla Tera propiamente dicha. A primera vista parecía un simple bosque como muchos otros en el mundo, pero teniendo esa reputación obviamente no podía ser así. Él no le dijo nada al hombre, pero rápidamente vio a Yellow dándoles una mirada de simpatía a los ciudadanos y al padre de Lostelle. El hombre rápidamente se volvió hacia Red, y una chispa de esperanza le brillaba en los ojos.

\- Eres un entrenador fuerte, ¿verdad? Ayer vi que tenías muchos Pokémon poderosos, y también parece que tienes suerte. ¡Por favor, salva a mi hija! – le dijo juntando las manos y dándole a Red una mirada de súplica.

De cara a esta petición, Red no tenía palabras. Él no era exactamente un trabajador de milagros, y no tenía idea de cómo ir a buscar a Lostelle, especialmente si ese bosque era tan peligroso como decían. Pero Yellow decidió responder por él con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡No se preocupe, salvaremos a su hija en un flash!

Esa respuesta hizo que toda onza de preocupación saliera del cuerpo del hombre, que les sonrió felizmente a los dos kantonianos.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – dijo sujetándole los hombros a Red con firmeza.

Red también se sorprendió, pero al mirar a los ojos al hombre, pudo sentir que probablemente fuese la única opción que le quedaba. Así, no dijo nada mientras se volvía hacia el bosque en la distancia una vez más, y Yellow hizo lo mismo.

\- Ese es el Bosque de Bayas, ¿correcto? – le preguntó.

\- Así es, sí. Por favor tengan cuidado. – les dijo el hombre. Yellow respondió con otra gran sonrisa.

\- Lo tendremos, no se preocupe.

Y sin decir más nada, Yellow le indicó a Red que se movieran y los dos caminaron hacia el puente, con todos los ciudadanos animándolos y deseándoles buena suerte. Red sin embargo no estaba al pendiente de nada de eso, pues todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en el Bosque de Bayas que tenía delante. Todo parecía indicar que terminarían metidos en un gran embrollo, y probablemente necesitaba hablar con Yellow sobre tomar decisiones por él tan a menudo, pero había un pequeño lado positivo: si había algo en ese lugar, o tal vez alguien, que estaba causando que el bosque desarrollara esa reputación, probablemente fuese algo que requeriría de su máximo poder para ser vencido. Algo con lo cual pudiese poner a prueba su fuerza y estrategias.

Tal vez el viaje a esta isla no fuese un desperdicio después de todo.

…

Mientras atravesaban el puente hacia la pequeña islita, Yellow comenzó a explicarle lo que había leído sobre Isla Tera: al igual que la mayoría de las Islas Sevii, se le conocía también por otro nombre, el cual era "la Isla Familiar para Familiares", debido a como las islas conectadas entre ellas daban la impresión de ser un padre que cuidaba de su hijo. Bastante poético, si bien irrelevante para su búsqueda, aunque Red podía apreciar una buena metáfora. Más o menos iba con su filosofía personal de considerar a sus Pokémon como su responsabilidad.

Rápidamente dejó de lado estos pensamientos al volver a ver hacia el bosque cercano. Yellow estaba esperándolo junto a la entrada, estudiándolo mientras se acercaba a ella: el bosque de hojas marrones y naranjas todavía se veía tan normal como en la distancia, pero si eso era por lo que habían oído o por alguna otra razón, Red y Pikachu sobre su hombro no podían evitar que el lugar irradiaba algo muy extraño. Yellow por su parte, cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

\- Entonces aquí es donde se encuentra nuestra apropiadamente llamada Lostelle, ¿no?

\- Así parece. – asintió Red, ajustándose la gorra.

\- ¿No puedes usar tu Vista de Victoria para encontrar el camino hasta ella o algo? – preguntó Yellow. Red negó con la cabeza.

\- La Vista de Victoria solo funciona basándome en la información que tenga. Hasta que lo exploremos, no me dará nada.

\- Entonces solo hay una cosa por hacer. – Yellow sonrió y alzó sus puños. – ¡Déjame que yo nos guíe!

Red se atrevió a sonreír por un momento: Yellow le había contado de vez en cuando que solía pasar tanto tiempo en el Bosque Viridian que casi sentía como si hubiera nacido allí y eso le ayudaba a encontrar su camino con facilidad. Siendo así, tal vez podría encontrar su propio camino atravesando el Bosque de Bayas igual de fácil.

Sin embargo, antes de poder empezar su búsqueda, había una cosa que Red necesitaba sacar del camino, especialmente si había realmente algún peligro rondando dentro del bosque. Así, le hizo un gesto a Yellow para que esperara un momento, mientras él arrojaba una Pokébola.

\- Clefairy, sal.

La bola golpeó el suelo, y Clefairy se materializó en enfrente de él. Todavía tenía la misma mirada furiosa que le mostró antes, lo que no ayudó a tranquilizar a Red de nuevo. Pikachu saltó fuera de los hombros de su entrenador e hizo saltar chispas de sus mejillas, listo para arrojar un Atactrueno tan pronto como fuese necesario. Red sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a Clefairy, mirándolo a los ojos ligeramente perdido.

\- Necesitamos trabajar contigo ahora mismo. Puede que nos enfrentemos pronto a un oponente muy fuerte, y no podemos permitir que arruines la pelea actuando como normalmente lo haces. ¿Puedes escucharme al menos esta única vez?

Era más una formalidad que otra cosa dado que ya tenía listo a Pikachu para que actuara en el momento en que Clefairy hiciera un movimiento en falso, pero habría preferido guardar eso como último recurso, y mejor tratar de ser amigable primero. Tal vez todavía fuese malo en ello, pero era mejor que nada.

Clefairy pareció pensar en sus palabras, y le respondió a su entrenador asintiendo, y con una sonrisa que se veía más grande de lo que debería ser. Eso hizo que a Red se le enchinara todavía más la piel que tranquilizarlo, pero rápidamente se quitó los titubeos de encima.

\- Bien. Mantén los ojos abiertos para lo que sea.

El Pokémon tipo Hada se rio al escuchar eso, y con el asunto arreglado Red y Yellow dieron sus primeros pasos hacia el interior del Bosque de Bayas, con Yellow echando una carrerita hasta ponerse por delante de Red. El interior del bosque hacía honor a su nombre, pues había varias bayas en los arbustos y en el suelo en cantidades enormes esparcidas por todo el camino, y había muchas más que caían a medida que se adentraban más en el bosque.

Yellow los guiaba con facilidad, revisando cada árbol y dejando marcas para su camino. Por todo el tiempo que Yellow pasaba siguiéndolo, era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma cuando fuese necesario. Era una cualidad que él apreciaba en ella. Siendo como había sido su niñez, nunca se esperó encontrarse a alguien con quien pudiese llevarse bien, menos por quien se preocupara como una hermana pequeña. Al fijar los ojos en las marcas de Z de Yellow, casi se preguntó si ese era el caso. Después de todo, si él y Ash supuestamente eran medios hermanos, ¿por qué no podría ser ese el caso con Yellow?

Mientras Red sacudía su cabeza, decidió dejar de lado esa teoría. Ya tenía bastante en qué pensar con su problema actual, y podía dejar de lado eso para otra ocasión. Así, continuó siguiendo a Yellow en compañía de Clefairy y Pikachu, adentrándose más y más en lo profundo del Bosque de Bayas.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato, teniendo que bordear cerca de varias salientes y deslizarse por pendientes bastante duras, pendientes de no caer o atravesar por árboles que fuesen demasiado densos. Los dos humanos miraban constantemente hacia atrás y a los lados en busca de cualquier movimiento en el bosque, con Pikachu y Clefairy haciendo lo mismo junto a ellos. Red no podía evitar notar que la sonrisa de Clefairy seguía igual de ancha y demente, y se sintió tentado a recuperarlo cuando notó que Yellow detenía sus pasos para contemplar el camino frente a ellos por lo que parecieron horas.

\- Uhm... – Se rascó el mentón y entrecerró los ojos. Red también observó el camino, pero no notó nada extraño, y volvió a ver a Yellow.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que ya pasamos por esta parte del bosque. Varias veces. – Yellow señaló hacia el frente, hacia un camino cercano que se bifurcaba.

Red volteó a verlo, y después de mirarlo por un par de minutos, admitió que se sentía más familiar de lo que debería. Rápidamente se enfocó en ambos caminos y vio lo que su Vista de Victoria tenía que decirle al respecto. El derecho tenía cero por ciento de posibilidad de llevarlos a donde necesitaban ir, mientras que el izquierdo tenía valor desconocido. Eso solo quería decir una cosa.

\- Hemos estado caminando en círculos. – dijo Red tensándose y poniéndose a la defensiva. Yellow asintió, pero volteó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

\- Eso puedo verlo, ¿pero cómo? Me aseguré de que fuéramos siempre hacia adelante y…

Un grito de guerra rompió la tranquilidad, y antes de poder reaccionar, varios Slowbros emergieron de entre los árboles y arbustos, todos mirándolos con furia; Red rápidamente asumió que ellos fueron los que les hicieron andar en círculos con sus ilusiones, algo que rápidamente comprobaron al ver el azul brillante de sus ojos y al experimentar una breve sensación de mareo. Yellow retrocedió, Pikachu se mantuvo en alerta, y Clefairy se rio alegremente. Red se mantuvo mucho menos tenso, especialmente ya que la Vista de Victoria ponía sus posibilidades a noventa por ciento de éxito. Así, las órdenes de Red fueron inmediatas.

\- Pikachu, Puño Trueno, Clefairy, Canto.

Pikachu saltó a la acción de inmediato, golpeando a un Slowbro con su puño eléctrico antes de saltar hacia el siguiente, encargándose de cualquier tipo Agua/Psíquico que hubiera en su camino, haciéndolos caer derrotados o paralizados. Clefairy giró sobre sí mismo, lanzando una ráfaga de notas musicales. Varios desafortunados Slowbros cayeron dormidos al instante, y luego que unos pocos más atrajeron más Puños Trueno, todos los que los rodearon habían caído para el conteo.

Al observar a sus oponentes derrotados, Red sacudió la cabeza con decepción. ¿Ese era todo el peligro que la isla tenía que ofrecer? A ese ritmo, el horror en el Bosque de las Bayas resultaría ser un Rattata tamaño gigante o algo por el estilo. Una vez que Lostelle estuviera a salvo, probablemente deberían irse a Isla Quarta para hacer un buen entrenamiento.

Y entonces vio a Clefairy riéndose y corriendo hacia un Slowbro para darle un Bofetón Despertador, despertándolo en un susto. Y luego vino otro, y otro, y otro más, y pronto Clefairy continuó golpeando a Slowbro mientras seguía riéndose de sus gritos. Red volvió a tensarse y miró fijamente al Pokémon tipo Hada. Por supuesto que no lo iba a escuchar, ¿pero no podía esperar hasta al menos encargarse de Lostelle?

\- ¡Clefairy, alto! ¡La batalla se terminó! – gritó Red, casi explotando en llamas.

Clefairy se detuvo y volteó a ver a su entrenador, de nuevo asumiendo esa mirada furiosa y enfurruñada. Red no se volvió a dejar intimidar, sin embargo: ya había sido una carga para él demasiado tiempo y era hora de parar de una vez por todas.

Y entonces, la voz de Yellow lo alertó:

\- ¡Red, abajo!

La atención de Red pasó de Clefairy a Yellow y luego de vuelta, cuando un rayo de Psicoonda le dio en toda la cabeza. El mundo explotó en colores, y Red apenas podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Red! – gritó Yellow, con su voz sonando distante y confusa.

Red se perdió en un caleidoscopio de pensamientos revueltos y colores extraños, todo el mundo a su alrededor se tornó en formas borrosas y sonidos intermitentes. Una mancha amarilla saltó sobre una rosada y la rosada cayó, tal vez tratándose de Pikachu derrotando al último Slowbro, ¿pero cómo estar seguro? Todo cambió, se retorció, se revolvió y dio vueltas, colores rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos, blancos y negros, todos mezclándose y revolviéndose sin rima ni razón.

Trató de ponerse de pie, recuperar la compostura, pero la confusión era demasiado grande, y pensar era demasiado difícil. Su Vista de Victoria comenzó a sonar varias veces seguidas.

 _Posibilidades de Victoria: ¡Ensalada dividida por JAJAJAJAJA! PosibilidaDES dE VictorIA: Informaciónn DesCONocida. Posiviiilidades de VICtoriiAAA: 5AF%. P O Si b: S %+_

La información se tornaba cada vez más y más sin sentido mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor, la tierra se volvía más inestable, y todo a su alrededor se perdía…

Y entonces, comenzó a caer.

Alguien, Yellow tal vez, lo agarró por el cinturón. O eso creía, pues el mundo de colores continuaba danzando en su mente.

\- ¡Red! ¡Recupera el sentido!

Red intentó hacerlo, de verdad lo intentó, y su visión casi regresó a la normalidad mientras la neblina de la Psicoonda luchaba por recuperar el dominio. Y entonces, algo explotó, volaron unas esferas, y comenzó a caer en serio.

Rodó colina abajo, lastimándose con las hojas y piedras, y perdió el conocimiento antes de detenerse.

* * *

 _ **Un rato después…**_

Red despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y la vista borrosa. Rápidamente se levantó hasta quedar sentado y se frotó su adolorida espalda, dando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Cuando su Vista de Victoria le informó de que no había datos disponibles sin problemas extraños, suspiró de alivio y volvió a levantarse de nuevo.

Al volver a mirar a su alrededor, podía ver el final de un largo descenso, y Yellow no estaba por ninguna parte. Trató de llamar a sus Pokémon, solo para encontrarse con que no tenía sus Pokébolas en su cinturón. Probablemente eso fue lo que perdió cuando Yellow trató de evitar que cayera. Echó otra mirada con la esperanza de encontrar a Pikachu o alguna de sus Pokébolas, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró para mantener controlada su preocupación y se frotó el cuello, inseguro de qué hacer. Al menos, hasta que escuchó un grito ahogado muy familiar.

\- ... Fairy...

Red miró hacia la fuente, encontrándose a una bola de pelos rosa que se levantaba de entre un montón de hojas, gruñendo de dolor y rascándose la espalda, pero mayormente ilesa. Red miró enojado al único Pokémon que al parecer le quedaba: si no le hubiera dado por tener uno de sus arranques, no estarían en ese lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. No era momento de estar enfadado, especialmente si él y Clefairy realmente se encontraban solos. Así, se arrodilló cerca de su Pokémon, ganándose otra mirada enojada de parte suya.

\- Nos separamos del resto. Mejor vamos a reunirnos con ellos.

La molestia no desapareció del rostro de Clefairy, pero al menos este asintió y se movió hacia el lado de Red. Feliz de que no hubiera discusiones, Red repasó su situación de nuevo: encontrar a Lostelle seguía estando entre sus prioridades, pero también tenía que encontrar a Yellow y con suerte al resto de sus Pokémon, y solamente con un Pokémon en el que realmente no confiaba y su bloodline de especie Charizard a su disposición.

El pensamiento de su casa en llamas volvió a su mente, haciendo que se le enchinara la piel. Jamás utilizaría sus poderes a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Red trató de buscar otro camino, perdiéndose en otros pensamientos. Se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a Yellow y al resto de su equipo: sabía de lo que estaban hechos, pero también recordaba el día que conoció a Yellow en el Monte Luna, lo herida y amoratada que estaba, y cómo nunca había tenido un Pokémon propio en toda su vida. Red tragó en seco para quitarse sus preocupaciones y trató de ver las posibilidades de sobrevivencia que Yellow podría tener ella sola.

 _Posibilidades de Victoria: 50%_

Cincuenta por ciento, lo más cercano a incertidumbre que había visto desde que se había enfrentado a Ash Ketchum. Eso era mayor prueba de que tenía que reunirse con Yellow antes de que algo pudiera sucederle. Así, eligió un camino y se alejó en esa dirección, con Clefairy siguiéndolo. Le envió una última mirada furiosa antes de volver al camino: ese Pokémon ya había arruinado todo por última vez.

…

La mente de Yellow estaba vuelta ruinas mientras corría por el Bosque de Bayas, deteniéndose solamente cuando estuvo segura de haber puesto una buena distancia entre ella y cualquier Slowbro dispuesto a atacarla. Las piernas finalmente le sucumbieron en ese punto, y se aferró a las Pokébolas de Red mientras su Pikachu inspeccionaba el área, todavía sin bajar la guardia. Al recuperar el aliento, Yellow finalmente pudo procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

Red había caído cuesta abajo, y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. Clefairy trató de atacar al Slowbro que Pikachu había paralizado, solo para terminar cayendo también al ser golpeado por una Psicoonda super fuerte. Pikachu pudo encargarse sin problemas del Slowbro, y el Pokémon Eléctrico y ella decidieron sabiamente que quedarse allí no les traería nada bueno. Y ahora, ahí estaban, en algún lugar en medio del Bosque de Bayas, y sin tener idea de dónde estaba su amigo y posiblemente con algo peor que aquellos Slowbros acechando desde las sombras.

Yellow se puso la mano sobre el corazón, respirando lentamente y mirando a su alrededor. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se sintió tan asustada, cuando decidió explorar la cueva del Monte Luna después de que su tío falleció, y casi la mata una colonia territorial de Zubats. Si no fuese por Red que pasaba por ese mismo túnel, probablemente no habría salido viva de ahí.

Tragó saliva y volvió a ver en la dirección por donde había venido. De verdad quería creer que se encontraba bien, pero incluso entonces no tenían manera de volver a reunirse fácilmente. Viera como lo viera, ahora estaba sola. Apretó los puños y se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de parar sus temblores.

\- Pika.

Yellow levantó la cabeza y encontró al Pikachu de Red mirándola fijamente, con preocupación dibujada por toda su cara usualmente estoica. Sonrió al verlo.

\- Estoy bien, eso creo. – Le acarició el pelaje de la cabeza por un momento antes de ponerse seria. – ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?

El Pikachu se encogió de hombros, y Yellow suspiró. No podía culparlo por no saber qué hacer. Aunque ella fuese la que hablara por él, siempre había sido Red el que decidía a dónde ir entre los dos durante los últimos meses. Yellow volvió a tragar saliva, sintiéndose más sola de lo que se había sentido en un largo tiempo. Al final de cuentas, seguía siendo la misma niña que no podía cuidar de sí misma en medio del peligro y necesitaba que Red viniera a rescatarla.

Bajó la cabeza mientras las memorias de su primer encuentro inundaban su mente. Se sentía muy raro pensar en esa ocasión después de tantos meses.

…

\- _G-gracias por salvarme._

\- _Estabas en mi camino._

\- _Pero aun así te detuviste para salvarme. Eso significa que eres una buena persona, ¿correcto?_

\- _Mhm. Necesito llegar a Ciudad Cerulean, lo siento._

\- _¡Yo también! ¿Podemos ir juntos? Pareces muy fuerte, y yo no tengo ningún Pokémon conmigo._

\- _Haz lo que quieras._

…

Ella solo quería llegar hasta el otro lado de la cueva, y Red claramente no quería tener nada que ver con nadie. La mayoría de la gente probablemente habría preferido irse por su cuenta, pero por desgracia para él Yellow siempre había estado llena de curiosidad ilimitada. Constantemente lo molestaba con preguntas cuando intentaba entrenar, tratando de hacer que se abriera y nunca lo dejaba tranquilo. Su curiosidad por saber sobre él aumentó al ver lo hábil que era como entrenador, y quería ser más como él. Le tomó casi dos días hacer que finalmente le respondiera, y aunque inicialmente se sentía extraño, ella podía ver que él quería confiar en ella y disfrutar de su compañía, y para cuando llegaron a Ciudad Cerulean ambos habían ganado suficiente confianza para viajar juntos, especialmente con Yellow siendo la que hablaba por él.

Red no era ni de cerca perfecto: era antisocial, extremadamente terco, y difícilmente dejaba ir los rencores. Pero también era un entrenador amable y honorable que siempre buscaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo y respetar a sus oponentes, y eso era algo que ella realmente admiraba. Todavía era muy joven para ser entrenadora, pero esperaba algún día ser tan buena como él una vez que tuviera edad suficiente.

Yellow no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Después de estar sola durante tanto tiempo, tener a Red como su amigo era algo que no quería perder en lo absoluto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento que recordó que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Y a pesar de todo, no volvió a temblar. En vez de eso se volvió a poner de pie y apretó sus puños, volviendo a sonreír con confianza. Red era su ídolo e inspiración, y no iba a quedarse sentado en una esquina mientras había peligro al acecho. Ella tenía que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, y dejar de ser una frágil florecilla que necesitaba constantemente que la rescataran. Pikachu la vio con interés, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron uno al otro.

\- Sentarnos sin hacer nada no nos llevará a ningún lado. Estoy segura que Red está bien. – Yellow se inclinó para ponerse de cara con el compañero de Red. – Pero necesitamos buscar a Lostelle primero. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Pikachu se golpeó el pecho con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Yellow se rio y dobló el brazo lo suficiente para dejar que Pikachu saltara para montarse sobre su hombro. Era un poco más pesado de lo que ella esperaba, pero nada que no pudiera manejar: no estaba muy familiarizada con el resto de los Pokémon de Red, pero vio a Pikachu entrenar las veces suficientes para tener una idea de cómo hacerlo pelear.

\- Gracias. – le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu, y luego observó sus alrededores. – Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

A su alrededor solo había árboles, árboles y más árboles. Incluso para alguien tan acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo en bosques, eso era más que un poco disperso. Yellow esperaba que no hubiera más Slowbros rondando y creando ilusiones. Y entonces, desde la distancia, Yellow pudo escuchar una pequeña tonada.

\- _Ven pequeña, ven a jugar… Ven conmigo a disfrutar…_

Sonaba muy distante desde donde estaba, al punto que apenas podía distinguir algunas palabras, pero el tono canturreado bastó para provocarle escalofríos por toda la espina. Tragó saliva y volvió a concentrarse, forzando una sonrisa.

\- M-muy bien, la canción tenebrosa dice que por allá. – dijo señalando al frente. – Vamos, Pikachu.

Pikachu le dio una mirada confusa, pero aun así asintió y se quedó en su hombro mientras Yellow caminaba al frente, mientras la tonada se hacía más clara mientras continuaban las rimas. Probablemente fuese la idea más estúpida que había tenido jamás, pero si la voz la llamaba específicamente a ella como decían las palabras, posiblemente habría hecho lo mismo con Lostelle. Con solo esa esperanza en mente, Yellow y Pikachu se adentraron más en el bosque.

* * *

 _ **De regreso con Red…**_

Red no pudo evitar mantener los ojos pegados en Clefairy mientras continuaban caminando, incluso cuando mirar hacia arriba le sería de más utilidad. Fuera de las batallas, se veía casi como cualquier Clefairy normal, salvo por esa sonrisa demasiado ancha para su gusto. Continuaba chequeando sus alrededores, y Red no estaba seguro de si fue porque estaba encontrando el camino, o porque tenía antojo de una presa. Tuvo un breve respingo antes de volver a enfocarse en el camino, pensando para sí mismo mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer.

Tuvo que admitir que realmente nunca cuestionó demasiado el por qué Clefairy actuaba de esa forma: tal vez fuese el hecho de que nunca le prestó mucha atención con todos los Pokémon que tenía, o tal vez porque subconscientemente él tampoco quería andar cerca de él por mucho tiempo. Independientemente de su razón, sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ser tan brutal como lo era sin un propósito. Tenía que haber una forma de mantenerlo controlado, le gustara o no. La pregunta era, ¿cómo? A diferencia de Gyarados, atacarlo para que se sometiera claramente no funcionaba, y lo último que quería era que Clefairy se enfureciera con ÉL en vez de sus oponentes.

Red sacudió su cabeza, sin estar seguro de qué pensar. No era bueno para pensar en el calor del momento, y su Vista de Victoria no le podía ayudar en nada. Quizás una charla motivadora con Clefairy podría haber funcionado, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacer algo mejor que lo que hizo con Charmeleon en el Torneo de Fuchsia.

Pensando que sería la mejor idea que había tenido hasta entonces, Red se aproximó a Clefairy lo bastante cerca atraer su atención. Aunque seguía enojado, Red podía notar una chispa de interés en los ojos de Clefairy. Ambos se detuvieron, y Red miró a Clefairy fijamente. Tras unos segundos, Red finalmente habló.

\- Y bien... ¿puedes dejar de actuar como lo haces?

Clefairy arqueó una ceja ante eso. Red solo suspiró en respuesta.

\- Me refiero a la violencia y todo eso. No está bien.

La reacción de Clefairy permaneció inmutable. Red frunció el cejo.

\- Lo que digo es, no podemos asustar a todos los que conocemos. Pelear no se trata de eso.

Lo único que siguió fue todavía más confusión. Red se frotó la frente; ¿cómo lograba Ash Ketchum hacer eso? Lo hacía sonar más natural de lo que realmente era. Con un suspiro de pesadez, Red volvió a levantarse y se enfocó en el camino que tenía enfrente. Parecía que enseñar a Clefairy era una causa perdida por el momento, y aprovecharía más su tiempo buscando a Lostelle y reuniéndose con Yellow. No estaba seguro de qué habría en la cabeza de Clefairy, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando junto a él. Red se alegró de que al menos no decidiera huir, si no quedaba nada más.

Mientras se movían entre la espesura de árboles, Red apenas podía discernir los caminos. ¿Se estaba acercando a su objetivo o iba en una dirección totalmente opuesta? Ciertamente recordaba esa dura caída que los separó de los otros, pero no había garantía de que el camino que llevaba hacia arriba fuese el correcto. A pesar de todo, imaginó que no podía ser la peor opción, y se dio la vuelta en busca de algún camino que lo llevara subiendo.

Y al no encontrarse con ninguno, se detuvo en el acto. Clefairy chocó con sus piernas y le gruñó, pero Red no le puso atención. En vez de eso, se enfocó en el Pokémon rosa, algo soñoliento que se estaba poniendo de pie a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, donde empezaba una pequeña colina. Tenía varios rasguños y quemaduras en el cuerpo, aunque no parecía nada peligroso. Se veía algo molesto, sin embargo, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que Red y Clefairy estaban allí y frunció el cejo al verlos. Red suspiró: ¿por qué, de todos los Pokémon con los que podían haberse topado allí, tenía que ser ESESlowbro?

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás fuese una bendición. Podría usar algo de tiempo a solas con Clefairy, después de todo. Luego de calcular sus posibilidades de victoria alrededor de un setenta y cinco por ciento, Red entrecerró los ojos y dio su orden sin perder tiempo.

\- Clefairy, usa Canto.

Clefairy fue un poco lento para captar el mensaje, pero disparó las notas musicales antes que el Slowbro les pudiera enviar una Psicoonda directo hacia ellos. El Pokémon Agua/Psíquico rápidamente cayó dormido sin hacer fanfarria, derrotado una vez más. Una vez más, algo que ni siquiera merecía llamarse una batalla: incluso en esa situación, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por la falta de desafío. Pero rápidamente se deshizo de la insatisfacción, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya terminamos aquí. Continuemos…

 _ ***¡**_ _ **SLAP!***_ Sonó el ruido de una bofetada. Y luego otro, y otro más, después un grito, y una risa, y después más bofetadas. Todo en sucesión muy rápida, y lo suficiente para que Red se quedara congelado y esperando que no fuese lo que creía.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia abajo, sus temores se confirmaron. Clefairy había saltado encima de Slowbro una vez más, abofeteando y golpeando sin piedad a su oponente ya caído, sin importarle cuando gritaba y que no podía defenderse o responder. Eso solo pareció hacer que se divirtiera todavía más y golpear al Slowbro con más fuerza que antes, una y otra vez, riéndose como si se estuviese divirtiendo como nunca en su vida.

Incluso después de tantos arranques, la violencia que estaba viendo dejó a Red congelado en ese lugar. Pero finalmente, le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su violento Pokémon.

\- ¡Clefairy! ¡Basta!

Clefairy ni siquiera lo escuchó, sino que simplemente golpeó, golpeó, y golpeó a Slowbro con toda su fuerza. Los moratones se tornaron rojos, y Slowbro empezó a botar sangre mientras comenzaba a llorar y a forcejear tratando desesperadamente de liberarse. Y todo el rato, el Pokémon Hada no dejaba su risa infernal.

Red se había quedado sin palabras. Había hablado, hablado y hablado, y aun así Clefairy nunca lo escuchaba. Tenían una niña a la cual salvar, una amiga con la cual reunirse, problemas que arreglar, y aun así nada iba como debía. Nada en absoluto. Sentía que todos sus problemas y pensamientos volvían a él, invadiéndole todo el cuerpo. Mientras los gritos de Slowbro llenaban el aire, sintió el fuego hirviendo en su interior, apenas logrando contenerlo, viendo como Clefairy continuaba lastimando al pobre Pokémon. Y entonces, cuando Clefairy comenzaba a agitar su dedo mientras cargaba su Metrónomo contra el pobre Slowbro sufriendo, finalmente explotó.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Un estallido de llamas salió de su garganta y atravesó el aire, pero a Red no le importó. Mantuvo su mirada furiosa en Clefairy, y su Pokémon se quedó inmóvil y confuso. Parecía listo para volver a lastimar a Slowbro otra vez, pero Red le rugió, soltando otra lengua de fuego entre los labios, y Clefairy se quedó congelado en el acto. Red ya no iba a darle más oportunidades: Clefairy había cruzado demasiadas líneas, arruinado demasiadas cosas, y eso tenía que terminar, ahora.

\- ¡Ya no puedes seguir con esto! ¡Míralo! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste!

Red gritaba con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en años, sin importarle que las llamas seguían saliendo a diestra y siniestra. Eso tenía que terminar, todas las frustraciones que había sentido y había tenido embotelladas en su interior terminaron por unirse en una sola furia total. Clefairy palideció y lo miró de frente, justo cuando Red señalaba al semi-inconsciente y brutalizado Slowbro para que lo viera.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes actuar como si todos fueran tus sacos personales para golpear! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan trastornado y pensar que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana sin importar que otros salgan lastimados?! ¡Hay un límite para todo!

Clefairy temblaba de miedo, pero a Red no le importó. Tenía que aprender, tenía que dejar de causarles problemas. Era un peligro, y eso tenía que parar.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo horrible! ¡No puedes golpear a todos como te dé la gana hasta que estén muertos! ¡¿En serio ese es el tipo de peleador que…?!

Sus palabras finalmente calaron en él, y Red se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Era lo mismo que Ultima le había dicho el otro día, las mismas cosas que Ash Ketchum había querido decir sobre él aparentemente. Las mismas críticas, las mismas acusaciones, todas las cosas que había escuchado en diferentes contextos. No era nada nuevo, y aun así, apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir.

El silencio quedó en el aire poco después, y Red pudo sentir que su garganta le ardía y se le irritaba al recuperar el aliento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había enfurecido tanto? No podía recordarlo, y mientras tosía algunas lenguas de fuego, pensó que sería mejor no saberlo.

Clefairy se quedó en su lugar con una mirada totalmente vacía fija en Red. No estaba riéndose, tampoco enfadado, ni nada por el estilo. Solo se quedó ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces respiró lentamente, comenzó a sollozar, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, primero quedamente, y después con más fuerza. Red de verdad no tenía palabras para lo que veía, mientras Clefairy continuaba llorando enfrente de él. Él habría pensado que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero sus ojos irradiaban un dolor muy familiar, uno que él conocía bien y que no podía ser fingido.

Con todo el estrés y la furia que había sentido habiéndose disipado, Red pudo pensar con claridad. Independientemente de la justificación, ese arrebato no fue nada propio de él, y por muchas molestias que le hubiera causado Clefairy, tampoco podía soportar verlo llorar de esa manera. Sus Pokémon eran su responsabilidad después de todo.

Se quedó sin palabras por un largo rato, inseguro de qué podría ser lo más apropiado para decirle. Se quedó de pie enfrente de su Pokémon Hada que seguía llorando, casi temblando de incertidumbre, hasta que se ajustó la gorra y se volteó para no mirar a Clefairy.

\- Lo siento.

Era todo lo que podía decir en ese momento, y Red esperaba que fuese suficiente. Clefairy dejó salir las lágrimas por un rato más antes de limpiarse los ojos, con la expresión todavía temblorosa. Red volvió a fijar la mirada hacia el adolorido Slowbro, y se acercó hasta él.

Clefairy de verdad le había dado una tremenda paliza al pobre Pokémon: encima de los moratones y marcas de quemaduras por la pelea anterior, había varias heridas frescas por todo el cuerpo, algunas lo bastante profundas para sacarle sangre, y Slowbro seguía todavía chillando de dolor y respirando con dificultad. En toda su carrera como entrenador, jamás había visto a un Pokémon así de malherido. No necesitaba su Vista de Victoria para saber que no iba a sanar por sí solo. Y todo era por su culpa.

Le dio una mirada rápida a Clefairy, que todavía seguía allí. Red casi creyó ver arrepentimiento en los ojos de sus Pokémon, pero no estaba lo bastante enfocado para estar seguro. En aquel momento, Slowbro tenía prioridad: su Pokémon había causado eso, y era su responsabilidad arreglar las cosas.

Adoptando una expresión sombría al darse cuenta que no tenía pociones a la mano, rápidamente se registró los bolsillos, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera ser útil. Al sacar una Pokébola vacía, suspiró de alivio. Apuntó y la arrojó, dio las tres sacudidas acostumbradas y emitió el sonido de una captura exitosa en ese orden. Con lo herido que se encontraba, Red se habría sorprendido si pasaba lo opuesto. Recogió la Pokébola, con el botón rojo indicando el bloqueo. Probablemente no podría sanar hasta que terminara todo ese asunto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Guardando la bola en un lugar seguro, Red volvió la mirada hacia arriba, hacia la colina ascendente donde Slowbro había estado. Ya que habían peleado contra él antes, ese camino tenía que llevar hacia donde estaban antes. Se volvió hacia Clefairy y le indicó que empezaran a caminar hacia adelante.

\- Vamos por acá.

El Pokémon asintió rápidamente, y siguió a Red sin decir ni una palabra. Al hacerlo, Red no pudo evitar echarle otra mirada a Clefairy de nuevo, y vio que su expresión casi parecía triste.

A Clefairy le gustaba hacer lo que le venía en gana, ignorar cuando los demás le decían que tenía que cambiar, y habría utilizado todo su poder una y otra vez sin limitaciones si le hubieran permitido hacerlo.

De cierta forma, él y Clefairy no eran tan diferentes. Y eso era lo más aterrador de lo que se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto con Yellow…**_

\- ¡Slowbro! – gritó el Pokémon frente a ellos, disparando un Hidropulso en su dirección.

Yellow y Pikachu tuvieron que agacharse y saltar en direcciones diferentes, y la entrenadora accidental se llevó una mano al pecho mientras veía al Pokémon que acababa de emboscarlos. Las batallas Pokémon eran mucho más intensas cuando no estabas en el asiento trasero, pero eso no iba a asustarla. Le echó una mirada al Pokémon Agua/Psíquico, corriendo las compatibilidades de tipo en su cabeza.

\- Pikachu, uhm, ¡usa Puño Trueno!

Pikachu saltó a la acción, dando un uppercut relampagueante golpeando la mandíbula de Slowbro y lanzándolo contra un tronco cercano.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! – Yellow apretó sus puños y le dio a los Pokémon de Red un pulgar arriba. El Pokémon Eléctrico replicó con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Pero luego vio que otro Slowbro venía directo por la espalda de Pikachu, y palideció. – ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Atactrueno! – gritó al instante.

Pikachu dio una voltereta sobre sus patas traseras, rápidamente dándose la vuelta y friendo al nuevo Slowbro con varios voltios de electricidad. Yellow suspiró de alivio, y luego alcanzó a ver una sombra detrás de un arbusto.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido a tu izquierda!

Más veloz que el rayo, Pikachu tacleó al tercer Slowbro estrellándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo en posición perfecta para un ataque final.

\- ¡Y ahora, uhm, Demolición! – Las compatibilidades de tipo volvieron a la mente de Yellow, y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. – ¡No espera, Atactrueno!

Incluso con el repentino cambio de orden, Pikachu disparó rápidamente el rayo, golpeando al Slowbro a quemarropa. El Pokémon dejó salir un grito de dolor, e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente junto con sus compañeros. Yellow sonrió al ver las siluetas derrotadas de sus atacantes, y una gran sonrisa cruzó por su cara. Luego se volteó a ver a su compañero mientras hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡Gracias, estuviste grandioso! – Yellow le ofreció chocar la mano, y Pikachu lo aceptó gustoso.

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia los Pokémon derrotados, y suspiró de alivio: considerando lo torpe que seguía siendo su manejo en las batallas, le alegró que sus enemigos no estuvieran dándoles mucha pelea todavía, y que Pikachu era lo bastante fuerte y hábil para adaptarse a cualquier situación. Incluso entonces, sin embargo, podía ver lo emocionante que era luchar con tu Pokémon como uno solo de aquellos arranques de acción. No le extrañaba que Red y todos los otros entrenadores disfrutaran tanto de pelear, aunque a ella no le gustase tanto la idea de que los Pokémon salieran heridos. De todos modos eso no le daba muchas opciones.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en sus oponentes derrotados, y sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta finalmente de algo, haciendo que una idea se formara en su cabeza. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Pikachu.

\- Sabes, hay demasiados Slowbros en este bosque. ¿Tal vez nos enfrentamos a un Bloodliner tipo Psíquico o algo así?

Pikachu solo se encogió de hombros, y Yellow suspiró. ¿Se estaba esperando algo más? Sus teorías sin embargo fueron puestas a descansar al escuchar una voz cantarina muy familiar en el aire de nuevo.

\- _Siéntete libre, libre de jugar. Ven a mi bosque, que aquí te vas a quedar…_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al oír otro verso añadido a la canción. La voz se había vuelto progresivamente más clara y fuerte a medida que se adentraban en el bosque, y quienquiera que le estuviese llamando seguramente ya estaba bastante cerca. Incluso con lo tenebrosa que sonaba, sin embargo, Yellow no pudo evitar ver en cómo parecía presionar en su benevolencia y en que quería jugar. Todo olía como a una trampa, y aun así no podía sacarse de encima un presentimiento muy raro sobre ello.

Pero antes de entender qué podría ser ese presentimiento, algo más captó su atención.

\- ¡A-ayuda! ¡Por favor!

El grito de auxilio fue suficiente para sacar a Yellow y Pikachu de su trance, y al voltear de nuevo, fueron arrollados por una mancha que venía de los árboles cercanos y los hizo rodar en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch! – gritó Yellow de dolor, frotándose la cabeza mientras veía qué, o más bien quién, se acababa de tropezar con ella. Encima tenía a una niña de pelo rosa y al borde de las lágrimas, con varios cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo.

\- L-lo siento. – dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie y abrazando con fuerza a un Dunsparce de la manera más adorable posible. Yellow sacudió la cabeza de cualquier pensamiento sobre la lindura de Dunsparce y se enfocó en la niña, deduciendo de inmediato quién podría ser.

\- Tú eres Lostelle, ¿verdad? – sonrió Yellow, y la chica ensanchó los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tu padre nos envió a mí y a un amigo a buscarte. – La sonrisa de Yellow se hizo aun mayor al ver la cara de Lostelle iluminándose, solo para de pronto volver a adoptar pánico mientras abrazaba a Dunsparce, mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha con urgencia.

\- L-lo siento, es que estábamos escapando de esos tipos malos, y…

\- Shhhh, está bien. Lo importante es que estás a salvo. – Yellow le puso la mano en el hombro a Lostelle, sujetándola suavemente. Eso pareció calmar a la niña lo suficiente, y Yellow se puso seria. – ¿Viste quién es el que anda cantando esa canción tenebrosa?

Lostelle negó con la cabeza, mirando tímidamente por encima de su hombro.

\- N-no, pero está muy cerca.

Yellow se volvió hacia la misma dirección, entrecerrando los ojos. Al volver su atención a Lostelle, se tomó su tiempo para mirarla: fuera de las cortadas y magulladuras por caer y correr, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño serio. Podría haberlo achacado a que Lostelle era sorpresivamente una buena entrenadora, pero eso era improbable si su padre estaba preocupado por ella. Yellow se tocó el mentón, pensativa.

\- No te lastimaron, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, poniendo otra vez los ojos en rendijas.

\- Un m-montón de Pokémon nos persiguieron, p-pero no.

Una sospecha se empezó a formar dentro de la cabeza de Yellow. No tenía forma de probarlo todavía, pero si tenía razón, podría fácilmente resolverlo todo ella misma. Solo había una forma de estar segura, y no podía quedarse allí parada sin hacer nada. Así, volvió a levantarse y le sonrió a Lostelle, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Dime, ¿confías en mí?

Lostelle consideró su pregunta por unos segundos, antes de asentir con una cabezada temblorosa, y le agarró la mano. Yellow la sostuvo de cerca, y sonrió todavía más.

\- Sígueme. Creo saber cómo arreglar esto.

Lostelle palideció ante la sugerencia, pero Yellow mantuvo una cara valiente. La niña menor finalmente asintió, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Yellow, todo mientras Pikachu saltaba otra vez al hombro de Yellow y echaba chispas estando de acuerdo. Al ver que todos estaban de su lado, Yellow respiró profundo y miró al frente, hacia donde se encontraba el origen de todos los problemas.

No tenía idea de si su intuición estaba en lo correcto o si los iba a condenar a todos, pero nunca lo sabría si se quedaba allí. Red no habría sentido miedo de probar su teorías y le hubiera puesto fin a lo que fuera que le hubiera causado problemas, después de todo. Sacando el pecho y poniendo una cara llena de valor, dio un paso al frente para ponerle fin de una vez por todas, mientras la canción volvía a sonar a toda fuerza.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del bosque…**_

Red y Clefairy continuaron su viaje por el bosque, adentrándose más entre los árboles y poniendo atención a sus alrededores. Gracias a su Vista de Victoria, era fácil seguir el rastro de por qué camino estaban yendo, y afortunadamente no había más Slowbros maliciosos invocando ilusiones a su alrededor. Por desgracia, ahora que habían llegado más lejos que antes, Red ya no podía depender de su bloodline como brújula improvisada.

Sin otra cosa que sus ojos para encontrar el camino correcto, Red tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en su Clefairy, y sus ojos constantemente se desviaban a su ahora silencioso Pokémon. Desde que le dio aquel arranque, había permanecido remarcablemente callado: nada de risas, nada de atacar lo que se les cruzara sin razón, nada de miradas furiosas, nada de nada. Eso casi ponía más nervioso a Red que su comportamiento usual, especialmente al pensar también en sí mismo.

Frunció el cejo, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. No, él no era como Clefairy, y nunca lo sería. Si se enfrentara a una situación seria, sabría cuándo tenía que detenerse, sin traicionar sus principios. Solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas producto del estrés, eso era todo. Él siempre sabría cuándo tenía que parar.

Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Suspiró y dejó de lado sus preocupaciones, volviendo a fijar los ojos en Clefairy. El Pokémon Hada todavía mantenía su mirada cabizbaja, caminando lentamente y con una expresión incierta. Red suspiró y le puso la mano encima del hombro, para luego inclinarse hasta ponerse a nivel visual con él. Clefairy le devolvió a Red una mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue todo lo que a Red se le ocurrió preguntar.

Clefairy no le respondió, en vez de eso desvió la mirada. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Molesto? Red no tenía idea. A veces, de verdad deseaba que su Vista de Victoria también funcionara para las interacciones sociales...

Red rápidamente soltó a su Pokémon y prosiguió su camino, notando que todos los árboles se veían exactamente iguales al resto del bosque. Red suspiró, más todavía cuando su estómago decidió hacerse notar con un fuerte gruñido. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ese era el peor momento para que le diera hambre.

Y entonces, sintió que algo le tocaba la pierna. Red se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Clefairy ofreciéndole unas cuantas bayas, desde Oran hasta Cheri y de todas las demás que pudo reunir a su alrededor. Las levantó tan alto como pudo, pero todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo. Le tomó a Red unos pocos segundos más de lo que admitiría darse cuenta que Clefairy genuinamente le estaba ofreciendo algo para comer.

\- Oh. – Cogió una baya Oran, revisándola rápidamente. - Gracias.

Red le echó una mordida a la baya, luego otra, y antes de darse cuenta se la había acabado y agarrado el resto. Clefairy le dio una breve sonrisa antes de volver a poner algo de distancia entre ambos. Eso solo sirvió para dejar a su entrenador todavía más confundido luego de llenar su estómago, haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo.

\- ¿Sientes haber actuado como lo hiciste? – le preguntó Red, volviendo a encararlo.

Clefairy pareció enfurruñarse ante eso, y una vez más se quedó sin respuesta. Red no tenía idea de cómo tomar el comportamiento de su Pokémon, pero si había algún lado positivo era que ciertamente mostraba que no eran iguales, y que nunca lo serían. Solo era su propia paranoia lo que lo llevaba a pensar en eso, eso era todo.

Y entonces, una voz familiar en la distancia atrapó su atención.

\- ¡Tienes que escucharnos! ¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto!

Red se congeló, y empezó a mirar por todos lados tratando de determinar de dónde vino esa voz. Reconocería la voz de Yellow donde fuera, y si estaba lidiando con alguien, no había tiempo que perder.

No le tomó mucho determinar dónde podría estar, y de inmediato él y Clefairy salieron disparados. No podían perder tiempo, y tampoco tenía intención de llegar tarde a lo que sucedía. El par corrió tan rápido como pudo, atravesando árboles, salientes, y varios Slowbros inconscientes, sin detenerse por nada. Yellow estaba adelante, y Red tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien.

Después de correr por lo que pareció una eternidad, Red y Clefairy finalmente se encontraron en el medio de un enorme claro. Al darse la vuelta para entender lo que sucedía, Red se quedó congelado.

De un lado del claro se encontraba Yellow, con una mirada muy seria en su rostro mientras su Pikachu se hallaba listo para atacar en cualquier segundo. Detrás de ella había otra niña, más bajita y de cabello rosa, quien Red asumió que debía ser Lostelle. Pero la sorpresa con ellas no fue nada comparada con la que tuvo al ver al otro lado, viendo a varios niños de pie en fila con los ojos brillando como si estuvieran poseídos. Sus ropas se veían rasgadas y arruinadas como si hubieran tratado de escapar repetidas veces. Y entre ellos y Yellow se encontraba un Pokémon dorado con una gran nariz y un péndulo en la mano, uno al cual había visto más de unas pocas veces en Kanto. Red apretó los puños, e incluso Clefairy se puso en guardia. Ambos lados se volvieron hacia ellos sorprendidos, y fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, acababan de interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Red! – exclamó Yellow, llenando su expresión de sorpresa y alegría al verlo. El Pokémon pareció igual de sorprendido, y también adoptó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _¿Alguien más vino a jugar? ¡Este día Hypno tiene que celebrar!_

Aplaudió con sus manos y soltó una risa alegre, mientras Red continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Era un Hypno, una especie de Pokémon bastante infame por sus habilidades hipnóticas y por haber causado varias desapariciones a través de los años. No había duda: este tenía que ser el monstruo del Bosque de Bayas, el que estaba detrás de todos esos Slowbros, y la criatura que amenazaba a todos esos niños e incluso a Yellow. Él era la causa de todo lo malo que les había pasado a ellos, y a él mismo, desde que llegaron a Isla Tera.

Red pudo sentir que sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas, y le echó una mirada asesina a Hypno. Y sin titubear, lo apuntó con el puño.

\- Clefairy, Doble Bofetón. Sin parar. – La mirada de Red se volvió más penetrante, y su tono sonó más sombrío de lo usual.

Clefairy miró a Red creyendo haber oído mal, pero entonces su sonrisa macabra familiar volvió a su rostro. Por una vez, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

\- ¡Espera, Red! – le gritó Yellow con los ojos ensanchados.

La risa característica de Clefairy interrumpió eso, y su expresión feroz volvió a apoderarse de él. Saltó sobre Hypno sin dudar, derribándolo de una tacleada y empezando a abofetear al Pokémon Psíquico por todas partes, enterrándole sus pequeñas garras por todo el cuerpo. Red continuó mirando fijamente a Hypno, con su Vista de Victoria ya dándole cien por ciento de posibilidades de victoria, pero listo para llamar a Pikachu si era necesario.

Y aun así, Hypno no hizo nada. Solo trataba de quitarse a Clefairy de encima, tratando de alejarlo sin usar ningún movimiento, pero Clefairy era demasiado rápido y persistente para eso.

\- _¡Espera! ¡Detente, por favor! ¿Por qué me estás…? –_ seguía chillando y tratando de liberarse.

\- Continúa, Clefairy. – Pero a Red no le importaba.

Clefairy pareció hacer una pausa y quedarse en blanco por un segundo, como si estuviera confuso respecto a qué hacer. Pero eso solo duró un momento, y volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba brutalizando al Hypno con más fuerza e intensidad que antes, empezando a sacarle algo de sangre de las heridas de Hypno.

\- _¡Alto! ¡_ _Ah! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor, eso duele!_

El Psíquico continuó agitándose frenéticamente, aumentando su desesperado deseo de huir de su tormento, pero ni Red ni Clefairy se detuvieron. Tenía que pagar por todo lo que había causado, y ninguna súplica lo salvaría.

\- Libera a todos, ahora. Has lastimado a muchas personas. – dijo Red, mientras Clefairy seguía abofeteando y acuchillando a Hypno con toda su fuerza y deleite.

\- _¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡_ _Hypno nunca más volverá a jugar! ¡Nunca más le causaré problemas a nadie! ¡Lo siento!_

Red le echó una mirada a los ojos de Hypno. Estaba desesperado, sufriendo, adolorido. Merecía mucho más, pero al menos quería ceder. Red por su parte solo tenía una cosa que decirle.

\- Ahora.

Hypno asintió y chasqueó los dedos, justo cuando logró quitarse a Clefairy de encima. En un instante, el brillo en los ojos de los niños desapareció, y cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Red les echó una mirada antes de volver a fijarse en el adolorido, malherido y sangrante Hypno que todavía merecía mucho más castigo del que había recibido. Su mirada se volvió aún más fría.

\- Vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

\- _P-pero yo…_

\- Clefairy.

Clefairy se rio y empezó a preparar sus garras de nuevo, caminando lentamente en la dirección de Hypno. El Pokémon Psíquico solo pudo ensanchar los ojos, temblando como una hoja y quedándose tieso en ese lugar. Y después, levantó los brazos mientras sudaba a chorros.

\- _¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy! –_ exclamó dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia los bosques, para nunca más volver.

Red y Clefairy se quedaron en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en Hypno mientras huía, con sus pensamientos inciertos. Habían ganado, y aun así Red sentía que no era suficiente, que Hypno merecía mucho más, que tenía que pagar por todo lo que había causado. Mantuvo los puños apretados mientras respiraba profundo: por fin todo había terminado, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Mientras su mirada se volvía a fijar a su mirada en los niños que Hypno tenía cautivos y como lentamente recuperaban la conciencia, Red logró sonreír brevemente. Luego se volvió hacia Yellow y Lostelle, esperando que siguieran ilesas, solo para encontrarse con una mirada incierta y casi decepcionada de parte de Yellow. Hasta Clefairy parecía confuso, casi dudando mientras la observaba.

\- Red, no había necesidad de hacer eso. – dijo Yellow acercándosele, echándole una mirada rápida al camino que Hypno había agarrado antes de voltear a ver a su amigo. Red arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? Te estaba amenazando, y a todos estos niños.

\- Sí, los tenía como rehenes, pero no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Red frunció el cejo. Yellow suspiró, y se fijó en los niños que tenían a varios metros.

\- Su intención nunca fue de lastimar a nadie. Se sentía solo y quería alguien con quién jugar, pero no entendía que controlar a la gente y a los Pokémon para que se quedaran con él estaba mal, porque nadie se lo dijo. Me imaginé que ese era el caso cuando vi que Lostelle no estaba herida, y estábamos tratando de convencerlo de que los dejara ir. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando.

La explicación le hizo detenerse por un momento, y se dio cuenta entonces de cómo estaban Lostelle y los otros niños. Pudo ver que sus heridas eran mucho menos preocupantes de lo que esperaba. Todavía estaba mal y merecía que le llamaran la atención por ello, pero no algo imperdonable. Y entonces, una desagradable realización se metió en la mente de Red, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedes estar segura de que habría funcionado. – dijo Red con el cejo fruncido.

\- Tampoco puedes estar seguro de que no iba a funcionar. – replicó Yellow suspirando.

Y eso Red lo entendía. Y también entendió que hizo exactamente lo que se temía. La reacción que Hypno tuvo con su ataque debió haberle hecho darse cuenta, y no fue así. Yellow tenía razón, y acababa de probar que no era mejor que Clefairy.

Al volverse hacia su Pokémon Hada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que se veía perdido y conmocionado, alternando entre Yellow y el camino por el cual Hypno se marchó, casi como si las palabras de Yellow le hubieran calado en profundidad. Red ladeó la cabeza: ¿por qué estaba actuando así? No era posible que fuese igual que Hypno, ¿verdad...?

Red se frotó la frente y dejó salir un suspiro. De verdad todo lo tenía desorientado después de aquel viaje por el Bosque de Bayas.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Al menos ese Hypno ya no causará problemas nunca más. – Yellow rápidamente recuperó su buen humor, y miró a Lostelle y a los otros niños. – ¡Y salvamos a todos estos niños! ¡Yo digo que es un final feliz para esta historia!

Red asintió distraídamente mientras veía que los niños se abrazaban entre ellos y lloraban de alegría, aunque no era ni un final ni feliz en lo más mínimo para él. Yellow le agarró el brazo, mientras Pikachu volvía a subirse al hombro de Red.

\- Volvamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso ahora mismo.

Red volvió a asentir en respuesta. Rápidamente reunieron a todos los niños y tras asegurarse que se encontraban bien, y entonces comenzaron a marchar fuera del Bosque de Bayas. Durante todo el viaje, sin embargo, la mente de Red se revolvió de pensamientos confusos mientras repasaba todo lo que había sucedido durante aquella corta aventura. Ahora que todo había terminado, quedaban muchas cosas que tenían que resolver.

* * *

 _ **Al volver…**_

En el momento en que Red, Yellow y el enorme grupo de niños regresó a la ciudad principal de Isla Tera, los ciudadanos no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a saludarlos con alegría. Los padres comenzaron a abrazar a sus hijos que creían perdidos con todo el amor y aprehensión que pudieron darles. Muchos de ellos hicieron preguntas ocasionales que Red y Yellow trataron de responder lo mejor que pudieron, pero en su mayor parte se quedaron al margen dejando que los niños y niñas disfrutaran de su reunión con sus parientes, fijando la mirada en un padre e hija en particular.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¡Lostelle! ¡Estás a salvo!

Lostelle y su padre se abrazaron uno a la otra con fuerza, con Dunsparce en el medio. Se quedaron allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonriendo, sin decir nada pero felices de verse otra vez. Yellow sonrió ampliamente durante todo el rato, y hasta el propio Red logró asomar un atisbo de sonrisa. Sin importar lo que había pasado en el Bosque de Bayas, saber que les habían ayudado a reunirse los dejaba con una sensación de felicidad.

\- Es bueno verlos felices.

\- Claro. – Red volteó a ver a Yellow. – Todo gracias a ti.

\- Yo no fui la que se encargó de Hypno. – dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Pero fuiste la que protegió a Lostelle. Peleaste junto con Pikachu, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Yellow se ensanchó todavía más, y levantó sus puños mientras asentía enérgicamente. Incluso Pikachu se rio por lo bajo ante eso.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Es muy fuerte, y pensar en cuáles movimientos utilizar era divertido! – Dio unos puñetazos al aire un par de veces, sin dejar de sonreír. – ¡Me encantaría ser entrenadora algún día!

\- ¿Y con cuál Pokémon? – Red arqueó una ceja con interés.

\- Oh, no lo sé. Cualquiera estaría bien para mí. – Yellow se encogió de hombros, y se puso la mano detrás de la nuca, sonriendo. – ¡Solo quiero un buen amigo con quién pasar tiempo, igual que con tus Pokémon!

Red no pudo responder a eso; las palabras de Yellow le hicieron pausarse por un momento. ¿De verdad se podría llamar "amigo" de sus Pokémon en absoluto? Tras sus visitas a Isla Prima y Secunda, no podía decirlo con certeza. Definitivamente no los odiaba, pero todavía le faltaba ese "algo" que todos le decían que necesitaba, fuese lo que fuese. Aun así, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Yellow en señal de apoyo.

\- Seguro que lo encontrarás pronto.

Yellow se rio, pero antes de poder continuar la discusión, Red y su amiga pudieron ver que el padre de Lostelle y el alcalde de la ciudad se les acercaban.

\- Tenemos mucho de agradecerte por toda tu ayuda. Si planeas quedarte por aquí, nos encantaría ofrecerte un banquete en tu honor, de la mejor pastelería de nuestra ciudad. – les dijo el alcalde, y el padre de Lostelle también asintió. La sola mención de comida hizo que los ojos de Yellow brillaran.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Aceptamos!

\- Me alegra oír eso. – El alcalde soltó una risa divertida, antes de darse la vuelta y señalar hacia la susodicha pastelería. – Si lo desean, pueden venir a ver qué están haciendo. Los esperaremos allá con los otros ciudadanos.

Con eso dicho, los adultos se fueron a toda prisa, con todas las familias reunidas dispersándose y mucha más gente que se les unía en el camino hacia la pastelería. Ahora que estaban solos, Yellow se relamió los labios y se frotó la barriga con anticipación.

\- Luego de esta aventura, algo de comida es justo lo que necesitamos. ¡Vamos a ver qué tienen!

Red solo le dio una breve mirada a la pastelería antes que su atención volviera hacia las Pokébolas en su cinturón. Por tentadora que fuese la comida, tenía cosas mucho más importantes con las cuales lidiar primero. Miró a Pikachu, y su Pokémon asintió antes que pudiera hablarle.

\- Tú y Pikachu adelántense. Tengo algo que hacer primero. – le dijo Red a Yellow. La chica pareció curiosa, pero solo le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Claro. No te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No lo haré.

Así, Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de Red y se subió al de Yellow, y con ello la chica y su Pokémon se dirigieron hacia la famosa pastelería. Red se quedó allí observándolos por un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada y caminar hacia la distancia, en busca de una zona más aislada de Isla Tera para lo que iba a hacer.

…

Después de varios minutos de caminar y recorrer una buena distancia desde las afueras de la ciudad, Red finalmente se aseguró de encontrar el lugar correcto al mirar alrededor al encontrar el espacio de tamaño decente pero cerrado entre los árboles.

Red echó un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor, y solo entonces agarró una Pokébola y la arrojó, liberando a Clefairy enfrente de él. El Pokémon tipo Hada observó sus alrededores con confusión hasta que encontró a su entrenador. Red continuó estudiando a su Clefairy, notando que aún quedaba algo de la tensión de antes, y suspiró. Hablar y tener empatía con los demás quizás no fuesen su punto fuerte, pero ya probablemente sabía qué decir. Así, tomó un profundo respiro y miró fijamente a los ojos a Clefairy.

\- ¿Te sientes solo?

Clefairy pareció quedarse congelado ante la pregunta, solo para mirar a Red con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa temblorosa, como si no supiera qué decir. Todas cosas que Red conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Quieres tener amigos?

Su Pokémon dudó por un momento, pero eventualmente asintió. Red podía ver por qué: hasta cuando estaba calmado, su comportamiento se sentía extraño y era escalofriante. No podía culpar a los otros Clefairys por no querer molestarse con él y querer que alguien se lo llevara del Monte Luna. Solo y sin ningún modelo a seguir para que le corrigiera su forma de actuar, ¿era tan extraño que resultara así de demente como estaba?

Claro, no era que pudiera corroborar totalmente su teoría, pero si al menos una parte era cierta, había una forma de mantener a Clefairy bajo control y que fuese feliz. Y si había una oportunidad, Red quería tomarla y explotarla para hacerlo menos peligroso. Se arrodilló hasta ponerse a la altura de Clefairy, viéndose reflejados sus propios ojos en los suyos.

\- Yo puedo ser tu amigo. Pero para eso, tienes que aprender a comportarte. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Clefairy asintió con una de sus sonrisas demasiado amplias para su gusto, pero Red no dejó que eso le molestara. Claramente no era un Pokémon normal, pero al menos podía asegurarse que no fuese un homicida. Así, Red tomó otra Pokébola y la sostuvo frente a Clefairy.

\- Entonces ayúdame con esto. Ambos tenemos que asumir nuestras responsabilidades.

Red arrojó la Pokébola y Clefairy lo siguió con interés. Más todavía cuando el Slowbro contra el que pelearon dos veces reapareció, todavía sangrando y herido, y echándoles ojos de pistola a ambos, Red y Clefairy. El Pokémon Hada pareció nervioso, mientras Red tomaba unas cuantas bayas y objetos curativos que recibió de Yellow y levantó las manos.

\- No queremos lastimarte. – Hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar lo más cercano que pudo a una sonrisa. – Saliste herido por nuestra culpa, y queremos curarte.

Red le pasó las bayas a Clefairy, que las observó con interés. Luego sonrió y haciendo un saludo militar, humano y Pokémon Hada se acercaron al Pokémon herido para sanarlo lentamente.

Mientras Red rociaba pociones y otros remedios sobre las heridas de Slowbro, no pudo evitar notar la mirada confusa que les daba el Pokémon, ocasionalmente desviándola para ver a Clefairy triturando las bayas para sacarles el jugo y frotarlo por todo el cuerpo de Slowbro, tal vez con un poco de fuerza de más, pero no lo suficiente para que Slowbro se quejara, y con una de sus sonrisas dementes pero felices dibujada en toda la cara. Fue solo por un breve momento, pero Red no podía negar que se sentía feliz por ello.

Tras varios minutos de sanar, Slowbro volvió a estar a máxima capacidad, fuera de algo de cansancio e irritación, poniéndose de pie y alternando miradas entre Red y su Clefairy.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Red, dejando de lado los recipientes vacíos.

Slowbro consideró su cuerpo, y entonces asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Red casi se la devolvió, pero se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el Bosque de Bayas.

\- Si quieres marcharte, puedes hacerlo. Solo te capturé para asegurarme de que estarías bien.

Slowbro hizo lo mismo observando su antiguo hogar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Red se preguntó si era que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para pensarse las cosas, o era un rasgo característico de la especie como el retraso de cinco segundos en respuesta de Slowpoke. Aunque la pregunta dejó de importar en el momento en que Slowbro negó con la cabeza, y Red y Clefairy ladearon las suyas en respuesta.

\- ¿No quieres marcharte?

Slowbro volvió a negarse, y entonces señaló a Red. Aunque este no entendía el por qué, al menos podía entender lo que quería decirle: "Quiero quedarme contigo".

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Red entrecerró los ojos.

De nuevo, volvió a asentir como respuesta. Red no supo si era porque Slowbro sentía una afinidad, porque se sentía impulsado por su honor a seguir a gente más fuerte que él, porque estaba feliz de que se tomaran su tiempo para sanarlo en vez de dejarlo morir, o por algo totalmente diferente, pero el entrenador no dijo nada a pesar de todo. Si quería quedarse con él, no tenía ningún problema, y Slowbro no parecía ser un Pokémon de alto mantenimiento de todos modos. Una lástima no saber más de lo que podía hacer, más allá de usar Psicoonda…

Ahora que se lo pensaba, Red frunció el cejo, y una idea se formó en su mente. Y luego, volvió su atención a Slowbro.

\- Oye, ¿puedes volver a usar Psicoonda conmigo? – le preguntó. Slowbro parpadeó, e incluso Clefairy junto a él pareció sorprendido. – No muy fuerte. Solo necesito comprobar algo.

Slowbro seguía sin entender por qué, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, creando un ligero destello de energía psíquica y disparándolo hacia la cabeza de Red. La visión de este último se tornó de colores brevemente, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, se mantuvo consciente más allá de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, que fue más una molestia pasajera. Luego volvió a enfocarse en su Vista de Victoria, pensando en cualquier cosa.

 _PosibiliDAdes dE VictorIA: X7 &%_

Red se frotó la cabeza, todavía con algo de dolor, pero feliz a pesar de todo. Tal como había pensado, Psicoonda era capaz de interferir con su percepción, y deshabilitar de manera funcional su Vista de Victoria. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para aprender a tener controlada su propia fuerza incluso yendo con todo, y asegurarse de que las tendencias impredecibles de Ash Ketchum no lo tomaran con la guardia baja la próxima vez que se encontraran. Si el precio era una pequeña jaqueca que Yellow podría curar sin problemas, valdría la pena. Frotándose la cabeza, le sonrió a Slowbro.

\- Gracias.

Slowbro le sonrió, y cuando Red encaró a Clefairy, este también lo hizo. Todos tenían un largo camino por delante, pero al menos tenía un sendero por el cual caminar, a dondequiera que fuese a llevarlo. Mientras si estómago gruñía y demandaba atención, sin embargo, Red asumió que no tendría que seguir teniendo dudas por el momento.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que ir a comer algo. – fue todo lo que tenía que decirles.

Ambos, Clefairy y Slowbro asintieron, y Red emprendió el camino de regreso al pueblo con ambos, todos decididos a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para todo lo que el futuro les deparara.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del archipiélago…**_

Isla Quarta era un lugar sencillo y hermoso, igual que el desayuno que estaba consumiendo. La cafetería al aire libre del Centro Pokémon no era exactamente un restaurante de alta clase, pero él había llegado a apreciar la comida en todas sus formas, fuese un simple bocadillo, o un almuerzo suntuoso. Siendo así, se tomaba su tiempo de saborear los esfuerzos de la cocina del Centro, asegurándose de dejar una buena propina para todos quienes participaron en su elaboración.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia fuera del Centro, específicamente hacia la playa cercana, donde había dejado salir a todo su equipo para que se relajaran y tomaran un descanso. La isla en la cual estaba no era particularmente grande o impresionante más allá de su famosa Cueva Glaciada, pero seguía siendo un buen lugar para visitar. Había escuchado que era el hogar de nacimiento de su colega kantoniana Lorelei, y aunque no la había visto, no le molestaría una oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Su atención se desvió al periódico gratis que le dieron, dándole un vistazo rápido a las noticias, desde rumores de avistamientos del Equipo Rocket en Isla Inta y un Hypno encontrado de polizón en un ferry por la noche, hasta las noticias de Isla Tera que llamaron su atención. Un par de chicos, un entrenador y su compañera, habían logrado rescatar a varios niños que habían desaparecido en Isla Tera. Había también una foto, y reconoció rápidamente a Red Tajiri, su amiga Yellow y su Pikachu, junto a un Clefairy y un Slowbro mientras intentaban sonreírles a las cámaras con éxito entremezclado.

Una rara sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre. Había algo distinto en la forma en que Red trataba de sonreír en esa foto, una que indicaba algo de mejora personal, pero que también demostraba que seguía perdido con los detalles más finos que necesitaba arreglar.

Siebold volvió a desviar su atención hacia el mar, donde su Blastoise y Gyarados habían decidido luchar entre ellos en una batalla de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma. Había visto a muchos entrenadores como Red en su tiempo, capaces aunque insípidos, como el primer intento de intentar un platillo fino. Como cocineros expertos, era el deber de él y otros entrenadores con experiencia desviar dicho potencial hacia la dirección correcta. Y modestia aparte, Siebold podía decir que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, mientras observaba los sujetadores con las Mega Piedras que Gyarados y Blastoise llevaban con ellos. Los niveles más altos del entrenamiento eran una escalada difícil, pero uno no llegaba a la posición en el Alto Mando holgazaneando.

No tenía idea de si volvería a ver a Red Tajiri nuevamente, pero si tenían la oportunidad, definitivamente tendría una o dos cosas que decirle para empujarlo en la dirección correcta. Con dicho pensamiento, Siebold enrolló el periódico y lo dejó de lado antes de pararse de su silla y volver a llamar a su equipo. Tenían mucho trabajo por hacer aquel día, y no podían permitirse perder el tiempo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

De acuerdo, como lo prometí, aquí viene la tercera parada en el Archipiélago Sevii. Hasta ahora la más larga, y más que las otras dos juntas de paso. Pero a mi parecer la mejor hasta ahora, ya que como ven representó un gran salto en el desarrollo de Red como personaje. **Viroro** se soltó a continuar los problemas planteados en la isla anterior, y algunos incluso más allá desde antes.

Empezando por Red, de verdad que le dio todo un arranque de furia que parecía estar esperando para explotar en cualquier momento. No mentía Red al decir que podía terminar escupiendo fuego por hablar demasiado. Pero al menos eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de lo que todos intentaban decirle, y haberse trazado ese paralelo con Clefairy sobre que hay que establecer ciertos límites a lo de "enfrentar con todo al oponente", terrorífico, ¿no?

Por otra parte, tenemos una perspectiva interesante: hemos visto Pokémon que se vuelven malos por influencia de sus entrenadores, otros porque fueron lastimados por humanos, y otros que simplemente son malvados porque está en su naturaleza. Pero miren lo que vimos aquí: Pokémon que simplemente no saben que lo que hacen está mal porque nadie se los enseñó. Primero está ese Hypno que secuestró a todos esos niños porque quería amigos con quien jugar, y el Clefairy de Red simplemente no entendía el daño que causaba al lastimar a otros Pokémon y lo veía como un juego. Qué duro despertar les tocó a ambos.

Al final, me dio un poco de pena ese Hypno, pero fuera de eso, esta parada terminó en una nota muy positiva. Red hizo progreso tanto como entrenador y como persona, para corregir un poco su forma de pensar sin traicionar sus principios. Sin mencionar que además se consiguió una forma de desactivar temporalmente su Vista de Victoria para no depender demasiado de ella. Eso lo hará un mejor oponente cuando vuelva a enfrentarse a Ash, en más de un sentido.

Bien, con esto termina esta parada en el Archipiélago Sevii. La próxima parada será en Isla Quarta, y de esa nos encargaremos en conjunto **BRANDON369** y yo. Mientras tanto, aprovecharé el tiempo que me queda para avanzar lo más que pueda con mis siguientes proyectos fuera del Resetverso. Nos veremos entonces.


	4. Isla Quarta

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Quarta, por Fox McCloude) _  
_**

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Quarta…**_

Isla Quarta era la más pequeña del Archipiélago Sevii, pero tenía muchas locaciones de interés. Una de ellas era la Guardería Pokémon local, donde los entrenadores podían dejar a sus Pokémon para descansar y relajarse, y con algo de suerte entrenar para aprender movimientos nuevos.

A Red nunca le atrajo eso: él prefería entrenar a sus Pokémon por sí mismo y controlar personalmente los movimientos nuevos que estos aprendían, para siempre estar al tanto de lo que podían o no podían hacer. Sin embargo, ya que estaba probando distintas cosas para hacer más felices a sus Pokémon, y se imaginó que no haría daño pasarse y ver lo que podían ofrecerle.

A pesar de lo que pensaba, tuvo que admitir que venir a la guardería había sido una buena idea. Al menos Yellow se estaba divirtiendo, cabalgando felizmente sobre la espalda de Doduo, mientras el ave gemela corría a toda velocidad por el gran jardín.

\- ¡Más rápido, Doduo! ¡Más rápido!

Había capturado a Doduo en la Zona Safari y aunque tenía algunas ideas para entrenarlo, demostró ser un Pokémon bastante hiperactivo. Yellow sugirió que tal vez montándolo ayudaría a quemar toda esa energía adicional, y se mostró muy feliz de hacerlo.

Mientras veía a su compañera y a su Pokémon correteando felizmente por el lugar, se encontró deseando tener algo de la empatía de Yellow. Ella parecía tener mayor facilidad para conectarse con los Pokémon, o con las personas en general. Después de todo, se había manejado bastante bien con Pikachu en el incidente de la semana pasada.

En contraste, si bien empezaba a ver la lógica detrás de ello, a Red todavía le costaba entender la forma de unir sus sentimientos con los de su Pokémon. Parecía que había mucho más en el entrenamiento para para sacar su verdadero potencial, pero él aun no conseguía transmitir sus propios sentimientos tal y como lo hacía Ketchum. Pensando en las palabras de Ultima, al menos se había esforzado en comprender mejor la personalidad de cada uno de sus Pokémon. Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que todavía no entendía.

Para empezar, su Psyduck permanecía estático y con la mirada perdida en un estanque. Red no tenía idea de si se trataba de un Pokémon realmente inteligente, que se pasaba todo el día concentrándose y comprendía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, o simplemente se dormía con los ojos abiertos. Red trató de mover la mano frente a él algunas veces, pero el pato no le respondió hasta la tercera vez, dándole solo una mirada que él interpretó como "no me molestes".

Su Nidorino se la pasaba embistiendo rocas en el jardín. Si había un lado positivo, era que Red podía ver que siempre estaba lleno de energía, y él podía apreciar ese entusiasmo. Tal vez podría pensar en algo para utilizarlo como entrenamiento especial.

Su Persian, por otra parte, por lo visto solo quería tomar una siesta. Era leal y obediente, pero no le gustaba que interrumpieran su tiempo de relajación, así que la descartó para interacciones potenciales de momento, dejándola disfrutar del sol.

Así que de nuevo, se había quedado trabajando con Pikachu y Charizard. E incluso con ellos, seguía tratando de encontrar una manera de enlazar sus sentimientos para liberar un nuevo poder, si esto tenía algún sentido.

\- Charizard, intentémoslo otra vez.

Su Pokémon de Fuego dio un rugido al cielo antes de adoptar su postura de combate. Red comenzó a concentrarse en recordar cada momento pasado con él. El día que lo encontró cuando era un Charmander. Su primera Medalla de Gimnasio. Las finales del Torneo del Domo de Batalla. Y por último, pero no menos importante, su evolución en el Torneo de Fuchsia.

Y luego, golpeó el suelo con su puño.

\- ¡Anillo de Fuego!

A falta de mejores ideas, pensó en imitar los movimientos de Charizard al ejecutar el ataque. Quizás eso le ayudase a "meterse más en el personaje", por decirlo así. Charizard, por su parte, golpeó el suelo y…

Hubo un pequeño temblor, y luego un pequeño puf de humo brotó desde el suelo. No era ni remotamente cercano al poder explosivo del ataque que Ultima había utilizado.

A esas alturas ya no le sorprendía: todos sus intentos habían terminado así desde que abandonaron Isla Secunda. ¿El fracaso se debía a la falta de aquel aro extraño que Ultima le había prestado, o simplemente que sus lazos con Charizard seguían sin ser lo suficientemente fuertes?

Red no quería rendirse tan fácilmente. Un movimiento tan poderoso como Anillo de Fuego podría ser una excelente arma para la Liga Pokémon, pero aunque había estado muy cerca de lograrlo durante su batalla contra Ultima, ya no había podido volver a hacerlo desde entonces.

\- ¿Volviste a fallar? – le llamó la voz de Yellow. Red levantó la cabeza y la vio aproximarse, todavía montada sobre Doduo.

\- Esto no da resultado. – le dijo él.

\- Hey, no te preocupes. Quizás no lo tengas para la Conferencia Índigo, pero podemos regresar cuando ganes, y pedirle a la señora Ultima para que te ayude a dominarlo. – sugirió Yellow.

Quizás tenía razón. Después de todo, no era que tuviese planes sobre qué hacer tras finalizar con la Liga Índigo. Y aunque no quería cantar victoria antes de siquiera haber empezado, era agradable que ella tuviese tanta confianza en él. No podía decepcionarla.

\- Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en nuestro objetivo actual. – dijo Red.

\- Si te refieres al lugar que claramente grita "es una trampa, es una trampa", todavía no encontramos nada.

Eso era cierto; desde que llegaron a las Islas Sevii, la única pista sobre su objetivo era aquella chica molesta del Abra. Ya llevaban casi medio mes en las Islas Sevii y no parecían estar más cerca de encontrarla o a sus amigas. Incluso se sentía tentado a continuar su camino olvidando aquella oferta… y luego recordaba que tenía una responsabilidad con Snorlax y necesitaba compensar aquella ventaja que Ketchum tenía sobre él. No podía irse sin más.

\- ¿No quieres unírteles, muchacho? – le habló una voz detrás.

Red volteó a ver, y vio acercándose a los ancianos. El chico no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se quedó mirando mientras Yellow venía acercándose, para desmontarse de Doduo y dejar al Pokémon correr libre de nuevo.

\- Qué buen lugar tienen aquí, señores. – dijo la rubia. – Hay mucho espacio para correr y jugar.

\- Nos alegra que les guste. – dijo el anciano. – Saben, es la primera vez que alguien trae a tantos Pokémon a nuestra guardería al mismo tiempo.

\- Esperamos que no les causen muchos problemas. – dijo Yellow rascándose la cabeza.

\- Oh, no, de ninguna manera. Es solo que usualmente los entrenadores solo suelen traernos uno o dos a la vez. – añadió la anciana. – Pero pueden estar tranquilos, les daremos todos los cuidados que necesiten.

\- Gracias. – dijo Red.

Y esa fue la única palabra que pronunció. Sabía que los ancianos querían ser amables y conversar un poco, pero él no tenía idea de qué podría hablar con ellos. Para su suerte, tenía a Yellow, quien no tardó en entablar una amena charla con ellos.

\- Y bien, ¿qué otras cosas de interés hay en esta isla? – les preguntó la rubia.

\- Oh, hay mucho, se los aseguramos. – dijo la anciana. – De hecho, nuestra guardería ha ganado cierta fama entre los habitantes de Kanto y las Islas Sevii.

\- ¿Su guardería es famosa? – preguntó Yellow con curiosidad.

\- ¿Han escuchado hablar de Lorelei del Alto Mando? – Red y Yellow asintieron, era una de las entrenadoras más fuertes y famosas de Kanto. – Pues ella nació y se crio en esta misma isla. De hecho fue en esta misma guardería donde recibió su Pokémon inicial.

\- ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! – exclamó Yellow con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

\- Oh querido, ¿recuerdas lo emocionada que estaba la joven Lorelei aquel día? – suspiró la anciana con nostalgia.

\- Como si hubiera sido ayer. – El hombre pareció sumirse unos segundos en sus recuerdos. – Convirtió a ese pequeño Seel en un verdadero campeón.

Y de esta manera, la conversación se desvió, con Yellow haciendo algunas preguntas sobre Lorelei y la pareja gustosa de responder mientras narraban algunas anécdotas de la Alto Mando. Red no intervino, pero escuchó atentamente. Era interesante oír sobre los inicios de una de las entrenadoras más remarcables de su región, aunque costaba un poco creer que alguna vez hubiera sido novata como él.

\- Pero Lorelei nunca se dormía en sus laureles, desde pequeña demostró tener un gran potencial. – declaró el anciano con orgullo. – Poco después de obtener a Seel, se aventuró en la Cueva Glaciada y capturó un Lapras.

Ante la sola mención de Lapras, Red levantó las cejas y desvió su atención de la conversación y hacia la pareja de ancianos. Eso era digno de su interés.

\- ¿Se puede capturar Lapras en esta isla? – Los ancianos parecieron sorprenderse ligeramente al escucharlo hablar, pero no tardaron en responderle.

\- Los puedes encontrar en la Cueva Glaciada, pero son extremadamente raros y difíciles de ver.

\- ¡Conozco esa mirada, Red! – reaccionó Yellow. – Quieres capturar un Lapras, ¿no es así?

Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Red recordaba aquel sueño extraño que tuvo, donde poseía un Lapras y lo utilizaba para luchar contra Ketchum. Él no era de los que creían en el destino, pero desde entonces, se había puesto a pensar que un Lapras podría ser un buen elemento para su equipo.

Claro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que simplemente se hubiera tratado de un sueño extraño y le estuviera dando demasiada importancia. Como aquella vez que Yellow soñó que el Alto Mando intentaba controlar el mundo y ella tenía que detenerlos con ayuda de Pikachu. Había pasado todo el día hablando de aquel sueño.

Fuera como fuese, Red necesitaba capturar un Lapras con suma urgencia. La forma en la que usaba a Gyarados para transportarse por el agua no era precisamente la más segura. Necesitaba conseguir algún Pokémon capaz de transportarlo por mar, antes de que terminase naufragando en el peor de los casos. Después de todo, ya se había enfrentado a un Gyarados a prueba de electricidad.

\- Me temo que es casi imposible que captures un Lapras en la Isla Glaciada, muchacho. – dijo la anciana con seriedad. – Generalmente residen en las partes más profundas de la cueva, y rara vez salen fuera.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Yellow. – Red es un entrenador muy fuerte, puede enfrentarse a lo que sea.

\- Hay una razón por la cual se llama la Cueva Glaciada. – dijo el anciano. – Dentro de ella se encuentra una de las mayores reservas naturales de Hielo Eterno del planeta, así que es mucho más fría de lo que se podrían imaginar.

\- ¿Hielo Eterno? – preguntó Yellow ladeando la cabeza.

\- Un tipo de cristal helado muy raro. – explicó la anciana. – Se parece mucho al hielo ordinario, pero es mucho más frío. Si lo tocas sin protección puede provocar quemaduras por congelación.

\- También dicen que incrementa el poder de los movimientos de tipo Hielo. – intervino Red, atrayendo la mirada de Yellow. Él solo se encogió de hombros. – Leí un poco sobre él.

\- Bien, si lo conoces, imagino que sabrás lo helado que debes er el interior de la cueva. Además, en las partes más profundas, el terreno es escarpado y un solo paso en falso puede llegar a ser fatal. Si caes en el agua helada, aunque logres salir terminarás sufriendo una hipotermia.

\- Haría falta más que eso para acabar con Red. – lo defendió Yellow con su usual confianza.

\- No subestimes a la Cueva Glaciada. – El anciano adoptó una expresión más seria. – Si entras allí será bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿Aun así quieres ir?

Red únicamente asintió con la cabeza. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Gracias a su Bloodline de Charizard era capaz de resistir el frio, por lo que tendría más posibilidades de salir sano y salvo de esa cueva. Yellow por otra parte, no tenía esa clase de poder y no valía la pena arrastrarla a este viaje y ponerla en peligro solamente por la posibilidad de capturar un Pokémon.

\- Yellow, ¿te quedas con mis Pokémon en la guardería mientras voy a la cueva?

Su compañera lo observo por un instante, antes de comprender lo que le estaban pidiendo y asentir con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Red, yo me encargaré de todo por aquí. – declaró con confianza.

\- Muy bien. Charizard, tu ayudarás a Yellow.

Su Pokémon asintió en silencio, aunque Yellow parecía algo confundida por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Estás seguro de dejar a Charizard? Quizás sería mejor llevártelo, tomando en cuenta que vas a una cueva helada.

\- No te preocupes. Tengo otro Pokémon de Fuego con el que me gustaría entrenar un poco.

\- Parece que estás decidido a ir, ¿no es así, muchacho? – El anciano simplemente suspiró, sabía que no lo podría detener. – En tal caso, lo menos que podemos darte es un mapa de la cueva, quizá te sirva. También hay un lugar donde puedes rentar ropa protectora para el frío.

\- Espera un segundo, iré a buscarte el mapa. – dijo la anciana, que al parecer también se había resignado.

Ya estaba todo decidido. Tras agradecerles a los ancianos por el mapa, Red decidió preparar un equipo Pokémon para llevarse a la cueva. En definitiva llevaría a su Pikachu, aunque eso le diera espacio para dejar algún otro Pokémon descansando en la guardería.

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento a cuáles de sus Pokémon debería dejar. Victreebel definitivamente se sentiría feliz de pasar algo de tiempo en un jardín como este, aunque su Dugtrio también necesitaba espacio para cavar agujeros a sus anchas.

Fue entonces que un nombre llego a su cabeza: Clefairy.

Desde el incidente con aquel Hypno, su relación con Clefairy había comenzado a mejorar. Quizá ya era tiempo de darle el voto de confianza y dejarlo divertirse un poco, dentro de ciertos límites. Tomada su decisión, fue por la Pokébola de Clefairy y lo liberó en el césped.

\- ¡Fairy!

Así apareció su Pokémon hada, nuevamente con esa mirada inquietante, aunque por alguna razón a Red ya no parecía perturbarle tanto.

Por desgracia, ese no fue el caso con sus otros Pokémon, quienes se sintieron inquietos ni bien Clefairy intentó acercarse a ellos. Doduo salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de Yellow, Persian se levantó para ponerse en guardia y siseó en alerta, Psyduck continuó observando el estanque sin moverse, Charizard parecía listo para arrojar fuego en cualquier momento y Nidorino retrocedió con nerviosismo.

El rechazo de sus otros Pokémon hacía Clefairy hicieron entristecer al Pokémon Hada. Red frunció el cejo; ya se esperaba una reacción como esa, y era comprensible, pero aun así… trató de pensar en algo que decir, y no le salió nada. Todo el rato, su equipo de Pokémon permaneció en guardia, mientras Clefairy los miraba con confusión. Red tragó saliva, con la mente en blanco.

Y fue entonces que Yellow se plantó entre ellos, moviendo la mirada desde el Clefairy de Red hacia el resto de los miembros del equipo.

\- Hey, escuchen, entiendo que estén tan inquietos. Clefairy fue muy desagradable en el pasado, y es algo escalofriante para rematar. – les dijo Yellow sonriendo. – Pero eso es porque no tenía idea de que lo que hacía estaba mal. Hizo muchas cosas malas y necesita aprender a ser bueno, pero no puede hacerlo sin ayuda de ustedes. Clefairy, estás arrepentido de lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

Clefairy asintió, inclinándose rápidamente ante el resto de los Pokémon. Todos se quedaron viéndolo con sorpresa, más todavía cuando Clefairy les dio una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento genuino. Yellow sonrió y le puso las manos en los hombros al Pokémon antes de encarar al resto del equipo de Red.

\- No quiero obligarlos a que lo perdonen o algo así ahora, pero creo que con su ayuda, Clefairy puede llegar a ser un verdadero amigo y miembro del equipo en quien podamos confiar. Pero eso también dependerá de ustedes. ¿Qué me dicen?

Por un breve instante, todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando fijamente al aparentemente arrepentido Pokémon tipo Hada. Clefairy miró a Yellow y a los otros Pokémon. Todavía se veían desconfiados, pero tras una breve pausa, Psyduck comenzó a caminar por primera vez en todo el día y se plantó frente a Clefairy.

Y entonces, le ofreció la mano en un amigable apretón. El Pokémon Hada rápidamente lo aceptó, junto con el voto de confianza. Las cosas parecieron mejorar tras eso, pues Doduo tímidamente se aproximó a Clefairy, mientras Charizard y Persian volvían a recostarse en el suelo, y Nidorino se calmaba un poco. Pronto, todos los Pokémon rodearon a Clefairy, y Red pudo ver que su sonrisa inquietante se tornaba sincera y feliz, mientras Yellow le guiñaba el ojo y le daba al equipo un pulgar arriba.

Una vez más, Red se sintió agradecido de tener a Yellow como compañera de viaje.

\- Bueno Pikachu, hora de irnos.

El Pokémon Eléctrico, quien hasta ese momento, se encontraba jugando alegremente con el Ditto de la guardería volteó hacía el entrenador y con gran agilidad se subió encima de su hombro. Red revisó las Pokébolas con los Pokémon que llevaría a la cueva y al ver que todo estaba en orden, decidió partir.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Red!

El entrenador únicamente levanto el brazo para despedirse de Yellow. En definitiva encontraría un Lapras, si aquel sueño extraño de verdad tenía algún significado sin duda era este. Red estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro que la Cueva Glaciada pudiera lanzarle.

* * *

 _ **Cueva Glaciada, un par de horas después…**_

A pesar de que su intención inicial al rentar la ropa protectora era solo cubrir apariencias, Red pronto se percató de que realmente sí la iba a necesitar.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la cueva pudo comprobar que lo que le dijeron sobre ella no había sido una exageración. Incluso con su bloodline todavía podía sentir la baja temperatura, y a medida que se adentraba esta solo descendía más y más. Costaba creer que hubiese un lugar tan frío en lo que era considerado un archipiélago tropical.

El mapa que le dio la pareja de ancianos era bastante viejo (unos diez años), pero aun así le había resultado bastante útil para saber por dónde iba. Por suerte, al menos hasta donde había podido ver, la cueva no había cambiado mucho por derrumbes ni nada de eso.

Al principio, desde la entrada, lo único que encontraba eran hordas de Zubat y Golbat. Por suerte para él, un ataque de Psicoonda de Slowbro era todo lo que hacía falta para mantenerlos a raya, aunque el efecto residual por estar tan cerca ocasionalmente interfería con su Vista de Victoria por unos segundos.

\- Veamos… si escalamos por aquí, deberíamos haber llegado al centro de la cueva.

La escalada sin embargo era un poco elevada, y el terreno se veía realmente escarpado para intentar subir con las manos. Pero había otra forma: de inmediato cogió la Pokébola de Rhyhorn, dejándola salir por un momento. El Pokémon Roca aguardó sus instrucciones. Hora de poner en práctica lo que había sacado de aquel MT.

\- ¿Crees que puedas subir por allí? – le preguntó Red, señalando la pared escarpada. Ella asintió y entonces Red agregó: – ¿Conmigo en la espalda?

Rhyhorn miró la escalada de arriba abajo un par de veces, antes de voltearse hacia su entrenador y asentir nuevamente con un firme "Horn".

Red había leído algo sobre que en la región de Kalos montar a un Rhyhorn era un deporte local. No conocía los detalles específicos, pero ahora parecía un buen momento de experimentarlo. Con eso en mente, él y Pikachu se subieron a la espalda de Rhyhorn, y señalaron al frente.

\- Treparrocas, vamos. – le indicó.

Las pezuñas en las patas de Rhyhorn se alargaron y empezaron a brillar de blanco. Se echó para atrás un poco para tomar algo de impulso y echó a correr, retumbando sus pisadas por la cueva. Acto seguido dio un salto hacia la pared, comenzando a ascender rápidamente (para su especie). En pocos segundos, ya habían llegado hasta la parte superior a salvo, aunque aterrizaron de un salto y con un golpe seco.

Dicho eso, salvo por ese aterrizaje al llegar arriba, el paseo no había sido tan malo. Red tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió ver a un Rhyhorn moverse así de rápido, y en subida nada menos.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en eso. – dijo Red, aunque rápidamente agregó. – Buen trabajo.

Rhyhorn sonrió satisfecha, y fue entonces que Red pudo ver a dónde había llegado. Según el mapa, había una enorme formación de Hielo Eterno en lo que era el centro de la cueva, y no se equivocaba, pues la temperatura descendió de golpe en cuanto escaló. El aire estaba tan frío a su alrededor que tuvo voluntariamente que soplar su fuego para poder calentarse, aún con la ropa protectora puesta, y Pikachu finalmente no aguantó el frío, al punto que le pidió que abriera el abrigo para que él pudiera meterse en él.

La baja temperatura, sin embargo, no les impidió apreciar el espectáculo que tenía frente a él. Las formaciones de cristales de hielo que tenía enfrente se entrecruzaban de maneras inimaginables. De cierta forma, le recordaban a cierto cómic de un superhéroe alienígena, que tenía una fortaleza en un casquete polar hecha de cristales muy parecidos a estos. A veces soñaba con tener un sitio como ese, al cual retirarse cuando necesitaba estar en soledad.

\- Así que esto es Hielo Eterno. – dijo Red, acercándose para verlo mejor.

A medida que se acercaba, se hacía todavía más frío. Dudaba que incluso siendo Bloodliner pudiese tocarlo directamente, y cuando intentó arrancar un trozo, incluso con los guantes puestos sintió que se le entumían las manos y se vio forzado a soltarlo. Se volteó a ver a Rhyhorn entonces.

\- ¿Me ayudas con esto? – preguntó, señalando hacia la formación helada. – ¿Por favor?

Rhyhorn miró a su entrenador por un momento, y luego observó hacia el gigantesco cristal helado. Su cuerno brilló de blanco y se lanzó contra él, embistiéndolo donde Red le había indicado. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que finalmente hizo que unos buenos trozos saltaran fuera de él.

Red recogió uno que le cabía en la mano, todavía sintiendo el aire frío que emanaba, y rápidamente lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila. En el hipotético caso de no encontrarse con el Lapras que buscaba, al menos podía asegurarse de llevarse un recuerdo para que su visita a la cueva no hubiese sido un desperdicio total.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. – le dijo Red a Rhyhorn, cuya boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras Red la devolvía a su Pokébola.

Echándole una última mirada a la formación de hielo, decidió continuar su camino. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, Pikachu pudo volver a salir del abrigo de Red y montarse en su hombro. Todavía no llegaban a la parte más profunda de la cueva, en el límite que le habían marcado en el mapa, así que podrían seguir avanzando un poco más.

A medida que se adentraba más en las profundidades de la cueva, se encontraba con más y más obstáculos. Rocas que le bloqueaban el paso, que por fortuna Kangaskhan podía empujar o destrozar de una patada para sacarlas de su camino. Pasajes del río congelados por los cuales tenía que deslizarse con mucho cuidado para no resbalar, y ocasionalmente también otras paredes por las cuales necesitaba de la ayuda de Rhyhorn para escalar.

Todavía no había tenido suerte en encontrarse con un Lapras, a pesar de estar tratando de seguir las zonas donde había agua. Red había imaginado que tendría más posibilidades de encontrar uno de ellos en esos lugares, pero hasta ahora no había visto ni uno de ellos. ¿Tendría que ir todavía más adentro?

Verificando el mapa, le quedaba solo un área grande por explorar antes de llegar al área marcada. Sin embargo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa de comprobar que la ruta más accesible según el mapa, un puente natural encima de una enorme brecha, ya no se encontraba allí. Podría haber volado por encima de ella con Charizard, pero él no estaba allí.

Mirando de nuevo el mapa, afortunadamente había otra ruta que podía tomar, pero eso requería bajar un poco y dar un rodeo. Eso le haría tardar más, pero tampoco era que tuviese prisa por encontrar lo que buscaba. Bien podía tomarse su tiempo.

…

Después de media hora de descenso por un camino escarpado, llegó un área donde todo el piso era de hielo, sobre un gran estanque congelado al pie de una catarata. La ruta era bastante directa, así que no había forma de perderse. No tendría más que deslizarse hacia el otro lado y proseguir el camino hacia la otra área que quería explorar.

\- ¡Sneasel!

De pronto, y sin avisar, una sombra saltó hacia ellos. Al sentir a Pikachu tensarse sobre su hombro, Red se detuvo, y eso le dio tiempo suficiente para saltar fuera del camino de su atacante, que iba con un par de filosas garras listas para acuchillarlo.

Al voltearse, pudo verlo con claridad: era un Pokémon felino bípedo de pelaje oscuro con una pluma roja en una oreja y varias similares en la cola. Sus brazos largos y delgados terminaban unas garras filosas. Una especie johtoana que había visto en algunos de los videos del PokéGear, Sneasel, si mal no recordaba.

\- Pika… – Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro y echó chispas por las mejillas.

\- ¡Sne, sneasel! – replicó Sneasel, haciendo un gesto con las garras que rápidamente interpretaron como "váyanse de aquí". Sin embargo, vio que Pikachu aumentaba las chispas como si acabaran de insultarlo o algo, y casi se lanza a atacar sin avisar.

\- Aguarda. – lo detuvo Red. – Déjame intentar algo más.

Pikachu se echó para atrás, y Red cogió la Pokébola donde guardaba a Ponyta. Sneasel era tipo Oscuro/Hielo, de modo que usar un tipo Fuego le daría ventaja. Dejó salir al caballo de fuego, que relinchó y pisoteó mientras prendía sus llamas.

Si este Sneasel estaba protegiendo su territorio, tendrían primero que vencerlo para poder continuar. Posibilidades de victoria: 80% en su posición actual.

\- ¡Sneasel! – gritó Sneasel antes de soplar un ataque de Viento Helado hacia ellos.

\- ¡Nitrocarga! – ordenó Red.

Ponyta relinchó y empezó a pisotear furiosamente antes de galopar envuelto en llamas hacia el felino. Este esquivó el ataque dando un paso rápido y reapareciendo en otro lado, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez por todo el lugar. Finalmente se detuvo a corta distancia, y deslizándose en el piso de hielo intentó embestir a Ponyta por un lado.

\- ¡Pisotón! – volvió a ordenar Red.

Ponyta se giró y levantó las patas delanteras con las pezuñas brillándole en blanco. Sneasel se detuvo, y haciendo una finta esquivó las pezuñas de Ponyta antes de asestarle un violento zarpazo por detrás del cuello. Ataque de Engaño.

\- ¡Giro Fuego! – ordenó Red. Ponyta obedeció y disparó una espiral de fuego, pero Sneasel volvió a esquivar usando Agilidad, y le asestó un doble zarpazo con las garras adquiriendo un revestimiento metálico.

Posibilidades de victoria: 70% y descendiendo. Ese Sneasel era bastante veloz para moverse y tenía buenos ataques. Tenía que acertarle un Giro Fuego para voltear la situación. Con eso en mente, tenía que intentar igualar su velocidad, por lo que le ordenó nuevamente a Ponyta usar Nitrocarga para aprovechar el efecto adicional.

Sneasel continuó esquivando y contraatacando, pero por fortuna Ponyta lograba seguirle el paso sin muchas dificultades, y cada vez se acercaba más y más. No obstante, su costumbre de utilizar Ataque de Engaño para fintarle le hacía difícil.

\- "¿Y si dejo que nos ataque primero?" – se preguntó Red, mientras veía como le soplaba un Viento Helado a la pata de Ponyta, aunque la llama que ardía en ella derritió el hielo rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de utilizar una Garra de Metal de nuevo. Sus posibilidades con lo que estaba por hacer eran de 55% a lo mucho, pero no parecía tener mejores alternativas. Las otras estaban por debajo de 50% dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¡Pisotón!

De nuevo Ponyta se alzó sobre sus patas delanteras, y sus cascos brillando de blanco chocaron contra las garras metálicas de Sneasel. Este se defendió como pudo, pero finalmente uno de los cascos en un golpe de suerte le acertó en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo. Ahora era su oportunidad.

\- ¡Giro Fuego!

Ponyta retrocedió y abriendo el hocico soltó otro remolino de fuego que atrapó a Sneasel en una columna ardiente, sin escape alguno. Palpando una de sus Pokébolas vacías, se empezó a preguntar qué hacer.

¿Debería capturar a Sneasel? Parecía un buen combatiente y tenía buenos movimientos, pero se había mostrado bastante agresivo y territorial cuando los atacó. No estaba seguro de si quería lidiar con otro Pokémon problemático, menos cuando estaba tratando de conectarse con los que ya tenía.

\- ¡Sneasel! – le oyó gritar desde dentro del remolino ardiente.

Por otra parte, ya le había infligido quemaduras graves, y no había garantía de que estaría bien si lo abandonaba a su suerte. Y en el caso de no encontrar al Lapras que estaba buscando, irse al menos con alguna captura y el Hielo Eterno haría que la visita a la cueva hubiera valido de algo. Todo un dilema sin duda.

Finalmente levantó la esfera y se la arrojó en cuanto Ponyta cesó de disparar fuego. La Pokébola golpeó a Sneasel ligeramente y lo absorbió, empezando a sacudirse hasta que finalmente el botón activador se apagó y soltó el ***PING*** de una captura exitosa. La bola luego se encogió y quedó bloqueada. Si era problemático o no, lo averiguaría después. Ya encontraría la forma de resolverlo.

…

Tras mucho de seguir explorando, Red finalmente llegó a la última área siguiendo el río interior de la cueva, pero aunque encontró varias especies de Pokémon en el agua, no vio ni un solo Lapras. Todo indicaba que si quería conseguir uno de ellos tendría que irse hacia la zona fuera de los límites.

Antes de continuar, decidió que era un buen momento para tomar un descanso. Se detuvo en una de las áreas menos frías de la cueva, dejando salir al resto de su equipo activo para compartir con ellos algunos bocadillos que había traído consigo.

Red les echó un vistazo. A excepción de Pikachu, todos ellos eran Pokémon relativamente recientes: en el caso de Rhyhorn, Ponyta y Kangaskhan, que habían sido capturados en la Zona Safari, o Slowbro, en Isla Tera. Sacó las bolsas de comida Pokémon y fue pasándoselas a cada uno. De alguna manera, le agradó ver las expresiones de gratitud en los rostros de cada uno cuando recibían los trozos de comida.

\- Yo… quiero darles las gracias. – les dijo, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo. – Sé que no llevamos juntos, pero… me alegra que me ayuden.

Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero le agradó ver que todos le sonrieron. Hasta Pikachu, que usualmente mantenía un semblante serio, asintió con aprobación.

Después de comerse un par de barritas energéticas, Red cogió la Pokébola donde había capturado a Sneasel. Debido a haber dejado el resto de sus Pokébolas con Yellow, tenía el sexto slot activo vacío. Lo había reservado para cuando encontrase al Lapras, pero ahora ese Sneasel lo ocupaba. Quizás… sería una buena idea dejarlo salir y empezar a conectarse con él.

Aparte, tal vez también sería bueno curarle las heridas por la pelea que habían tenido.

Tomando una distancia algo prudente por si las dudas, Red dejó salir a Sneasel. No se veía tan mal, aunque las quemaduras por su pelea anterior todavía eran visibles. El felino lo miró de manera desconfiada y se tensó al ver el frasco de aerosol en su mano.

\- Es para tus quemaduras. – le dijo. – Déjame curarte.

Sneasel pareció dudar, pero finalmente se relajó, y dejó que le aplicara la medicina. Un minuto o algo así después, las quemaduras le habían desaparecido, y hecho esto Red sacó otra bolsa de comida Pokémon, la cual contenía trozos de bayas Oran y Sitrus.

\- ¡Sne, sneasel! – exclamó el felino al terminárselo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Red sin entender. – ¿Quieres… quieres más?

\- ¡Sel! – exclamó.

Red no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Los demás ya habían terminado de comer. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas bolsas de comida Pokémon. No haría ningún daño sacrificar una por Sneasel, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sneasel, sneasel! – exclamó el gato, chocando las garras y sonriendo con satisfacción al terminar de comerse la segunda bolsa. Por fortuna no le pidió una tercera, con eso se había saciado.

\- Entonces… ¿te gustó eso? – preguntó Red, y Sneasel asintió firmemente. – Puedo conseguirte más, si vienes con nosotros.

\- ¿Sneasel? – El felino ladeó la cabeza.

\- Vine a esta cueva esperando atrapar un Lapras. – explicó Red. – Pero si no lo encuentro, tú eres un buen luchador. Tendrías un buen lugar en mi equipo, si quieres.

\- ¡Sne, sneasel! – exclamó el felino. Pero de pronto paró la oreja con la pluma y miró hacia su lado izquierdo. – ¿Sneasel?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Red.

Sneasel no respondió, simplemente se quedó escuchando. Quizás simplemente oyó algo y por eso se alertó. ¿Sería un Pokémon, o quizás había alguien más explorando la Cueva Glaciada aquel día?

Fuera como fuera, por si las dudas Red decidió que ya habían descansado lo suficiente y se puso de pie. Recogiendo a sus Pokémon y con Pikachu volviendo a montarse sobre su hombro, decidió proseguir su camino, por lo que revisó nuevamente el mapa.

Ya había recorrido toda la "zona segura" de la caverna y no había tenido suerte de encontrar un Lapras. Por lo visto su única posibilidad era adentrarse a la parte posterior, más allá del límite marcado del mapa.

Por un lado, podría regresar con Sneasel y el Hielo Eterno que había encontrado. Por el otro, si solo tenía que explorar el área trasera de la cueva para poder encontrar el Lapras que estaba buscando, ¿valdría la pena un poco de esfuerzo de su parte?

Red observó la pared frente a él. Para poder llegar a la parte trasera de la cueva, donde supuestamente residían los Lapras, tenía que subir por una pared y atravesar un borde bastante estrecho, con apenas espacio para ir pegado contra la pared, como a unos cincuenta pies por encima del río helado que cruzaba por la cueva.

Era un riesgo, pero si quería lograr su objetivo, tendría que tomarlo. En relación a qué tan seguro sería cruzar por ese pequeño camino, su Vista de Victoria le daba un 85% de posibilidades.

Con eso en mente, respiró profundo y empezó a subir hacia allá, teniendo mucho cuidado por donde pisaba. Se puso de espaldas para no mirar hacia abajo al río helado y evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si caía en él. Iba muy despacio, dando cada paso con mucho cuidado para evitar resbalarse e irse para abajo. A su vez, Pikachu se mantenía aferrándose firmemente a su hombro, pues tampoco le agradaba estar en ese lugar. Entre más pronto cruzaran, mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando iban a medio camino empezaron a sonar unos chirridos bastante familiares. Volteó a ver por encima del hombro y rodó los ojos, viendo el vapor de su aliento al suspirar. Siempre en las cuevas tenían que aparecerse esos murciélagos cuando menos los necesitaban.

\- ¡Pika! – exclamó Pikachu cuando los Zubats se le abalanzaron encima a hincarle los dientes.

En cualesquiera otras circunstancias, podrían haberse deshecho de ellos sin problemas, pero en su posición actual, con Pikachu encima de su hombro y él teniendo que aferrarse a la pared para no caerse de ese estrecho pasaje, eso no era posible. Si no se hubiese puesto de espaldas para no mirar…

\- ¡Pikapika! – gritó Pikachu. Por algún motivo, Red tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba como preguntándole "¿Qué hacemos?", y al quedarse sin opciones, decidió darle una orden.

\- Usa Atactrueno y ahuyéntalos.

\- ¿Pika?

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – insistió Red.

Obviamente Pikachu no quería electrocutarlo a él, pero sin más alternativa, soltó el ataque eléctrico. Red cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para resistir la descarga. Era una suerte que fuese bloodliner, pues un ataque como ese a quemarropa podría dejarlo catatónico o incluso matarlo si fuese un humano normal.

Pikachu interrumpió el ataque una vez que ahuyentaron a los murciélagos, pero más de ellos se les vinieron encima. Red decidió aventurarse a darse la vuelta, y tras verificar que no hubiese nadie viéndolo, sopló algunos chorros de fuego para alejar a los Zubats. Al tener un momento de respiro, intentó moverse hacia el otro lado para terminar de cruzar lo más rápido que pudo.

Desgraciadamente, en su prisa no alcanzó a ver un trozo del suelo que estaba agrietado. Pikachu intentó bajarse de su hombro para atacar sin electrocutarlo, pero al poner las patas encima este se desmoronó debajo de él, y empezó a resbalar.

La reacción natural de Red fue obviamente alargar la mano para agarrarlo: consiguió sujetarle la cola, pero al pisar su pie también se resbaló en la grieta, y aunque estiró la otra mano en busca de algo para agarrarse, solo encontró aire. Los dos iban a caer irremediablemente. Iban a caer en el río helado, y nada podría detenerlos.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Guardería…**_

Pese a que se había acostumbrado a acompañar a Red a casi todas partes, Yellow no encontró para nada aburrido el tener que esperar a que regresara de su pequeño paseo. Y además, fuese lo que fuese, él sabía cuidarse solo. No tenía que preocuparse por él.

Además de los Pokémon de Red, había muchos más en la guardería, tanto que pertenecían a la pareja de ancianos como de otros entrenadores. Normalmente, a los visitantes no les dejaban tocar a Pokémon que no fuesen suyos, pero en aquella ocasión, decidieron hacer una excepción.

\- ¡Atrápalo!

\- ¡Rattata!

Un pequeño e inquieto Rattata que necesitaba quemar algo de energía extra y estaba haciendo algo de desorden, se había convertido en aquel momento en el nuevo compañero de juegos de Yellow. La rubia había tomado prestado un par de discos voladores para arrojarlos y retarlo a que los atrapara. Le había llevado un tiempo, pero parecía que por fin empezaba a ceder después de saltar para atrapar y mordisquear el disco rojo que le acababan de arrojar.

\- ¿Uno más? – le preguntó, sosteniendo el disco verde con la otra mano.

\- ¡Rat! – Rattata soltó el otro disco y se encogió sobre sus patas. Estaba listo para saltar.

\- ¡Ahí va!

En cuando el disco echó a volar por los aires, Rattata se fue tras él. Sin embargo, Yellow no midió bien la fuerza de ese último lanzamiento, que se fue un poco más lejos de lo esperado. Rattata saltó para atraparlo… justo cuando iba encima de un pequeño estanque, y cayó en él con un gran salpicón.

\- Ups… lo siento. – dijo la rubia rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Rattata salió del estanque y se sacudió el agua del pelaje. Se acercó a Yellow, que se arrodilló para rascarle debajo de la mandíbula. El roedor de tipo Normal se removió de gusto, y la rubia sonrió ampliamente. Habiendo terminado esto se fue para recostarse en una roca y descansar. Por lo visto ya por fin había terminado de quemar sus energías, y ella también.

\- Uff, por fin. – dijo la rubia, quitándose el sombrero y pasándose una mano por la frente. – Cielos, sí que es inquieto.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de tomar? – le preguntaron desde atrás. Yellow volteó para ver y notó que los ancianos venían con un vaso con hielo y una jarra. – Hoy hace calor, y después de tanto jugar debes tener mucha sed.

\- ¡Claro, gracias! – exclamó Yellow con alegría. La anciana sirvió la limonada de la jarra y le entregó el vaso a Yellow, que se bajó casi la mitad de un solo trago. – Ahh, qué refrescante.

Luego volteó a ver hacia otra parte del amplio jardín, que más bien era un enorme patio de juegos. Los Pokémon de Red seguían inmersos en sus actividades, o simplemente descansando luego de quemar sus energías.

Una imagen en particular hizo que se le derritiera el corazón: Psyduck se encontraba empujando una pelota de hule con Clefairy. Entre ambos, Charizard movía la cabeza de lado a lado siguiéndola. Al principio, el Pokémon de Fuego se había quedado allí como precaución para que Clefairy no se fuese a soltar en uno de sus arranques asesinos. Pero ahora, su expresión estaba notablemente más relajada, y parecía que simplemente estaba allí disfrutando del juego entre los dos Pokémon sin preocupaciones.

De hecho, el propio Clefairy parecía estar disfrutando del juego. El rastro de esa sombra escalofriante y asesina de Clefairy casi parecía irse totalmente por momentos. Quizás ayudaba que Psyduck, al no haber interactuado tanto con él, no se había llevado esa mala primera impresión, y por eso se le hacía más fácil relacionarse con él. Eso era bueno.

\- Tu amigo tiene unos excelentes Pokémon. – dijo la anciana. – Se nota que los ha cuidado bien.

\- Es un buen entrenador, lo sé. – dijo Yellow. – Espero poder ser tan buena como él algún día, cuando tenga suficiente edad.

\- ¿Aún no tienes un Pokémon propio? – preguntó la anciana.

\- Todavía no. – dijo la rubia. – No es que tenga prisa, pero… me gustaría que mi primer compañero sea, ya saben, especial.

\- Sí, eso lo entendemos. – dijo el anciano. – De hecho, es por eso de muchos entrenadores vienen a nosotros por su primer Pokémon. Cuando los crían desde su nacimiento, son capaces de crear un vínculo entre ellos que pocas parejas de entrenador y Pokémon son capaces de alcanzar.

\- Ya veo. – asintió Yellow. – Quizás algo como eso le vendría bien a Red.

La rubia volvió a observar a los Pokémon de Red por todo el lugar. En efecto, en lo que concernía a entrenamiento y cuidados esenciales, Red estaba bien cubierto. Pero en lo que a conectarse con ellos se refería… o con la gente en general, sin duda tenían mucho trabajo por delante. De hecho, a veces parecía que Yellow se llevaba mejor con los otros Pokémon de Red (fuera de Pikachu y Charizard) mejor que él mismo.

\- Tu amigo no es alguien muy sociable, ¿verdad? – preguntó la anciana. – ¿Ha tenido una vida difícil?

\- Podría decirse. – asintió Yellow. – No es mala persona, pero ha estado solo mucho tiempo, y le cuesta abrirse con los demás. Ya sean humanos, o con Pokémon.

Yellow notó que la pareja de ancianos intercambiaba unas miradas suspicaces, como si fuesen del tipo "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?". Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar ya que en ese instante sonó un ***POP*,** y cuando Yellow volvió la mirada, se percató de lo que había sido.

Por lo visto, Clefairy había golpeado la pelota con tanta fuerza que accidentalmente la tiró contra un arbusto con espinas, y se reventó. El Pokémon rosa miró la pelota desinflada, y luego a la pareja de ancianos, con una expresión algo nerviosa.

\- Clefairy, fairy. – dijo levantando las manos, como si intentara decir "Perdón, fue sin querer queriendo", o algo así.

\- Ups. – dijo Yellow. – Perdón por eso, creo que se le fue la mano jugando al voleibol.

\- Jaja, no hay por qué disculparse, muchacha. – dijo el anciano. – Tenemos más de esas. Pero mientras tanto, ¿quieres acompañarnos un momento? Nos gustaría proponerles algo a ti y a tu amigo.

Yellow asintió, y acompañó a la pareja de vuelta al interior de la casa, aunque no sin antes echarles una última mirada a Psyduck y Clefairy, el primero echándose a llorar a chorros por la pelota reventada mientras el segundo intentaba calmarlo. Charizard, por su parte, movía la cabeza negativamente.

Al entrar de nuevo, viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared, se dio cuenta que se había estado divirtiendo tanto que no había notado cuánto tiempo había pasado.

\- "Creo que Red ya se tardó un poco. ¿Debería estar preocupada?" – pensó la rubia.

Aunque Red rara vez se ausentaba para ir por su cuenta, normalmente no se tardaba tanto en volver. De nuevo, quizás solo que la cueva fuese muy profunda o el Pokémon que quería encontrar se estaba haciendo el difícil. Realmente no creía que Red fuese a tener problemas, y mucho menos que fuese a necesitar que ella o alguien más lo salvaran.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la Cueva Glaciada…**_

El susto de caer hacia el río helado abajo se fue tan rápido como llegó. Su mano derecha tenía a Pikachu bien sujeto por la cola, mientras la izquierda era jalada hacia arriba.

Tras colocarse a salvo de nuevo en tierra firme, fue entonces que Red pudo darle un mejor vistazo a su salvador. Se trataba del mismo sujeto rubio al que había visto en Isla Prima, aunque ahora llevaba un abrigo de color azul oscuro y guantes del mismo color, además de unas orejeras también a juego.

\- Debes tener cuidado donde pisas en este lugar. El piso puede ser traicionero a veces. – le dijo.

Red quiso decirle que ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero imaginó que sería muy grosero, considerando que acababa de salvarle la vida.

\- Eh, gracias…

\- No te preocupes. – dijo el hombre. – A decir verdad, tenía la esperanza de que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Si estás aquí, eso me facilita las cosas.

Red levantó una ceja ligeramente. Ya era bastante extraño que este hombre se mostrara interesado en él, y más todavía que por mera casualidad se encontrase convenientemente en ese lugar para atraparlo antes de que se despeñara hacia el río helado de la cueva.

\- Debo disculparme, no me presenté apropiadamente en nuestro último encuentro. – dijo el hombre haciendo una cortés reverencia. – Mi nombre es Siebold. Soy un entrenador perteneciente al Alto Mando de Kalos. Un placer volver a verte, Red Tajiri.

Siebold… ese nombre de pronto resonó en su memoria. Y entonces lo recordó: en las semifinales del torneo del Domo de Batalla, el anunciador mencionó que su oponente estaba emparentada con él. De hecho, al verlo más de cerca, más similitudes veía entre él, Misty y las líderes del Gimnasio Cerulean.

\- ¿Qué hace en esta cueva? – preguntó Red con curiosidad. Siebold simplemente le sonrió.

\- Te podría hacer la misma pregunta. Los entrenadores novatos usualmente no se aventuran tan profundo en esta cueva, por lo que me han contado.

\- Yo… vine a buscar un Lapras.

\- Oh sí, he escuchado de los locales que puedes encontrarlos aquí. – asintió Siebold. – ¿Alguna razón en particular porque quieras uno de ellos específicamente?

\- Preparation para batallas futuras. – dijo Red. – Y tal vez… encontrar Mega Piedras.

"Mega Piedras… si no me equivoco, también tienes un Charizard, y no hace mucho te vi de lejos con un Slowbro y un Kangaskhan. – intervino Siebold. – ¿Estoy viendo un patrón aquí?

Red no dijo nada, pero no había que ser un genio para entender lo que estaba haciendo. Claramente se había dado cuenta de que su intención era reunir a tantos Pokémon capaces de Mega Evolucionar como le fuese posible, en caso de encontrar las piedras necesarias. Pero por como lo estaba viendo, parecía que había algo malo con ello.

Fuese lo que fuese, sin embargo, lo dejó de lado por un momento.

\- Bueno, yo también vine aquí en busca de algo. Verás, también soy un chef, y el Hielo Eterno es perfecto para cocina instantánea, así que pensé en conseguirlo directamente de la fuente. Además, quería ver un poco a los Pokémon de tipo Agua locales mientras estaba en ello.

Conque un chef. Bien, eso explicaba un poco el haberlo visto antes con aquel estrafalario atuendo cuando se encontraron por primera vez en Isla Prima, y también su extraño lenguaje al mencionar ingredientes, platillos y demás. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

\- Pero no hablemos de mí. – prosiguió Siebold. – Te vi cuando competiste en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla. A decir verdad mi interés inicial en ese torneo fue de ver a mi joven prima compitiendo. Ciertamente tiene el talento para ser la segunda venida de nuestra fallecida abuela. Pero después de que la derrotaste, me interesé también por ti. Puedo ver que también tienes un potencial interesante.

\- Me… siento halagado. – dijo Red. Aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, recibir semejante cumplido de un entrenador de tan alto calibre ciertamente significaba mucho para él.

\- Acompáñame, hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte. – le invitó Siebold.

Con Pikachu de vuelta sobre su hombro, Red siguió al miembro del Alto Mando y chef lejos del despeñadero y hacia una zona más segura. Específicamente, hacia un estanque bastante amplio con una salida que llevaba hacia otra zona de la cueva. Deteniéndose frente a la orilla, agarró dos Pokébolas y dejó salir a sus ocupantes dentro de dicho estanque.

Uno de ellos era el Gyarados que Red le había visto antes, y esta vez pudo verle la corona con la Mega Piedra mucho más claramente. En contraste con su propio Gyarados, se notaba mucho más calmado, pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidatorio.

El segundo era un Blastoise, y este también llevaba una Mega Piedra sobre su cabeza, aunque en su caso era con una banda de cuero marrón. Se veía bastante más grande y fuerte que otros de su misma especie a los que había enfrentado durante su viaje, y solamente podía imaginar lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser una vez que activase el poder de la Mega Piedra que llevaba encima.

\- La Mega Evolución es uno de los poderes más misteriosos entre los Pokémon. Hay mucho sobre ella que todavía no sabemos, pero lo que sí es seguro es que su fuente proviene de los lazos que un Pokémon forma con su entrenador. – dijo Siebold. – Blastoise y Gyarados aquí representan de alguna manera las dos caras de la misma moneda en cómo logramos alcanzar ese poder.

Se acercó primero a su Blastoise, colocando una mano sobre su caparazón.

\- Blastoise fue el primer Pokémon que tuve. Hemos estado juntos desde que comencé mi carrera, y se ha convertido en uno de mis compañeros más confiables. Los dos hemos crecido juntos y hemos pasado por muchas experiencias, apoyándonos uno al otro para volvernos más fuertes.

»Gyarados, por otra parte, fue un verdadero desafío. – dijo acercándose a la serpiente, que bajó la cabeza para que este pudiese tocarle la corona. – Nos encontramos por primera vez siendo enemigos, y los de su especie se sienten muy orgullosos de su poder por naturaleza. Por lo general no aceptan a un humano como su entrenador hasta que este se haya ganado su respeto. Usualmente, la manera de hacerlo es demostrándoles tu fuerza.

Red observó a ambos Pokémon fijamente, particularmente al Gyarados. Por dentro no pudo evitar hacer algo de comparación personal: estaba muy por encima de él con su propio Gyarados, al que solo podía controlar con amenazas y castigo.

Podía aceptar que un miembro del Alto Mando, un entrenador veterano como él fuese capaz de controlar a una bestia como esa para obtener su lealtad y obediencia. Y sin embargo, una entrenadora que no podía ser mucho mayor que él también era capaz de hacer que uno de ellos le obedeciera, y casi logra infligirle su primera derrota de no ser por su Vista de Victoria. ¿Sería tal vez cosa de familia?

\- El poder de la Mega Evolución es asombroso, pero es muy difícil de alcanzar. El esfuerzo valió la pena: tenerlos a ambos me ayuda a tener un poco más de variedad en mis combates, y dejar a mis oponentes dudando quién de los dos podría ser mi carta de triunfo. Pero ya es muy difícil lograrlo con uno solo.

\- Entonces, me está diciendo que…

\- Que tu plan, aunque de buenas a primeras podría sonar lógico, no funcionará a largo plazo. – dijo Siebold. – No me malentiendas, no digo que sea imposible, pero para alcanzar la Mega Evolución, usualmente se requiere de tiempo para ganarte la confianza de tus Pokémon, y eso requiere enfocarte en ellos como individuos. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo, digamos, con diez de ellos?

Red desvió la mirada ligeramente. Visto de esa manera tenía sentido. No tenía tiempo como para hacer algo como eso. Quizás a largo plazo, pero no para una competencia tan próxima como la Liga Índigo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? – preguntó finalmente. Siebold se le acercó sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- Por lo que pude ver, estás haciendo un esfuerzo genuino por conectarte más con tus Pokémon. – le dijo. – Estás progresando sin duda, pero aún hay cosas que necesitas aprender. De lo que he podido ver, eres alguien que prefiere fiarse de la experiencia y de lo que ha aprendido, y eso está bien. Pero eso te hace menos abierto a intentar cosas nuevas, salirte de la norma.

Red volvió a mirar fijamente a Siebold. Su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto. En otro tiempo, podría haber pensado que lo estaba viendo por encima del hombro, tal vez hasta burlándose de él, pero no ahora. Simplemente estaba diciéndole la verdad, lo que decía era un hecho.

\- ¿Sabes qué tienen en común las batallas Pokémon y la cocina? – preguntó Siebold. – En teoría, cualquiera puede cocinar una receta del libro que ya esté probada y mientras sigas los pasos, tienes la certeza de que saldrá bien. Pero al momento de experimentar, crear una nueva, el resultado de esta es, a lo mucho 50/50, entre tu experiencia personal y lo que estés dispuesto a intentar.

\- ¿Y por qué tomar ese riesgo? – preguntó Red. No entendía cuál era el mérito de tomar un riesgo como ese sin tener certeza de lo que pudiera suceder.

\- ¿No es obvio? Si no sabes lo que va a pasar, es mucho más divertido. – replicó Siebold.

Red volvió a levantar las cejas. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, y aunque debido a su conflicto con Ash lo había olvidado, cuando peleó contra y al lado de Ash en esos torneos sintió algo que no había sentido antes. Con su Vista de Victoria siempre activada para decirle lo que podría suceder, de alguna manera no sentía… emoción, quizás fuese la palabra. Las batallas donde Ash estuvo involucrado le resultaron más interesantes a raíz de eso que ninguna de sus otras batallas desde que había iniciado su viaje.

Y todo porque en realidad no sabía lo que iba a suceder. ¿Era por eso que Ash intentaba esas tácticas poco ortodoxas, y era capaz de pensar en movimientos impredecibles solo por la ínfima posibilidad de que dieran resultado?

\- Y ya que hablamos de experimentar, creo que este lugar es perfecto para que intentes algo nuevo. – dijo Siebold. – Según me han dicho, en la parte más profunda de esta cueva hay grandes grupos de Lapras, pero casi nunca se dejan ver. Son muy tímidos y desconfiados con los humanos.

Red volvió a poner atención, por dos razones. La primera, todavía no se le olvidaba aquel sueño extraño donde estaba dirigiendo un Lapras contra Ash Ketchum, sino que además, había pensado en la posibilidad de que uno de ellos le podría resultar como una excelente alternativa de transporte marítimo. ¿Coincidencia?

\- Los lugareños dicen que esa zona es algo peligrosa, pero si quieres, puedo acompañarte. Para atrapar a uno de ellos, tendrías que probar un método fuera de lo tradicional, es decir ganártelo fuera de una batalla. ¿Qué opinas, quieres intentarlo?

Red intercambió una mirada con su Pikachu, pensando en las palabras del miembro del Alto Mando. Hasta ahora no había capturado a ningún Pokémon de esa manera. Pero si lo que Siebold había dicho era cierto, era tiempo de empezar a intentar cosas nuevas, a tomar un poco más de riesgo. Si no lo hacía, difícilmente podría progresar desde su estado actual y ser capaz de pelear de igual a igual contra un oponente impredecible como Ash Ketchum.

Respirando profundo, asintió, y el miembro del Alto Mando le sonrió complacido. Subiéndose sobre la cabeza de su Gyarados, le indicó que se montase en la espalda de su Blastoise. Hecho eso, los dos comenzaron a adentrarse en las profundidades de la cueva.

…

Pronto Red entendió por qué el fondo de la cueva se encontraba fuera de los límites de los visitantes ordinarios. Lo que siguió después de abandonar la zona segura fue una serie de cascadas muy largas que no había forma de representar en el mapa que le habían dado. Solamente los Pokémon más fuertes y aptos (o que conocieran el movimiento Cascada) podrían haber sido capaz de subir por ellas.

Red tuvo que sujetarse la gorra cuando bajaron por la corriente para no perderla, mientras se agarraba con la otra mano de uno de los cañones de Blastoise. Le sorprendió ver que Siebold permanecía impasible sobre la cabeza de Gyarados, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

Una vez abajo, Red y Siebold se desmontaron, y el segundo los retornó a ambos a sus Pokébolas, mientras Red echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. La caída de agua se veía bastante más alta desde abajo, y le sorprendía realmente haberse dado ese paseo desde semejante altura. Aunque no podía negar que le había parecido hasta cierto punto… disfrutable, prefería no tener que volver a hacerlo a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

\- No veo ningún Lapras por aquí. – replicó Red, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Paciencia, chico. Muchas veces, aquello que buscas te encuentra a ti antes de lo que esperas.

Red quiso debatir esa declaración, pues a él no le gustaba esperar que las cosas lo encontraran, pero no dijo nada. No quería darle motivos al miembro del Alto Mando para retirar la ayuda que le había ofrecido.

\- Escucha… ¿puedes oír eso? – dijo Siebold de pronto, cuando apenas acababan de dar un par de pasos.

Red al principio no oyó nada, así que contuvo la respiración y escuchó atentamente. Al principio no lo distinguió bien, pero pronto se le fue haciendo un poco más claro. Parecían ruidos de una pelea, aunque se oían algo distantes. Entre ellos, ocasionalmente también se oían gruñidos que Red no reconoció… y chillidos de Lapras.

\- Eso es…

\- Sí, estamos cerca. – dijo Siebold. – Vamos con cautela, no queremos quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Red y Siebold fueron avanzando, guiándose por el ruido de la pelea. A pesar de estar algo escarpado, el camino fue bastante directo, y no había forma aparente de perderse. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ruido de la pelea se hacía más fuerte, y se oían ruidos de salpicones y retumbos por donde estaban. Posiblemente fuese una pelea bastante intensa.

Siebold se le adelantó para revisar mientras estaban saliendo de un pasaje, especialmente cuando los retumbos se hicieron más fuertes, como si fuese el ruido de una estampida. Después de comprobar que era seguro, le indicó que se le acercara para que pudiese ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba tan errado al suponer que se trataba de una estampida cuando vio lo que estaba pasando.

Por fin habían encontrado a un Lapras. Este estaba enfrascado en una pelea contra un Pokémon que Red no conocía. Un híbrido de mamut y jabalí de pelaje marrón, cuerpo redondo y con un par de colmillos casi tan grandes como él mismo. Dicho Pokémon pisoteaba el suelo pesadamente y se lanzaba a embestirlo con sus gigantescos colmillos. Lapras a su vez, le replicaba lanzándole chorros de agua o embistiéndolo con su cuerno tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Pero claramente estaba perdiendo la pelea, por la cantidad de magulladuras y cortes que se le veían por todo el cuerpo.

\- Un Mamoswine. – dijo Siebold, revelando la especie del otro Pokémon.

\- ¿Por qué ataca a ese Lapras? – preguntó Red. Siebold observó detenidamente la pelea en curso, y se dio cuenta de algo más.

\- Ese Lapras es bastante más pequeño que el promedio. Debe ser uno bastante joven y se debe haber separado de su grupo. – explicó. – Y para su mala suerte, los Mamoswines pueden ser bastante territoriales y agresivos, y posiblemente se metió aquí donde es su terreno. Pero pensándolo bien… podría ser justo lo que necesitamos.

Red miró a Siebold con expresión interrogante, sin entender al principio, pero luego al ver el estado herido de Lapras y como parecía estar llegando al límite, finalmente comprendió a lo que se refería. El miembro del Alto Mando asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Red captó el mensaje, e inmediatamente abandonó su escondite. Acto seguido corrió hacia Mamoswine mientras señalaba al frente para que Pikachu atacara.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Pikachu soltó su descarga, pero Mamoswine se la sacudió como si no fuese nada, llevando a Red a deducir que se trataba de un Pokémon tipo Tierra. Su Vista de Victoria mostró un 25%, así que rápidamente le indicó que retrocediera y arrojó una Bola Safari. Apenas se materializó, Ponyta relinchó y esperó sus órdenes, justo cuando Mamoswine finalmente desviaba su atención del caído Lapras, que parecía no poder más.

\- ¡Giro Fuego!

El potro en llamas soltó un chorro de fuego en espiral contra el mastodonte, deteniéndolo en seco. A juzgar por el gemido que emitió y las quemaduras que le quedaron, el ataque había causado daño superefectivo. Posibilidades de victoria, 70%.

\- ¡MAMO! – bramó Mamoswine, dirigiendo su atención hacia ellos. Sus colmillos adoptaron un revestimiento azulado y empezó a correr en estampida como un tanque pesado a punto de arrollarlos.

\- Esquiva y usa Nitrocarga. – ordenó Red.

Ponyta saltó hábilmente a un lado y prendiéndose todo el cuerpo en llamas cargó contra Mamoswine embistiéndolo por un costado, frenándole la carrera. Todo el rato, Siebold permanecía inmóvil, pero con una Pokébola en mano en caso de tener que intervenir si era necesario.

Mamoswine lanzó otro bramido y alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, dio un pisotón que hizo retumbar la tierra, dejando a Ponyta inmovilizado. Después del Terremoto, pataleó en el suelo, y echó a correr con sus colmillos envueltos en hielo otra vez, embistiendo a Ponyta y sacándolo a volar por los aires. Sus Posibilidades de Victoria acababan de bajar a 45%.

\- Quizás deba darte una mano. – dijo Siebold, abriendo su Pokébola y dejando salir a su Blastoise. – Hidrobomba.

\- ¡Blast! – exclamó la tortuga, apuntando con sus cañones. Con un par de potentes chorros de agua, el mastodonte colmilludo salió despedido y se estrelló contra una pared al otro extremo del río que atravesaba el área, cayendo con un estruendo.

Un minuto después, Mamoswine volvió a mirarlos, pero al ver que no podría cruzar el río sin hundirse, resopló por las narinas y emprendió la retirada, alejándose de allí y desapareciendo tras un pasaje. Red inmediatamente regresó a Ponyta, ahora que el peligro había pasado.

\- Eso resuelve un problema. – dijo Siebold. – Creo que ahora, el resto depende de ti. ¿Tienes medicinas contigo?

Red asintió. Por fortuna llevaba bastantes pociones y un kit de primeros auxilios en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Y viendo el estado de ese Lapras, lo iba a necesitar.

\- Los Lapras son Pokémon realmente empáticos. Son capaces de percibir las emociones humanas y de otros Pokémon con facilidad. – explicó Siebold. – No sé si lo sepas, pero son famosos por ayudar a las personas que están perdidas en el mar. Lo contrario también es cierto: es posible ganarse su lealtad si los ayudas y les demuestras amabilidad genuina.

Red asintió. Esa parte la entendía bastante bien, pero nunca antes se le había ocurrido que pudiese serle de utilidad para atrapar a un Pokémon. Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a ver lo que el miembro del Alto Mando quería enseñarle. Lo único que tenía que hacer era curar a Lapras para ganárselo. No podía ser tan difícil.

\- Aquí voy. – dijo mientras sacaba un frasco de poción y se le iba acercando.

En cuanto Lapras lo vio por la esquina del ojo, se tensó y trató de alejarse, aunque evidentemente eso le hizo que le punzaran las heridas que tenía. Red se detuvo por un momento, y lo miró fijamente. Estaba claro que no quería dejar que se le acercara.

\- Tranquilo. – le dijo. – Solo quiero ayudarte.

Red esperó un par de segundos, y dio un paso al frente otra vez. Apenas lo hizo Lapras intentó echarle un chorro de agua encima que lo obligó a apartarse. Cuando vio de nuevo, vio que Lapras trataba de arrastrarse sobre el hielo hacia el río para huir, aunque sentía mucho dolor, juzgando por como chillaba.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó Red. Lapras se detuvo, pero solo volteó y trató de volver a arrastrarse, aunque finalmente sus heridas no le dejaron ir muy lejos.

Otra vez, Red se volteó a ver al miembro del Alto Mando, preguntándole con la mirada qué debía hacer. En el estado en que estaba, en circunstancias normales podría haber agarrado una Pokébola para capturarlo fácilmente, pero… no podía hacer eso. En el peor escenario, podría terminar igual que su Gyarados, y se suponía que tenía que ganárselo de otra forma. Siebold se quedó pensativo por un momento, y finalmente se sacó algo de su abrigo para entregárselo.

\- Esta es mi receta especial para Pokémon de Agua. – dijo mientras le daba un tarro lleno de comida para Pokémon. – Puede que te ayude a ganártelo más fácilmente.

Tomando el tarro, Red volvió a mirar hacia el Lapras herido. Ese Mamoswine le había dado una paliza, y especialmente destacaba una cortada en la aleta. Eso le hizo darse cuenta que incluso aunque llegara al agua, tal vez eso le dificultaría nadar.

Red suspiró; su Vista de Victoria era inútil en este tipo de situaciones.

\- No lo pienses demasiado. – dijo Siebold. – Solo acércate con cuidado, y hazle ver que quieres ayudarlo.

Red le echó una mirada más al miembro del Alto Mando, y respirando profundo para relajarse, se le volvió a acercar. Cuando notó su presencia, volvió a tensarse, pero esta vez no tuvo energías para intentar ningún ataque, más que un pequeño cabezazo que Red evitó deteniéndose a tiempo.

\- Estoy tratando de ayudarte. – dijo mientras abría el tarro, y se echaba un puñado de comida en la mano, extendiéndosela.

Si ya había llegado hasta ese punto tenía que llevarlo hasta el final. Casi deseó haber traído consigo a Yellow, pero inmediatamente echó fuera ese pensamiento. Esto tenía que hacerlo él, y solo él. Con cautela, levantó su mano libre en un gesto de pacificación, mientras le extendía la otra hacia la boca con la comida.

Lapras permaneció en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Red. El entrenador trató de mantener la calma y no tensarse, mientras el Pokémon olía la comida. Al cabo de un tenso minuto o algo así, finalmente abrió la boca y dejó que él dejara los bocadillos en ella. Empezó a masticar lentamente, degustando su sabor… y quizás el hecho de que se los tragó poco después en vez de escupirlos fue indicativo de que le gustaron.

Envalentonado por esto, Red cogió otro puño y se lo dio de la misma manera. Esta vez, aunque todavía estaba tenso, Lapras lo aceptó con menos recelo. Red le echó una mirada a Siebold, que sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Dáselo todo si hace falta. – le dijo. – No te preocupes, puedo hacer más.

Asintiendo nuevamente, Red cogió otro puño de comida y se lo alargó otra vez. Repitió el proceso hasta que terminó de comerse el tarro completo, y a los pocos minutos, el efecto comenzó a hacerse notar. Parecía que ya podía volver a moverse al menos un poco, aunque todavía necesitaba que le curasen las heridas más graves.

Tomando esto como un gesto de confianza, Red se arrodilló junto a él y le revisó la aleta. Al verla más de cerca, se percató de que el corte no era tan grave como para amenazar su vida, aunque sin duda podría dejarle una buena marca si no se trataba a tiempo. Bueno, para eso estaba él aquí. Ya listo, cogió la poción y le roció con cuidado en ella, pero en cuanto el aerosol hizo contacto, Lapras chilló por el ardor que sintió, y moviendo el cuello lo alejó de un cabezazo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el hielo.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó Red, volviendo a incorporarse. Otra vez Lapras se había tensado y lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- Creo que te apresuraste a aplicar la medicina. – dijo Siebold. – Como es muy joven, no debe haber tenido contacto con humanos en toda su vida. Debiste advertirle del efecto.

Red volvió a moverse hasta posición sentada, y miró de nuevo a Lapras antes de coger el frasco de medicina. Lapras hizo un ademán de querer alejarse, pues claramente no quería que le volvieran a aplicar eso. Obviamente no le gustó el efecto.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Red tratando de disculparse. – Sé que esto arde un poco, pero te ayudará a sanar más rápido.

Lapras siguió mirándolo receloso. Red intentó buscar ayuda en Siebold de nuevo, pero la mirada de este y su gesto de sacudir la cabeza decían claramente "aquí no te puedo ayudar". Dependía de él.

\- Mira… no puedo evitar que esto te arda. – dijo Red, después de pensar mucho en qué decirle. – Puedo aplicártelo más despacio para que el ardor sea menor. Esto es por ayudarte, en serio.

Era lo único que se le ocurría. Si los Lapras eran tan empáticos como decía Siebold, tendría que darse cuenta de que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Era extraño estar viendo fijamente a un Pokémon que según se decía era pacífico por naturaleza, y sentirse intimidado, pero después de otro incómodo minuto de silencio, finalmente se relajó y le extendió la aleta herida.

Tomando esto como un gesto de confianza, Red volvió a aplicarle la medicina, más lentamente para que no sintiera tantas molestias. Al terminar, y una vez que el corte quedó totalmente cubierto, le aplicó algo de ungüento para que terminara de sanar, y algo de gasa y unas vendas. Lapras comenzó a mover su aleta herida, como si ya no le doliera más, y luego volteó a ver a Red. Todavía estaba algo receloso, pero no se veía tan desconfiado como antes.

Motivado por esto, Red se le acercó para inspeccionarle el resto del cuerpo, en busca de más heridas. Fuera de algunas magulladuras en su concha, y moretones menores aquí y allá, no parecía haber sufrido daños serios que requirieran más de una o dos aplicaciones de poción, aunque chillara cada vez que se la rociaban. Sin embargo, ya parecía estar bien.

\- Y bien… ¿qué sigue ahora? – preguntó Red.

\- Hmm… ¿qué tal una recompensa por ser un buen paciente? ¿No tienes alguna golosina, tal vez? – preguntó Siebold.

Red revisó en su mochila. Todavía tenía algunos paquetes sin abrir de las máquinas expendedoras en Isla Secunda y Tera, barritas energéticas y de caramelo para él y para sus Pokémon. Quizás alguna de ellas le gustase a Lapras.

Cogió primero un envoltorio de Caramelo Furia. Tenía varios de ellos con diferentes sabores de bayas, incluyendo Oran, Sitrus, Cheri, entre otras. Lo sacó para dárselo a Lapras para que lo probase… y después de masticarlo lo escupió. Definitivamente ese no.

Probó después con otro. El Pokémon de Agua y Hielo olfateó ligeramente antes de abrir la boca y empezar a masticarla. Después de tragarlo dejó salir un chillido de felicidad, y Red agarró unos pocos más al ver que le había gustado. Y así lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que se los terminó todos.

Moviendo las aletas, Lapras acercó su cabeza para frotarla contra Red, teniendo cuidado de no herirlo con su cuerno. El chico quedó sorprendido por esto, y por un momento no supo qué hacer, así que volteó a ver en la dirección donde estaba Siebold, que simplemente le dio una cabezada. De algún modo, Red entendió y se puso a frotarle la cabeza. Eso era buena señal, ¿cierto?

Bien, sin duda su visita a la cueva había sido bastante… iluminadora. Y había aprendido algo: quizás ofrecerles comida y dulces a los Pokémon era una forma de ofrecerles también amistad y ganarse su confianza. Ahora la única pregunta que le quedaba por responder era: ¿cómo iba a convencerlo de entrar en una Pokébola para poder llevárselo?

Sin embargo, la pregunta se vio interrumpida al oír algunos gritos haciendo eco por la cueva, y el rumor de algo navegando por la corriente del río. Los gritos eran familiares: definitivamente sonaban como un gran grupo de Lapras, y el pequeño les respondió de la misma forma, como intentando llamar su atención para que vinieran. Y con toda certeza, empezaron a llegar en menos de un minuto.

\- Parece que su familia ha venido por él. – comentó Siebold.

Los Lapras recién llegados comenzaron a amontonarse junto a la orilla, mientras el pequeño se deslizaba por el hielo para hablar con ellos. Si Red no lo supiera mejor, casi parecía que lo estaban regañando por estar preocupados por él, o algo por el estilo.

Después del regaño, a pesar de todo, empezaron a frotarse entre ellos afectuosamente. La imagen realmente trajo un cierto sentimiento de calidez al corazón de Red, y de hecho le trajo memorias felices de su infancia. De una ocasión en que se lastimó por querer salir a jugar sin avisar, y su madre lo regañó cuando volvió con las rodillas y los codos raspados. Tiempos más felices…

Y fue entonces que la realización lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El propósito de venir a la cueva en primer lugar era para poder capturar a uno de ellos, pero después de pasar ese rato con el pequeño, se dio cuenta de otras cosas. Ahora que los miraba bien, ese grupo de Lapras no era un simple grupo. Eran una familia, y como tales, se cuidaban y se protegían unos a otros, y especialmente, los más grandes protegían a los más pequeños, como un padre con sus hijos.

Por fin entendió totalmente: llevárselo implicaba separarlo de su familia. Y eso le dio una punzada de culpabilidad por sus intenciones. No tenía el corazón para llevárselo así como así.

\- Deberíamos irnos. – dijo Red, rompiendo el silencio. – ¿Cree que podría llevarme fuera de la cueva?

\- ¿Te vas? Creí que habías venido para atrapar a uno de ellos. – dijo Siebold ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Yo… – Red volvió a mirar a los Lapras, que seguían amontonándose alrededor del pequeño, todos con alivio de ver que se encontraba bien. – No puedo llevármelo. No así.

\- Hmm… ¿te preocupa separarlo de su familia? – preguntó Siebold.

No había necesidad de preguntarlo. Esto de capturar a un Pokémon fuera de una batalla era más complicado de lo que se imaginaba. El método tradicional era mucho más sencillo: no tenía que lidiar con tantos factores desconocidos más allá de los tradicionales. Aquellos con los cuales su Vista de Victoria podía ayudarle y si no, aprender para que le sirvieran en el futuro.

\- Ni siquiera le has preguntado si le gustaría ir contigo. – señaló Siebold.

\- ¿Debería?

Siebold les echó una mirada a los Lapras, todos iguales de apacibles y cariñosos, pero dos en particular que sobresalían del resto, posiblemente sus padres. Era un hermoso cuadro, y no tenía el corazón para romperlo.

\- De acuerdo, si es tu decisión. – dijo Siebold. – Puedo pedirle a Blastoise que te lleve de vuelta por la salida trasera de la isla.

Red asintió, pero cuando Blastoise se acercó al agua para permitir que se le montara, el joven Lapras al que curó empezó a chillar, como si estuviera llamándolo. El entrenador se quedó confuso, y más todavía cuando empezó a gimotear.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Red. Siebold simplemente le sonrió.

\- Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tal vez le agradas y no quiere que te vayas. O quizás… le gustaron las golosinas que le diste y quiere más. Una de dos, o tal vez ambas.

Red no sabía si la última parte era en broma, pero se puso a mirar a Lapras. Efectivamente, era bastante pequeño comparado con el resto del grupo, pero de algún modo, eso hacía ver un potencial mayor. Más espacio para crecer, por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Tú… ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó. – ¿Y tu familia?

Lapras volteó a ver a su grupo, y Red hizo lo propio. Si bien no parecía que fuesen a atacarlo en cualquier momento, tampoco era que todos parecieran muy adeptos con la idea de dejar que se llevar a su cría.

\- Usualmente, cuando capturas a un Pokémon, lo haces pensando en lo que dicho Pokémon pueda hacer por ti. – dijo Siebold. – ¿Alguna vez has capturado a un Pokémon pensando en lo que tú podrías hacer por ellos? Piensa un poco, ¿hay algo que puedas ofrecerle?

El entrenador reflexionó en cada palabra que el miembro del Alto Mando le decía. A medida que hacía más introspección, se daba cuenta realmente de cuán serio era ese problema de no socializar con los demás. Quizás nunca se molestó demasiado con ello porque nunca lo necesitó realmente, pero ahora era diferente. Si era sincero, siempre había visto las cosas desde su propia perspectiva y nunca intentó ponerse en el lugar de otros.

¿Sería eso un determinante en su discusión con Ash Ketchum, de no molestarse en ver todo su punto de vista y asumir cosas solo en base a su propia experiencia de vida?

\- Escucha, esto no es tan difícil como parece. – dijo Siebold, poniéndole una mano encima del hombro. – Lo que necesitas que tus Pokémon hagan por ti, y lo que podrías hacer por ellos no son mutuamente excluyentes. Piensa un poco en cómo podrías hacer que ambos se relacionen.

Red se puso a pensar en ello. Primariamente, su razón de venir a buscar un Lapras en esta cueva helada, era para encontrar un Pokémon que pudiese ayudarle a transportarse por agua, que fuese más fácil de manejar que su Gyarados. Eso era lo que él necesitaba. Por otra parte, como entrenador… ¿qué podía hacer él por Lapras?

Tal vez si hubiera traído a Yellow consigo, ella sabría qué decirle. Podría… hacerse su amigo. No era mucho, pero eso era un inicio. Estaba la comida Pokémon que le había ofrecido antes. Si le había gustado, podría ofrecerle más.

Y entonces, la realización lo golpeó en la cabeza. Era tan obvio que quiso reprenderse por no darse cuenta antes. La meta primaria de ser un entrenador Pokémon era salir a competir, lo cual implicaba salir al exterior, ver y experimentar muchas cosas. En otras palabras, salir a ver el mundo. Con eso en mente, se bajó de la espalda de Blastoise y caminó hacia el grupo de Lapras. Si realmente eran Pokémon tan empáticos como se decía, entonces entenderían lo que iba a decirles. Tendría que decirlo… con el corazón.

\- Escuchen. – les dijo después de aspirar profundamente. – Admito que vine aquí porque realmente necesitaba capturar a uno de ustedes. Sé que suena egoísta.

Red hizo una pausa. De nuevo, él no estaba acostumbrado a dar discursos largos, y prefería no hablar más de lo necesario. Y cuando era necesario hablar mucho, usualmente tenía a Yellow para que lo hiciera por él, pero ella no estaba, y tampoco podía pedirle a Siebold que lo hiciera por él. Esto era algo que él tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

\- Pero… me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Podemos salir, viajar por muchos lugares, ver juntos el mundo. ¿No les gustaría eso?

Los Lapras se miraron entre ellos, como evaluando sus palabras. Red había intentado ser tan sincero como fuera posible sobre sus intenciones, pero llegados a este punto, no quería forzarlo más de la cuenta. Entendía lo que les estaba pidiendo, le estaba pidiendo a una familia dejar a uno de sus miembros más jóvenes al cuidado de alguien más. Y no tenía forma de garantizar si podrían confiar en él.

Los Lapras intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y uno que otro murmullo mientras discutían la situación. Finalmente, observaron al pequeño, y los dos que seguramente eran sus padres le dieron un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlo llegar hacia donde estaba Red.

\- Bien, creo que solo queda una cosa por hacer. Pregúntale si puede llevarte fuera de la cueva en su espalda.

Red miró al miembro del Alto Mando de manera inquisitiva. El entrenador mayor no había dejado de sonreír todo el tiempo a pesar de mantener su semblante de veterano e imponente al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que a él le resultaba bastante… admirable.

\- Los Lapras suelen ayudar a las personas perdidas en el mar. Y si se los piden amablemente, se muestran dispuestos a llevarte a donde quieras. Si acepta una petición… entonces estará dispuesto a ir contigo a donde quieras.

Red volvió a mirar a los plesiosauros. Ninguno de ellos estaba tenso, ni los miraba con recelo. Parecía que los habían aceptado o al menos toleraban su presencia, pero eso no era garantía de que realmente estuviese dispuesto a acompañarlo en un viaje. Volvió a voltear a ver al miembro del Alto Mando, que le dio una mirada de "Solo hazlo".

\- Oye… Lapras. – le dijo. Todos los Pokémon del grupo fijaron la mirada en él. – Quisiera… salir de la cueva. ¿Podrías… ayudarme, por favor?

El pequeño se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Luego, intercambió algunas miradas con los otros miembros, y algunos sonidos. Red imaginó que estaba tal vez pidiendo permiso a sus padres para poder irse, si eso tenía algún sentido. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, voltearon a verlo y asintieron. El pequeño se acercó más a la orilla, moviendo la cabeza indicándole a Red que se montara en su espalda.

Por un breve instante, Red sintió una sonrisa curvarse en sus labios. Realmente había funcionado. Y no había sido tan difícil… más allá de articular las palabras, claro está.

\- Gracias. – dijo mientras se montaba, y Lapras empezaba a navegar relajadamente por la corriente, llevando hacia la salida trasera de la cueva. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Red le echó una mirada al miembro del Alto Mando, que sonreía con aprobación, y se despedía de él con la mano.

\- Aguarda un momento. – le pidió, y se bajó de la espalda de Lapras, acercándose a Siebold. Todavía tenía una última cosa por hacer, o dos. – ¿Algún otro consejo que me pueda dar antes de irme?

Siebold se sorprendió por un momento, pero se llevó el dedo al mentón, pensando un poco en ello. Al cabo de unos segundos, miró fijamente a Red.

\- A veces, hay cosas que no pueden ser vistas o analizadas como datos. Necesitas sentirlas para poder entenderlas. – dijo Siebold. – Sonará de una película, pero a veces, el mejor enfoque es sentir, no pensar. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que te topes con algún problema que te cueste resolver, ya sea con los Pokémon, o en general.

Red se sorprendió de la cita, pero tras reflexionar en ello, pudo ver a donde quería llegar. A veces, pensar demasiado en las cosas no lo llevaba a ninguna parte. Y ahora, experimentar algo, sentirlo, le ayudó a acercarse al Pokémon que estaba buscando. Por fin empezaba a entender.

\- Lo intentaré. – dijo finalmente. – Gracias por toda su ayuda, Siebold.

\- Te estaré vigilando de cerca. No me decepciones. Y estaré esperando que nos volvamos a ver.

Asintiendo por última vez, Red le indicó a Lapras que se pusiera en marcha. El joven plesiosauro comenzó a remar con sus aletas y se dejó llevar por la corriente. El entrenador se quedó observando a Siebold mientras este se despedía, hasta que entraron en la corriente, y Lapras se dejó llevar. Su visita a la Cueva Glaciada no fue todo lo que él esperaba, pero sin duda no había sido un desperdicio. Y de cierta manera, había encontrado bastante más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Siendo que Red ya se había tardado un poco, Yellow había decidido salir a caminar un poco, aprovechando que la Guardería Pokémon estaba cerca de la playa. La brisa marina se sentía bien, pero ya empezaba a preguntarse el por qué Red se estaría demorando tanto.

\- ¿Habrá tenido problemas? – se preguntaba. – Quizás ya debería haber vuelto.

Entre otras cosas, y en caso de que su búsqueda por un Lapras resultase infructuosa, la pareja de ancianos le tenía una oferta que quizás pudiera ayudarle con sus problemas actuales. Pero para eso, primero tenía que volver. Quizás no debió haberlo dejado ir solo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es eso?

Al mirar hacia el agua, vio que se acercaba una pequeña figura surfeando por las olas. Parecía que venía rodeando la isla desde el otro lado, y cuando vino un poco más cerca, se percató que era alguien que iba montado en un Lapras.

Pero no cualquier alguien: ese pelo, gorra, y el Pikachu en su hombro eran inconfundibles. La rubia se acercó hasta la orilla y dejando que el agua le diera en sus pies descalzos, empezó a agitar los brazos para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Hey, Red! ¡Red, por aquí!

Apenas notó su presencia, Red hizo que Lapras diera la vuelta y navegara hacia donde estaba. Yellow se echó a correr con entusiasmo. Red saltó fuera de la espalda de Lapras, con Pikachu encima de su hombro y con una chaqueta de invierno enrollada debajo del brazo.

\- ¡Wow, vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo! – exclamó la rubia. – ¿Qué te demoró tanto?

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Red. – Pasaron… muchas cosas en esa cueva.

\- ¿Muchas cosas? Ah, ya me lo contarás después. – dijo Yellow. – ¡Pero lo conseguiste, atrapaste un Lapras! ¡Sabía que lo harías!

\- De hecho… aún no lo atrapo. – dijo Red.

Yellow ladeó la cabeza, y miró con confusión al chico. Se había estado toda la tarde metido en esa cueva para encontrar un Lapras, había vuelto montado encima de uno, ¿y ahora decía que no lo había atrapado? Eso… no tenía ningún sentido. En absoluto.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme eso? – preguntó Yellow, cruzándose de brazos.

Red no le respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó viéndola por un momento. Yellow podía ver que estaba meditando la respuesta, y eso usualmente era indicativo de que se venía una historia interesante. O por lo menos, así era en las ocasiones en que había logrado que le contara un poco más sobre su vida.

\- Me encontré con alguien en la cueva. – dijo Red. – Me sugirió que tal vez intentara otro enfoque para atrapar a un Pokémon. Hacerlo sin necesidad de pelear.

\- ¿Oh? – Yellow levantó una ceja. Sí, definitivamente lo que iba a escuchar era interesante. – Hmm, ¿y cómo se hace eso exactamente? ¿Te hiciste su amigo?

A juzgar por la mirada que le echó con esa última pregunta, acababa de dar en el blanco. Red volvió a mirarla y por un momento alcanzó a ver un asomo de sonrisa en los labios del chico mayor.

\- Algo así. Estaba herido y me ocupé de curarlo… y después le di algunas golosinas. Fue… inusual.

\- Vaya, me hubiera gustado ver eso. – sonrió Yellow. – Pero bueno, ¿lo vas a atrapar por fin o qué?

Red se acercó entonces a Lapras, y Yellow vio que tomaba un profundo respiro. Esto por lo visto iba a ser un momento bastante memorable.

\- Que conste, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás. – dijo Red. – ¿Seguro que quieres venir conmigo?

Lapras empezó a chillar y a agitar sus aletas, asintiendo felizmente. Si eso no era un "sí", no tenía idea de lo que pudiera ser. Red finalmente asintió y cogiendo su Pokébola vacía, tocó suavemente al plesiosauro, absorbiéndolo dentro de ella. La esfera se sacudió una sola vez antes de emitir el sonido de captura, y encogerse para quedar en modo bloqueado.

\- Bien, seguro que hay una gran historia detrás de todo esto. – dijo Yellow. – Cuéntame todo lo que pasó con lujo de detalles. Y mientras, quizás no me lo creerás, pero Clefairy de verdad se comportó bien con los demás, incluso…

Yellow comenzó a relatarle todo lo que hizo durante la tarde con sus Pokémon, mientras caminaban de regreso a la Guardería. Una vez que terminó, escuchó atentamente para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que hizo desde que entró en la cueva.

Parecía haber progresado bastante con la experiencia, y mientras tanto aguardó impacientemente la vuelta a la guardería. Seguro que a Red le gustaría mucho la pequeña sorpresita que le tenían guardada.

…

Yellow apenas podía creer la mitad de todo lo que había oído. De nuevo, a él mismo también le sorprendía la mitad de las cosas que habían sucedido en esa cueva, y cómo habían resultado estas. Había logrado su objetivo, y un poco más.

\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Mira que conocer y hablar con un miembro del Alto Mando! ¡Ah, qué rabia que no te acompañé, habría querido conocerlo también! – exclamaba la rubia.

Red no sabía si disculparse por ello, pero era comprensible su reacción. No cualquiera podría haber tenido una oportunidad de conocer a un entrenador de tan alto calibre, y hablado con él directamente. La guinda sobre el pastel habría sido poder tener una batalla, aunque él no creía haber tenido ninguna posibilidad.

Cuando finalmente regresaron, Red se encontró con que la pareja de ancianos los estaba esperando, y parecieron alegrarse mucho de verlos.

\- Oh, por fin regresaste, muchacho. – le dijo. – ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

\- Sí. – asintió Red, mientras les devolvía el mapa que le prestaron. – Gracias, fue muy útil.

\- No te preocupes, nuestro trabajo es ayudar a cualquier entrenador que nos visite. – dijo el anciano. – Y hablando de eso, tu amiga nos habló un poco de… ciertos problemas que tienes.

Red le echó ligera una mirada a Yellow. No era que intentase reprocharle ni nada, pero… a veces le molestaba que hablase de él cuando no estaba presente. Esperaba que no hubiese tocado ningún tema que fuese sensible para él.

\- Nos dijo que tienes algunos problemas para conectarte con tus Pokémon. – dijo el anciano. – Y podemos ver también que te cuesta un poco relacionarte con la gente. No te sientas mal, no eres el primer entrenador que tiene ese tipo de problemas.

\- Pero, creemos tener algo que podría ayudarte con ellos. – agregó la anciana. – ¿Quieres acompañarnos atrás?

Curioso, Red asintió y siguió a la pareja hacia adentro de la casa. Por la esquina del ojo le echó una mirada interrogante a Yellow, quien él estaba seguro que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

\- No te diré nada, si es lo que estás tratando de decirme. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Red rodó los ojos ligeramente, pero lo aceptó. A medida que atravesaban por el corral, Red vio como sus Pokémon seguían igual que como cuando los dejó, salvo por una cosa: ahora Clefairy jugaba con Psyduck con una gran pelota de hule, y se veía totalmente diferente a cuando lo dejó. Estaba disfrutando del juego… y no de una manera escalofriante.

Finalmente llegaron ante un pequeño almacén al otro lado del corral, y los ancianos le abrieron las puertas. Red no tenía idea de lo que vería al otro lado, y se sorprendió un poco de ver un montón de estantes. Todos repletos hasta el tope de huevos de distintos colores y diseños que se pudiera imaginar.

\- Muchas veces los entrenadores vienen a nosotros por ayuda en crianza de huevos Pokémon, y también, frecuentemente nos encontramos con que nos sobran algunos de ellos. – dijo la anciana. – Y también, frecuentemente les damos huevos a nuevos entrenadores que por una razón u otra no pueden conseguir un Pokémon inicial tradicional o quieren algo diferente.

\- Según el Profesor Elm de Johto, criar a un Pokémon desde el huevo ayuda a que tenga una relación mucho más cercana con su entrenador. – agregó el anciano. – Piensa en ello como un lazo parental; muchos Pokémon al nacer se fijan en el primer humano que ven como si fuese su padre.

Red se quedó viendo a la pareja de ancianos, y luego echó un vistazo a los estantes repletos de huevos. ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando?

\- Cuidar a un Pokémon desde el huevo es diferente de muchas formas a hacerlo con uno que es capturado por batallas. – dijo la mujer. – Requiere cuidados especiales y un mayor sentido de la responsabilidad. Pero ayuda a desarrollar mucho la empatía. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

\- Eh… – Red no supo qué responder. Sonaba interesante, pero no estaba seguro de si debería aceptar. O si habría algún precio a pagar detrás de ello.

\- No tienes que pagarnos nada si no quieres, chico. Tenemos de sobra, como puedes ver. Puedes llevarte el que quieras, y con prometer que cuidarás bien de él, será suficiente.

\- Vamos, Red, acéptalo. – insistió Yellow. – Tú sabes que sí quieres.

Red se les quedó mirando nuevamente, inseguro todavía, pero al ver que insistían tanto, finalmente decidió aceptar. Si era para ayudarlo con sus problemas, y que sabía que tenía que resolverlos, pues no había forma de negarse. Además, después de lo ocurrido con Lapras, de algún modo se sentía con más confianza de poder manejarlo. Mirando con decisión, finalmente asintió y con un rápido "gracias", se acercó a los estantes, listo para escogerlo.

Había mucho de donde elegir: huevos rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos, con rayas, moteados, y algunos hasta tenían marcas particulares de ciertos Pokémon específicos que eran difíciles de confundir. Podría simplemente haber elegido uno de ellos al azar esperando que fuese un Pokémon que necesitaba o que quería específicamente.

Y entonces, se detuvo frente a uno en particular. Este huevo tenía un peculiar diseño: era marrón oscuro por arriba y por abajo, y por todo el medio lo atravesaba una raya dentada de color crema. No podía explicarlo, pero este le resultaba más… atrayente que el resto. Con eso en mente, puso las manos en él, y lo levantó con cuidado.

\- ¿Ese es el que quieres? – preguntó el anciano, y Red asintió. – Muy bien, ese será. ¿Necesitas un manual de cuidado de huevos Pokémon? Podemos darte una copia si lo deseas.

Red asintió nuevamente, y se quedó viendo el huevo. A su vez, Yellow también se acercó para verlo detenidamente, con la expresión maravillada.

\- Wow, me pregunto qué Pokémon será. Algunos no son tan obvios a primera vista. ¿Pero para qué arruinar la sorpresa?

Red tampoco tenía prisa por averiguarlo. Si cuidar de él le ayudaba a salir un poco de sus problemas, bien habría valido la pena. De hecho, pensándolo bien, todo el viaje en general a las Islas Sevii estaba empezando a valer la pena. Estaba encontrando muchas cosas, aunque no fuese lo que originalmente vino a buscar.

Todavía quedaban tres islas más por explorar, pero con todo lo que había encontrado hasta ahora, por lo menos podía decir que no había sido un desperdicio en absoluto.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí estamos, con esto oficialmente pasamos el punto medio de la saga de Red en las Islas Sevii. Algunas cosas por aclarar: sé que dije que este sería un colaborativo entre **BRANDON369** y yo, pero debido a algunas complicaciones que le sucedieron a él (falta de acceso a una PC), y en parte porque me estanqué un poco en el otro que estaba haciendo (tendré que reescribirle todo el clímax), decidí terminarlo yo mismo. De hecho, la escena inicial que fue la única que él hizo, tuvo que ser editada varias veces, así que lamento mucho que no haya resultado como habíamos planeado.

Ahora, en relación a esta parada en el archipiélago, continúa el desarrollo de Red que habíamos establecido en los anteriores. Por fin empieza a abrirse un poco más en lo que es el lado empático de los Pokémon, que es donde falla mayormente, y Siebold le hace ver el error de andarse pensando que le bastará con reunir Pokémon capaces de Mega Evolucionar como si no hubiera mañana. Por otro lado, sus interacciones con Sneasel y Lapras son un buen primer paso para abrirse un poco más, y quizás ese huevo que le regalaron también ayude.

Creo que aprovecharé de dar un pequeño aviso: debido a que últimamente he recibido propuestas de posibles nuevos escritores que quieren integrarse al Resetverso, quisiera dejar claros algunos puntos: Primero, no aceptaremos ideas a medio cocinar; si van a proponer algo asegúrense que sea concreto y bien preparado. Segundo, es recomendable que lean el universo expandido al menos en su mayor parte para estar seguros de que lo que proponen no entra en conflicto con lo que ya tenemos. Y por último, traten de mantener contacto regular con nosotros, o de lo contrario sus propuestas serán descartadas y nos veremos forzados a asumir que perdieron el interés.

Sin mucho más que decir, con eso finalizo este capítulo de esta mini-saga del Resetverso. Gracias por los reviews **a BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, TheGenesis, Jigsawpunisher** y **Conuk.** Y para cerrar con una nota humorística, algo de parte de **partner555.** ¡Nos veremos en Isla Inta!

* * *

 **OMAKE: El ascenso de Siebold.**

Esto era todo, por fin su duro trabajo daba frutos. Siebold se encontró de pie enfrente a la Campeona de Kalos, Diantha. Uno de los anteriores miembros del Alto Mando se había retirado, dejando el puesto abierto para todos los entrenadores aspirantes que competían por él, y tras una serie de duras batallas, él había ganado.

Y ahora, se encontraba frente a la actual Campeona que haría su promoción al Alto Mando oficial. No podía negar que se sentía nervioso, y estaba sudando.

Pero cuando Diantha comenzó a hablar, se tensó.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas traje de baño?

Momento, ¡¿qué dijo?!

\- Creía que todos los especialistas en Pokémon de Agua llevaban trajes de baño. – dijo Diantha frotándose el mentón mientras lo miraba. – Me pregunto, ¿cómo te verías en él?

Siebold se sonrojó mientras Diantha caminaba a su alrededor y se lo imaginaba con uno de ellos. Sus murmullos no ayudaban en nada: estaba seguro de haberla oído decir "¿esos shorts ayudarán a realzar tu trasero?" en cierto momento. Por suerte, Drasna acudió en su rescate.

\- Deja de avergonzar al muchacho. – le dijo. Le molestaba un poco lo de "muchacho", pero dada la situación actual, lo dejó pasar. – Date prisa y dale lo que quiere.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Diantha. – Oh sí. Siebold, como Campeona regional, ¡te declaro oficialmente como el más nuevo miembro del Alto Mando de Kalos!

Siebold se permitió dar un respiro de alivio antes de sonreírle a la campeona.

\- Gracias. – le dijo.

\- De nada. – replicó ella. – Y ahora, respecto a tus trajes de baño…

Siebold de pronto se sintió invadido de terror. ¿En qué acababa de meterse?


	5. Isla Inta

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Inta, escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude)**

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Inta…**_

Las Islas Sevii en verdad eran un lugar maravilloso para las personas como él. Eso era todo lo que Deacon podía pensar al ver las cajas llenas de Pokémon que sus secuaces estaban apilando en el rincón de la bodega que habían construido. Estos incluían Pokémon salvajes, robados, y otros abandonados o simplemente no queridos, pero todos tenían en común que se podían vender por un buen precio en el mercado negro, independientemente del origen o método de captura.

De todas las regiones en las cuales el Equipo Rocket se podía expandir, las Islas Sevii estaban entre las más engañosamente importantes. Uno podría pensar que regiones más grandes y más conocidas como Unova podrían haber mejorado su presencia en el bajo mundo criminal, pero eso los habría forzado a competir con los sindicatos criminales locales en maneras que no podían predecir, lo que potencialmente podría llevar a forzar una retirada y ultimadamente les costaría más pérdidas que ganancias. La ventaja potencial venía con un riesgo demasiado alto.

En contraste, a nadie le importaban las Islas Sevii, ni sus habitantes, ni más importante, sus Pokémon. Claro, todos amaban y admiraban a Lorelei de Isla Quarta, pero ser una miembro del Alto Mando significaba que tendría poco tiempo para tocar a su puerta, mientras no le dieran razón para ello. Sin mencionar que Lorelei era la excepción a la regla, en lo que concernía a entrenadores de las Islas Sevii. Cierto que ocasionalmente surgía algún entrenador remarcable, pero en su mayor parte, el archipiélago tenía pocos niños que empezaban su viaje cada año, y la mayoría no iban a ninguna parte excepto fuera de sus islitas en medio de la nada, en busca de pastos más verdes y prometedores para empezar sus carreras de entrenadores.

Eso dejaba las islas mayormente indefensas de mocosos entrometidos o gente lo bastante metiche y poderosa para arruinar sus planes, incluso más todavía con su pequeño escondite en medio de una de las islas menos pobladas y sin áreas interesantes a pesar de una expansión reciente, donde no tenían que temer que una anciana en su retiro o a una mujer sensual con afición por los peluches fuesen a arruinarles su día. La única amenaza real era la Jenny local que seguía constantemente patrullando y buscando su bodega, y eso no era nada que un poco de precaución y sigilo no pudieran resolver, y sin prueba alguna de su presencia en el bosque no podía llamar a los ya mencionados individuos metiches y poderosos. Sus oportunidades de victoria, bajo esas circunstancias eran prácticamente cien por ciento.

El miembro del Equipo Rocket se ajustó su gorra mientras se erguía de pie, acercándose a sus colegas para revisar su trabajo actual.

\- ¿Qué tal vamos con el último cargamento?

\- Bastante bien, hasta encontramos un pequeño Pokémon que se metió de polizón para agregar al lote. – dijo uno de ellos, una mujer pelirroja que tenía el mismo rango que ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en dicho Pokémon, que se echó para atrás alejándose de ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando. – Por alguna razón estaba muerto de miedo, así que fue fácil someterlo.

Deacon no le dio más que una pequeña mirada al Pokémon extra de su cargamento, aunque le trajo una sonrisa al rostro.

\- Excelentes noticias. – la sonrisa se fue apenas llegó, reemplazándola con un gesto fruncido. – ¿Alguna novedad en el pueblo?

\- Parece que un entrenador y una niña han llegado, son kantonianos. Probablemente esté tomándose un descanso del desafío de su desafío de gimnasios con su hermanita o algo por el estilo. – dijo la mujer. El hombre arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

\- ¿Algún Pokémon que valga la pena robarles?

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – dijo su colega, mostrando varias fotos de su objetivo: un chico alto, de ojos rojos y piel pálida que se veía algo tenebroso, rodeado de Pokémon que incluían a un Clefairy, un Lapras, un Charizard y muchos otros. Todos Pokémon que valían un buen precio, y con potencial para más. El hombre volvió a sonreír, corriendo varias posibilidades por su mente.

\- Muy bien. Un entrenador y su hermanita que persiguen a un Pokémon perdido y se ahogan en el mar en un accidente trágico es una historia creíble como tapadera, ¿verdad?

\- Definitivamente lo es.

\- En ese caso, espero resultados.

Su colega asintió, moviéndose para continuar analizando su cargamento de Pokémon e instruyendo a los soldados restantes sobre sus planes actuales. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era mantener la calma y la sangre fría, como siempre lo habían hecho. Difícilmente sería la primera vez que robaban Pokémon de manos de entrenadores estúpidos, y fue solo gracias a sus trucos y planes inteligentes que él y su colega habían logrado las posiciones de Administradores en el Equipo Rocket. Y si llegaba a pasar lo peor y sus objetivos lograban llegar a ellos, tenían maneras de asegurarse que fuese lo último que harían en sus vidas.

Deacon sonrió, estirando sus dedos mientras volvía a sentarse. Ahora no quedaba más que hacer excepto esperar, y luego cosechar el delicioso beneficio de su trabajo. Sus planes tenían cero por ciento de probabilidad de fallar después de todo, pues él nunca aceptaría más que eso. Eran miembros del Equipo Rocket, y jamás decepcionarían a su jefe.

* * *

 _ **En el Centro Pokémon…**_

\- Red Tajiri, su chequeo ya está terminado. Puede venir por su equipo ahora.

Red rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el mostrador en el Centro Pokémon, donde la Enfermera Joy y su Chansey se encontraban regresando con su equipo. Pikachu, Clefairy, Slowbro, Sneasel y Charizard todos venían caminando junto a los dos empleados, mientras Lapras yacía recostado sobre una camilla. Todos los Pokémon sonreían y le saludaban mientras se aproximaba, y su emoción hizo que Red hasta se sonrojara un poco de la vergüenza.

\- Tus Pokémon ya están en forma para pelear, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en esa área. – le aseguró la enfermera, pasando varias páginas en una tabla de notas. Red asintió.

\- Gracias. – le dijo, indicándole a su equipo que caminara hacia el asiento de Yellow en el comedor del Centro Pokémon. El equipo asintió estando de acuerdo, y todos se fueron mientras Chansey empujaba la camilla de Lapras.

Mientras los Pokémon se dirigían a reunirse con su compañera de viaje, Red se tomó su tiempo para observar su equipo activo actual, compuesto por su mayor parte por Pokémon que capturó durante su actual aventura, y algunos a los que decidió conocer mejor durante dicho tiempo. Mirándolos a todos, incluso con los miembros más recientes como Lapras y Sneasel, podía sentir la conexión entre ellos, y cómo iban progresando juntos hacia la misma meta, tal vez incluso llegando a entenderlos mejor que antes. No sabía si era solo una sensación y si se había vuelto más perceptivo, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien darse cuenta de ello.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando el entrenador se dio la vuelta, vio a la Enfermera Joy con una expresión inusualmente sombría.

\- Si tienes un momento, hay algo que necesitas saber.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Red se volteó a verla completamente.

\- Tu Clefairy. – La mirada de la enfermera se volvió hacia el Pokémon Hada de Red por un momento, antes de volver a pasar página en la tabla. – Noté que se comportaba algo extraño, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerle un chequeo adicional. Esto fue lo que encontré.

Luego de unos segundos de pasar por varias páginas de información, finalmente se detuvo cuando encontró dos radiografías muy similares, que le mostró a Red para que las pudiera ver.

\- Así es como luce el cerebro de un Clefairy normalmente. – dijo señalando la izquierda, y mirando fijamente al entrenador mientras señalaba la derecha. – Y así es como luce el del tuyo.

Red echó un vistazo a las dos fotografías similares brevemente. Él no era un científico, pero podía ver por las formas y colores distintos que la cabeza de Clefairy definitivamente tenía algo diferente. Su atención se desvió hacia la experta.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Tu Clefairy tiene un desequilibrio químico en el cerebro, que le provoca que actúe con sus impulsos sin darse cuenta de que están mal. – La mujer pasó el dedo sobre el análisis mientras seguía explicando. – No es nada que no se pueda resolver, los Pokémon tienen enfermedades mentales y problemas igual que todos nosotros, como el Síndrome de Atrice. Sin embargo, algo como esto requerirá un poco más de cuidado extra para asegurarte de que sepa cómo debe comportarse y no te cause problemas como atacar a un entrenador o algo peor, y es posible que necesite tomar medicación. Me tomé la libertad de prepararte una prescripción con algunos medicamentos que pueden ser útiles, y podrás encontrarlos en casi cualquier Pokémart.

La enfermera le pasó a Red un trozo de papel con varias medicinas escritas en él, y su mirada pasó rápidamente de la prescripción hacia su Pokémon tipo Hada, que se encontraba comiendo algo de helado que Yellow le daba, haciéndose un desastre en la cara pero disfrutándolo a más no poder. Los labios del entrenador se curvaron ligeramente, y se volvió otra vez hacia Joy mientras se guardaba la prescripción en el bolsillo.

\- Gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y nos las arreglaremos al final. – le dijo. La enfermera miró con una sonrisa al equipo de Red.

\- Quieres mucho a tus Pokémon, ¿verdad?

\- Solo hago lo que debo hacer.

\- Bueno, suerte con ello. ¡Que te diviertas en Isla Inta!

Red asintió, y rápidamente se movió para reunirse con su equipo. Lapras ya se encontraba en el suelo comiendo con los demás. Sus Pokémon le saludaron y le sonrieron cuando se acercó, y el chico de Ciudad Viridian se tomó su tiempo de acariciarlos a todos por un momento. Su atención se movió hacia Yellow, que acababa de terminar de limpiar el huevo que había recibido en Isla Quarta mientras volvía a ponerlo en su caja protectora con todo el cuidado del mundo.

\- Toma, tu pequeño huevo está bien. – dijo mientras se lo pasaba a Red, con una sonrisa radiante mientras se golpeaba el pecho. – ¡Mami Yellow se encargó de tratarlo bien!

\- El huevo es mi responsabilidad. – dijo Red encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndolo a meter a su mochila. – No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

\- Claro, claro, ya lo sé, señor responsabilidades. – dijo mientras lo señalaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras levantaba los puños. – Creo que entonces iré a buscar un Pokémon propio para mí. ¡Mi compañero destinado debe estar por aquí en alguna parte!

\- Espero que lo encuentres. – Red trató de sonreír, pero su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia su equipo. – Ya es hora de entrenar un poco.

Todos los Pokémon asintieron y se prepararon, y después de recuperar a Lapras, todos salieron del Centro Pokémon para echar una caminada y entrenar juntos.

Mientras se alejaban, los ojos de Red se desviaron hacia el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Seguían bastante lejos de encontrar el lugar al cual esas chicas trataban de guiarlo, aquel al que Yellow seguía llamando "la trampa", pero en cada isla del archipiélago había conseguido algo, de una forma u otra. Aun sin ningún progreso tangible en esa área, jamás podría decir que su viaje había sido un desperdicio llegado a ese punto.

Ya había pensado en algunas de las áreas que podían explorar en Isla Inta. Había un lugar llamado el Laberinto de Agua, donde según los rumores había un hombre dispuesto a entregar huevos de Pokémon raros, lo cual sonaba como el lugar perfecto para entrenar a Lapras. Estaba también el Resort Gorgeous, donde una dama rica organizaba muchas fiestas aunque eso no atraía su interés, justo al lado de la inexplicable Cueva Perdida que sin duda le atraía más para probar su Vista de Victoria. Hasta había escuchado de alguien que construyó un Pilar Memorial para su Onix fallecido, y Yellow sugirió que deberían pasar por allí para presentar sus respetos eventualmente. Y esos eran solo unas cuantas posibilidades que tenían en esa isla, asumiendo que no pudieran encontrar su meta aquí.

Las Islas Sevii ciertamente eran un lugar maravilloso para la gente como él.

…

Una vez que el pequeño grupo llegó hasta un parque grande y vacío que pudieran usar, los esfuerzos de entrenamiento para ese día comenzaron de pleno.

\- ¡Sneasel, Garra de Metal! ¡Clefairy, Fuerza Lunar!

 _PosiBILIdaaaaDES de VicTORTiaaa: 6 &7-9!_

Red movió la cabeza ligeramente mientras se enfocaba en sus dos Pokémon que se atacaban uno al otro, mientras Slowbro se aseguraba de mantener su Vista de Victoria a raya con una constante emisión baja de Psicoonda. Todo el tiempo, Sneasel se movía rápidamente alrededor del campo de batalla con una veloz precisión y con sus garras potenciadas de acero listas, mientras Clefairy se giraba para evitarla y le lanzaba una Fuerza Lunar a quemarropa. Sneasel entonces se deslizó por el suelo para evadirla, con lo que ambos Pokémon intercambiaron una sonrisa y luego saltaron unos cuantos metros hacia atrás para reanudar su pelea de práctica, mientras Red analizaba sus desempeños y deducía qué ataque utilizar ahora, mientras Yellow los animaba desde un lado con Pikachu.

El entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo abarcaba varios propósitos en uno solo: servía para probar qué tal le iría en una batalla, si Clefairy podía contenerse contra un oponente él solo, y lo más importante, qué tan bien podría deducir y manejar las cosas sin usar Vista de Victoria para que le dijeran sus posibilidades. Por el momento, todo iba tan bien como podría estar: Sneasel le reconfirmaba sus puntos fuertes en velocidad y habilidad para golpear en puntos precisos para una victoria rápida y eficiente, mientras Clefairy se las arreglaba para seguirle el paso siendo totalmente impredecible, pero conteniéndose lo suficiente para no ser peligroso aunque ocasionalmente se fuera un poco de mano. Pero lo más importante, empezaba a apreciar la emoción de tener que descubrir lo que tenía que hacer sin una guía para sus acciones futuras.

Ahora podía ver de dónde venía Ash Ketchum en relación a su filosofía sobre nunca contenerse, pero eso no quería decir que tenía la intención de dejar de usar sus habilidades naturales. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, tampoco tenía intención de depender demasiado de su Vista de Victoria al punto que se convirtiera en una especie de muleta: desde que llegó a las Islas Sevii, había empezado a ver los límites de su habilidad, entre su primera derrota completa contra Ultima, y su experiencia en el Bosque de Bayas. No podía permitirse dejar que sus estrategias fallaran solo porque le saliera un mal número en su Vista de Victoria.

Y una de las claves para evitar eso era poner su confianza en sus propios Pokémon. Era muy extraño pensarlo, pero luego de cómo logró hacerse amigo de Lapras, y en menor medida de Sneasel y Slowbro, sabía que algo como eso podría ser útil si lo aplicaba bien, más que estar tratando de acumular Mega Evoluciones.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a sus dos Pokémon que se enfrentaban y al resto de su equipo que descansaba en sus Pokébolas. Aún si su búsqueda por ese lugar resultase en un callejón sin salida, le alegraba haber pasado por todo lo que vio en las Islas Sevii, sin duda.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en sus dos Pokémon en entrenamiento, ya empezando a pensar en una posible orden, hasta que oyó unas manos aplaudiendo fuertemente que interrumpieron su tren de pensamiento.

\- ¡Wow, vaya que eres muy fuerte, chico!

Red, sus tres Pokémon activos y Yellow detuvieron su entrenamiento, desviando su atención hacia el amigable pelirrojo vestido en ropa casual que les saludaba cortésmente mientras caminaba hacia ellos desde un camino que pasaba cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Yellow, entrecerrando los ojos. Red simplemente se quedó en espera, observando al recién llegado. El hombre se rascó detrás de la nuca, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Solo un ciudadano de este pueblo. Estaba observando tu entrenamiento, y vaya, de verdad estuviste genial. ¿Vas a participar en una liga?

\- Estamos tomándonos un descanso antes de Índigo. – fue la respuesta rápida de Red.

\- Oh, Índigo. Una liga bastante competitiva. – asintió el hombre, desviando la atención hacia el equipo de Red. – Seguro que tus Pokémon lo harán muy bien, se ven bastante fuertes. Me gustaría verlos más de cerca…

Dio unos pasos hacia los Pokémon de Red, sonriendo todavía más mientras lo hacía. Y entonces, Clefairy lanzó un grito y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho sin avisar.

\- ¡Uff! – gritó el hombre, cayendo al suelo y frotándose donde lo golpearon, mientras Clefairy lo miraba con rabia. Tanto Red como Yellow se quedaron congelados, mirando al Pokémon tipo Hada.

\- ¡Clefairy! – le gritó Red, con la mente en blanco debido a su Vista de Victoria todavía inutilizada. ¿Por qué atacó al hombre? ¿Se había equivocado al creer que Clefairy cambiaría? No, eso no era posible, podía ver que Clefairy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo serio para cambiar, y él lo estaba ayudando. Entonces, ¿por qué haría eso? No tenía sentido, a menos que…

La respuesta le vino rápidamente al ver a Sneasel y Slowbro, que tenían aspecto de estar intranquilos y miraban con recelo al hombre que acababa de llegar. Pikachu ya estaba echando chispas de electricidad por las mejillas. Red y Yellow miraron también al sujeto, y al notar que su lenguaje corporal y expresión cambiaban, toda la actitud amigable se fue para ser reemplazada por una mirada dura.

\- Umph... los Pokémon siempre arruinan este tipo de acercamiento. Oh bueno. – El hombre sonrió, sacando una Pokébola y lanzándola hacia el cielo. – ¡Arbok, Mirada de Serpiente!

El Pokémon Venenoso se materializó en el aire, y sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Red y sus Pokémon, brillando intensamente con poder al fijarse en los de ellos. Red se quedó congelado, cayendo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido de repente. El chico gritó al sentir una descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo que lo dejó inmovilizado. Trató de girarse hacia sus Pokémon, solo para encontrárselos en el mismo predicamento, con Sneasel gruñendo y tratando de echar las garras al aire y Clefairy gritando y agitándose violentamente, haciendo un berrinche. Red no tuvo ni que pensarlo para entender que todos estaban paralizados.

La única excepción fue Pikachu, que inmediatamente saltó hacia Arbok con un Puño Trueno listo; sin embargo, el Pokémon Venenoso fue más rápido, saltando hacia él y enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Pikachu trató de liberarse, solo para que Arbok mostrara sus colmillos brillando de púrpura y lo mordiera con el poder de Colmillo Venenoso. El confiable compañero de Red gritó de dolor, pero Arbok se mantuvo clínico y eficiente, deteniéndose solo cuando el Pokémon Eléctrico adoptó un tinte púrpura visible, soltándolo en el suelo donde estaba demasiado envenenado para moverse. Red solo pudo quedarse viéndolo sin habla, incrédulo de que su compañero más antiguo cayera tan rápidamente.

\- ¡Red! ¡Pikachu! – exclamó Yellow, pero antes de poder acercarse a él, un par de brazos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura y la jalaron. – ¡Ah!

Red ensanchó los ojos, incapaz de desviar la mirada del hombre, cuya sonrisa solo se hacía mayor al sujetar a la niña atrapada entre sus brazos, y su Arbok se ponía justo al lado.

\- Lo siento, princesita, pero tú eres mi seguro aquí. – dijo apretando el agarre sobre ella, mirando otra vez a Red. – Ahora, entrégame a todos tus Pokémon, o tu amiguita lo pagará.

Como si quisiera puntuar la amenaza, Arbok mostró sus colmillos, brillando de nuevo de un tóxico color púrpura. Red trató de volver a levantarse para derribar al hombre, pero la parálisis actuó y lo forzó a quedarse en el suelo, temblando. Todo el rato, Yellow continuó tratando de morder, pisar o golpear al hombre, pero no hizo más que hacer reír ligeramente a su captor.

Red apretó los dientes, tratando de pensar en un buen curso de acción. Su Vista de Victoria seguía afectada por la Psicoonda de Slowbro, su equipo activo seguía totalmente paralizado, y él mismo estaba sin poder moverse. Trató de mover su mano hacia su cinturón, solo para que otra chispa de la parálisis se lo impidiera, mientras Arbok los atravesaba con la mirada a él y a sus Pokémon sufriendo dolor. Cualquiera de las opciones fáciles parecía estar fuera de su alcance, de una manera u otra. Tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en Yellow. No podía titubear ni tomar acciones equivocadas, no con su vida en riesgo, y definitivamente no a costa de sus propios Pokémon. Necesitaba un buen plan, ¿pero cuál?

Varias posibilidades corrieron por el cerebro de Red, ninguna de las cuales parecía factible, y tampoco que no pusieran en riesgo la vida de Yellow. Así, se quedó dónde estaba, incapaz de decidir un plan sólido, hasta esperando a que alguien viniera para ver lo que pasaba y los ayudara, cualquier cosa para salir de esa situación. Y todo el rato, su amiga trataba de liberarse mientras sus Pokémon gemían de dolor. Red sintió que se le acumulaba la furia, mientras Arbok permanecía listo para actuar. Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez…

Y entonces, unos fuertes pitidos resonaron en el parque. El hombre arqueó una ceja, sacando un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Hm? – dijo mientras presionaba unos botones, leyendo algo sobre la pantalla y asintiendo para sí mismo. – Mhhhm... Ya veo. Muy bien.

El hombre dejó su comunicador de lado, rápidamente desviando su atención de nuevo hacia Red y su equipo. Una sonrisa le dividió la cara, casi burlonamente mientras observaba a sus oponentes imposibilitados.

\- Pues vaya, eres un niño con suerte, tengo que volver a la base. – dijo mirando a su rehén. – Si quieres a tu amiguita de vuelta, lleva a todos los Pokémon que tienes contigo a una bodega en la Pradera del Islote Inta, tan simple como eso. Un intercambio muy honesto, diría yo.

Red se quedó viendo con rabia al hombre por ese mal intento de humor. Por su parte, el hombre también mantuvo a Yellow muy cerca de donde estaba, evitando una patada y una mordida de la niña. Su mirada se tornó feroz, atravesando la de Red.

\- Desde luego, no hace falta decir que si intentas algo raro, la mataremos en el acto. – le advirtió.  
Por su parte, Red sentía que se le acumulaba la rabia, y también las llamas dentro de su garganta.

\- ¡Tú…! – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. La parálisis no servía para amilanarle la rabia.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! – trató de gritar la niña, y el hombre rápidamente se encargó de eso amarrándole la boca con un trozo de tela, ahogando así sus insultos y gritos de ayuda.

\- Je, qué inquieta eres. – se rio el hombre, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar con calma hacia la salida del pueblo. – Nos veremos luego, amigo.

Y con eso, el hombre se fue llevándose a su amiga junto con Arbok. Red trató de ponerse de pie otra vez y perseguirlo, pero la parálisis volvió a golpearlo y le hizo caer de vuelta en la tierra, sintiendo el dolor ardiéndole por todo el cuerpo. Aun así trató de volver a ponerse de pie, pero para entonces, no vio rastro alguno del hombre ni de Yellow.

La mente de Red se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta, y todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron para dar paso a uno solo. Otra vez había dejado que separaran a Yellow de él, y esta vez ella no tendría a Pikachu para que la ayudara. Todo porque él no actuó ni planeó nada a tiempo, porque no pudo predecirlo, porque…

El chico sacudió la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra el dolor mientras cogía algo de Anti-Parálisis de su bolsa, rociándose a sí mismo con ella. La descarga eléctrica comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que finalmente pudo volver a moverse. Rápidamente se movió hacia donde estaba Pikachu, dándole un Antídoto y todas las Pociones que necesitaba antes de ir por sus otros tres Pokémon. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho, o cómo podría haber prevenido su Vista de Victoria lo que había pasado. La única persona a la que podía culpar por lo sucedido era al hombre, aparte de sí mismo por no haber sido lo bastante bueno. Eso quería decir que solo había un curso de acción para tomar.

Rápidamente roció la cura en el resto de su equipo activo, notando la determinación y deseo de ayudar en cada uno de ellos. Se sentía extraño al pensar en ello, pero Red los sentía a todos unidos por su propósito, como si quisieran la misma cosa. Red rápidamente respiró profundo para calmarse, y entonces observó a su ahora curado equipo.

\- Todos vamos a rescatar a Yellow, en el acto. – Levantó su puño y lo apretó. – ¿Están conmigo?

En respuesta, los cuatro alzaron sus puños y emitieron sonidos de afirmación, mientras Pikachu volvía a su lugar usual en el hombro de Red. Este casi sonrió, pero rápidamente se puso serio. Y con eso, el chico y su equipo se prepararon para la persecución.

* * *

 _ **En el almacén Rocket…**_

Deacon seguía trabajando con varias pantallas de grabaciones e información reciente de diferentes tipos, cuando escuchó que las puertas automáticas de su oficina improvisada se abrían. Sonriendo, el oficial del Equipo Rocket se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con uno de sus secuaces con ropa de civil, que traía a una niña amordazada y amarrada de los tobillos y muñecas, tal como lo esperaba y lo planeaba.

\- Tome, ya volví con la enana. – dijo el hombro, sujetando a la niña como si fuese una especie de trofeo.

El Administrador se tomó unos segundos para repasar todo lo que había visto: su nombre era Yellow, una huérfana sin familia viva cercana, pero extremadamente cercana e irremplazable para su objetivo. Por tanto, la carnada más perfecta que pudieran pedir.

\- Excelente trabajo. Esto nos ayudará inmensamente. – El administrador se rio ligeramente. Yellow trató de gritarle algo, quizás algún insulto muy colorido, pero solo pudo emitir quejidos ahogados. Por su parte, el soldado se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Le molestaría explicarme para qué tuvimos que traerla aquí? Quiero decir, podríamos haber esperado a que el chico decidiera entregar sus Pokémon.

\- ¿Y darle tiempo de pensar en alguna contramedida para derrotarte? No, muchas gracias. Por eso yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí. – dijo el Administrador mirándolo con reproche. El secuaz ladeó la cabeza, todavía sin estar convencido.

\- ¿Y no tendrá más tiempo para hacerlo ahora?

\- Los niños de su edad son propensos a tomar decisiones irracionales cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro. Su primer impulso no sería ir en busca de las autoridades por ayuda, sino ir de cabeza a donde le dijimos que viniera en un intento estúpido por jugar a ser el héroe. – El Administrador cruzó los brazos, dejando que su silla girara suavemente mientras sonreía. – No solo eso, sino que independientemente de lo que haga, sin duda usará algunos de sus Pokémon más poderosos para que le ayuden, lo que significa que si solo le robáramos seis de ellos, serían los mejores Pokémon que podría darnos. Puedo vivir sacrificando un Rattata si a cambio obtengo un Charizard.

\- Aun así tendremos que pelear con ellos.

\- Lo cual no es un problema. Haremos que venga directo a nuestra base, donde tendremos la ventaja de terreno y mayores números. Eso asumiendo que no lo derrotemos antes de que siquiera descubra la contraseña para entrar en este almacén. – El Administrador se volvió hacia algunas de las pantallas, que mostraban grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad en el exterior del almacén. – Hay varias formas de derrotarlo colocadas cuidadosamente por todos lados. La pregunta es cuál de todas funcionará.

El secuaz no respondió, al parecer reconociendo el punto del administrador. Todo el rato, sin embargo, Yellow continuó agitándose y gritando ruidos incoherentes a través de su mordaza. Casi divertido, el Administrador le dio al secuaz un gesto para que le quitara la tela y la dejase hablar de nuevo.

\- ¡No van a vencer a Red con planes tan estúpidos! ¡No importa cuántos de ellos tengan preparados! – gruñó, frunciéndoles el cejo a los criminales.

En respuesta, el Administrador no hizo más que darle una risa burlona. No bastó para que la niña perdiera su mirada desafiante, pero sí para que titubeara por un momento.

\- ¿En serio? Intrigante. – El hombre se frotó el mentón pensativo. – Estoy más que preparado para aceptar el desafío, si va a ponerse difícil. – Luego giró la silla, señalando hacia un lado. – Déjala junto a las jaulas.

El secuaz obedeció, agarrando a Yellow y arrastrándola junto a varias jaulas que contenían Pokémon salvajes, los cuales corrieron hacia el otro extremo y le gruñeron a la niña una vez que su espalda golpeó los barrotes. La niña gimió de dolor, mirando a los Pokémon que la rodeaban con confusión, mientras el Administrador entendía lo que estaba pensando.

\- Todos esos Pokémon son los problemáticos que nos llevaremos pronto, son de los que se volvieron hostiles e indispuestos a escucharnos cuando terminamos con ellos. No hay forma de que vayan a ayudarte, si es lo que estabas pensando.

Yellow se quedó paralizada por un momento, tomada desprevenida por sus declaraciones. Eso le sacó otra carcajada al hombre, que volvió a girar su silla a su posición original.

\- Ahora, vamos a trabajar en algunos otros planes para su caballero en armadura brillante.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella si derrotamos al chico? – preguntó el secuaz. El Administrador le echó otra mirada a Yellow, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Ya tengo algunas ideas. Tal vez el Equipo Rocket no se dedique a traficar con humanos, pero hay formas rápidas y fáciles de hacerla útil.

El Administrador se volvió a reír al ver que la niña temblaba, rápidamente regresando a sus pantallas e información. Su objetivo llegaría pronto, y tenían que prepararle la mejor bienvenida que pudieran darle.

…

Sujetándose todavía al cuello de su Lapras, Red analizó cuidadosamente el almacén que se encontraba en el medio de la pradera del Islote Inta a distancia segura de la costa de la isla principal. No era lo ideal, pero era mejor que acercarse demasiado y caer directo en las manos del enemigo. Quería rescatar a Yellow, pero cada vez que intentaba lanzarse de cabeza apresurado, algo malo sucedía. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, si no quería convertir ese rescate en una repetición del Bosque de Bayas.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los recuerdos de Isla Tera, haciéndole un gesto a Lapras para que se moviera más cerca, y tener una mejor vista. Allí fue cuando empezó a distinguir las siluetas de varios hombres y mujeres que se ocultaban detrás o en las copas de los árboles, todos con un inconfundible uniforme negro y lo que él estaba seguro que era una R emblasonada sobre sus camisetas. Miembros del Equipo Rocket, por supuesto. No se esperaba encontrárselos activos en las Islas Sevii, pero su modus operandi coincidía con el de aquel sujeto en el pueblo.

Red frunció el cejo, recordando la última vez que se topó con uno de esos criminales, justo antes de embarcarse en su actual búsqueda. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces, cuando no le importaba tanto saber más sobre sus Pokémon, o tratar de entenderlos mejor. Si Yellow no le hubiera avisado que Clefairy se había llevado arrastrado al soldado Rocket inconsciente para "jugar" con él, Red probablemente no se hubiera preocupado de lo que les hubiera pasado. Incluso tratándose de un criminal, así no era como un entrenador debería haber actuado por su Pokémon, era su responsabilidad.

El chico suspiró; no era momento de lamentarse por el pasado. Y con tantos criminales rondando por el lugar y esperando su llegada, dudaba mucho que el Canto de Clefairy pudiese resolver todos sus problemas rápidamente esta vez. No, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, incluso aunque a esa distancia su Vista de Victoria fuese prácticamente inútil. Así, se tocó el mentón pensativo, agarrando algunas de sus Pokébolas.

\- Charizard. – murmuró Red, arrojando la Pokébola al aire y materializando a su fiel Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Volador. – Vamos a volar. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido.

Charizard asintió, y tras saltar encima de él y recuperar a Lapras, Red rápidamente guio a su Pokémon por la pradera y por encima del almacén, asegurándose de no acercarse demasiado o de alertar a ninguno de los rufianes de su presencia. Charizard permaneció encima del edificio, permitiéndole a Red empezar a planear algo.

Ninguno de los soldados parecía haberlo notado, probablemente estarían esperando a que caminara de frente hacia ellos. Ninguno tampoco había sacado a sus Pokémon, pero tenían las Pokébolas listas para usarlas. Red apretó los puños; con tan poca información y habiendo apenas derrotado fácilmente a un solo soldado Rocket antes, los datos de su Vista de Victoria estaban suplicándole equivocarse. Y eso sin contar lo que podría estarle esperando adentro. No podía arriesgarse y no tenía ninguna certeza en la cual apoyarse. Así, solo le quedaba fiarse de lo que sabía que pudiera funcionar.

Red cogió dos de sus Pokébolas, sacando a Sneasel y Slowbro. Permaneció en silencio, pero con una mirada y señalando a los soldados bastó para que sus Pokémon entendieran cuál era el plan. Charizard voló un poco más al frente, lo suficiente para ponerse justo arriba de la entrada. Red le dio una señal rápida a sus dos Pokémon y señaló hacia abajo, y sin esperar más, Slowbro saltó hacia abajo, aterrizando sobre la hierba suave en cuclillas justo entre los dos sujetos. Al volverse a levantar, los todos los criminales desviaron su atención hacia él.

\- ¿Un Slowbro? ¿De dónde…?

Los ojos de Slowbro empezaron a brillar intensamente, y un rayo multicolor salió disparado hacia cada uno de los humanos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! – gritó uno, cayendo de rodillas. Otro le echó una mirada furiosa a Slowbro, claramente sufriendo un gran dolor.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo esta cosa…?

Una cuchillada bien medida bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate, justo cuando Sneasel le saltó encima y aterrizó en el suelo con gracia y elegancia. El Pokémon tipo Hielo/Oscuro no perdió el tiempo antes de salir disparado hacia el resto de los secuaces, dejándolos inconscientes con unos golpes rápidos y bien medidos de Garras de Metal. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos después, y Sneasel aterrizó junto a Slowbro, sonriendo con satisfacción y levantando sus garras para que Red lo viera desde arriba.

Red no respondió de inmediato, en vez de eso optando por dar un vistazo a la pradera primero. Solo en cuanto sus posibilidades le dieron un cien por ciento de seguridad le indicó a Charizard que aterrizara, y se desmontó de su espalda para darles unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sneasel y Slowbro.

\- Buen trabajo ustedes dos. – les dijo con una sonrisa breve, antes de desviar su atención hacia la entrada del almacén. Más específicamente, a las puertas reforzadas que la bloqueaban.

Red miró a Sneasel, solo para que el Pokémon negro sacudiera la cabeza, confirmando que Garra de Metal no sería la solución de eso. Descartando la posibilidad, Red se movió hacia el panel cerradura de la puerta, analizando los botones a su disposición. Definitivamente había alguna clase de contraseña que tenía que insertar, y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para descifrarlo.

Empezó a teclear varias contraseñas posibles: _Equipo Misil Bomba, Rocket para supremacía, Pandilla_ _Rocket,_ y muchos otros. Con cada intento fallido, su Vista de Victoria se acercaba más a darle posibilidades de cuáles letras utilizar, y en menos de dos minutos y con un poco de suerte logró descubrir la contraseña: _Goldeen necesita leña. Sí, nah, Chansey_.

Y con eso, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, y de inmediato Slowbro, Sneasel y Charizard se pusieron a su lado. Por su parte, el entrenador se quedó mirando la puerta que se iba abriendo, y dio sus primeros pasos hacia adentro. Eso era la parte fácil; la difícil estaba enfrente de él, tal cual podía ver una docena de soldados Rocket todos de pie esperándolo, y eso le decía lo difícil que sería.

\- ¡Ya está aquí, tenemos…! – empezó a decir una de ellos, antes de hacer una pausa con confusión. – Espera, ¿cómo rayos entraste aquí ileso?

Red no replicó, simplemente cogió la Pokébola que le quedaba mientras su equipo activo se preparaba para la batalla. Los soldados estaban todos haciendo lo mismo, hasta que los ojos de Red se fijaron en un rostro muy familiar entre ellos, y apretó los dientes al verlo.

\- Ya veo que decidiste jugar al héroe, a final de cuentas. – sonrió el hombre que había secuestrado a Yellow, arrojando su Pokébola al aire de arriba abajo despreocupadamente. – Te das cuenta de que eso quiere decir que tu amiguita está condenada, ¿no es así?

Red no replicó, simplemente fulminó a su oponente con la mirada. Incluso sin darle ninguna orden, todos sus Pokémon se quedaron en alerta, incluso algunos comenzaron a cargar sus propios ataques, pero el secuestrador se rio al verlo.

\- Te haces el estoico, je. Muy bien. – Agarró la Pokébola y se preparó para lanzarla. – ¡Arbok, usa…!

\- Psicoonda. – El rayo multicolor salió disparado hacia él, e inmediatamente el hombre se detuvo en su intento.

\- ¡Aaaah! – gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras la Pokébola de Arbok rebotaba inofensivamente en el suelo. Sneasel rápidamente echó a correr hacia ella, agarrándola y apoderándose de ella. Red le hizo un gesto afirmativo: con lo que podía hacerles ese Arbok no se podían permitir otro ataque suyo.

Sneasel tuvo entonces que agacharse para esquivar un repentino Híper Colmillo, pateando la bola lejos antes que su Garra de Metal se encontrase con los dientes del recién llegado Raticate, y los dos Pokémon comenzaron a intercambiar golpes sin tardanza.

El cuerpo de Red se tensó al darle una mirada rápida a los secuaces que había dispersos por todo el lugar, todos arrojando Pokébolas: con toda certeza, él y su equipo se vieron rodeados por cualquier cosa desde Raticates, Arboks, Golbats, e incluso los ocasionales Houndooms y muchos otros Pokémon a los cuales no reconoció a primera vista. Sin tardanza, todos los Pokémon entraron a la ofensiva, forzando a Red a esquivar una ráfaga de ataques que venían en su dirección y rodarse para ponerse a cubierto detrás de una caja de acero. Desde allí, solo pudo decir una cosa:

\- Todos, a pelear.

De inmediato todos sus Pokémon también saltaron a la ofensiva, disparando varios Rayos de Hielo, Lanzallamas, Fuerzas Lunares, Atactruenos, Garras de Metal y Psicoondas que volaron de ida y vuelta hacia los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket que respondieron de igual manera. La batalla pronto se degeneró en un absoluto caos, y varios de los secuaces trataban de rodear a cada uno de los Pokémon de Red para derrotarlos con superioridad numérica.

Pero todos los Pokémon de Red eran inteligentes y estaban bien entrenados, e incluso con su entrenador a raya de momento, rápidamente montaron un contraataque propio: Lapras compensaba su falta de movilidad lanzando ataques de hielo y agua desde su posición, mientras Pikachu tomaba ventaja de los oponentes empapados para noquearlos con unos cuantos bien conectados Puños Trueno. Todo el rato, Charizard y Slowbro formaron un equipo improbable mientras el Pokémon Psíquico interrumpía la concentración de sus oponentes, dejando terreno para que Charizard se elevara por encima de ellos e infligiéndoles daño muy duro desde arriba, y dispersando cualquier intento de los demás para hacerles montón.

Pero lo que capturó la atención de Red fue la pareja más inesperada, cuando Clefairy y Sneasel intercambiaron oponentes de manera improvisada y se aseguraron de que ninguno llegase con el otro, con Clefairy actuando mucho más colaborador de lo que Red jamás lo había visto. Se le hizo muy interesante ver cómo cada uno de sus Pokémon era capaz de valerse si él no era quien les daba las órdenes, considerando cómo prefería fiarse de estrategias planeadas previamente, pero aunque le diese mucho qué pensar, quedarse allí esperando no lo acercaría más a Yellow. Necesitaba llegar hasta el otro lado de la sala y adentrarse más en el almacén, pero al espiar el camino al frente, pudo ver una horda de Pokémon agresores que su equipo intentaba mantener a raya, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Tendrían que dividir sus fuerzas, pero la pregunta era cómo. Podría traer consigo a Sneasel por su velocidad, pero al mirar de nuevo como hacía equipo con Clefairy, no estaba seguro de si sería la mejor opción. Y entonces, se fijó en su Vista de Victoria, tratando de analizar a sus oponentes y las posibilidades de sus Pokémon.

 _Posibilidades de Victoria: 50%_

Red suspiró. Las posibilidades estaban mitad y mitad, era de esperarse sin tener suficientes datos con los cuales actuar. El chico frunció el cejo y se volvió hacia Clefairy y Sneasel: sus dos Pokémon estaban espalda con espalda, con Clefairy alternando Fuerza Lunar y Canto de igual medida desde lejos y Sneasel encargándose de cualquiera que se les acercara, ya fuese arrojándolos al área de ataque de Clefairy o conectándoles unos golpes rápidos y precisos antes de ponerse de espaldas con su compañero. Ambos Pokémon intercambiaban sonrisas y casi parecían estar desafiándose uno al otro a ver quién lo hacía mejor.

Su trabajo de equipo necesitaba mejorar y parecía bastante básico, pero estaban dando lo mejor que tenían en la pelea. La velocidad de Sneasel era su punto fuerte, pero Clefairy se aseguraba de cubrirle los débiles al mismo tiempo. Al ver eso, Red sonrió y tomó su decisión.

\- Hagan lo mejor que puedan para mantenerlos ocupados ustedes dos. – les dijo, recibiendo señales afirmativas de parte de ambos Pokémon, tipo Hada y Oscuro, y luego observó a Lapras. – Tú quédate aquí y ayúdalos.

Lapras asintió, volviendo a disparar Rayos de Hielo hacia el aire para bloquear a la colonia de Golbats que se le venían encima, mientras Sneasel arrojaba a Clefairy lo bastante alto para que lanzara varias notas de Canto hacia la manada de Raticates que había abajo, poniéndolos a dormir profundamente. Red no se quedó esperando más de lo necesario antes de salir de su escondite, indicándoles a Charizard, Pikachu y Slowbro que vinieran con él.

Todos sus Pokémon rápidamente atacaron a sus oponentes para unirse a su entrenador, mientras Slowbro disparaba su Psicoonda a cualquier cosa que no fuese un Pokémon de tipo Oscuro para abrirles el camino hacia la puerta. Y con eso Red y la mitad de su equipo continuaron su carrera dentro del almacén, todos listos para rescatar a Yellow.

…

Si no estuviese amarrada y rodeada por unos criminales que se veían listos para pelear, Yellow probablemente estaría animando a Red cuando la pantalla lo mostró a él y a su equipo abriéndose paso entre los soldados y sus Pokémon por su parte, tanto afuera como adentro del almacén. Sabía que no tenían oportunidad contra él, y era grandioso ver que tenía razón.

A pesar de que casi no logra suprimir una sonrisa, la chica no pudo evitar notar que el sujeto Deacon, o "Administrador" como lo llamaban todos, no parecía preocupado en absoluto. Simplemente se frotaba el mentón pensativo, casi sonriendo mientras pasaba de una pantalla a otra y tecleaba algo en su computadora, totalmente impasible y calmado.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? El chico llegará hasta nosotros aquí. – dijo uno de los secuaces, frunciendo el cejo. El Administrador tomó algunos segundos para estudiar las pantallas y sonreír para sí mismo antes de girar su silla hacia su colega.

\- No te preocupes, el resto de los soldados ya está en posición en el cuarto de almacenamiento principal. Debo admitir que se encargó mejor de nuestra primera línea de defensa mejor de lo esperado, pero a veces hay que sacrificar algunos peones para juzgar el valor de tu adversario. – Se levantó de su silla y agarró unas cuantas Pokébolas de su escritorio. – Creo que deberíamos prepararnos. Es mejor no subestimarlo más.

\- Sí, señor.

Todos los soldados en el cuarto corrieron para agarrar sus Pokébolas, rápida pero eficientemente preparándose en cuestión de segundos. Deacon les dio una mirada de aprobación, y su atención se desvió hacia Yellow. La niña palideció ante la sonrisa del sujeto.

\- Diviértete aquí adentro mientras puedas, pequeña. Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería, si es que valoras tu vida. – le dijo bajando notablemente el tono echándole ojos de pistola.

Yellow solo tragó saliva, lo que bastó para el hombre se riera y se fuese por su lado con sus subordinados, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándola sola en medio de la habitación, al lado de las cajas de los Pokémon. La niña permaneció estática y en silencio hasta que ya no pudo oír los pasos de los soldados. Ya al estar segura de que se habían marchado totalmente, la niña respiró profundo y miró sus ataduras. Apretando los dientes, trató de separar sus muñecas y tobillos, sintiendo que la cuerda le comprimía la piel en ambos extremos pero sin estirarse en lo más mínimo. Siguió intentándolo, poniendo más y más esfuerzo mientras se agitaba, pero simplemente terminó bañada de sudor tratando de recuperar el aliento, con la cuerda todavía firme e intacta.

\- Rayos. – dijo mientras jadeaba y tratando de recuperar el aire. Sin importar la fuerza que imprimiera, las ataduras estaban demasiado apretadas para romperlas. Definitivamente necesitaba algo de ayuda por ahí.

Se puso a mirar alrededor, tratando de buscar algo útil que anduviese cerca de ella, pero no encontró nada. Su expresión se tornó sombría, hasta que miró la jaula que estaba junto a ella, donde un Pokémon estaba de pie en el borde. Yellow se tomó un segundo para observar a su pequeño vecino: solo era un pequeño Rattata, posiblemente más joven que la mayoría de los que había visto, que parecía estar viéndola fijamente aunque casi temblaba. Yellow podría identificarse con lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo, pero aun así sonrió al darse cuenta que tal vez este pequeño pudiese ayudarla.

\- ¡Hey, tú! ¡Sí, tú! ¿Puedes acercarte? – le susurró con una gran sonrisa.

El Rattata se quedó congelado y miró a Yellow, corriendo hacia el otro extremo y mirando fijamente a la chica, enseñando los colmillos y chillándole con hostilidad. Yellow parpadeó en respuesta, solo para recordar lo que había dicho el Administrador. Lo que fuera que el Equipo Rocket le había hecho a los Pokémon que la rodeaban, no estarían dispuestos a ayudarla o incluso confiar en ella. La sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció al ver al pequeño Rattata, al darse cuenta que tenía varias marcas de golpes ocultas bajo el pelaje. Tratar de imaginar lo que esos criminales le habían hecho a él y a los otros Pokémon a su alrededor hizo que a Yellow se le revolviera el estómago.

Rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y dejó de lado esos pensamientos, enfocándose en el pobre asustadizo y arrinconado Rattata una vez más. Sintiéndose de pronto identificada con el pequeño, logró sonreír de nuevo, y hasta se rio ligeramente.

\- Perdón, imagino que no confías mucho en los humanos, ¿verdad? Si te trataron como me están tratando a mí, puedo ver por qué. – Se le acercó un poco más, colocando sus ataduras hacia la jaula. – No te voy a morder, eso sí. Solo necesito que me ayudes con esto.

El Rattata pareció bajar la guardia, olfateando y mirando las cuerdas con interés. Parecía haber perdido solo un poco el miedo, pero todavía se rehusaba a moverse y continuó mirando a la chica con recelo y precaución. Yellow en verdad deseaba tener algunos bocadillos o algo para demostrarle que no le iba a hacer daño. Pero entonces, se acordó lo que podía mostrarle de sí misma.

Respirando profundamente, canalizó su energía entre las manos, que comenzaron a brillar de blanco. Esa era su Bloodline, capaz de devolver el vigor y la fuerza a los Pokémon que la rodeaban, ya fuese curándolos o dándoles energía dependiendo de cómo la utilizara. Probablemente no fuera tan impresionante comparado con otros poderes que podría tener un Bloodliner, pero le gustaba tener un poder con el cual pudiese ayudar a otros.

El Rattata ensanchó los ojos ante el poder curativo que irradiaba de las manos de la chica, bajando la guardia mientras la curiosidad aparecía en sus ojos. Yellow continuó emanando el poder, esperando que Rattata actuara por sí mismo. Tentativamente, el roedor alargó una pata, olfateando en el aire y luego la energía, antes de dar algunos pasos para bañarse en ella. En ese punto, Yellow redirigió la energía apropiadamente, y pudo ver que las marcas de golpes y heridas de Rattata empezaba a desaparecer lentamente. Al ver a Rattata relajarse y sonreír, Yellow se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a que el pequeño volviese a ponerse en forma después de quién sabría cuánto tiempo.

\- ¡Qué bien que te gusta! – le dijo parando el flujo de curación mientras Rattata se ponía de pie más saludable que nunca. De nuevo volvió a mostrarle sus ataduras. – ¿Puedes morder esto? Puedo curar tus heridas y las de los demás si me liberas aquí. Es un trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer.

El Rattata observó la cuerda, y rápidamente le asintió a la chica; sus colmillos empezaron a brillar con energía, y con una sola mordida rápida las ataduras de Yellow se deshicieron, permitiéndole mover al manos de nuevo, y permitiéndole quitarse las cuerdas. El Pokémon se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con las de los tobillos, quitándole rápidamente las que tenía allí también.

\- *Fiu*. – Yellow se tomó un segundo para estirar sus brazos y piernas antes de volver a ponerse de pie, antes de volver a encarar al pequeño Pokémon y darle un pulgar arriba. – ¡Buen trabajo, amigo!

Rattata chilló felizmente, dejando de lado casi todo el recelo que tenía. Yellow y el Pokémon intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, y la chica se dio la vuelta para cumplir su parte del trato.

\- Veamos…

Yellow frunció el cejo, examinando la habitación y esperando encontrar algunas llaves o algo que le sirviera para abrir la jaula. No había ninguna, y probablemente fuese porque el Administrador se las había llevado, pero la chica encontró un buen sustituto al otro lado de la habitación, donde había una palanca de metal encima de una jaula abierta. La chica volvió a sonreír, y rápidamente la agarró antes de volver donde estaba la jaula de Rattata.

\- Échate a un lado. – dijo, apuntando y entrecerrando los ojos. El Rattata corrió hacia el otro extremo de su prisión, y tras una breve espera, comenzó a golpear con la palanca los barrotes de metal.

 ***** _ **¡**_ _ **KLANG! ¡KLANG! ¡KLANG!**_ ***** El ruido rápidamente llenó toda la habitación, asustando a casi todos los otros Pokémon que se encontraban en sus jaulas. Yellow definitivamente tendría que disculparse por el desorden después, pero por ahora tenía que cumplir una promesa.

Aunque Yellow no fuese la persona más fuerte, pudo ver que los barrotes se doblaban ligeramente con cada golpe, y tras un minuto de golpearlas sin parar, se curvaron lo suficiente para que el Pokémon se pudiera escurrir entre ellas y saliera de su jaula.

\- Perdón por el ruido, no soy buena en esto. – dijo Yellow sonriendo tímidamente, y rascándose detrás del cuello. Rattata no parecía molesto, y de hecho saltó directo hacia sus brazos y empezó a frotarla afectuosamente. – ¡H-hey! ¡No hagas eso, que me haces cosquillas! – La chica empezó a reírse mientras abrazaba al pequeño Pokémon. – Pero bueno, gracias por la ayuda.

Yellow dejó que Rattata se subiera a su hombro, igual como lo hacía Red con su Pikachu. Se volvió entonces hacia los Pokémon enjaulados que los rodeaban, contando unos veinte o un poco más a su alrededor. Demasiados para liberarlos ella sola. Necesitaría un poco de ayuda para eso, y para hacerlo, tendría que ir y ayudar un poco ella misma contra los criminales en este lugar. De inmediato le sonrió a su nuevo amigo.

\- No te molesta si te pido un poco más de ayuda, ¿verdad?

El roedor levantó su pata y le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que Yellow se animara todavía más. Pero antes de poder ponerse en marcha, una nueva voz los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

La chica y el Pokémon dirigieron los ojos hacia la puerta, donde un soldado la atravesó y los fulminó con la mirada, frunciendo el cejo al instante.

\- ¿Cómo fue que…? – de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y asumió una mirada feroz mientras la señalaba. – Qué importa. Vuelve a donde estabas, ahora.

\- Oblígame. – replicó Yellow entrecerrando los ojos de manera desafiante. El sujeto hizo una pausa y miró a la chica, pero rápidamente cogió una Pokébola en respuesta.

\- Tú lo pediste, mocosa. – dijo preparándose para lanzarla.

Por su parte, Yellow y Rattata intercambiaron una cabezada, comprendiendo sus intenciones. Y con ello, Rattata saltó fuera del hombro de Yellow y hacia el suelo para mirar a su oponente. Su recién forjada amistad estaba a punto de atravesar una prueba de fuego.

…

Red iba midiendo sus pasos mientras él, Pikachu, Charizard y Slowbro entraban en lo que parecía ser el nivel más bajo del almacén. Luego de todas las batallas tuvieron que tomar un atajo por allí para poder llegar, y sus pisadas haciendo eco eran el único sonido en el lugar, lo cual era tanto relajante como inquietante. A su alrededor había varias jaulas, todas llenas de Pokémon, la mayoría de ellos kantonianos con los ocasionales johtonianos aquí y allá. Muchos de ellos parecían dormidos, pero los despiertos los miraron fijamente, sin emitir sonidos.

Red trató de ignorar eso mientras negaba con la cabeza, enfocándose en el camino. Aunque esa habitación fuese el centro de operaciones del Equipo Rocket, su preocupación principal seguía siendo rescatar a Yellow. No podía distraerse de su objetivo primario jugando al buen samaritano.

El chico apretó los puños, mirando de izquierda a derecha. A diferencia de cualquier bodega de almacenamiento, esta parecía estar estructurada como si fuese un laberinto. Red no podía decir con certeza si era deliberado o un resultado de la línea de trabajo, y francamente no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que le estaba costando encontrar el camino hacia la siguiente sala. Podría haber tratado de volar con Charizard al otro lado, pero presentía que eso no sería una buena idea.

\- ¿Puedes oler a Yellow? – preguntó volteando a ver Pikachu.

Aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, Pikachu asintió y olfateó en el aire. Echó a correr al frente, mientras Red y los otros Pokémon salían corriendo detrás de él. Dieron un par de vueltas a la izquierda, mientras Red trataba de memorizar el camino que estaban tomando. Y entonces, una voz resonó a su alrededor.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, hay un intruso!

Red y sus Pokémon se detuvieron de repente en una bifurcación en el camino, donde venían un par de soldados del Equipo Rocket directo hacia ellos por el camino de la izquierda. Dos Electabuzz saltaron al frente, lanzando un par de Atactruenos directo hacia Red y su equipo. Estos tuvieron que agacharse hacia un lado mientras la electricidad volaba por encima de ellos.

El Pokémon de Fuego arrojó un Lanzallamas a máxima potencia contra los recién llegados, pero entonces un Houndoom saltó al frente, tragándose el ataque como si no fuese nada. Red se quedó viendo con confusión, pero rápidamente supo que se trataba de Absorción de Fuego en acción. Su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando el Houndoom disparó un Lanzallamas mucho más grande y potente contra ellos; Slowbro trató de mantenerlo a raya con Hidropulso, pero el Lanzallamas atravesó la esfera de agua y golpeó con fuerza a Slowbro. El Pokémon Psíquico de Red chilló de dolor, y Pikachu saltó hacia un lado y preparó un ataque de Demolición para acabar con el Houndoom, solo para que un rápido Mega Puño de un Electabuzz lo mandara a volar hacia una jaula, mientras Charizard era mantenido a raya por una tormenta de Atactruenos.

En medio de la batalla, Red continuaba estudiando a sus oponentes. A pesar de la situación, su Vista de Victoria le daba un porcentaje positivo llegando por encima de los noventa, pero solo con una batalla que requeriría de tiempo y esfuerzo, y él no podía desperdiciar ni lo uno ni lo otro.

\- No hay tiempo para esto. Vámonos. – ordenó Red rápidamente. Sus Pokémon respondieron inmediatamente, abandonando sus peleas y corriendo junto con él para avanzar, con Pikachu disparando un Atactrueno para forzar a los secuaces a retroceder antes de recuperar su rol como guía para el camino que tenían delante.

El plan de Red pareció ir funcionando bien hasta que llegó a la siguiente bifurcación, donde otro par de secuaces le llegaron por la derecha, con otro Electabuzz y un Arbok con ellos.

\- ¡Destrúyelos, Arbok! ¡Bomba de Desechos! – gritó uno estirando la mano.

El fluido venenoso cayó al lado derecho de donde se encontraba el equipo de Red, forzándolo a él y a su equipo a retroceder y reorganizarse, y con ello los soldados pudieron tomar su oportunidad.

\- ¡Ahora, Atactrueno!

Un rayo atravesó el aire por detrás de ellos, arrojando a Charizard contra una de las jaulas. El poderoso Pokémon de Fuego rugió de dolor, y cuando Red echó una mirada, un muy familiar Houndoom salió de la nada y atrapó a Pikachu en un estallido de Lanzallamas. Red palideció y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los soldados de antes que ahora los habían alcanzado, y sus Pokémon estaban listos para el segundo asalto. Los tres Electabuzz, el Houndoom y el Arbok, todos ellos los tenían rodeados. Red frunció el cejo al verse rodeado de viejos y nuevos enemigos, y Slowbro hizo lo propio. La situación era difícil, pero no todo estaba perdido.

\- ¡Atáquenlos a todos, rápido! – gritó Red; Slowbro obedeció rápidamente, disparando una ráfaga de Psicoonda a su alrededor. Los tres Pokémon y sus entrenadores bajaron sus cabezas de dolor al recibir el ataque Psíquico, bajando la guardia lo suficiente para que Charizard los noqueara de un solo tajo de Garra Dragón. Red y sus Pokémon no esperaron a que se recuperaran, adentrándose más en el único camino que podían seguir. E igual que antes, en la primera bifurcación, otro dúo de soldados del Equipo Rocket y sus Pokémon los estaban esperando, forzándolos a tomar la dirección opuesta apenas logrando evitar sus ataques, y respondiendo de igual manera.

Mientras Red y sus tres Pokémon continuaban atravesando el laberinto improvisado de jaulas, más y más miembros del Equipo Rocket continuaban saliendo de algunos de los caminos que los rodeaban, y sus emboscadas y ataques se hacían cada vez más difíciles de evitar con cada giro cada vez que sus Pokémon recibían un golpe, aparte que los otros secuaces continuaban persiguiéndolo a distancia, asegurándose de que no pudieran regresar por donde habían venido.

Aún sin su Vista de Victoria, Red sabía perfectamente cuál era su plan: acorralarlos a él y a su equipo y llevarlos a un área donde pudieran vencerlos con superioridad numérica. Era simple pero efectivo, y la prueba de ello era que Charizard, Pikachu y Slowbro todos tenían daño significativo tras tantas emboscadas continuas. Claro, podrían intentar pelear contra ellos, pero Red no tenía idea de lo duro que eso podría ser, y lo pondría a riesgo de quedar expuesto a más ataques. El chico apretó los puños, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de vencer a sus oponentes antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al dar vuelta a la izquierda y derecha, no se encontró con nada excepto algunas jaulas a su alrededor, hasta que vio una pequeña abertura encima de una de las pilas, lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar. Les indicó a sus Pokémon que fueran en esa dirección, y Charizard dejó que su entrenador y sus camaradas saltaran en su espalda para volar a través de ella y aterrizar del otro lado. Cuando se bajaron, Red pudo oír algunos pasos en la distancia, y suspiró de alivio. Al cabo de un tiempo podrían alcanzarlo, pero al menos ahora tenía algo de tiempo para planear algo antes que llegara un Golbat y los atacara con Rayo de Confusión a él y su equipo.

Red se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia varias de las jaulas a su alrededor, y más específicamente a sus ocupantes: había varios Pokémon muy diversos, desde algunos muy comunes hasta otros más raros, evolucionados y sin evolucionar. Lo más importante, había bastantes de ellos, y si lograba hacerlos salir, podrían ser la distracción perfecta. Red entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la Vista de Victoria hiciera su trabajo.

 _Posibilidades de Victoria: 65%_

Una posibilidad de éxito bastante buena. Confirmándolo, Red señaló las cajas y les dio las órdenes a su equipo.

\- Encárguense de esos barrotes.

Los tres Pokémon pusieron sus talentos a trabajar: Charizard derritió algunas usando Lanzallamas, Pikachu las rompió usando Demolición, y Slowbro las dobló para crear una abertura usando Psicoonda. En unos pocos segundos, todos los Pokémon atrapados tenían un camino para escapar.

Red esperó a que los Pokémon se fueran, pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Todos ellos se quedaron en el lado opuesto de las jaulas, mirando a Red y los suyos con miedo. El entrenador les devolvió la mirada con confusión, hasta que entendió que no, ninguno de esos Pokémon estaba dispuesto a abandonar las jaulas. El entrenador apretó los puños tensándose, y para empeorar, oyó más voces en la distancia.

\- ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?

\- ¡Debe estar del otro lado! ¡Rápido!

Red se tensó, oyendo los pasos de lo que asumió que serían varios soldados Rocket y sus Pokémon dirigiéndose hacia él. Se mordió los labios: ahora no le quedaba más opción que pelear, pero con sus propios Pokémon fatigados y sin conocimiento de lo que había al frente, no tenía forma de saber si podría ganar. Ahora se sentía completamente perdido.

Y mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer, una voz hizo eco en su mente.

\- _¿E-eres tú de nuevo? ¡P-por favor, no me lastimes!_

Red hizo una pausa, sintiendo que esa voz psíquica sonaba remarcablemente familiar. Al mirar a Pikachu y Slowbro, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y claramente en shock. Tanto ellos como Charizard voltearon a ver una de las jaulas, encontrándose con un Hypno bastante golpeado mirándolos fijamente y temblando de miedo. Red frunció el cejo, y mirando hacia un lado notó que Slowbro retrocedía algo nervioso.

Eso lo confirmaba: el Hypno ante ellos era el mismo del Bosque de Bayas.

Red se quedó sin palabras al ver al Pokémon, mientras este le devolvía la mirada esperando que lo atacaran en cualquier segundo. Justo después que su aventura en el Bosque de Bayas había terminado, Red había tenido cosas más urgentes en las que pensar como para preguntarse qué fue de él, pero escuchó algo de que un Hypno se había metido de polizón en un barco durante sus últimos viajes. Posiblemente así era como había acabado en las garras del Equipo Rocket.

Apretando los puños, observó las heridas por todo el cuerpo del Pokémon. Ya las había notado en muchos de los otros, pero ese Hypno no tenía por qué haber terminado en esa jaula, y no había forma de que él pudiese enmendar lo que había pasado.

Los gritos y pasos en la distancia se hicieron más fuertes, y entonces Red apretó sus puños y frunció el cejo. No era momento de sentir lástima por sí mismo ni recordar; necesitaba un plan para lidiar con el Equipo Rocket, y rápido. Y con eso fijó la mirada de vuelta en Hypno, el mismo que fue capaz de mantener a varios niños y Pokémon bajo su control mental, y que definitivamente podría poner a sus oponentes a dormir, y posiblemente tendría muchos otros poderes psíquicos que podría utilizar.

El mismo Hypno que seguía temblando de miedo, herido, y que solo quería que él se fuera y no lo lastimara. Red volvió a apretar los puños, pero aunque supiera la respuesta, decidió chequear su Vista de Victoria para ver su probabilidad de éxito.

 _Posibilidades de Victoria: 13%_

Tal como lo esperaba, las posibilidades de que Hypno lo escuchara después de lo que pasó eran casi nulas. Con su único plan viable descartado, su mente se quedó en blanco. La situación solo empeoraría con cada segundo que perdiera, y sin importar cuánto pensara en ello, no le venía ninguna otra idea. Hypno era su mejor posibilidad, pero también implicaba el mayor riesgo. Y entonces, su mente hizo memoria de la Cueva Glaciada, y el último consejo que le dio Siebold antes de marcharse.

 _\- "A veces, el mejor enfoque es sentir, no pensar."_

Red volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el aterrado Hypno. Quizás esa fuera una de esas ocasiones, donde tenía que confiar más en sus sentimientos en vez de tratar de pensar con lógica. Si no había más opción, valía la pena intentarlo. Dando un paso hacia la jaula abierta, el Hypno se echó para atrás, gimiendo de miedo. Red respiró profundo, y se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel.

\- Mira, lo que hiciste en el Bosque de Bayas estuvo mal. Les hiciste mucho daño a muchas personas con tus acciones. – Hizo una pausa, y la mirada aterrada de Hypno le hizo dudar. Poniéndose una mano en el corazón, hizo acopio de fuerzas para continuar. – Pero yo también cometí un error. No debí atacarte en ese momento, así que es culpa mía que hayas terminado aquí.

La expresión resignada de Hypno se tornó en confusión. Red intentó sonreír torpemente.

\- Quiero ayudarte, pero necesitaré tus poderes para hacerlo. Vamos a escapar de este almacén juntos.

Su discurso fue incluso peor que el que le dio a Charmeleon en las finales del torneo de Fuchsia, pero sabía que eso no era importante. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera decirlo en palabras, tenía que al menos hacer algo para corregir uno de sus errores. Por su parte, Hypno pareció pensar en las palabras de Red, pero antes de llegar a una respuesta, los gritos alarmados de los tres Pokémon hicieron que Red desviara su atención hacia ellos.

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontramos!

Red salió de la jaula y volvió hacia el corredor, donde un grupo de soldados Rocket y sus Pokémon se encontraban listos para atacarlo. No tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber que estaba completamente atrapado ahora. Pero en vez de quejarse por la situación, intercambió unas miradas rápidas con Pikachu, Charizard y Slowbro, y sus tres Pokémon aunque estaban golpeados tomaron posiciones frente a él. Sin importar lo difícil que pudiera ser, tenían que ganar la batalla de un modo u otro. El chico entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

\- Escuchen todos, vamos por ellos.

Su equipo entero asintió, mientras los Rockets ordenaban varios ataques a su propio ejército de Pokémon. Red se ajustó la gorra, estando listo para ordenar su propio contraataque.

Pero entonces, lentamente cada soldado y Pokémon se desplomó en el suelo, dormido. Algunos trataron de comprender lo que pasaba o incluso escapar, pero todos eventualmente colapsaron en el suelo. Red parpadeó, hasta que él y su equipo se dieron la vuelta para mirar detrás. Ahí se encontraba Hypno, jadeando fuertemente y balanceando su péndulo, todavía temblando pero con más determinación que antes. Con la mirada de un luchador que quería dar una mano, a pesar de su propio temor. Y ante eso, Red pudo sonreír brevemente.

\- Gracias.

Hypno desvió la mirada avergonzado, y el silencio volvió a formarse entre los dos. Red se rascó la nuca, inseguro de qué decirle, pero un ruido de manos aplaudiendo con fuerza bastó para atrapar su atención y las de los otros Pokémon.

\- Debo dar crédito a quien lo merece; resultaste ser una mayor peste de lo que me esperaba. Intenté prepararme lo mejor posible, y aun así lograste casi llegar hasta la última habitación de este lugar.

Red trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver al dueño de la voz por ninguna parte a su alrededor. Pikachu fue el primero en tomar acción, olfateando en el aire y corriendo hacia el camino que tenían enfrente. Red, Charizard y Slowbro rápidamente lo siguieron, al igual que Hypno. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas entre las jaulas apiladas, hasta que él y sus Pokémon finalmente llegaron a un área ligeramente más grande, lo suficiente para que varias personas pudieran pararse en ella.

Y apenas pusieron un pie, una enorme Bomba de Desechos voló en su dirección. Pikachu actuó rápidamente, saltando y lanzando un Atactrueno hacia él, explotando el veneno en una pequeña y casi inofensiva lluvia frente a ellos. Red frunció el cejo y desvió la atención hacia el frente. A varios metros de él se encontraba otro miembro del Equipo Rocket, vestido igual que los soldados que enfrentó antes, pero que exhibía mucha más confianza, quizás más que el que Red había enfrentado en la entrada. Frente a él había un Golbat, un Weezing, un Muk, un Houndoom, un Arbok y un Vileplume, todos listos para atacar. El chico se tensó, y su trío de Pokémon se preparó también para atacar. Quienquiera que fuese ese sujeto, claramente no era un simple rufián.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy Deacon, el Administrador local. Aquel que da las órdenes y supervisa todas las operaciones. – El hombre se encogió de hombros, escaneando al chico y a sus Pokémon mientras se acercaba. – He estado haciendo mi tarea, Red Tajiri. Uno de los novatos más prometedores para esta temporada de la Liga Índigo, con resultados excepcionales tanto en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla como en el Torneo de Batallas Dobles de Fuchsia. Un niño dorado sin duda. – El hombre sonrió casi divertido mientras extendía su mano. – Al Equipo Rocket le vendría bien alguien como tú. ¿Qué te parecería si…?

\- ¡Atactrueno!

El Houndoom de Deacon corrió hacia el frente, y su propia lengua de fuego se encontró de frente con el rayo en el aire, cancelándolo en una breve explosión. El Administrador no pareció preocupado, y simplemente miró a Red con una expresión ofendida falsa.

\- Wow, aunque mi oferta fuese tan cliché como la que más, esperaba que al menos me dejaras terminarla antes de rehusarte.

\- ¿Dónde está Yellow? – Red enseñó sus dientes, sintiendo que el fuego le subía por la garganta.

\- Tu amiguita se encuentra bien, no te preocupes. – Deacon sonrió de nuevo, observando a los Pokémon de Red. – Pero ya que rechazaste mi pequeña oferta, nuestras condiciones siguen iguales: entrega a tus Pokémon, o no la volverás a ver nunca más.

Red ni se molestó en pensarlo, y entonces Pikachu, Charizard y Slowbro se le acercaron. Incluso Hypno se les unió, todos ellos listos para pelear como uno solo. El Administrador se rio ante la escena.

\- Muy bien. Esto será interesante. – Miró a su equipo y les dio una señal con la mano. – Ya saben lo que hacer, muchachos.

Los Pokémon de Deacon también asintieron, y se lanzaron contra Red y su equipo. Después de un par de segundos de observar y planear, Red se volvió hacia sus propios Pokémon.

\- Slowbro, Danza de Lluvia, y mantén a los de tipo Veneno a raya. Charizard, mantente fuera del área de Slowbro, y encárgate del Vileplume. Pikachu, el Houndoom es todo tuyo. – Todo el equipo de Red dio un gesto afirmativo y se lanzaron a sus posiciones respectivas.

Slowbro empezó primero, amasando rápidamente varias nubes de lluvia a su alrededor y encima de sí mismo y de los Pokémon Venenosos, forzando el cuerpo lodoso de Muk hacia el suelo y deteniéndolo de atacar. Arbok se le lanzó con una Mordida, solo para que Slowbro saltara fuera del camino y sellara el movimiento con una Anulación rápida, dejándolo abierto para un ataque. Rápidamente alzó una mano, y una enorme esfera de Hidropulso se formó de las gotas de agua y la arrojó contra Arbok, estrellándolo contra Muk. Slowbro rápidamente disparó una gran Psicoonda, noqueando a ambos Pokémon contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto, un intento de Vileplume por lanzar unas Hojas Navaja a través de la lluvia falló en cuanto un Lanzallamas las convirtió en cenizas. El Pokémon de Hierba desvió su atención hacia el Charizard de Red, y rápidamente se cubrió disparando varios movimientos de esporas a su alrededor. Charizard detuvo su vuelo justo a tiempo, elevándose sobre las esporas y evitándolas hasta que llegó a una abertura para acercarse, y rápidamente arrojó una Ola de Calor a quemarropa para poner a Vileplume a chillar de dolor.

Houndoom trató de aprovechar la oportunidad para lanzar un Pulso Obscuro contra Charizard, pero Pikachu llegó zumbando a su lado y lo golpeó con una Demolición a máximo poder. Antes que Houndoom pudiese tomar represalias, Pikachu rápidamente cargó un Puño Trueno en su mano izquierda mientras continuaba canalizando Demolición en la derecha, e inmediatamente empezó a golpear sin piedad al Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Oscuro con las energías alternas, forzando a Houndoom a ponerse a la defensiva y a retroceder constantemente, hasta que terminó bajo las nubes de lluvia de Slowbro. El Houndoom gimió de dolor, dándole a Charizard la abertura para acuchillarlo con Garra Dragón, haciendo que se uniera a los dos Pokémon Venenosos derrotados.

Todo el rato, Weezing y Golbat observaban la situación desde arriba, cargando lo que parecía una combinación de Pantalla de Humo y Aire Cortante, hasta que un leve contorno azul los rodeó a ambos y los arrastró hacia el suelo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Hypno dio un paso al frente y movió su péndulo, enviando a ambos Pokémon a la tierra de los sueños. Ahora, incapaces de responder, Hypno y Slowbro se deshicieron de ellos con un ataque combinado de Fuerza Psíquica y Psicoonda, acabando así a lo que quedaba del equipo del Administrador.

Había sido fácil, casi demasiado, pero el último miembro del Equipo Rocket ahora estaba sin Pokémon. Y al observar los esfuerzos de su equipo, Red asintió rápidamente, feliz por recibir la ayuda de Hypno. Su mirada se tornó dura al encarar al ahora indefenso Deacon.

\- Devuélveme a Yellow, ahora.

\- Claro, con gusto. En cuanto me hayas derrotado. – El Administrador cruzó los brazos, con una mirada burlona mientras observaba hacia arriba. – Híperrayo.

Red ladeó la cabeza, y entonces, comenzaron a llover ataques. Tres Híperrayos, poderosos y amplios, impactaron el suelo entre Deacon y Red. El rugido de impacto hizo eco por toda la habitación, lanzando a todos hacia las jaulas vacías que se alineaban por toda el área. Red pudo sentir que se le rompían algunos huesos por el impacto, apenas logrando resistirse al impulso de gritar. En cuanto su visión se aclaró, Red se dio la vuelta, viendo a todos sus Pokémon desplomados en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y apenas logrando permanecer de pie.

Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba, y entonces palideció. Encima de las jaulas apiladas había más de una docena de Pokémon, todos a niveles evolucionados y de aspecto feroz, todos mirándolo a él y a su equipo. Entre ellos notó a un Rhydon, un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen en particular, todos jadeando pero con una sonrisa desafiante en sus rostros, y preparándose para otra ronda de Híperrayos en cuanto fuese necesario. Red no dijo nada, sino que enfocó su atención en Deacon. Él y sus Pokémon también salieron despedidos contra algunas cajas y jaulas, pero eso no le impidió al hombre ponerse de pie de nuevo, y sonreírles con superioridad al chico y a su familia.

\- ¿Qué, en serio creíste que solo tendría a seis Pokémon conmigo? Instalé un bloqueador de límite de Pokébolas aquí específicamente para atrapar a la gente por sorpresa. Te sorprendería saber cuántas personas esperan que los criminales juguemos siguiendo las reglas.

Deacon parecía listo para estallar en risas mientras se acercaba, Red trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caerse. El Administrador se sentía ligeramente divertido de verlo forcejear.

\- Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, tienes que ser más inteligente que todos los demás, y prepararte para cada eventualidad posible. La lógica, la planeación y el ingenio siempre te darán la victoria al final, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea tu oponente. – Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Red, mirándolo a los ojos. – Así es como tú peleas también, ¿no es así? Esperaba que estuvieras mejor preparado para algo como esto. Pero creo que sobreestimé tus habilidades.

Red miró desafiante a Deacon, casi dispuesto a escupirle un chorro de fuego en toda la cara, pero un dolor agudo en su espalda le impidió hacerlo. El Administrador entretanto solo se rio de él.

\- Bueno, no tendrás de qué preocuparte. Tus Pokémon pronto estarán en mejores manos.

Alargó la mano para coger las Pokébolas de Red, y el chico lo miró desafiante, poniendo sus propias manos encima de ellas. Aunque su Vista de Victoria le mostrase que sus posibilidades fuesen cercanas a cero, no iba a rendirse de ese modo.

Pero justo cuando Deacon estuvo a punto de quitárselas, una mancha púrpura pasó zumbando entre las cajas y embistió al miembro del Equipo Rocket, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – gritó el Administrador, llevándose una mano a la pierna con agonía. Al mirársela, Red alcanzó a ver a un Rattata sujetándose de ella, hundiéndole los dientes en la carne al sujeto.

Red parpadeó sorprendido, mientras Deacon intentaba sacudirse de encima al roedor. El Rattata quitó los dientes por sí solo, dándole al hombre una sonrisa de audacia. Eso solo causó que este lo mirara con rabia, y se volvió hacia los Pokémon activos que tenían encima.

\- ¡Destruyan a esta cosa, ahora!

Apenas les dieron la señal, una lluvia de rayos de todas clases comenzaron a bombardear el campo de batalla: Híperrayos, Rayos de Hielo, Lanzallamas, Atactruenos, Hidropulsos, Pulsos Oscuros y muchos otros, todos dirigidos hacia donde se encontraba el Rattata. El pequeño Pokémon tipo Normal no pareció preocupado, sino que simplemente saltó fuera del cuerpo del Administrador y correteó por todo el lugar, siempre un poco más rápido que cualquier ataque que tratara de golpearlo. Lo peor que estos hicieron fue rematar al equipo de Deacon que ya estaba derrotado, y el propio Administrador tuvo que saltar fuera del camino para evitar los de ataques más fuertes de sus propios Pokémon. Apretó los dientes y les echó una mirada fulminante.

\- ¡Así no fue como los entrené! ¡Apúntenle solo al Rattata, no a otros!

Red pudo ver que todos los Pokémon se congelaron a la vez, y su atención rápidamente se dirigió hacia el Rattata antes de reanudar la ráfaga de ataques. Rattata continuó demostrando ser un hueso duro de roer, moviéndose lo bastante rápido para escapar de todo lo que le lanzaran. El despliegue de velocidad dejó a Deacon sin habla, y hasta Red tampoco tenía idea de qué decir.

Hasta que sintió una revigorizante y gentil sensación invadiéndole el cuerpo. El chico se volteó hacia un lado, y ensanchó los ojos. Justo a su lado se encontraba Yellow, perfectamente bien salvo por algunos rasguños, sonriendo felizmente y dándole una muy necesaria dosis de Pulso Curativo. Al echar un ojo hacia un lado vio como sus Pokémon e incluso Hypno se ponían de pie y sonreían. Red asumió que habría ido a sanarlos a ellos también.

El chico abrió la boca, solo para que Yellow levantara el dedo y le hiciera "shhh" suavemente. Ella continuó curando a su amigo, sin perder la sonrisa traviesa.

\- No podemos hacer ese ruido, ¿verdad? – Su mirada se fijó en el Rattata que esquivaba todo lo que tenía por delante, con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro. – Ese pequeño es genial. Me ayudó a noquear a uno de los guardias y a llegar hasta aquí contigo. ¡Confía en nosotros, salvaremos el día!

El chico parpadeó, sintiendo que toda la información empezaba a encajar. Estaba en medio de un plan que Yellow armó por sí sola, un plan que estaba funcionando, y después de que seguramente se las arregló para liberarse sola.

El entrenador miró de vuelta a todas las locuras que estaba haciendo el Rattata, ahora mucho más impresionado y más calmado de lo que estaba antes. Fue entonces que la atención de Deacon se desvió hacia ellos; Red no estaba seguro de si habría visto la Bloodline de Yellow en acción, pero el simple hecho de haberlos visto a él y a Yellow juntos bastó para mirarlos con rabia. De inmediato apuntó hacia ambos, con la mirada penetrante y llena de odio.

\- ¡Olvídense del Rattata! ¡Acaben con esos…!

Rattata le saltó en toda la cara, forzándolo a caer al suelo y a cerrar la boca, y obligándolo a forcejear contra él. Red esperaba que los nuevos Pokémon intentaran al menos pelear contra el resto de ellos, solo para encontrárselos temblando y confundidos, casi perdidos y sin saber qué hacer. El entrenador arqueó una ceja, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: si Deacon era tan inflexible y organizado como aparentaba, ¿habría entrenado a esos Pokémon para que le obedecieran las órdenes al pie de la letra, para evitar la posibilidad de que cometieran errores, a costa de su autonomía?

Red sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor no mirarle los dientes al Ponyta regalado. Ese titubeo suyo era una oportunidad, una que él y Yellow iban a aprovechar. Y hecho eso, ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus Pokémon, señalando hacia el frente al mismo tiempo.

\- Rodeen a esos Pokémon, tomen ventaja del momento.

\- ¡Sigue como vas, Ratty! ¡Híper Colmillo! ¡Ataque Rápido! ¡Patéales el trasero a todos!

"Ratty" fue el primero en actuar, usando rápidamente el rostro de Deacon como trampolín para saltarle encima a un Rhydon, clavándole los dientes en la piel. Apenas le hizo algo, pero sirvió para llamar la atención del Pokémon lo suficiente para que Slowbro le lanzara un Hidropulso, estrellándolo contra las jaulas y directo al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Charizard dejó que Pikachu saltara sobre su espalda y los dos trabajaron juntos para acabar a un Nidoking, Tyranitar, Raticate y varios otros Pokémon, mientras Ratty continuaba moviéndose rápido alrededor para mantenerlos ocupados. Algunos de los Pokémon intentaron defenderse, pero los de Red y Yellow rápidamente se los impidieron.

Todo el rato, el Administrador continuó tratando pero fallando en recuperar la ventaja de la pelea, solo para que el equipo de Red lo forzara a distraer su atención, haciéndolo que se pusiera más y más lívido a cada momento. A su vez, Red solo veía al hombre con frialdad.

\- Dijiste que hay que prepararse para cualquier eventualidad, ¿cierto? Tengo la impresión de que no seguiste tu propio consejo.

Deacon no le respondió, volviendo a fijar su mirada furiosa en Red. Echó un último vistazo a la batalla en curso, y luego encaró al otro entrenador nuevamente.

\- Un buen estratega intenta vencer a su oponente en el menor tiempo posible. – dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el cinturón y sonreía astutamente. – Y mantiene ocultas sus mejores cartas.

El Administrador cogió otra Pokébola y la lanzó al aire, y un Crobat furioso se materializó desde ella. Antes que Red o Yellow pudieran actuar, el hombre chasqueó los dedos.

\- Mirada Maligna.

Los ojos del Crobat brillaron, y una poderosa aura brotó de ellos, envolviendo toda el área. Y sin más, Red pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se quedaba congelado. Trató de moverse, pero los músculos no le respondieron, mientras los sonidos de la batalla se iban acallando a su alrededor. Al ver de nuevo hacia un extremo, frunció el cejo: todos sus Pokémon y Ratty se veían incapaces de moverse a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y tampoco podía Yellow. Todo mientras los Pokémon de Deacon todavía eran capaces de moverse y lograron reagruparse a pesar del daño, y el propio Administrador volvió a mirar con desdén a Red una vez más, recuperando su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¿Te gusta esto? Pasé mucho tiempo entrenando a este Crobat para que su Mirada Maligna pueda paralizar a varios oponentes al mismo tiempo. – Le echó otra mirada al Pokémon de tipo Veneno/Volador, cuyos ojos seguían brillando. Su atención volvió a fijarse en los dos Bloodliners, sonriendo ampliamente. – Cuando todo lo demás falla, la mejor opción es dejar a los enemigos envenenados hasta que mueran para salir de ellos de una vez. – Enfocó su atención en los primeros cuatro Pokémon de tipo Veneno. – Todos ustedes, preparen una Bomba de Desechos.

Muk, Arbok, Weezing y Vileplume lograron ponerse de pie, empezando a cargar la energía venenosa y apuntándoles a Red y Yellow. Los chicos continuaban tratando de liberarse, pero la fuerza de la Mirada Maligna los mantuvo en ese lugar mientras los Pokémon seguían cargando las Bombas de Desechos. Todo mientras Deacon parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas de triunfo.

Red y Yellow se miraron uno a la otra, sin tener ideas pero tampoco con deseos de dejar que ese hombre ganara, y los Pokémon estaban por disparar sus Bombas de Desechos. Y entonces, el camino hacia la victoria apareció.

\- ¡Fairy! ¡Clef-clefairy!

Una Fuerza Lunar voló directo hacia Deacon y a sus Pokémon, mandándolos a volar e interrumpiendo las Bombas de Desechos justo a tiempo. Antes de que fueran a caer, un Rayo de Hielo cubrió totalmente el suelo debajo con una capa resbalosa, y los cuatro Pokémon Venenosos se resbalaron sobre el suelo cayendo rápidamente. El Crobat perdió su concentración al observar a sus camaradas, haciendo que la Mirada Maligna se desvaneciera. Y antes que la pudiera reactivar, una mancha negra saltó directo hacia él, haciéndolo caer al suelo de un solo tajo para luego encargarse de los Pokémon Venenosos con unos cuantos golpes rápidos de Garra de Metal.

Ya libres, Red fijó la mirada en Yellow y sus Pokémon, feliz de ver que todos estaban bien y que lentamente volvían a la pelea. Su mirada se fijó en la mancha negra, que desaceleró poco a poco y se reveló como un Sneasel de aspecto presumido sonriéndole. Al mismo tiempo, otro Rayo de Hielo creó un camino congelado junto a él, y un Lapras se deslizó por él, con un Clefairy sonriente sobre su cabeza, apuntando al frente y dándole órdenes.

\- ¡Parece que llegó nuestra caballería! – dijo Yellow, apretando los puños.

Deacon perdió todo el color de su cara al ver a los otros Pokémon de Red llegando al rescate, especialmente cuando estos le devolvieron la mirada con desafío a él y a los suyos.

\- No es posible. – Apretó los dientes, sintiendo que se le formaba el sudor en la cara. – ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo rayos llegaron hasta este lugar?

Red no estaba seguro del cómo más allá de "derrotar a todo lo que se le ponga el frente", pero definitivamente sabía el por qué. Eran Pokémon muy tercos y fuertes, y siempre estaban listos para ayudar. Aunque no llevaran mucho de conocerse, sus deseos de pelear eran fáciles de ver. Las sonrisas llenas de confianza de todos los otros Pokémon lo dejaban en claro. Sabiendo eso, Red le dio una mirada rápida a la situación: solo Crobat y unos pocos de la oleada anterior de Pokémon seguían de pie, y los primeros seis estaban casi totalmente derrotados. Sin más preámbulo, Red se ajustó la gorra y frunció el cejo.

\- Lapras, guarda tu distancia. Clefairy, Sneasel, al frente. Los demás, sigan haciendo lo que saben hacer mejor.

Todos los Pokémon gritaron al mismo tiempo, reanudando su asalto. Crobat rápidamente volvió al aire y preparó otra Mirada Maligna, solo para que Clefairy saltara fuera de la cabeza de Lapras y se le fuera encima, forzando al Pokémon Veneno/Volador contra el suelo al agarrarle las alas. El murciélago se sacudió, apenas logrando quitarse a Clefairy de encima cuando los dos se estrellaron en el suelo, solo para encontrarse con que el Pokémon Hada se encontraba cargando otra Fuerza Lunar. Intentó cancelarla con Bomba de Desechos, pero Clefairy detuvo el ataque con el suyo y salió corriendo para darle un Bofetón Despertador.

El Crobat comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero finalmente logró quitarse de encima al Pokémon de Red con un ala, rápidamente cargando un Rayo de Confusión. Pero antes de hacerlo, Sneasel apareció para ayudar asestando una Garra de Metal en su espalda, mandándolo directo hacia Clefairy. Ambos Pokémon intercambiaron sonrisas, corriendo hacia Crobat al mismo tiempo y golpeándolo simultáneamente con Garra de Metal y Bofetón Despertador. El Crobat soltó un grito ahogado, y rápidamente cayó al suelo derrotado. Clefairy y Sneasel sonrieron juntos, intercambiando un choque de puños antes de lanzarse a pelear contra otros Pokémon.

Red desvió la atención hacia otra parte, viendo a Lapras forzando a unos cuantos Golbats y Rhydons a caer con unos bien apuntados Rayos de Hielo y evitando que se acercaran demasiado, mientras Ratty continuaba siendo una molestia general para los Pokémon de Deacon y dándoles a los de Red una oportunidad de atacar, más rápido y fuerte de lo usual. La atención de Red se desvió rápidamente hacia Yellow que animaba y les gritaba a los Pokémon de Red que ganaran, con los ojos casi brillándole al hacerlo. Red se preguntaba si se había dado cuenta que había activado su Bloodline o no, pero definitivamente era de gran utilidad para terminar la batalla más rápido.

Red se volvió hacia el Administrador. Toda la confianza que exhibía antes se había ido, y casi estaba temblando mientras se quedaba de pie, sin dar ninguna orden, habiéndose quedado final y seguramente sin planes para usar.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – gritó Deacon, con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras observaba el caos a su alrededor. – ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Estaba preparado para todo!

\- ¡Excepto nosotros, según parece! – sonrió Yellow, golpeándose el pecho.

El Administrador no le respondió, demasiado concentrado en ver cómo los Pokémon de Red acabaron e hicieron añicos hasta su último plan. El hombre apretó los puños, casi listo para rugirle a la niña. Le echó una mirada furiosa a su caído Weezing.

\- ¡Pantalla de Humo, ahora!

El exhausto Pokémon de tipo Veneno tosió torpemente algo de humo en respuesta, aunque difícilmente sería suficiente para oscurecerlo de la vista, pero lo suficiente para forzar a Red y Yellow a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse sus bocas. Mientras Red espiaba a través del humo, pudo ver a Deacon huyendo con el rabo entre las patas hacia la salida del almacén, sin siquiera llevarse a un solo Pokémon con él. Red estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Pikachu que lo paralizara con Atactrueno, pero una pierna amarilla lo hizo tropezar, y eso hizo que no hubiera necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué demo…? – Deacon volteó la cabeza hacia arriba, y reconoció al Pokémon Psíquico amarillo y narizón enfrente de él. Su expresión se tornó sombría al instante. – Oh, no.

Hypno adoptó una mirada severa al levantar en alto su péndulo.

\- _Me parece que es tiempo de que te vayas a soñar. Y por favor, por tu destino no empieces a llorar._

El péndulo comenzó a oscilar mientras los ojos de Hypno empezaban a brillar de azul, y Deacon se vio mesmerizado por él antes de intentar salir corriendo de nuevo. No tardó mucho para que los párpados del Administrador se cerraran, y para que el hombre cayera finalmente dormido, y derrotado.

Yellow celebró victoriosa, mientras Red enfocaba su atención en la pelea. Al ver al Rattata ayudando a noquear a un Nidoking que estaba a su espalda, todos sus Pokémon enviaron un ataque combinado para hacerlo caer inconsciente al suelo junto al resto de los Pokémon, y ya con eso podría decir que finalmente ganaron la batalla. Todo el equipo de Red lanzó un grito de victoria, y Ratty salió volando hacia Yellow, saltándole a la chica en un abrazo. Esta se rio y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Red cerraba los ojos y finalmente caía por toda la fatiga del día, echándose la mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Habían pasado demasiadas emociones por un solo día. Red se volvió hacia su aliado inesperado, dándole un gesto de aprobación.

\- Gracias, Hypno.

Hypno desvió la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, pero el rubor sobre su rostro bastó para mostrar cómo se sentía. El Pokémon Psíquico continuó mirando en esa dirección, en la dirección en la cual habían venido. Red entendió lo que quiso decir, y todo su equipo se unió a él, pues al parecer tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente. Red asintió, fijando los ojos en la salida.

\- Creo que es mejor irnos antes de que ellos o alguno de los otros se despierten. Ya hemos peleado lo suficiente por hoy. – Red dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez mientras encaraba de nuevo a Yellow. – Una vez que salgamos de aquí podemos pensar en lo demás.

La chica también asintió, y sin más distracciones la pequeña pandilla de humanos y Pokémon echó a correr fuera del almacén, rápidamente encargándose de cualquier soldado que estuviera despierto o a punto de despertar por el camino en su camino de vuelta a toda prisa, listos para abandonar ese edificio y cualquier peligro que tuvieran detrás.

…

\- ¡Eso fue totalmente asombroso! – dijo Yellow, riendo para sí misma junto con su Rattata mientras ellos, Red y sus otros Pokémon descansaban cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

Habían decidido tomarse unos pocos minutos para recuperar el aliento y relajarse después de haberse puesto a distancia más que suficiente del almacén Rocket, y todo el camino Red no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo su compañera de viaje todavía tenía tanta energía después de su odisea. Entretanto, los Pokémon de Red se encontraban tomando un merecido descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol, con Lapras nadando libremente en un pequeño lago cercano a poca distancia de la entrada del pueblo de Isla Inta. El chico sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba el almacén en la distancia, pensativo.

\- Así no es como yo lo describiría.

\- Sí, sí, estuvimos en peligro, ¡pero salimos de allí como profesionales! ¡Nos estamos volviendo buenos para este tipo de cosas! – Yellow alzó los puños, sonriendo con orgullo mientras acariciaba al Rattata sobre su hombro. – ¡Y mi amigo Ratty aquí fue una gran ayuda extra también!

Ratty chilló de aprobación tanto con el nombre y los cariños, frotándose contra la chica, que respondió de igual manera abrazando al roedor. Red continuó observándolos a los dos, enfocándose en el Rattata en particular.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con él?

\- Si él quiere quedarse conmigo. – Yellow volvió a agarrar a Ratty, sonriéndole. – ¡Estoy segura que seremos grandes compañeros!

Ratty le devolvió la sonrisa, levantando ambas patas delanteras hacia el cielo en gesto afirmativo. Yellow sin duda que apreciaba eso, y rápidamente dejó a Ratty en el suelo mientras comenzaba a contarle sobre todas las aventuras que les esperaban y de cuánto se divertirían juntos, mientras el Pokémon roedor escuchaba con mucha atención. Red apenas sonrió un poco; Yellow definitivamente iba en camino de ser una gran entrenadora Pokémon en unos cuantos años. Quizás debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por su seguridad, luego de cómo se las arregló en el almacén.

Al voltear de nuevo hacia la base del Equipo Rocket, la mente de Red volvió a llenarse de pensamientos. No era solo Yellow quien estaba creciendo: durante toda la batalla, tuvo continuamente que dejar de fiarse de la lógica y aceptar utilizar sus sentimientos o tácticas con bajas probabilidades de éxito, y aunque no se sentía muy cómodo con ese estilo de batallas, no pudo negar que realmente podría cubrir bien sus debilidades usuales, y cómo no estuvo tan mal tomar riesgos con tácticas poco usuales luego de preparar cuidadosamente las que tenía.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el Administrador del Equipo Rocket, Deacon. Ese hombre decía ser completa y enteramente lógico, siempre teniendo un plan listo y que siempre podría ganar, pero una vez que se enfrentó a las suficientes variables desconocidas, no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de improvisar una solución y luego escapar cuando todo eso falló. Si eso era el extremo final de intentar prepararse para todo y ganar exceso de confianza como resultado, era una razón por la cual necesitaba dejar de emplear esa mentalidad. Red casi se rio. Al final, siempre encontraba nuevas lecciones que aprendía de sus aventuras recientes. Él también estaba creciendo al igual que Yellow.

Mientras pensaba en ello, miró hacia un lado, donde el Hypno al que habían rescatado se encontraba de pie en la hierba, mirando hacia el mar. Desde que habían dejado el almacén, no había dicho ni hecho nada, prefiriendo mantener su distancia con ellos. Red probablemente podría entender por qué, y a su vez Yellow notó hacia donde estaba mirando, echándole un vistazo también al Pokémon Psíquico.

\- Es aquel Hypno de la otra vez, ¿verdad? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo.

\- Sí. – replicó Red. Yellow cruzó los brazos, y su cejo fruncido se tornó en una sonrisa triste.

\- Todavía parece sentirse solo.

Red no dejó de mirar al Pokémon salvaje. Difícilmente era inocente: a pesar de toda la explicación del mundo lo que hizo en el Bosque de Bayas era inexcusable y le causó demasiado dolor a los habitantes de Isla Tera. De un modo u otro tenía que haber abandonado el bosque de una forma u otra. Pero al menos, en ese momento estaba tratando de ser feliz. Ahora, parecía haber dejado eso atrás y Red sintió que eso caía en él también.

Mientras continuaba observando al Hypno, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió en el almacén. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haber algo que él pudiera hacer por él, para enmendar lo sucedido. Así, se puso de pie y se le acercó, tocándole el hombro.

\- Hey.

El Hypno se dio la vuelta, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. No dijo nada, y Red pudo ver cómo la atención de todos se fijaba en él y en el Pokémon salvaje.

\- Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros. – dijo Red mirando fijamente a los ojos del Hypno, ofreciéndole la mano. Hypno lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de bajar la cabeza.

\- ¿ _Hypno puede? Pero… solo les causo problemas a todos…_

\- No quieres sentirte solo, ¿verdad? – intervino Yellow, sonriendo y todavía abrazando a Ratty mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. – Puedes estar seguro de que eso no va a suceder con nosotros. Y no hará falta lavarnos el cerebro.

Los ojos de Hypno se desviaron a su alrededor, y vio como todos los Pokémon también asentían para darle ánimos. Incluso Clefairy salió al paso y levantó una mano con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a Red y hablaba con el Pokémon Psíquico. Red asumió que sería un discurso sobre cómo podría ayudarlo si hacía algo, o quizás lo bastante cerca, especialmente cuando se señaló a sí mismo. Al cabo de un rato, la mirada de Hypno volvió a desviarse hacia Red, pensativo. Al captar el mensaje, Red asintió, y eso bastó para que se le formaran unas lágrimas en los ojos al Pokémon Psíquico, pero se las limpió rápidamente, y su expresión se iluminó.

\- _Hypno está feliz por la oportunidad. ¡Tanto que le dan ganas de bailar!_

El hecho de que Hypno no parecía realmente a punto de soltarse a bailar hizo que Red se preguntara si simplemente agarró la primera rima que se le ocurrió, pero independientemente de eso, el hecho de que Hypno se acercó y chocó la mano de una manera juguetona con la de Red le hizo entender el sentimiento, al igual que su semblante alegre.

Red sonrió brevemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nuevo Pokémon, mientras el resto de su equipo se acercaba para darle una bienvenida apropiada como nuevo compañero de equipo. Yellow también lo hizo, sonriéndole al chico mayor mientras observaba a Hypno.

\- Sí que estás amasando un pequeño ejército en estas islas, ¿eh?

\- Así parece. – dijo Red, notando a todos los Pokémon que lo rodeaban, casi todos nuevos de sus aventuras más recientes.

Su equipo de Pokémon continuaba creciendo a un paso lento pero rápido, lo cual era una mayor razón para esforzarse más y encontrar el lugar al que esas chicas trataban de llevarlo para que todos sus Pokémon pudieran sentirse felices y activos. Siendo ellos su responsabilidad, se los debía. Y si realmente resultaba ser una trampa como Yellow continuaba diciendo, entonces no necesitaría su Vista de Victoria para estar seguro de que pudieran escapar.

Con esa decisión, Red, Yellow y todos sus Pokémon, viejos y nuevos se dirigieron al pueblo principal de Isla Inta, listos para ver lo que esa parte de las Islas Sevii tuviera para ofrecerles ahora.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el almacén Rocket…**_

Mientras Deacon lentamente recuperaba el sentido, todo el dolor de los ataques que recibió de esos niños estúpidos comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo. Frunció el cejo mientras se sentaba, frotándose la cabeza mientras gruñía. Pero todas las heridas y dolores que sentía solo dejaban clara una cosa: él y sus subordinados habían sido total y definitivamente derrotados por un par de mocosos. Aun después de preparar varias formas de derrotarlos, aún después de estudiarlos cuidadosamente, todavía salieron victoriosos de la manera más inesperada. Y él que pensaba que los reportes de que los niños ayudaron a parar la era dorada del crimen eran una exageración…

\- Maldita sea. – dijo apretando los puños, apenas logrando contener un resoplido. No podía dejar que esa ofensa se quedara sin castigo, tenía que encontrarlos de nuevo, y asegurarse de que no se le escaparan. Era un Administrador del Equipo Rocket por una razón, y no podía dejar que un par de mocosos sin nombre pisotearan su rango y logros así como así.

Respiró profundo y se calmó mientras volvía a levantarse, regresando a su oficina. No era momento de enojarse así: tenía que conservar su sangre fría y planear su siguiente movimiento cuidadosamente, como siempre lo hacía. La lógica y la preparación siempre triunfaban, y por ahora, la mejor opción era reagruparse con sus subordinados, mudarse a otro lado, y…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Al oír esa voz desconocida, Deacon se quedó congelado, sintiendo que el terror le erizaba la piel. Tragó en seco y se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del cuarto de almacenamiento, donde dos Oficiales Jenny y sus respectivos Growlithes se encontraban de pie, la de Isla Inta y otra que posiblemente fuese una de sus parientes cercanas. Entre ambas había un hombre alto y rubio, vestido elegantemente, mirándolo fijamente. Un hombre del cual el Administrador había leído antes. Y al darse cuenta quién era, se quedó congelado.

\- Espera, tú eres…

\- Siebold, miembro del Alto Mando de Kalos. – El hombre de traje blanco cruzó sus brazos. – Me contrataron para preparar platillos para la fiesta del Resort Gorgeous y estaba por marcharme cuando escuché que alguien dejó una notificación de que este almacén se encontraba aquí, y que había una celda del Equipo Rocket en operación. Ya que tenía tiempo libre, creí que a la Jenny local le vendría bien una mano.

Deacon tragó saliva, mirando hacia donde estaba todo su equipo de Pokémon: todos derrotados, con apenas algunos que estaban empezando a levantarse con dificultad. Casi creyó que podría arriesgarse a hacer un ataque sorpresa para escapar, solo para darse cuenta que había un enorme y fornido Blastoise que se acercaba al interior de la habitación, entregándoles un par de secuaces inconscientes a una de las Jennys, que procedieron a esposarlos rápidamente. Dicho Pokémon se volteó para verlo, y el Administrador sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

\- Ahora. – Siebold se acercó más, y su mirada se tornó más feroz. – ¿Qué tal si simplemente vienes con nosotros sin protestar? Ya tenemos a todos tus subordinados. Tú serás la cereza sobre el pastel.

El Administrador fijó la mirada en el Blastoise, más específicamente en la Blastoisinita que llevaba en la frente, y luego en lo que evidentemente era una Piedra Activadora en la cravat de Siebold, y el entrenador maestro ya estaba tocándola con los dedos. El criminal sudó frío al ver eso: tenía confianza en sus habilidades y fuerza, y en situaciones normales podría haber encontrado la forma de derrotar incluso a alguien del calibre de Siebold. Pero esa no era una situación normal, y había demasiadas variables en juego. Así, no pudo más que suspirar con rabia y alzar las manos en señal de derrota, mirando furioso al entrenador y a las oficiales de policía.

\- Este no será el final para el Equipo Rocket, ya lo saben. – les dijo, permitiéndose sonreír de manera burlona. Siebold no pareció impresionado.

\- Pero sí será el final para ti. – El chef sonrió, mientras una de las Jennys se acercó para esposar a Deacon. – Isla Inta ahora será un lugar mucho más pacífico para todos.

El criminal no le respondió, simplemente frunció los labios con rabia. Lo sacaron del almacén mientras varios otros policías se encontraban liberando a los Pokémon, y aprehendiendo a sus secuaces, asegurándose de destruir todo su duro trabajo.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, señor Siebold. – escuchó decir a una de las Jennys. El kalosiano simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

\- Todo el agradecimiento es para ese chico Red. – Su mirada se dirigió a la distancia. – Es un muchacho interesante. Dondequiera que lo lleve su camino en la vida, estoy seguro que hará grandes cosas en el futuro.

Deacon permaneció en silencio, simplemente dejando que la furia se acumulara dentro de él. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevara, se vengaría de ese niño algún día. Después de todo era un Administrador del Equipo Rocket, y no había forma de que perdonara esa ofensa suya.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, aquí con esto llegamos a la quinta parada del viaje de Red por el Archipiélago Sevii. Solo dos más para terminar esta mini-saga, aunque creo que aquí llegamos a un punto importante de su desarrollo como personaje. Primero, tuvo que utilizar todo lo que ha aprendido en esta mini-saga para salir adelante en una situación donde su Vista de Victoria no es de tanta ayuda, y segundo, le tocó enfrentarse a alguien que es muy similar a él, pero que le hizo ver a dónde podría llegar si lleva a extremos su mentalidad. Yo digo que eso le da una gran victoria personal en este punto, y lo hará un rival más formidable cuando lleguemos a la Liga Índigo.

No me queda mucho más que decir aquí. Solo nos queda una parada más antes del gran final de esta aventura por parte de **Crossoverpairinglover** , y por fin que (espero) se aclare el misterio de la "trampa" y lo que se traen entre manos esas chicas. La siguiente parte originalmente iba a ser escrita por **partner555,** pero finalmente decidió cedérnoslas a **Viroro-kun** y a mí, así que la haremos un colaborativo. La próxima isla será más bien un respiro comparada con esta, que fue de más acción intensa, una especie de clímax antes de la conclusión, de modo que seguramente será corta y se posteará en breve, aunque tendrá un último punto de desarrollo para Red en esta saga antes de reincorporarlo a la historia principal con lo que se viene ahora.

En fin, con eso concluimos. Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, Conuk, Remmy, darkdan-sama, Amo del vacio** y **Jigsawpunisher.** A **Remmy** , si puedes deberías crearte cuenta para responderte las dudas, que (pido perdón por repetirlo) no me gusta usar notas de autor para eso. De todos modos, te diré que en varias partes de la historia principal y otros oneshots se deja claro que solo porque algunos personajes atrapen Pokémon similares a los de Ash, o en circunstancias similares, no quiere decir que sean los mismos.

Bien, los dejo ahora con un pequeño omake de mi autoría. Iba a ser puesto en el anterior, pero al final terminó aquí. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **OMAKE: Un vistazo a Sneasel (canon)**

Sneasel era territorial por naturaleza, siempre había sido así. Su entrenador era un humano interesante; podía sentir que había algo especial con él, y eso le agradaba. No tenía problemas con estar en el mismo equipo con los otros Pokémon, mientras le dejaran hacer lo que le gustaba, y le dieran su tajada de golosinas como le prometieron cuando lo capturaron.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que no iba a soportar. La Persian se encontraba descansando encima de una roca, tomando el sol sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. Ella todavía no había notado su presencia, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Tenía que dejarle claro quién era el jefe allí.

Así, se le puso enfrente y ella abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

\- _¿Te importa? Me estás bloqueando el sol._

 _\- No me gusta que me ignoren, señorita. –_ le dijo él. Persian se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _¿Estás tratando de buscarme pelea? Porque ahora no me siento de humor para eso._

 _\- Pues qué lástima, porque yo sí. –_ dijo Sneasel mostrándole sus garras. – _¿Quieres probar quién de nosotros tiene las garras más afiladas aquí?_

 _\- No me presiones, chico nuevo. –_ La gata sonrió y lo miró desafiante. – _Créeme que no te gustará verme cuando estoy enojada._

¿Quién se creía que era? Pobre gatita, no tenía ni idea. Él había vencido a Pokémon cuatro veces más grandes que ella con una sola garra. Tenía que enseñarle una lección.

\- _¿Crees que me asustas, linda gatita? Ven de una vez._

…

Cómo terminó tirado en la hierba, con los brazos desparramados y lleno de arañazos por todo el cuerpo, no tenía idea. Un minuto, estaba listo para darle una cuchillada a la linda cara de esa Persian. Al siguiente, ella le saltó por detrás y antes de darse cuenta, volvía a recostarse en su roca como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él siempre había sido el número uno de los suyos allá en la Cueva Glaciada, así que nadie se atrevía a meterse en su territorio. Y ahora lo habían vencido. Una hembra, nada menos, y no tuvo ni que usar movimientos, solo sus garras normales. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte? ¿Era solo ella, o todas las Persians hembras eran así?

\- _Creo que… estoy enamorado._


	6. Isla Exta

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Exta, escrito colaborativamente por Viroro-kun y Fox McCloude)**

* * *

 ** _Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Exta…_**

Habían pasado muchas aventuras juntos, pero Red nunca se imaginó que pasarían por tantas cosas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Su viaje por las Islas Sevii les había llevado a encontrar muchas cosas, algunas que se esperaban, otras no tanto, pero de un modo u otro, todo les había ayudado de alguna manera.

Pero la excepción probaba la regla. Aunque apreciaron encontrarse una ciudad quieta y tranquila para relajarse luego de su odisea en Isla Inta, Red no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado cuando exploró la isla de cabo a rabo y no encontró nada particularmente remarcable.

Esa mañana, se habían adentrado en una llamada "Cueva Cambiante" donde se decía que se podían capturar Pokémon raros y variados, pero no encontraron más que hordas de Zubats chupasangre que se hicieron demasiado repetitivos al cabo de un par de horas. Y solo exploraron ese tiempo bajo la pequeña posibilidad de que allí se encontrara lo otro que estaban buscando.

Sin nada más que hacer, Red y Yellow regresaron al pueblo, y decidieron relajarse en un parque local antes de volver al Centro Pokémon. Mientras Yellow correteaba y jugaba a atrapadas con Ratty, Red se había sentado enfrente de Hypno y Clefairy. El primero balanceaba su péndulo enfrente del segundo, enviando algunas ondas para inducirle una especie de trance.

 _\- Relájate, relájate, mi querido amigo, que pronto todos tus problemas se habrán ido._

\- Fairy…

Clefairy lentamente cerró los ojos mientras Hypno continuaba recitando su mantra, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido. Luego, Hypno chasqueó los dedos, y Clefairy despertó al instante, mirando a su alrededor con ligera confusión, pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

\- Y bien… ¿cómo te sientes?

\- ¡Fairy! – Clefairy sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

 _\- Dice que se siente tranquilo. Esto le está ayudando mucho. –_ dijo Hypno.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Red se volteó hacia Hypno. – Y a ti también, gracias por ayudarnos con esto.

Hypno se sonrojó, pero asintió con una expresión de clara felicidad. El Pokémon hipnótico había demostrado ser una buena adición por muchas razones. Primero, tal como Red esperaba que lo hiciera, Clefairy le había pedido usar sus poderes para inducirle pensamientos que lo calmaran, en caso de que le diera uno de sus arranques asesinos otra vez. Eso junto con los medicamentos que la Joy de Isla Inta le había recetado estaba ayudando a borrar ese comportamiento errático a buen paso.

Y segundo, considerando que se había encontrado deseando poder entender mejor a sus Pokémon, Hypno podía usar su telepatía para contarle lo que los otros Pokémon quisieran decirle. Ese era otro paso para conectarse con ellos, y entenderlos mejor que antes.

\- ¡Sne, sneasel, sneasel!

Al otro lado, vio a Sneasel teniendo un encuentro de práctica con Persian. Desde que se había unido al equipo, por alguna razón trataba de buscarle peleas a la gata. Siendo "trataba" la palabra clave, ya que casi siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Como ahora, cuando Persian lo hizo tropezar con su cola, y lo puso en el suelo sujetándolo con la pata, ronroneándole algo al oído. Sneasel gruñó algo en respuesta, antes de dejarlo volver a ponerse de pie, y de inmediato se lanzó por otro a salto. Ya tenía rato haciéndolo.

\- ¿Por qué Sneasel quiere pelear tanto con Persian? – preguntó Red. Hypno observó a los Pokémon que luchaban antes de responderle.

\- _Quiere darle a la linda gatita una lección. –_ le dijo, haciendo que Red arqueara una ceja. El Pokémon Psíquico simplemente se encogió de hombros. – _Sneasel lo dijo, no Hypno._

El entrenador volvió a mirar a los Pokémon. Sabía que a menudo estos sentirían atracción entre sí, pero nunca se imaginó que alguno le diría a otro "linda gatita". En serio, entre más tiempo pasaba con ellos, más aprendía.

\- ¡Hey Red! – exclamó Yellow mientras volvía con Ratty sobre el hombro. – ¡Regresemos a comer algo, me muero de hambre!

\- Sí, yo también. – replicó el chico, poniéndose de pie. – Y creo que deberíamos preparar las cosas para irnos mañana.

\- En serio, Red, ¿estás determinado a encontrar esa trampa? – le preguntó, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza del Rattata.

Red no le respondió, simplemente rodó los ojos. Red rodó los ojos. Admitiéndolo, entre más tiempo pasaba, y pese a los constantes recordatorios de Yellow, se sentía menos intranquilo respecto a encontrar el lugar de esas chicas. Quizás tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que explorar las islas había sido toda una aventura en sí misma. Una que casi le entristecía dejar atrás.

Pero de una forma u otra, su pequeño viaje ya estaba por llegar a su fin, y lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarle el mayor provecho antes de volver a Kanto.

\- Bueno, ya exploramos el resto de las islas y no la encontramos. Por eliminación debe estar en la última, ¿no? – preguntó la chica de nuevo, recuperando su usual semblante alegre.

Red se encogió de hombros. A veces tomar el camino más largo no era la mejor opción. Claro, su viaje por las Islas Sevii estaba muy lejos de haber sido un desperdicio, pero Isla Exta no le dio nada único, como objetos útiles, nuevos Pokémon para su equipo, o alguna lección que aprender. A lo mucho, fue solo un necesario respiro tras aquel encuentro cercano con el Equipo Rocket, pero fuera de eso fue poco interesante, hasta aburrido.

Sintiendo que le rugía el estómago, llamó la atención de sus Pokémon aplaudiendo dos veces y todos se le acercaron.

\- Buen trabajo todos. Dejémoslo así por hoy, todos necesitan descansar. – Con esas palabras y un asentimiento colectivo, Red los regresó a todos a sus Pokébolas a excepción de Pikachu, que saltó de vuelta a su hombro.

\- ¡Vamos, Ratty, una carrera de regreso!

El Rattata saltó fuera del hombro de Yellow, y echó a correr chillando felizmente, con la rubia siguiéndolo de cerca. Red sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios al verla, le alegraba que hubiese encontrado un Pokémon compañero para ella. Incluso habiendo estado en peligro y ser secuestrada por el Equipo Rocket terminó resultando para bien en ese sentido, y no solo para Yellow, sino también para sí mismo.

Y sin nada más que hacer, se irían para Isla Sétima en la mañana, luego de una buena noche de descanso en el Centro Pokémon.

Sin embargo, al pasar junto a un área abierta, vieron que había una batalla Pokémon en curso. De un lado, había un adolescente más o menos de la misma edad que Red, de pelo corto, castaño claro y desordenado. Llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas, guantes sin dedos, pantalones azules, y una gorra negra volteada. Del otro lado, estaba un niño de gafas que no se veía mayor que Yellow, de ojos azules y pelo negro, con una camisa manga larga azul y pantalones negros.

Se encontraban comandando a un Machoke y a un Pidgey respectivamente. Aunque mirando más detenidamente, llamarlo "batalla" era estirarse demasiado: en ese punto, el pájaro intentaba desesperadamente de escapar de los golpes del Pokémon Luchador.

\- ¡Machoke, Sumisión! – ordenó el entrenador mayor.

Y entonces, Machoke saltó al aire y atrapó al pequeño pájaro por las alas, enrollando su cuerpo mientras rodaba hacia abajo y estampaba dolorosamente al Pidgey en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch! – dijo Yellow echándose para atrás ligeramente. Red no reaccionó externamente, pero por dentro tuvo que admitir que eso tuvo que haber dolido.

\- ¡Vamos, Machoke, Patada Baja! – gritó el chico mayor, y el Machoke continuó barriendo el piso con el pájaro derrotado, aunque claramente no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no podemos pelear más! – gritó el niño.

\- ¡No acepto rendiciones! ¡Pelea hasta el final como hombre!

\- ¡Pidgey! – El niño se veía al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡No, por favor, solo detente!

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Yellow, mientras ella y Red corrían hacia la batalla en curso.

Machoke dejó de patear a Pidgey, dándole al chico menor la oportunidad de correr al campo y recoger a su pájaro herido, abrazándolo para protegerlo de más daños. El entrenador mayor entonces miró a Yellow y Red.

\- ¿No lo escuchaste? ¡Le ganaste, ya párale!

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa, rubiecita? – dijo el chico. – Esta es una batalla privada.

\- Una batalla que terminó hace mucho. – dijo Yellow. – ¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Ese Pidgey apenas puede moverse como está!

\- Ja, si puede moverse, es que puede pelear. ¡Aquí que tengo que apalearlo con todo lo que tengo! – replicó el entrenador del Machoke con aire de suficiencia.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Yellow se quedó sin habla al oír eso.

\- Ya me oíste. Todavía podemos movernos, así que seguimos peleando. – El adolescente cruzó los brazos. – No es culpa nuestra que este enano sea tan débil que no es un desafío decente para nosotros. Especialmente viendo que él fue el que nos retó en primer lugar.

Yellow le echó una mirada fulminante, pero al asimilar las palabras, se volvió hacia el niño pequeño.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tú lo retaste primero? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, pero… no creí que iba a irse de mano de esta manera. – dijo el chico. – Traté de decirle que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó.

\- Echarse para atrás después de un desafío es un gesto de cobardía. Solo traté de enseñarle eso, debería agradecérmelo. Y por supuesto, una vez que aceptamos, teníamos que dar lo mejor de nosotros de principio a fin.

De pronto, Red sintió que empezaba a arder por dentro. Esas palabras sonaban demasiado familiares para su gusto.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- ¿Qué, estás sordo? ¿Nunca escuchaste las palabras de esa boxeadora, Shinku Tajiri? No dar todo lo que tienes contra tus oponentes es un insulto a sus habilidades y a su esfuerzo.

Red sintió que el fuego empezaba a arderle en la garganta, peligrosamente cerca de escapársele. Claro que conocía esas palabras, su madre se las recordaba a menudo y se las tomaba muy a pecho, especialmente luego de que ella murió. Y ahora, ¿ese sujeto las estaba usando para darle una paliza a un niño? Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Yellow se le adelantó.

\- ¿No dar todo lo que tienes? ¡Mira lo que hiciste, un poco más y pudiste matarlo!

\- Bueno, entonces el pequeño pajarito necesita hacerse más fuerte, para que esto no vuelva a pasar. – replicó el adolescente, ignorando sus palabras.

Red apretó los puños tan fuerte, que pudo sentir que las uñas se le enterraban en la piel. Al mismo tiempo, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que volvían a subirle las llamas, antes de tragárselas de nuevo. De cierta manera, el dolor en sus manos le sirvió para ventilar la ira, y evitó hacer una escena en ese mismo lugar y momento, por tentador que fuera.

\- Esto ya se estaba poniendo aburrido. Machoke, regresa. – dijo recuperando a su Pokémon Luchador, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Yellow gruñó echándole una mirada fulminante a la espalda, pero luego se acercó al chico del Pidgey. Eso era más urgente de momento.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con genuina preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, pero Pidgey…

El pobre pájaro estaba lleno de moratones por todos lados, tenía las plumas desordenadas y algunas se le empezaban a desprender, y una de sus alas parecía haberse dislocado tras la última patada.

\- Mejor démonos prisa y vamos al Centro Pokémon. – dijo Yellow mirando a Red, que asintió.

Pero antes de irse, Red se atrevió a darle una última mirada al otro entrenador. Acababa de portarse como un simple abusón e hizo llorar a un niño lastimando a su Pokémon. Y se ocultaba tras las palabras de su madre.

Pudo sentir que la ira se acumulaba dentro de él, pero antes de poder actuar, tenían que llevar al pequeño y a su Pidgey al Centro Pokémon. Así que se fueron hacia allá, aunque el pensamiento de lo que el otro chico acababa de hacer no salió de la mente de Red.

* * *

 ** _En el Centro Pokémon…_**

\- ¡Enfermera Joy, es una emergencia!

La atención de la enfermera rápidamente se desvió hacia ellos, mientras Yellow y el niño corrían hacia el mostrador principal. Red los siguió de cerca, con sus ojos y los de Pikachu fijos en ella mientras observaba al adolorido Pokémon Volador en los brazos del niño, mientras su Chansey ya salía corriendo en busca de una camilla para ponerlo. Rápidamente analizó sus heridas, antes de volver su atención hacia el niño, con la mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a este Pidgey?

\- Fue Rosso. – dijo el niño tragando en seco, subiéndose las gafas mientras desviaba el rostro. La mujer suspiró, y endureció su mirada.

\- Por supuesto, ese pequeño patán está de vuelta. Debí imaginármelo.

Red parpadeó, bastante confundido con su reacción. De lo poco que sabía, todas las Enfermeras Joy siempre intentaban ser tan corteses como fuese posible. Pero la confusión solo duró hasta que se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta del estado en que estaba el Centro Pokémon.

Al igual que la propia Isla Exta, el edificio no era particularmente grande en lo que a Centros Pokémon se refería, por lo cual el ver otras diez camillas estacionadas alrededor parecían mucho más grandes, con diferentes Pokémon desde pequeños Rattatas y Yanma hasta algunos Heracross e incluso un Xatu. Muchos entrenadores se encontraban cerca de sus Pokémon, la mayoría de los cuales eran niños pequeños y algunos adultos mayores, mientras la Chansey de la Enfermera Joy se ponía al límite tratando de administrar las curas necesarias, antes que la propia Joy se le uniera en ello. Por alguna razón, Red tenía una idea muy clara de quién podría estar detrás de eso.

A pesar de su aparente humor, la Joy tomó al Pidgey del niño y lo colocó en una camilla, moviéndolo hacia un área más tranquila del Centro para revisarle las heridas y darle el tratamiento apropiado, dejando al pequeño observando su trabajo desde lejos, jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba. Yellow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió para animarlo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. No hay nada que una Enfermera Joy no pueda curar.

\- Lo sé. – asintió él, con la mirada perdida en su Pidgey, y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Red no pudo evitar notar lo extraño que estaba actuando, pero después de su experiencia con ese chico "Rosso", definitivamente entendía el por qué. Desvió la mirada y apretó los puños mientras volvía a pensar en ese breve encuentro que tuvo con él.

Su madre no le había dejado muchas cosas, pero su filosofía era una que siempre estaría presente con él. La idea de que sin importar tu pasado, tus habilidades, o tus aptitudes, todo los peleadores eran iguales cuando se enfrentaba en un duelo, fuese en el ring o en una batalla Pokémon, mientras dieran lo mejor y sin contenerse nada. Eso le ayudaba a tener confianza de que por ser un Bloodliner no lo hacía un fenómeno, aun cuando las cosas se le pusieran difíciles, a pesar de haber causado todo lo que hizo. Él solo era diferente, pero tan igual como los demás y respetuoso de todos en una pelea. Era un ideal muy noble, uno que le hacía esforzarse por dar lo mejor posible en cada batalla donde participaba.

Y aun así, ese chico había trastornado las palabras de su madre en una excusa para andar de abusón con otros, faltándoles al respeto, bajo la pretensa de que hacer lo mejor posible significaba destruirlos aunque el encuentro ya hubiese terminado. Shinku Tajiri podría haber sido muchas cosas en el pasado, pero alguien que seguía apaleando a un oponente caído no era una de ellas.

¿Acaso así interpretaban otros la filosofía de su madre? ¿Sería por eso por lo que Ash, Ultima y otros se mostraban tan hostiles con sus ideales sobre las batallas? ¿Acaso sonaba como un matón que se sentía con derecho a no conocer sus límites? Ese pensamiento hizo que se le enchinara la piel, y que unas llamas le ardieran en la garganta.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieran, y tanto Red como sus compañeros más jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para ver a un anciano en sus sesenta y tantos, de pelo negro canoso muy corto y con una camiseta color crema de cuello de tortuga con un abrigo marrón encima, paseándose con un Fearow.

\- ¡Shige! ¡Aquí estás! – dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo, concretamente hacia el niño. Este, que Red asumió que debía ser Shige, tragó en seco y retrocedió.

\- A-abuelo.

Red y Yellow desviaron su atención hacia el anciano, que estaba pocos pasos de distancia de Shige con su Fearow siguiéndolo. Parecía aliviado, pero su mirada se tornó estoica y casi severa, mientras cruzaba los brazos y bajaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo fuera de la casa? Te dije que no tenías que hacer eso por mí.

\- ¡P-pero ese tipo te faltó al respeto! ¡Tenía que demostrarle que ser amable y amigo de los Pokémon no es ser débil! – Shige trataba de sonar desafiante, pero su expresión preocupada y temblorosa no le hizo ningún favor. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

\- A los abusones no les importa quién tiene la razón. Se aferran a lo que creen pase lo que pase.

Shige se desinfló al oír eso, evitando la mirada de su abuelo. Tragó en seco y su expresión se tornó sombría, tratando de no mirar a su pariente.

\- Lo siento, abuelo. – se disculpó. El hombre sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Está bien. Me alegra que no hayas salido lastimado.

\- Yo no, pero Pidgey...

Ambos, abuelo y nieto desviaron las miradas hacia la camilla, donde la Enfermera Joy y su Chansey seguían ocupados administrando los medicamentos, quedándose en total silencio. Red y Yellow intercambiaron una mirada, y se les acercaron más al anciano y al niño.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Red. El hombre volteó a verlos a él y Yellow, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Y ustedes son…?

\- Son buenas personas. – dijo Shige, ajustándose las gafas. – Me acompañaron aquí.

\- Hola. – saludó Yellow acercándose con una sonrisa. – Yo soy Yellow, y él es Red. Ellos son nuestros compañeros, Ratty y Pikachu.

Los Pokémon dieron un chillido afirmativo, mientras Red optaba solo por asentir. Por su parte, el hombre se rascó la barbilla, viendo a ambos antes de devolverles la sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, gracias por su ayuda. Mi nombre es Unsho, y este pequeño rebelde aquí es mi nieto. – dijo desordenando el cabello de Shige, logrando sacarle unas risitas. Aunque rápidamente su expresión volvió a tornarse triste, al mirar hacia la ventana. – Por desgracia, Isla Exta no siempre es tan pacífica como parece.

\- Ya lo vi. – Red mantuvo una mirada firme mientras apretaba los puños. – Quisiera que me cuente más sobre ese chico.

\- Te refieres a Rosso Ishihara, ¿verdad? – Unsho exhaló, y Red podría jurar que vio a la enfermera Joy echarles una mirada antes de volver a sus deberes. El hombre mayor se volteó a ver a Red. – Es un local, solía ser uno de los entrenadores novatos más prometedores en la ciudad, y todos tenían grandes expectativas con él. La mayoría de los entrenadores en las Islas Sevii son retirados como yo, así que ver a los jóvenes que comienzan su viaje siempre es una gran alegría.

\- Oh, déjeme adivinar, ¿es uno de esas historias de "era muy prometedor hasta que se convirtió en un pesado"? – preguntó Yellow, echándose los brazos detrás del cuello.

\- Tal vez, aunque realmente no sé qué le haya pasado. Solía ser un chico amable y excitable, un gran fanático del boxeo y otros deportes además de las batallas Pokémon. Recuerdo que le encantaba ver los encuentros de Shinku Tajiri en particular, y siempre veía sus consejos como una ley que debía seguir. Se sintió muy triste cuando ella falleció.

Red sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía rígido, tratando de no desenterrar las memorias de aquel día. Por fortuna para él, Yellow estaba más que dispuesta a hacer las preguntas en su lugar.

\- Y entonces, ¿cuándo fue que se convirtió en un patán?

\- Cuando inició su viaje solía ser como antes. – Unsho sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el cejo al recordarlo. – Luego regresó unos meses más tarde, y desde entonces, se la ha pasado viajando desde Isla Exta a otras regiones, siempre buscando peleas dondequiera que vaya. Obliga a los entrenadores a enfrentársele atrayéndolos para provocarlos, burlándose de ellos y luego dando todo lo que tiene, usando más fuerza de la que debería para sus encuentros. Nadie sabe realmente por qué, más allá de ese discurso que le gusta dar sobre ir con todo lo que tengas.

Yellow miró alrededor, a todos los Pokémon heridos que los rodeaban.

\- Quiere decir que todos estos Pokémon…

\- ¿Están aquí seguramente por un mal encuentro con Rosso? Sí, así es. La Isla Inta no es tan peligrosa por sí sola como para causar esta clase de tráfico.

Los dos kantonianos contemplaron a los varios Pokémon a su alrededor. Aunque ya los hubieran visto claramente apaleados, solo fue hasta después que oyeron las palabras de Unsho que se dieron cuenta de a lo que los habían reducido, con moratones por todo el cuerpo, y algunos hasta sangrando. Nada que amenazara sus vidas, pero les llevaría mucho tiempo recuperarse de eso.

\- Eso es terrible. – Yellow se volvió hacia Unsho, agudizando la mirada. – ¿No lo pueden arrestar o algo? Estoy segura que eso tiene que ser ilegal.

\- No ha matado a ningún Pokémon ni ha asaltado a nadie más allá de las batallas. – dijo Unsho, encogiéndose de hombros claramente deprimido. – Técnicamente hablando, no ha hecho nada ilegal, o que a lo mucho le dé una suspensión de su licencia, y con sus padres en sus propios viajes Pokémon en el exterior no le pueden enseñar una lección.

Red pudo ver que Yellow estaba lista para protestar después de lo que habían visto, pero dejó que Unsho continuara su historia. El anciano se volvió hacia Fearow, acariciándole las plumas mientras hablaba.

\- Intenté enfrentármele para hacer que se detuviera, y mostrarle lo que deberían ser las batallas Pokémon realmente, pero mis habilidades ya no son lo que solían ser. Trapeó el suelo conmigo y mi Fearow hasta que lo regresé a su Pokébola, y me dijo que la fuerza es lo único que importa en este mundo y que los vejetes como yo que dan sermones sobre amistad son reliquias del pasado. – Hizo una pausa, casi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Y entonces, volteó a ver a su nieto. – Y por eso fue que Shige decidió ir a desafiarlo, seguramente. ¿Me equivoco?

Shige tragó en seco, volteándose para evitar la mirada de Unsho mientras volvía a acomodarse las gafas.

\- Siempre me has dicho que la clave para ser un gran entrenador es ser amable y criar a mis Pokémon como amigos. No podía dejar que ese sujeto pisoteara todo eso.

\- No tienes por qué defender mis creencias, aunque aprecio la intención. – Unsho sonrió junto con su Fearow. – Hace falta más que una simple derrota para sacudir las convicciones de alguien si son lo bastante sólidas.

\- Pero él siempre gana. Todo el tiempo. – Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en su Pidgey inconsciente, mientras la Enfermera Joy le ventaba las alas. – ¿Eso no quiere decir que tiene razón?

Red apretó sus puños, hundiendo los dedos entre la piel mientras Pikachu echaba chispas por las mejillas, sintiendo también su rabia. Por cómo se veían las cosas, quizás todavía les quedaba algo por hacer en Isla Exta después de todo. Entrecerrando los ojos, se volvió hacia Unsho.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Usualmente se la pasa cerca de la Cripta Punteada, esas extrañas ruinas que hay junto a la ciudad. Cree que es un lugar especial o algo por el estilo. – El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia las puertas del Centro Pokémon, solo para darle una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Qué, acaso planeas ir y restaurar mi honor también?

Red le dio la espalda a todos, y Pikachu se movió hacia su otro hombro mientras empezaba a alejarse.

\- Algo así. – replicó.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta, momento en el cual se dio la vuelta para ver a su espalda. Pudo ver que Yellow y Shige se encontraban ligeramente confundidos, mientras que Unsho y su Fearow le sonreían.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido, muchacho? – preguntó el anciano. Red también le sonrió.

\- Tajiri.

\- Bueno, eso lo explica todo. – El anciano se rio alegremente, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – Buena suerte entonces.

Red replicó moviendo la cabeza, antes de salir junto con su Pikachu y salir del Centro Pokémon, y dirigirse hacia la llamada Cripta Punteada.

Para ser honesto, no le importaba mucho el por qué Rosso hubiera decidido convertirse en un abusón, aunque lo que hacía fuese horrible. Pero si se iba a ocultar tras la filosofía de su madre, tenía toda la razón del mundo para no permitírselo.

Red había tenido que ajustar su filosofía al darse cuenta de sus fallos, pero todavía se mantenía fiel a los principios que su madre le había pasado: respetar a tus oponentes, y siempre dar lo mejor de ti. Esas eran las enseñanzas que Shinku Tajiri le dejó al mundo, y si ese sujeto quería convertirlas en una excusa para abusar de otros, tenía que detenerlo.

Respirando profundo, siguió su camino hacia la salida de la ciudad.

\- ¡Hey, Red, espera!

Red hizo una pausa, dándose la vuelta para ver a Yellow y Ratty persiguiéndolo, tal como esperaba que lo hicieran. La rubia jadeó y trató de recuperar el aliento al reunirse con él.

\- Quieres enseñarle a ese sujeto Rosso una lección, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, quitándose el sudor de la cara. Él asintió.

\- Ya deberías saber el por qué.

\- Oh, claro que voy a estar allí, seguro. – sonrió Yellow, antes de señalar detrás de ella. – Pero creo que no soy la única que quiere verlo.

El entrenador parpadeó, hasta que volteó a ver en la misma dirección, y se dio cuenta de que Shige venía corriendo para alcanzarlos, acomodándose las gafas una vez más mientras tragaba saliva y trataba de encarar a Red. Todavía seguía jugueteando con los dedos, nervioso y tratando de evitar mirarlos, pero cuando finalmente fijó la mirada en Red, pudo sentir una ligera determinación irradiando del pequeño.

\- Si vas a enfrentarte a Rosso, quiero estar allí contigo. – Movió ligeramente los pies, con aspecto tenso y preocupado. – Pero por favor, derrótalo.

Red contempló al pequeño brevemente, pero rápidamente sonrió y le dio un gesto afirmativo.

\- Lo haré. – le dijo mientras agudizaba la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba la Cripta Punteada una vez más. – Voy a enseñarle lo que realmente significan las palabras de Shinku Tajiri.

Y con eso dicho, Red y los otros marcharon juntos a encontrarse con Rosso.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde…_**

Aunque a Isla Exta le faltaban locaciones interesantes a comparación de algunas de las otras islas del archipiélago, eso no quería decir que no hubiera lugares intrigantes por encontrar. Uno de ellos era el llamado "Valle de las Ruinas" justo a las afueras de la ciudad principal de la isla, un enorme cañón donde había varias ruinas antiguas ahora reclamadas por la naturaleza, que rompían la monotonía de la hierba y las rocas. Red brevemente se preguntó por qué no habría protección o seguro en particular para ellas, pero rápidamente dejó esos pensamientos de lado mientras seguía caminando, con Yellow y Shige detrás de él.

Tras un breve instante, el grupo finalmente llegó a su destino: la Cripta Punteada, una pequeña caverna con varias columnas que la rodeaban por todos lados. Era todo muy simple y estaba muy lejos de ser una maravilla de la arquitectura, pero era lo bastante diferente del resto del entorno para que sobresaliera en el valle. Red continuó caminando lentamente, con Pikachu listo para lanzar una descarga eléctrica cuando fuese necesario, y a su lado, los niños mantenían la guardia alta.

\- Entonces, ¿el patán está aquí? – preguntó Yellow, mientras Ratty miraba en todas las direcciones.

\- Debería estar. – Shige continuó mientras tanteaba uno de los pilares cercanos. – Cuando no está afuera tratando de buscar peleas con la gente, le gusta ver estos pilares.

Red y Yellow enfocaron su atención en dicho pilar, notando que había grabados en forma de puntos por toda su superficie. Una mirada rápida les hizo darse cuenta de que era igual con todos los demás que los rodeaban. Yellow se le acercó más, poniendo un dedo en los caracteres.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de alfabeto secreto? – preguntó.

\- Es Escritura Regi. Es muy común en ruinas de origen hoenniano, y fue usada por un inventor kalosiano para crear el alfabeto en braille. – Shige sonrió al acercarse más, volviéndose hacia cada pilar y su sonrisa se hizo más y más grande. – La gente creía que este podría ser el lugar de descanso de uno de los muchos titanes o incluso de un Regigigas, pero después de años de estudios, concluyeron que la Cripta Punteada solo era un santuario pequeño sin conexión a las estructuras más conocidas de los Regis. Hoy día solo nerds de la arqueología querrían estudiar este lugar.

Red y Yellow continuaron mirando junto con el chico, con algo de interés mezclado con confusión, hasta que este paró de explicar y se sonrojó profundamente. Sonrió tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Como yo, por ejemplo, soy uno de esos nerds. Lo siento.

\- Yo creo que es genial, suena interesante. – Yellow se acercó a otra columna, tratando de distinguir la escritura. – Y bien, ¿qué clase de cosas hay escritas aquí?

\- Oh, eso de allí solo es una instrucción de usar "Corte" para entrar. Probablemente sea algún tipo de sello arcaico. – Shige se ajustó las gafas mientras revisaba la columna, antes de volver a sonreír y señalar más adelante. – Mi inscripción favorita está más adentro. Es una que dice…

\- Deja que dos brillantes piedras, una roja, una azul, conecten con el pasado. Dos amigos que comparten el poder abrirán la ventana a un radiante mundo por explorar. El nuevo mundo te espera. Interesante…

La voz familiar hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la entrada de la caverna, y fue en ese momento que notaron al adolescente que estaban buscando, pasando sus dedos descubiertos por gran trozo de roca que estaba junto a la entrada de la Cripta Punteada. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si analizara el significado de lo que acababa de leer.

Antes que Red o cualquier otro pudiesen hacer preguntas de lo que estaba haciendo, Rosso se dio la vuelta y notó su presencia. Y en cuanto lo hizo, volvió a poner la misma sonrisa arrogante que tanto los irritó antes, cruzando los brazos antes de acercárseles.

\- Oh, miren quién está aquí. – les dijo, mirando de arriba abajo a Shige. El chico se echó para atrás y miró al adolescente con nerviosismo.

\- R-Rosso.

\- ¿Qué haces en estas ruinas? – le preguntó Yellow, poniéndose delante de Shige y mirando a Rosso junto a Ratty.

\- No es asunto de ustedes. – dijo restándole importancia a la niña con la mano, y luego sonrió mientras veía al niño. – ¿Qué pasa, cuatro ojos? ¿Viniste para el segundo asalto? Espero que tengas algo más resistente que ese estúpido Pidgey esta vez.

Shige tragó saliva, sintiendo que se le formaba sudor en la frente. Yellow rápidamente agarró su mano y le sonrió para calmarse, mientras Red volvía su atención hacia Rosso. Apretó los puños antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Él no será tu oponente. – dijo ajustándose el visor de su gorra. – Yo pelearé contigo.

Rosso se tomó un par de segundos para ver a Red antes de estallar en carcajadas. Red se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente, buscando mantener sus emociones controladas.

\- Oh, grandioso, ahora pelearé contra el caballero de armadura brillante que salva al otro caballero de armadura brillante, ¡qué gracia! – Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento, pero no pierdo mi tiempo con perdedores. Mis Pokémon y yo tenemos estándares, ¿sabes?

\- No me pareció que fuera así antes.

\- Te haces el rudo, ¿eh? – Rosso cruzó los brazos, casi intrigado mientras estudiaba a Red y a su Pikachu. – Muy bien, chico, espero que sepas a quién te vas a enfrentar. Nunca le tengo piedad a ningún debilucho que se meta en mi camino.

Red respiró profundo, sintiendo que el fuego en su garganta todavía ardía.

\- Creo que todavía tenemos una cosa de qué hablar.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Rosso. El entrenador kantoniano dio un paso al frente, poniéndose la mano en el corazón antes de hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Red Tajiri. Soy el hijo de Shinku Tajiri.

La sonrisa de Rosso se deshizo al oír eso, dejando la actitud que tenía antes por un segundo. Luego volvió a ver a Red, pensando por un momento antes de sonreír astutamente de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio? Escuché que tenía un hijo, pero no me esperaba que fuese un don nadie flacucho como tú. – se rio, mientras se le acercaba. – Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Vine para que dejes de ensuciar su nombre. Estás faltándole el respeto a su memoria.

\- Solo sigo sus palabras al pie de la letra. Siempre doy todo lo que tengo, sin darle a mi oponente nada excepto lo mejor de mí, y por eso siempre gano. – Rosso volvió a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Qué te pasa, eres tan inseguro que tienes que proteger a tu mamita o algo así? Viejo, eso es patético.

Red no le respondió inmediatamente, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en el otro adolescente. Había peleado contra rivales que sentía que iban contra su visión del mundo, criminales que lo querían muerto y toda clase de otros oponentes desde que se había convertido en entrenador, pero no recordaba que ninguno le hiciera hervir la sangre tanto como lo hacía Rosso. Aunque fuese solo un abusón de una pequeña isla, Red no pudo evitar pensar que este sería uno de sus combates más importantes en toda su vida.

\- Supongo entonces que no te importará pelear y probar tus pequeñas creencias, ¿verdad? – dijo Red agarrando una de sus Pokébolas y agrandándola. Rosso ya casi parecía estar divirtiéndose ahora.

\- Je, ya que insistes. – Este agarró una propia, arrojándola de arriba abajo. – Bueno, será lo más cercano que tendré de enfrentarme a la propia Shinku Tajiri, después de todo.

Ambos adolescentes se movieron hacia una parte más abierta del Valle de Ruinas, donde sus Pokémon podrían realmente ir con todo sin ningún problema. Una vez que ambos entrenadores tomaron posiciones, Yellow y Shige tomaron sus propias posiciones en los extremos, observando con mucha anticipación.

\- ¡Patéale el trasero, Red! – exclamó Yellow alzando los puños muy animada, sonriendo más de lo usual. Pikachu y Ratty también le daban ánimos aunque más calmados. Shige no dijo nada, pero la mirada seria y casi suplicante que le dio a Red bastó para que el adolescente supiera cómo se sentía. Así, volvió a desviar la atención hacia Rosso, y fijaron las miradas uno en el otro.

\- ¿Tres a tres suena bien para ti? – preguntó Rosso, agarrando la Pokébola que eligió con fuerza.

Red asintió, estudiando la postura de Rosso y la Pokébola que sostenía mientras tomaba una propia. Ya le había pedido a Slowbro que usara Psicoonda para deshabilitar su Vista de Victoria antes de llegar a la Cripta Punteada, pero la preocupación por su Bloodline era algo que ya había dejado atrás hacía mucho.

\- Perfecto. – sonrió Rosso mientras apuntaba la Pokébola hacia Red. – ¡No llores después que te aplaste!

Y con eso, Red y Rosso arrojaron ambos sus Pokébolas al mismo tiempo. Estas se abrieron, revelando a Lapras en el lado de Red, y un Electabuzz en el de Rosso. El segundo no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente de ver su aparente golpe de suerte.

Si tuviese la Vista de Victoria activada ahora, Red estaba seguro de que le habría dado un mal número. No solo por la desventaja de tipo, sino porque Lapras era una captura reciente. Por otra parte, ganar a pesar de la desventaja de tipo haría que la victoria fuese mucho más satisfactoria al final.

\- ¡Electabuzz, usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Lapras, Cuerno Certero hacia el suelo!

El encuentro arrancó oficialmente con Electabuzz disparando su ataque eléctrico. Con una sola mirada, Red pudo ver que fue bastante poderoso. Lapras por su parte, envolvió su cuerno en un brillo blanco metálico, y bajando la cabeza lo enterró en el suelo, justo antes que el Atactrueno lo golpeara.

Electabuzz mantuvo el Atactrueno bastante más de lo normal, como si quisiera derrotar a su oponente con ese solo ataque. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar después de unos cinco segundos, dándole la oportunidad a Lapras de levantar la cabeza de nuevo, y para sorpresa tanto de Rosso como de Electabuzz, no parecía haber sufrido daños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que ese Atactrueno no le hizo nada?! – preguntó.

\- ¿Suerte de principiante? – replicó Yellow burlonamente. Shige por su parte trató de limpiarse las gafas, como asegurándose de que no estaba viendo cosas.

Red sin embargo sabía que ese no era el caso. Durante los últimos días, había guardado algunos videos de sus encuentros en el Domo de Batallas y en el Torneo de Fuchsia, esperando aprender de sus errores pasados, y ver qué tácticas de sus oponentes podría adoptar para sí mismo. En su encuentro con Misty, hizo una nota de cómo ella utilizó la Cola de Hierro de su Gyarados para anular el daño eléctrico, y se preguntó si otros ataques de tipo Acero podrían funcionar como una defensa de la misma forma. Y resultó que tenía razón: su oponente acababa de desperdiciar un poderoso Atactrueno mientras Lapras seguía ileso y listo para contraatacar.

\- ¡Ahora, Rayo de Hielo!

\- ¡Atactrueno de nuevo! – replicó Rosso.

Ambos rayos elementales colisionaron uno contra el otro en medio del aire, concentrándose en una esfera con aspecto de yin-yang con sus colores respectivos hasta que explotó, enviando trozos de hielo y chispas eléctricas por todo el campo, pero sin causar daño ni a Lapras ni a Electabuzz.

\- Je, parece que no eras tan pelmazo como creí. – dijo Rosso. A pesar del tono burlón, a Red no se le escapó que había un mínimo de respeto mezclado en él. – Esto será divertido. ¡Electabuzz, Puño Trueno!

Ahora yendo por un ataque físico, Electabuzz flexionó su brazo derecho mientras lo cargaba con electricidad, y salía corriendo para conectar el puñetazo. Red ya estaba a punto de arriesgarse con algo que todavía no probaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

\- ¡De nuevo, defiéndete con Cuerno Certero!

Lapras volvió a extender su cuerno con el brillo metálico. Luego bajó la cabeza para enterrarlo en el suelo, tratando de mantenerse firme por el ataque que le venía. Electabuzz entonces lo golpeó con fuerza en el cuerpo, sacándole el aire y haciéndole daño, y en cuanto levantó la cabeza del dolor, Electabuzz le dio un gancho de derecha, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

\- "O sea que solo funciona con ataques de largo alcance." – pensó Red. Hizo una nota de mantener eso en mente la próxima vez.

\- ¡Sigue así, Electabuzz, vamos a darles una doble dosis de Puño Trueno!

\- ¡Electabuzz! – El Pokémon Eléctrico flexionó su otro brazo y volvió a cargar más electricidad en él. Ahora con ambos brazos cargados al máximo, estaba listo para darles una buena ronda de puñetazos.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua!

Lapras abrió la boca para disparar un chorro de agua contra el Electabuzz que se venía acercando. El ataque le dio en toda la cara antes de salpicar gotas por todo el campo, y de hecho forzó al Pokémon Eléctrico a retroceder un poco, pero después de sacudirse el agua del pelaje, rápidamente reanudó su carrera para golpear a Lapras con sus puños electrificados.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo, apúntale a las piernas! – dijo Red.

Lapras lanzó otro Rayo de Hielo, apuntando bajo para darles a las patas de Electabuzz. Consiguió congelarle la pierna derecha, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera de cara en el suelo. La energía de los Puños Truenos se disipó en nada, desperdiciando el ataque mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Cuerno Certero, ataca!

Con un fuerte grito, Lapras envolvió su cuerno con energía metálica y se disparó hacia el frente, golpeando a Electabuzz en la panza y sacándole el aire. El Pokémon Eléctrico tardó un par de segundos en recuperar el aire antes de volver a incorporarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡No podemos perder contra un Pokémon de Agua, vamos! – gritó Rosso.

\- ¿Quizás no eres tan fuerte como piensas? – le dijo Yellow en tono burlón, causando que el entrenador la mirara furioso enseñando los dientes.

\- ¡Electabuzz, usa Patada Baja para romper ese hielo! – ordenó Rosso. – ¡Luego ve y patéale el trasero a ese Lapras!

\- ¡Buzz!

Electabuzz alzó el pie y dio dos patadas al suelo para liberar su pierna, y luego corrió hacia Lapras una vez más. Aparentemente, ya que los puños no le habían servido tan bien (aunque mejor de lo que lo hizo el Atactrueno), ahora trataría de darle patadas. Quizás debería enredarle un poco los pies antes de que pudiera hacer eso.

\- ¡Crea un camino con Rayo de Hielo, y esquívalo!

Cómo se lo había visto hacerlo en el escondite del Equipo Rocket, Lapras disparó el rayo congelador hacia el suelo. De inmediato saltó sobre el camino helado que creó, deslizándose alrededor de Electabuzz justo cuando venía para darle una patada. Funcionaba perfectamente para compensar por su falta de movilidad natural en tierra. Y no solo eso, sino que cuando Electabuzz trató de darse la vuelta tras fallar el ataque, accidentalmente pisó el hielo, resbalándose y cayendo sobre su retaguardia. Red pudo escuchar a Yellow y Shige riéndose por lo bajo ante la escena, mientras la cara de Rosso claramente se tornaba molesta, aunque logró mantenerse enfocado en la batalla de alguna manera.

\- ¡Electabuzz, usa Atactrueno!

Electabuzz volvió a levantarse y cargó electricidad para lanzar otro ataque de larga distancia, pero Lapras simplemente se deslizó en la dirección opuesta para evitarlo. La mejor parte, Red ni siquiera tuvo que decirle que lo hiciera: lo hizo por su propia cuenta. Quizás deberían mantenerlo de esa forma por un rato.

\- ¡Sigue usando Rayo de Hielo para deslizarte!

Lapras asintió, y continuó disparando los Rayos de Hielo para extender su camino, mientras Electabuzz seguía disparando Atactruenos por todo el lugar y fallando. Sin importar lo fuertes que fueran sus ataques, no le harían ningún bien si no daban en el blanco.

\- Estoy harto de esto. – dijo Rosso apretando los puños, y luego señaló hacia el camino helado. – ¡Cola de Hierro hacia allí, rápido!

La cola de Electabuzz brilló con energía blanca metálica, y salió corriendo hacia el rastro de hielo de Lapras, dándole un golpe directo. De ese modo, cuando Lapras trató de deslizarse en esa dirección, se tropezó y se detuvo, dándole a Rosso la abertura para acertarle un Atactrueno. Red apenas logro ordenarle que usara Cuerno Certero para desviarlo a tierra, aunque solo lo logró parcialmente.

Una vez que el ataque cesó, Red le dio una mirada rápida a la situación. Lapras había logrado soportar bastante bien, mientras que Electabuzz estaba claramente llegando al límite de su aguante tras usar tantos ataques de alto poder. La estrategia de Rosso era usar la fuerza bruta de sus Pokémon para abrumar a sus oponentes. Aunque era legítimamente fuerte, si eso era todo lo que tenía, tenía una debilidad muy notable y que era fácilmente explotable.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Puño Trueno! – ordenó Rosso.

\- ¡Pistola de Agua y luego Rayo de Hielo! – replicó Red.

Mientras los puños de Electabuzz traqueteaban de electricidad, Lapras le disparó el chorro de agua tratando de empujarlo y poner tanta distancia entre los dos como fuera posible. Luego disparó el rayo congelador antes que el Pokémon Eléctrico se pudiera sacudir el agua de encima, que le hizo más fácil encasillarlo en el hielo.

\- ¿Qué demo…?

\- ¡Golpe de Cuerpo!

Ante la orden de Red, Lapras saltó alto en el aire para caerle encima al congelado Electabuzz. Rosso estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer algo mientras trataba de forcejear para soltarse del bloque de hielo, pero resultó inútil, y Lapras lo aplastó bajo su peso, partiendo el hielo en el proceso.

\- ¡Electabuzz, quítate esa cosa de encima! – gritó Rosso una vez que recuperó la voz.

Electabuzz trató de mover sus manos para empujar a Lapras fuera del camino, pero ultimadamente las fuerzas le fallaron. El Pokémon de Agua/Hielo se deslizó fuera de su oponente, que claramente ya no estaba en condiciones de moverse, menos de seguir peleando.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace, Red! – vitoreó Yellow.

\- Wow. – agregó Shige. – En verdad es muy fuerte.

Lapras le echó una mirada a Red, y dio un chillido de felicidad, que el entrenador presintió que quería decir "¿Lo hice bien?", al cual Red solo replicó con una ligera sonrisa y dándole un pulgar arriba antes de asentir con aprobación. Rosso por su parte recuperó a su Electabuzz, y tras murmurar algo que Red no alcanzó a entenderle, lo miró mientras agarraba lo que parecía una Bola de Parque.

\- No está mal, empiezo a creer que realmente podrías ser el hijo de Shinku Tajiri. Pero jamás he perdido una batalla en mi territorio, y no planeo hacerlo ahora, menos contra un forastero. ¡Ve, Scyther!

\- ¡Scyther! – El Pokémon de tipo Insecto cruzó sus brazos de cuchilla enfrente de su cuerpo, adoptando una postura desafiante.

Red le echó un vistazo rápido al segundo Pokémon de Rosso, y luego a Lapras. Aunque fácilmente podía continuar con él, sintió que tal vez manejarlo con otro Pokémon sería la mejor opción. Quería derrotar a Rosso, pero no humillándolo más de la cuenta.

\- Lapras, bien hecho, regresa por ahora. – le dijo mientras cambiaba de Pokébola.

Antes de arrojar la segunda, sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Tal como esperaba, el haber derrotado al Pokémon de Rosso a pesar de la desventaja de tipo se sintió bastante catártico. Claro, Lapras no se fue limpio, pero logró soportar ataques superefectivos que podrían haberlo noqueado rápidamente en otras circunstancias. Las defensas anti-eléctricas, aunque lejos de ser perfectas, ciertamente habían sido útiles, al igual que el resto de sus habilidades naturales.

Recordó que su madre entrenaba usando pesos en las muñecas y tobillos para incrementar su fuerza, y eso le daba más potencia para los golpes en sus encuentros reales. De cierta manera, pelear sin usar su Vista de Victoria era similar a eso; aunque no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con un hándicap, podía ver algunas cosas más claras que cuando la utilizaba para todo. Específicamente, que pudo entender la forma en como su oponente peleaba después de un solo asalto, y encontró una debilidad que pudo usar para llegar a la victoria.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a elegir tu siguiente Pokémon o qué? – exigió Rosso.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – replicó Yellow. – Solo está pensando cuál será la mejor manera de patearte el trasero hasta el próximo domingo, ¿no es así, Red?

Red se permitió sonreír. Esas no hubieran sido las palabras que él elegiría, pero de cierto modo, tenía razón. Tal vez esa fuese la mejor manera de enseñarle la lección. Aunque las ventajas de tipo fuesen un factor importante en batalla, no eran lo que sellaba un encuentro por sí solas. Y ser capaz de superarlas eran una verdadera prueba de habilidad, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Ve, Hypno!

\- Oye, ¿qué es eso? – Red rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Rosso arqueaba una ceja al ver su elección. – ¿Estás eligiendo pelear deliberadamente con desventaja de tipo? No me hagas reír.

\- Llámalo un desafío autoimpuesto. – dijo Red. – Y confío en las habilidades de Hypno.

El Pokémon Psíquico se dio la vuelta hacia él, algo confundido por su declaración. Pero su mirada rápidamente cambió a determinación, y apretó su puño mientras le daba una respuesta telepática.

 _\- Hypno hará su mejor esfuerzo. Y sin duda enderezaremos este entuerto._

\- Te vas a arrepentir. – Rosso dio un puñetazo al frente. – ¡Scyther, Danza de Espadas y Tijera-X!

Scyther comenzó a mover sus brazos de cuchilla a su alrededor, mientras varias espadas aparecían y giraban a su alrededor para darle poder. Luego, cruzó las cuchillas enfrente de su rostro, y cargó hacia el frente mientras se tornaban de un brillo azul. Red sin embargo, ya había planeado su primer movimiento independientemente del ataque que Rosso decidiera utilizar.

\- ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica, y luego salta hacia un lado!

Los ojos de Hypno brillaron de azul, y luego dio un empujón hacia el frente al Scyther para mandar una onda de energía mental. A diferencia del usual ataque de Fuerza Psíquica para restringir al oponente, este había sido un estallido más concentrado, tal vez más parecido a una Onda de Vacío para dar un empujón rápido pero fuerte. El ataque en sí mismo no hizo mucho daño, pero sí desvió de su curso a Scyther por un segundo, lo suficiente para que Hypno evitara el golpe, y dejándolo abierto para un contraataque.

\- ¡Hipnosis!

Hypno comenzó a mover su péndulo mientras enviaba las ondas hipnóticas y recitaba su mantra. Sin embargo, el arranque lento del ataque rápidamente alertó a Rosso de lo que planeaban hacer.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! ¡Scyther, Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Scyther! – El Pokémon mantis rápidamente desapareció en un borrón, dejando atrás un clon para que recibiera la Hipnosis.

Luego apareció otro, y otro, y otro más. Red dejó de contar cuando llegaron a diez y empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor de Hypno, con la intención clara de confundirlo para que no encontrara al verdadero.

\- ¡Tajo Aéreo! – ordenó Rosso.

Los clones de Scyther se movieron al mismo tiempo levantando el brazo derecho, y luego dieron un tajo hacia abajo, cada uno enviando una cuchilla de viento azul con forma de luna creciente hacia Hypno. Incapaces de distinguir al verdadero de los falsos, ni Hypno ni Red pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando la cuchilla les dio.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué te pareció eso? – dijo Rosso sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- ¡Buu, solo tuviste suerte con ese, patán! – le gritó Yellow. Rosso la fulminó con la mirada, y luego se volteó hacia Red.

\- ¿Te importaría decirle a la mocosa que cierre la bocota? Es un fastidio.

\- Lo siento, eso no depende de mí. – replicó Red. En retrospectiva, él mismo solía pensar lo mismo cuando empezaron a viajar juntos, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Enfocándose de vuelta en el campo de batalla, Red vio que Hypno no había quedado tan herido de ese ataque, y rápidamente se puso de pie, más que listo para continuar. Más todavía, una mirada rápida hacia el suelo le ayudó a ver por donde le vino el ataque. El Doble Equipo funcionaba bien como distracción, sí, pero los clones seguían siendo ilusiones, y solo el real podía dar golpes reales.

El arsenal de movimientos de Hypno seguía siendo muy limitado, y descontando el uso de Fuerza Psíquica, mayormente dependía de usar Hipnosis para poner al oponente a dormir. Red seguía trabajando en tratar de enseñarle a usar Teletransportación para romperlo, pero por ahora, había podido enseñarle diferentes formas de usar Fuerza Psíquica para compensarlo. Uno podía sorprenderse de cuántas cosas se podían hacer con un solo movimiento, usándose de distintas maneras, y no solo con el oponente.

\- ¡Tijera-X!

\- ¡Esquiva con Fuerza Psíquica!

Cuando Scyther volvió a cargar con sus cuchillas azules, Hypno colocó ambas manos hacia los lados, y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azul. Luego disparó un estallido de Fuerza Psíquica, similar al que utilizó para desviar de curso a Scyther antes, pero hacia el suelo para impulsarse hacia el aire, haciendo que la mantis lo pasara de largo y volviera a fallar el ataque.

\- ¿Eh? No tenía idea de que un Hypno podía hacer eso. – comentó Shige ajustándose las gafas con asombro.

\- ¿Hay alguna regla que diga que no puede? – replicó Yellow. – ¡Así se hace, Hypno, Red, muéstrenle quién manda aquí!

Scyther se dio la vuelta y volvió a encarar a su oponente una última vez. Rosso, mientras tanto, pareció sentirse molesto de que Red y Hypno parecían tener el control de la batalla, a pesar de no haber acertado ni un solo golpe sólido hasta ahora. Red podía ver que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Lindo truco, pero no nos vencerás si no nos golpeas. ¡Scyther, doble Tajo Aéreo!

\- ¡Hypno, Fuerza Psíquica, empuje frontal!

Scyther levantó ambos brazos, y envió dos cuchillas de color azul contra Hypno. El Pokémon Psíquico dio otra vez una doble palmada al frente, enviando un estallido psíquico para que chocara contra el ataque de su oponente. Las cuchillas chocaron contra el muro psíquico y explotaron en unas más pequeñas que se estrellaron a ambos lados de Hypno, sin causarle daños.

\- ¡Acércate a él, Scyther, Tijera-X a todo poder! – gritó Rosso, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus dedos empezaban a ponerse rojos.

Antes de que Scyther atacara de nuevo, Hypno le dio a Red una mirada. El entrenador rápidamente entendió lo que quería hacer, a pesar de que no utilizó su telepatía para enviarle el mensaje. Tenía una idea y quería probarla. Red no sabía lo que sería, pero decidió confiar en su juicio, y su respuesta únicamente quedó en una sola palabra:

\- Adelante.

En cuanto Scyther se lanzó a la carga, Hypno enfocó su energía de Fuerza Psíquica, pero la mantuvo contenida, esperando el momento correcto. Dicho momento sería cuando Scyther casi llegaba al rango para dar un golpe, y Hypno liberó el estallido de energía mental con una sola palmada.

\- ¡Hyp… NO!

A quemarropa y directo hacia la cara, la fuerza fue demasiado poderosa y el Pokémon Insecto salió empujado hacia atrás, girando por unos pocos metros antes de aterrizar sobre su retaguardia. La cara de Rosso perdió todo su color en el shock.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos ese Hypno hizo eso?! ¡¿Y sin órdenes?!

\- Se le ocurrió una idea, y le dejé intentarla. – replicó Red cruzando los brazos. – Y dio resultado. ¡Ahora, usa Hipnosis!

Scyther estaba demasiado ocupado sacudiéndose la cabeza en medio del mareo, y se encontró indefenso cuando Hypno se le vino encima. El Pokémon Psíquico comenzó a balancear su péndulo frente a él, solo que esta vez no pudo reaccionar antes que las ondas de sueño hicieran su trabajo.

 _\- Llegó la hora de que te quedes dormido. Y muy pronto, derrotado habrás caído._

Aunque Red seguía sin acostumbrarse a las rimas improvisadas de Hypno, tuvo que admitir que esa era bastante apropiada. Y con toda certeza, a Scyther le empezaron a pesar los párpados, sus alas se desplomaron y sus brazos de cuchilla cayeron desparramados en el suelo.

\- ¡Jaja, y se acaba de ir a la tierra de los sueños! – celebró Yellow.

\- Increíble. – agregó Shige con una sonrisa. – No tenía idea de que se podía usar Fuerza Psíquica de esa manera. ¡Y menos contra un tipo Insecto!

\- ¡Cállense, enanos! – gritó Rosso. Shige retrocedió un poco, pero Yellow respondió jalándose el párpado y sacándole la lengua. Irritado, el entrenador de Isla Exta volvió a enfocarse en el campo de batalla. – ¡Scyther, tienes que despertar! ¡No podemos dejarnos vencer así!

Desafortunadamente, Scyther no escuchó su voz, y tanto Red como Hypno estaban más que listos para continuar lo que empezaron.

\- Comesueños.

Hypno estiró una mano, y proyectó una copia sombría de sí mismo sobre Scyther, que empezó a succionar rápidamente un chorro de energía roja del Pokémon durmiente para redirigirla hacia el Hypno original. Ni los gritos cada vez más fuertes y furiosos de Rosso, ni los vítores alegres de Yellow parecieron despertar al Pokémon Insecto de su sueño para interrumpir el ataque, y lento pero seguro, Hypno continuaba succionándole la fuerza vital a su oponente para apropiarse de ella.

\- Suficiente. Bofetón Despertador. – declaró Red.

La sombra de Hypno desapareció, junto con el chorro de energía roja que conectaba a ambos Pokémon. Hypno usó una mano para agarrar a Scyther por el cuello, y con la otra le dio una fuerte bofetada. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra más, antes de terminar con una particularmente dura que lo mandó a volar. Luego se puso de pie, con la cara hinchada, listo para fulminar con la mirada a su oponente, pero después de que le succionaran su energía mientras dormía, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡No podemos perder, no así! – gritó Rosso. – ¡Tajo Aéreo con todo lo que tengas!

Tratando de reunir la poca energía que le quedaba, Scyther preparó un último Tajo Aéreo. La cuchilla que salió fue notablemente más grande, pero más lenta, y le dio a Red la manera perfecta de liquidar el segundo asalto.

\- Fuerza Psíquica, redirígelo. – ordenó Red señalando al frente.

Hypno asintió y envió otra onda mental. A diferencia de la que usó para detener el ataque en seco antes, esta fue concentrada de forma que creó un canal de vacío para que siguiera moviéndose, circundara alrededor de Hypno, y después mandársela de vuelta a Scyther. El Pokémon Insecto y su entrenador no pudieron hacer nada sino mirar con horror como su propia cuchilla de viento se les devolvía, golpeando al debilitado Scyther en el pecho para un daño masivo, antes de explotar en un pequeño remolino, para luego caer de cara al suelo, derrotado.

 _\- ¡Hypno lo hizo! ¡Hypno lo logró!_

\- ¡Jaja, eso es, Red! ¡Dos fuera y solo queda uno! – celebró Yellow.

\- Increíble. – dijo Shige, con una voz claramente más emocionada que antes. – ¡De verdad derrotó a dos de los Pokémon de Rosso sin sudar ni una gota!

Rosso recuperó a su Scyther caído, y Red pudo ver que le temblaba la mano antes de guardarse la Bola de Parque en el bolsillo.

\- No puedo creerlo. Ese Scyther me ganó una victoria en el último torneo de Pokémon Insectos en el que pelee, ¿y ahora perdió contra un tipo Psíquico, de todas las cosas?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Yellow. – ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Todavía puedes rendirte con honor si no quieres sufrir una mala derrota.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Rosso, y luego volvió a enfocarse en Red, esforzándose por mantener la sangre fría antes de coger su última Pokébola. – Eso no importa. No eres el único que puede superar desventajas de tipo. No tendrás oportunidad contra mi Pokémon más fuerte. ¡Ve, Machoke!

Red le echó un vistazo al último Pokémon elegido de Rosso. El mismo Machoke de antes. A primera vista, podía ver que era bastante fuerte, con músculos comparables a los de un Machamp. Un oponente que en circunstancias normales, Hypno tal vez podría derrotar, siguiendo la ley de mente sobre músculo.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias actuales no eran normales, y tenía otro Pokémon más apto para enfrentarse a este enemigo en particular. Con eso en mente, recuperó al Pokémon Psíquico, y sin decir más palabras, arrojó a su tercer Pokémon elegido a la batalla.

\- ¡Sneasel! – El cual se anunció chasqueando sus garras y dándole a Machoke un gesto de "Ven para acá". Rosso ensanchó los ojos, y apretó los puños, mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse roja de pura rabia.

\- ¡¿Esto es algún tipo de broma enfermiza?! ¡No te burles de mí!

\- No lo estoy haciendo. – replicó Red. – Solo intento dejar un punto claro. Antes dijiste que dabas todo contra tus oponentes. Si lo que has hecho hasta ahora es lo mejor que tienes, estoy decepcionado.

\- ¿Cómo te…?

\- Como te lo dije antes, estás faltándole el respeto a la memoria de mi madre. – lo interrumpió Red. – Por eso, esta es una batalla que no puedo permitirme perder.

\- ¡Sí, díselo, Red! – lo animó Yellow.

Incluso sin la Vista de Victoria, podía ver el camino más claro que nunca. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuese el Machoke de Rosso, confiaba, no, podía SENTIR que Sneasel lo vencería. Y aunque no fuera así, ciertamente se aseguraría de que Hypno y Lapras pudieran terminar el trabajo por él. El último asalto acababa de empezar.

\- ¡Foco de Energía! – gritó Rosso, casi a todo pulmón. En respuesta, Machoke respiró profundo y un aura azul lo recubrió mientras apretaba sus puños. – ¡Ahora, Puño Bala!

\- Agilidad. – contraatacó Red en tono calmado y estoico.

Los puños de Machoke brillaron de rojo con energía, y se lanzó a la carga para darle un puñetazo veloz a Sneasel. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de tipo Oscuro/Hielo desapareció en un borrón, reapareciendo detrás de Machoke, que se dio la vuelta y volvió a intentarlo, solo para tener el mismo resultado. Sneasel siguió desapareciendo y reapareciendo en varias manchas de velocidad, demasiado rápido para que el ojo humano pudiera seguirlo.

\- ¡Estate quieto! – gritaba Rosso de nuevo, mientras Machoke intentaba y fallaba en acertarle un puñetazo a su enemigo.

Machoke trató de incrementar la velocidad de sus golpes, al punto que sus brazos y manos se convirtieron en manchas veloces y los puñetazos se hicieron demasiado rápidos para contarlos, pero ninguno logró hacerle mella a Sneasel, que solo se hacía a un lado, se agachaba o saltaba para evitarlos, todo el rato haciéndole caras a su oponente para burlarse de él.

\- ¡Viento Helado! – ordenó Red.

\- ¡Sneasel! – Luego de esquivar el puñetazo final, Sneasel usó el brazo estirado de Machoke como trampolín, y le sopló el aliento frío en toda la cara. Una capa de escarcha rápidamente le cubrió la boca y los ojos, forzándole a cerrarlos, y mientras se distraía tratando de quitarse el hielo de la cara, Sneasel aterrizaba detrás de él.

\- ¡Garra de Metal!

Las garras de Sneasel empezaron a brillar fuertemente y se afilaron, antes de lanzarse para acuchillar a Machoke en la espalda. El Pokémon Luchador se tambaleó un poco hacia el frente, pero se las arregló para permanecer de pie, y se dio la vuelta tratando de atrapar a su enemigo, solo para que este se moviera hacia la derecha y repitiera el proceso, y luego otra vez por la izquierda. La debilidad de Rosso le hacía cada vez más evidente: todo ese músculo y poder era inútil de cara a uno oponente demasiado rápido para golpearlo, y Sneasel definitivamente era uno de los Pokémon más veloces de Red, incluso entre sus capturas recientes.

\- ¡Viene por detrás, usa Patada Baja! – gritó Rosso.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño!

Todavía cegado por el hielo, Machoke intentó agacharse para dar una patada, pero Sneasel saltó y aterrizó sobre su cabeza antes de darle un golpe a la nuca. En ese punto, sin embargo, logró quitarse el hielo lo suficiente para volver a abrir los ojos y ver de nuevo.

\- ¡Atrapa a ese Sneasel y usa Sumisión! – gritó Rosso, cada vez más furioso.

\- ¡Sigue usando Ataque de Engaño cuando puedas! – replicó Red.

Machoke abrió ambos brazos y trató de atrapar a Sneasel en un abrazo de oso. Sneasel rápidamente se agachó y esquivó el golpe, dándole un golpe directo al costado de Machoke. Este se dio la vuelta y trató de atraparlo de nuevo, solo para que el Pokémon Oscuro/Hielo se diera a la fuga y le clavara la garra en el pie. Un área bastante sensible, hasta para un Pokémon Luchador super fuerte y musculoso, para que le dieran con una garra afilada.

\- ¡MAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Machoke, agarrándose su pie adolorido mientras saltaba sobre el otro, hasta que accidentalmente pisó el rastro de hielo de Lapras, y terminó resbalándose y cayéndose sobre su trasero, haciendo que Yellow y Shige estallaran en carcajadas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Mira eso, ¿no te parece ridículo? – preguntó Yellow, señalando al Pokémon Luchador.

\- No puedo creer que nos derrotó antes. – replicó Shige, agarrándose el estómago. – ¿Seguro que es el mismo Machoke?

\- ¡Cállense, cállense, CÁLLENSE! – gritaba Rosso, alzando la voz con cada palabra. – ¡Machoke, arranca un trozo de ese hielo y arrójalo!

Furioso, Machoke agarró un pedazo del rastro de hielo con ambas manos, arrancándolo del suelo y levantándolo sobre su cabeza. Los niños dejaron de reírse ante el recordatorio de por qué Machoke era clasificado como Pokémon superpoderoso, y vieron cómo le arrojaba el bloque de hielo a Sneasel.

\- ¡Más, más! ¡Aplástalo! – gritó Rosso.

Machoke obedeció y arrancó otro pedazo de hielo, incluso más grande que el primero, y se lo arrojó a Sneasel de nuevo. Luego lanzó otro, más grande todavía. Red alcanzó a ver que Sneasel parecía preocupado por un momento, aunque rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa confiada mientras incitaba a Machoke a continuar el juego.

Por mucho que Sneasel estuviese disfrutándolo (y admitiéndolo, él mismo también estaba haciéndolo), Red sabía que tenía que terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible. Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- Sneasel, usa Garra de Metal. Apunta a las rodillas, codos y hombros.

\- ¡Sne! – Las garras de Sneasel volvieron a recubrirse de energía metálica, y luego de chocarlas un par de veces, corrió hacia Machoke, justo después que terminó de lanzarle otro bloque de hielo.

Luego de eso, el felino-comadreja negro corrió y desapareció en un parpadeo, solo para reaparecer a un lado de Machoke, golpeándolo en la rodilla derecha. El Pokémon Luchador gruñó de dolor, antes que Sneasel diera un paso rápido hacia el otro lado para repetir el proceso con la rodilla izquierda. Machoke trató de alargar un brazo para golpear a Sneasel, solo para recibir un tajo en el hombro por sus molestias, y luego otro en el codo. El otro brazo rápidamente sufrió el mismo destino en orden inverso, y el antes orgulloso Machoke ahora estaba de rodillas, incapaz de levantar los brazos.

\- No es posible… – La quijada de Rosso casi cayó hasta el suelo, con la voz casi perdida del shock.

Esos golpes no dejarían daño permanente, pero no podría mover sus extremidades sin sentir dolor por al menos una media hora. Más que suficiente para terminar el asalto, y el encuentro. Sneasel miró a Red con una mirada interrogante, como si intentara decir "¿Puedo?", a lo cual la respuesta de Red fue simplemente asentir, y afilando sus garras, se preparó para dar el último golpe antes de echarse una carrera para tomar impulso.

\- ¡Snea… SEL!

Un segundo, y un destello plateado después, aterrizó detrás de Machoke, que permaneció inmóvil por un instante, al parecer ileso… hasta que finalmente se desplomó de cara, con los brazos desparramados en el suelo. Sneasel se dio la vuelta y se puso las manos en las caderas, dando un gesto de satisfacción. El encuentro había terminado por fin.

Por su parte, Rosso cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir palabra mientras miraba a su derrotado Machoke. Enseñando los dientes, un fuego empezó a arder en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esta batalla no cuenta! ¡Todo estuvo mal! – gritó, golpeando el suelo lo suficiente para perturbar la hierba, soltando toda su furia y frustraciones, hasta que simplemente se limitó a repetir "¡No, no, y no!" una y otra vez mientras golpeaba la tierra. Red no se dignó a mirarlo más de un instante antes de volver la atención a los dos chicos que observaban el encuentro.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Buen trabajo, Red! – Yellow saltó alzando los brazos en el aire, mientras Ratty y Pikachu celebraban con ella al unísono.

\- Increíble... – Shige se ajustó las gafas de nuevo, sonriendo más feliz que nunca. – De verdad derrotó a Rosso, y lo hizo tan fácilmente...

Los labios de Red se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, antes de volverse hacia Sneasel para darle un gesto de aprobación antes de regresarlo. Habiendo ya terminado el encuentro oficialmente, su atención volvió a desviarse hacia Rosso. Continuó gritando más o menos por medio minuto, y cada golpe y cada "No" se volvían progresivamente más débiles, hasta que finalmente cayó en el silencio, mirando fijamente a su último Pokémon inconsciente y respirando a bocanadas. Ahora que su oponente se había calmado, Red apretó los puños y se le acercó lentamente.

Casi esperaba que el otro adolescente explotara de nuevo y empezara a gritarle que no merecía ganar, tratara de atacarlo, o alguna otra reacción similar por la forma en como acababa de actuar. En vez de eso, Rosso continuó manteniendo la mirada baja, como si pensara en lo que acababa de pasar. Red levantó una ceja, preguntándose si se habría ido de mano tratando de enseñarle la lección. Y entonces Rosso bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

\- No lo entiendo. Siempre dimos lo mejor, y nos volvimos tan fuertes como pudiéramos ser… – Se agarró la cabeza frunciendo el cejo. – ¿Por qué fallamos de nuevo?

\- ¿De nuevo? – Red ladeó la cabeza.

Rosso no dijo nada, simplemente levantó la mirada para ver a Red. El chico kantoniano asumió que tenía una historia que contar, y en su deseo de entender asintió. Rosso levantó la mirada para ver a su Machoke, apretó los puños, y comenzó a hablar.

\- Cuando Machop y yo salimos de Isla Exta, todos nos llamaban las nuevas estrellas. Todos decían que yo era un joven y prometedor entrenador, y todas esas cosas que le dicen a los niños para que se sientan importantes. Éramos los novatos más fuertes de por aquí, después de todo. – Sonrió con amargura, antes de fruncir el cejo casi de inmediato. – Pero el mundo no es tan amable con los novatos. Y terminamos perdiendo, una, y otra vez. Fue tan malo que creí que nunca llegaría a mejorar.

»Pero entonces nos aferramos a las palabras de Shinku Tajiri, cómo siempre ganaba dándolo todo contra sus oponente, y mejoraba con eso. Nos levantamos para entrenar más que nadie, hasta que logramos ganar. Fue exhilarante, pero no fue suficiente. Éramos el orgullo de Isla Exta, y teníamos que estar a la altura de eso.

Red notó cómo el lenguaje corporal de Rosso cambiaba, cómo tragaba saliva y desviaba la mirada antes de seguir hablando. ¿Se arrepentía de sus acciones, o solo estaba pensando en lo débil que solía ser? Era difícil saberlo a simple vista.

\- Así que nos hicimos más fuertes, atrapamos a más Pokémon poderosos, y seguimos destruyendo todo en nuestro camino. – Su mirada se tornó feroz, pero no tenía fuerza real. – Pero necesitábamos ser más fuertes, y no podíamos permitirnos perder, y además Isla Exta está llena de debiluchos… así que…

\- Los usaste a todos como tus sacos de golpear porque eras demasiado inseguro. – dijo Yellow desde atrás, acercándose junto con los Pokémon y Shige.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy fuerte! – gruñó Rosso, fijando la mirada sobre Yellow. – ¡La única forma de respetar al oponente es dar todo lo que tienes! ¡Tengo razón! ¡Tengo que tenerla!

\- No, no es así. – dijo Red. Rosso palideció, y su atención se enfocó en Red. Su ira se mantuvo desenfrenada mientras se ponía de pie, señalándolo con el puño.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú eres su hijo! ¡Conoces su filosofía mejor que nadie!

\- Y por eso es que sé que te equivocas. – Red sintió que su mirada se tornaba más furiosa. – ¿Acaso crees que Shinku Tajiri nunca sufrió una derrota?

Rosso trató de gritarle, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Empezó a tartamudear, antes de voltearse de nuevo por la vergüenza. Apenas se le salió decir un "Yo…"

\- Claro que lo hizo, varias veces. – Red se ajustó la visera de la gorra, todavía mirando a Rosso. – Pero eso no la hizo menos que sus oponentes. Yo rara vez he perdido como entrenador, pero las pocas derrotas que sufrí me enseñaron más que todas mis victorias.

Hizo una pausa al decir esto, y su mente se desvió a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, desde eventos como su encuentro con Ash Ketchum en el Domo de Batallas, hasta su batalla con Ultima en Isla Secunda, pasando por aquella desventura en el Bosque de Bayas en Isla Tera. Todas habían sido derrotas personales, fuesen morales o factuales, que le hicieron ver los fallos en su forma de ser y lo que tenía que hacer para mejorarse a sí mismo, y dónde se equivocaba, de una forma u otra. De haber ganado o tenido éxito en todas esas ocasiones, no habría aprendido nada y seguiría siendo exactamente como antes.

\- Entonces no puedes entenderlo. – dijo Rosso, desviando la cabeza enfurruñado. – No sabes lo que se siente que te hagan pedazos en cada encuentro.

\- Bueno, tal vez deberías dejar de lloriquear y usar tu historia personal como una excusa. – dijo Yellow, encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los ojos. – Ganar, perder, ¿qué importa? Los entrenadores como tú son unas primadonnas, y eso no justifica apalear a todos los Pokémon que te encuentras hasta hacerlos pulpa.

\- ¡Cómo te…! – Rosso la miró furioso, pero Red intervino con su propia mirada.

\- Ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué es tan importante ganar para ti?

El adolescente de Isla Exta volvió a hacer una pausa, fijando la mirada en su anterior oponente una vez más. Red no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero podía reconocer la incertidumbre y confusión en los ojos de Rosso, especialmente cuando volvió a evitar su mirada y observó a su Pokémon inconsciente.

\- Yo... – Exhaló, mirando hacia el suelo. – Teníamos que probar nuestra valía.

\- No lo hiciste. – Red lo miró con más dureza. – Solo te convertiste en un abusón.

Rosso esta vez no se soltó, sino que se quedó pensativo. Red se quedó mirándolo, y una parte de su mente se preguntaba si el adolescente finalmente entendió el mensaje o tenía que ponérselo más claro. Pensando en ello, se acercó hasta ponerse a pocos centímetros de Rosso.

\- Déjame decirte algo más, hay otra lección que mi madre compartió conmigo. Sobre superar obstáculos, desafíos, y adversidades. Se rehusaba a caer hasta el último aliento, y sin importar cuántas veces cayó, siempre volvía a levantarse. Yo solía ser como tú en algunos aspectos, pensando que tenía que ganar a toda costa, pero eso fue hace mucho. – Red se puso la mano en el corazón. – Esta batalla fue un desafío que yo tenía que superar, por su memoria, y por mí mismo.

Su garganta casi se sentía en llamas por todo lo que había hablado en tan poco tiempo, pero Red sabía que tenía que decirlo todo. Así, continuó observando a Rosso, mientras el adolescente desviaba su atención de él hacia Shige, que parecía sorprendido, y un poco preocupado al respecto. Rosso respiró profundamente, y rápidamente recuperó a su Machoke.

\- Dile al anciano que espero que su Fearow se encuentre bien. – murmuró, guardando la Pokébola antes de tragar saliva. – Y también tu Pidgey.

Y sin decir mayor palabra, Rosso se adentró en el Valle de las Ruinas, alejándose de Red y del resto. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que desapareció de la vista, y Shige simplemente se dedicó a parpadear y ajustarse sus gafas. Ya que Rosso se había marchado, Yellow puso las manos detrás de la nuca y se volvió hacia Red.

\- ¿Crees que haya entendido que lo que hizo estuvo mal?

\- No tengo idea. Pero probablemente ya no cause problemas. – Red dejó que Pikachu se volviera a subir a su hombro, y luego se volvió hacia Shige. – Regresemos al pueblo.

El chico asintió, y sin más qué hacer, todo el grupo regresó por donde había llegado.

* * *

 ** _De vuelta en el pueblo…_**

\- ¡Y entonces, Red le pateó el trasero cinco veces hasta el próximo domingo! ¡Debiste verlo, ni siquiera perdió un solo Pokémon!

Shige continuaba explicando cómo ocurrió la batalla con mucha más emoción y alegría de la que había demostrado hasta ese momento, con su ya curado Pidgey en recuperación sobre su hombro. Todo el rato, Unsho se rio desde su asiento en la mesa del Centro Pokémon, enfrente de donde Red y Yellow se habían sentado a comer juntos.

\- Jeje, debió ser grandioso. – El anciano se tornó hacia los forasteros, asintiendo. – Gracias por ayudarnos. Estoy seguro que eso hará que Isla Exta vuelva a ser un lugar apacible nuevamente.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – asintió también Red, tomándose un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

\- Tienen una isla maravillosa, aunque sea algo anticuada. – dijo Yellow comiéndose un puñado de galletas y compartiendo unas cuantas con Ratty. – Lástima que nos tengamos que ir mañana.

\- ¿No pueden quedarse más? – Shige pareció desanimarse al oír eso cuando los volvió a mirar.

\- Red y yo todavía tenemos que terminar de explorar todo este archipiélago. Ya solo nos queda la Isla Sétima, así que...

Shige se mantuvo en silencio mientras Yellow comía un poco más, pero rápidamente volvió a levantar la cabeza para asentir.

\- Entiendo. – El chico sonrió, apretando los puños y volviéndose hacia Red. – Cuando Pidgey y yo seamos más fuertes, nos gustaría pelear contra ti, si quieres. Queremos ser tan fuertes como tú.

Red dejó de beberse su jugo, arqueando una ceja. Yellow se rio, dejándole las galletas a Ratty.

\- Es toda una inspiración, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, sonriéndole a su nuevo amigo. Shige también le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pidgey y yo todavía tenemos que pelear muchas más batallas! ¡Y no importa si ganamos o perdemos, siempre haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Pidgey puntualizó sus palabras con un grito de batalla, y la sonrisa de Shige se volvió todavía más grande. Tanto Red como Yellow le dieron miradas de aprobación en respuesta. Unsho se rio alegremente, y le dio unas palmaditas a su nieto en la espalda.

\- Ese es el espíritu que un verdadero entrenador debe tener.

Red sonrió brevemente al oír eso. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y por un segundo, le pareció ver a Rosso en la distancia, mirándolo antes de irse a toda prisa. Si fue real o solo su imaginación, él solo esperaba que el adolescente hubiera entendido su lección.

Por su parte, él definitivamente lo había hecho. Se preguntaba si, tal vez, podría haber terminado como él de no haber tenido ningún intensivo para crecer, convirtiéndose exactamente en el tipo de persona que Ultima y Ash Ketchum parecían ver en él, pero ahora sabía que ese no era el caso. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara, nunca caería al nivel de Rosso, por su propio bien y por su madre.

Frunció ligeramente el cejo al pensar en Ash Ketchum, pero mucho menos de lo esperado. Y tras todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó a las Islas Sevii, podía entender por qué reaccionó con tanta hostilidad a su filosofía personal, aunque él tampoco podía entender su rechazo a utilizar su Bloodline o por qué no entendía su posición en su pequeño debate. Tal vez la próxima vez que se encontraran, podrían discutir sus posiciones con más calma, tal vez en la Liga Índigo. Eso era algo que definitivamente podía esperar con ansias.

Pero eso todavía estaba en el futuro. Y en este momento, había algo más que podría hacer. En cuanto la idea llegó a su mente, se volvió hacia Yellow.

\- Ya que nos iremos mañana en la mañana, tal vez a Ratty le vendría bien algo de entrenamiento.

Yellow parpadeó, hasta que entendió lo que quiso decir.

\- ¿Quieres decir…?

\- Quizás yo sea demasiado fuerte para él, pero estoy seguro que tú y Ratty pueden servirle bien en mi lugar.

Yellow apenas pudo ocultar su excitación mientras sonreía, y su Rattata compartió el sentimiento. Shige ladeó la cabeza, pero una mirada rápida de parte de Red y Yellow bastó para disipar cualquier duda. El niño y su Pidgey rápidamente le sonrieron al dúo.

\- Y bien, ¿qué dices? – preguntó Red.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Shige saltó de alegría con los puños apretados, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura antes de mirar a Red. – Si puedo preguntarte… ¿tienes algún consejo? Me encantaría alguno.

Una sonrisa volvió a formarse en los labios de Red.

\- Da lo mejor que tengas en todos tus encuentros, y nunca te contengas. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Shige asintió, y con eso él y Yellow abandonaron la mesa y salieron del Centro Pokémon Center, listos para entrenar y dar todo lo que tenían para mejorar, mientras Unsho y Red los seguían rápidamente.

Y todo el rato, Red se sintió mucho más aliviado y feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor (y traductor):**

Y aquí llegamos, la penúltima parada de este recorrido por las Islas Sevii. Otra colaboración con **Viroro-kun** (segunda en ser posteada, y hay otra que viene en camino), aunque la idea general para la trama fue concebida por **partner555** que iba a escribirla originalmente. La verdad, ninguno de nosotros esperaba hacer más allá de un oneshot durante este arco, pero nos divertimos bastante dándole a Red algo de desarrollo como personaje, y estoy bastante satisfecho con nuestro resultado conjunto e individual.

Por dar algo de trivia, el nombre completo de Rosso (elegido por **Viroro** ) viene de la palabra italiana que significa "Rojo", y el apellido de Tsunekazu Ishihara, el presidente de The Pokémon Company y "sucesor" de Satoshi Tajiri en lo que a manejar la franquicia se refiere. La trama original de **partner** era que fuese una versión más extrema de la filosofía de Red para que este viese un poco la perspectiva de Ash, aunque la idea de que se inspirase en las palabras de la madre de Red vino de su servidor, ya que sentí que tal vez sería bueno que Red necesitara un empujón para hacer este enfrentamiento mucho más personal, para poner en claro el tema de cómo es defender en lo que crees y cómo pasárselo a otros. Curiosamente, hubo consideración de poner una escena donde Ash pudiese ver la perspectiva de Red para trazar paralelos, pero al final se descartó y la movimos a la historia principal, lo cual llevó a la creación del personaje de Alexander Silph que apareció en el último capítulo.

En relación a Unsho, su nombre y apariencia es un tributo al recientemente fallecido Unsho Ishizuka, que estuvo presente desde el inicio del anime como la voz del Profesor Oak, el narrador y varios otros personajes. Un pequeño tributo para ese gran actor, que descanse en paz y gracias por acompañarnos durante dos décadas.

Y por último, me divertí bastante escribiendo la batalla, especialmente la de Hypno. Parte de la inspiración me vino de una discusión que tuve con **Viroro** respecto al límite de cuatro movimientos, ya que los dos tenemos opiniones distintas al respecto, y también parcialmente debido a un review bastante grosero en una de mis historias fuera del Resetverso donde se quejaron de que no lo respeté. Personalmente, si las batallas están bien escritas no me importa si lo siguen o no, es su decisión. Si bien yo no uso números explícitos, tengo un intervalo de seis a ocho como mi preferencia personal. Acháquenlo a que yo comencé como fan del anime, no de los juegos, así que esa regla nunca me llegó, y la siento más un estorbo que otra cosa. Y a dicha persona le dije, sí, puedo escribir batallas dentro del límite de movimientos, pero activamente elijo no hacerlo. Yo no obligo a nadie a seguir mis preferencias, y personalmente creo que no es un detalle tan importante si se maneja bien. Además, Reset Bloodlines llegó a un buen punto medio entre ambos enfoques, ¿no les parece?

Y bien, eso nos deja solo una parada para cerrar este arco de las Islas Sevii. Cielos, no puedo esperar a que por fin se esclarezca el misterio sobre Naty y sus amiguitas. Esperemos que hayan disfrutado de este viaje tanto como nosotros, y manténganse pendientes para el gran final de esta saga, y también para el próximo colaborativo entre **Viroro** y yo. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher** y **Remmys.** ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Isla Sétima

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en las Islas Sevii**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(Interludio de Isla Sétima, escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude)**

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Sétima…**_

Isla Sétima, llamada por algunos como la Isla de la Aventura Infinita. Era apropiado, pues esta era la última parada de su aventura. Eso y que también era la última de las islas que tenía personas en ellas. Si no encontraba lo que estaba buscando aquí, se sentiría perdido, y sin un Snorlax.

Resultaría muy irónico si, después de haber tomado los pasos para tratar de ser más sociable con sus Pokémon, terminara perdiendo a uno de ellos por culpa una persona extraña que se teletransportaba llamada Naty. E incluso si no hubiese tenido a Snorlax en sus manos antes de que ella se lo llevara, seguía siendo su responsabilidad. Él creía en eso incluso antes de intentar ser más sociable, y ahora también seguía creyéndolo.

Por supuesto, si tenía que ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, probablemente no estaba siendo de lo más productivo en lo que concernía a encontrarlos en este momento.

\- Aquí tienes. Nada mal para alguien que desafía la primera vez, y menos todavía para alguien que logra llegar hasta mí.

Red sostuvo la gema que el hombre en la cima de la torre le acababa de dar: el cristal blanco en su mano se sentía más grande de lo que debería ser, y si tuviese que describirlo en una sola palabra, probablemente sería "inestable". La cosa se sentía como que si la apretaban demasiado fuerte se rompería, como si fuese un trozo muy sólido de sal. E igual que la sal, Red tuvo la impresión de que se desintegraría si le aplicaban algo, como agua, tal vez.

\- Oh, ya veo. Probablemente no sabes lo que es esto. Supongo que tiene sentido, no se ven muchas de estas fuera de Unova. Esta es una gema, aunque según me han dicho los científicos no es una piedra preciosa como un rubí o algo así. Es una construcción que le permite a los Pokémon incrementar el poder de un único ataque de manera espectacular. Al hacerlo la gema se desintegrará, pero fácilmente puede ganarte un encuentro.

Red asintió, sin estar totalmente seguro de si era cierto. Sin embargo, podría clarificarlo con una rápida búsqueda por Internet, y si funcionaba podría dársela a Persian. Si no, probablemente podría averiguar qué hacer con ella. Si no era peligrosa para el ambiente, simplemente podría tirarla por ahí.

Esta había sido la recompensa por completar los ocho pisos de la Torre de Entrenadores, la atracción principal para los que deseaban venir hasta esta isla. Lo había hecho más por cosa de capricho: era para entrenamiento, para ver de qué se trataba, y también porque estaba empezando a lloviznar cuando cruzaba un cuerpo de agua y el clima podría haberlo vuelto algo riesgoso e incómodo. El cielo ahora era negro y miserable, pero no estaba cayendo nada de él. Al final fue un uso productivo de su tiempo, si bien no el MÁS productivo.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador, listo para regresar con Yellow y ver si podían empezar a buscar su destino antes de que oscureciera.

\- Sabes, jovencito, puedo imaginarme que la próxima vez podrías llegar todavía más rápido. Si puedes recortar unos diez minutos, podría darte mi premio más valioso. Podrías incluso irte con tu propia Mega Piedra, aunque no tengo idea de para qué Pokémon sea.

 **…**

 _¿Cómo era que iba esa vieja serie? Apenas sí puedo recordarla, pues hace tanto desde la última vez que la vi, y cuántas más cosas horripilantes se han insertado en mi mente desde aquel entonces. ¿Acaso era "sometido a la aprobación"?_

 _Como sea que fuera, puedo imaginarme que el anfitrión de esa serie aparece justo al lado del pensativo joven y comienza a comentar._

 _Cómo originalmente se suponía que sería una parte de la historia, que el joven, colocado por el destino como una contraparte hacia otro, similar a él de todas las formas que lo enfurecen tanto como sus diferencias, buscaría la forma de ganar poder en paralelo con su contraparte. Donde el primero obtendría cristales, él obtendría piedras y aprendería a usar sus poderes para combatir los de su contraparte. Él primero tendría que aprender a utilizarlos, pero luego se verían de pie frente a frente en lados opuestos._

 _Sin embargo, la realidad es un camino sinuoso que lleva a muchos giros. Como si hubiese guiado por una ruta diferente por manos distintas a la del destino, el joven responde a un llamado diferente. Un llamado que haría que una completa posibilidad gritara, antes de desaparecer en el olvido. Pero tal vez, eso sea lo mejor. Y ese grito no sería de horror, sino de alivio por el cambio en el camino que la historia decidió tomar._

 ** _..._**

Se había tardado unos minutos más en tomar la decisión de lo que honestamente le habría hecho sentirse cómodo. Cuando llegó a las islas, quería encontrar a su Snorlax, pero eso no era lo único que quería encontrar.

Quería ser mejor, rectificar esas ventajas que Ketchum tenía por encima de él. Se había sentido tentado por la oferta de una Mega Piedra, un poder que según había escuchado era grandioso. Y tras enfrentarse a aquel Movimiento-Z, quería encontrar algo para contrarrestarlo, en caso de encontrarse con otro alolano.

Sin embargo, venir aquí y viajar tanto le había revelado otras cosas en las cuales tenía que trabajar antes de ocuparse de esas. Cosas mucho más urgentes. Cosas que siempre se le habían resultado difíciles, no desafíos nuevos que habían surgido a raíz de encontrarse con su hermano o sus oponentes. Cosas a las cuales tenía que darles prioridad.

Y aun así, decidiendo declinar la persecución de la Mega Piedra le llevó mucho más de luchar contra sí mismo de lo que habría querido admitir. Si no hubiese tenido todos esos encuentros antes, probablemente habría perseguido la piedra hasta conseguirla. El pensamiento de hacerlo ahora seguía siendo tentador, aunque sabía los problemas de aceptarlo.

\- Vamos, Yellow.

Le hizo un gesto a la chica aburrida, quien saltó fuera de su asiento y lo siguió hacia la salida. Con suerte, allá afuera podría sacarse la piedra de la mente.

 **…**

Se encontraba al norte de la isla donde se ubicaba la Torre de Entrenadores, pero más allá de la torre solo había mar abierto. La mayor parte de la masa principal de la isla se encontraba al sur: un cañón masivo que Red tuvo la certeza de que algún geólogo le podría explicar su historia y cómo terminó en una isla.

Red no creía que los cañones en las islas fuesen comunes, al menos en las más pequeñas. Se suponía que normalmente fuesen totalmente planas, o que tendrían un volcán en ellas. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que existía, y le llevaría un día entero para poder conquistar ese valle.

Red había caminado en lugares peores por la noche, pero desde que había decidido llevar a Yellow consigo, había hecho un esfuerzo por no hacer cosas tan peligrosas. Así, ahora se encontraba allí, en una pequeña curva de las paredes rocosas, apoyado contra la piedra mientras se extinguían los últimos remanentes de una fogata en unos trozos de leña hechos cenizas frente a él. Yellow se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, desparramada y roncando ligeramente.

Se quedó oyendo sus ronquidos mientras se mezclaban con el ligero siseo de las ascuas moribundas. La noche se estaba haciendo un poco fría, incluso aunque se encontraban bastante al sur. ¿Sería que se aproximaba el invierno? Había perdido la noción de los días y fechas en cierto momento.

Acariciando a Pikachu sobre su regazo por un momento, Red no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era solo la noción del día y la fecha la que había perdido. Había venido a este lugar por sus propias razones, y parecía haber encontrado la manera de hacer de todo menos eso. Y aun así, probablemente logró más por haberse perdido en bosques y guaridas de criminales que si no hubiera sido así.

Había resultado mejor para todos los que habían conocido. Sin él, todavía habría niños perdidos y el Equipo Rocket estaría muy cómodo y tranquilo en su guarida haciendo de las suyas, incluso aunque no le hubiesen echado las manos a Yellow si no se les hubiera ocurrido ir allá.

Su mano hizo una pausa mientras recordaba ese incidente, deteniéndose de acariciar a Pikachu. La apretó ligeramente, apretando un poco el pelaje y la piel de Pikachu, causando que este siseara y lo sacara de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo soltarlo antes de hacer algo que pudiera despertar a Yellow.

\- Cha.

Le dio a Pikachu una ligera carigia a modo de disculpa mientras volvía a voltear la cabeza, mirando hacia las estrellas para intentar aclararse la mente.

Las estrellas se veían muy brillantes allá afuera. Siempre había escuchado que las ciudades emitían tanta luz que opacaban la de las estrellas, y en efecto había notado un poco la diferencia mientras andaba por el camino. Pero ahora, tan lejos de la civilización, la diferencia era como un contraste entre el día y la noche, y si fuera Ash probablemente se habría dado una bofetada por la comparación.

Se habría conformado con un tic en el ojo, el cual habría sido más disruptivo de lo usual, si no fuera porque acababa de ver algo volando encima de su cabeza. Algo que tenía el aspecto de una letra N, aunque apenas había alcanzado a verlo. Probablemente fuera solo cosa del cansancio.

Sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, y la N desapareció de sus pensamientos, para luego ser reemplazada por sueño.

 **…**

 _Puedo verlo mientras duerme._

 _En realidad puedo ver a todos mientras duermen, solo que normalmente elijo no hacerlo. Te da envidia si haces eso, y la peor clase de envidia es la que te da por lo que no puedes tener. Yo ya no puedo dormir, así que intento evitar ver a la gente mientras lo hace. Me hace sentir envidia, y me recuerda lo mucho que extraño poder dormir._

 _Dejando de lado mis propios pensamientos, me pregunto si nuestro amigo sabe lo que realmente significa dormir, y el mundo que existe entre las mentes durmientes de todos y la nada. Hay muchos nombres para él, pero por ahora, llamémoslo el Mundo de los Sueños._

 _Este es un mundo de posibilidades y pensamientos infinitos, pero no funciona con pensamientos densos. Los humanos, gente capaz de pensar las cosas hasta los extremos, no pueden tomar parte en este mundo. Sus pensamientos mientras duermen se sienten como piedras pesadas comparadas con las de los Pokémon, que son más ligeros en los suyos. Ellos sueñan igual que todos, pero sus sueños no son parte de lo que constituye al Mundo de los Sueños._

 _Hay maneras de no tenerlos pesados, por supuesto. La ciencia trabaja en una forma de usar la neblina de sueños de Musharna para que los humanos puedan ver este mundo, y que no se nos olviden tampoco aquellos que no son exactamente humanos. Sus sueños son diferentes a los de la mayoría de los residentes del Mundo de los Sueños, pero solo porque sean diferentes no quiere decir que no sean bienvenidos._

 _Sin embargo, son vulnerables a llegar a los límites de los sueños igual que todos los demás, aunque quizás tengan los pensamientos extra necesarios para poder cruzar esa línea._

 **…**

Había cosas que Red se esperaba ver cuando despertara. El sol, la hierba sacudiéndose al viento en el cañón, y la posibilidad de algún Pokémon quejumbroso recién despertado para su patrulla matutina, o que Yellow se levantara con el pie izquierdo no eran cosas imposibles.

Pero verse a sí mismo, tuvo que admitir que no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera. Su cuerpo dormía contra la pared del cañón, con Pikachu firmemente en sus brazos. Ambos, él y Pikachu, se encontraban respirando, aunque él ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la ahora extinguida y oscurecida fogata. Por lo menos era un signo de que no estaba muerto o algo así, pero eso no explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Distraídamente alargó la mano hacia sí mismo, medio esperando que su mano atravesara la cabeza de su yo durmiente, y aun así sus dedos tocaron sólidamente contra su frente. Hubo contacto entre la piel caliente de su cabeza y sus dedos, pero aun así su yo dormido no despertó.

Frunciendo el cejo, se movió al frente, pisando la fogata apagada y colocándose de pie sobre su yo dormido. Movió su dedo hacia la cara de su otro yo, por la nariz y luego por la barbilla, antes de deslizarlo por el cuerpo y detenerse en la cabeza de Pikachu. El pelaje se sentía muy real y muy vivo, pero Pikachu, igual que él mismo, no reaccionó a su toque.

Retiró el dedo, sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar. Frotándose los dedos que habían fallado en hacer lo que él esperaba que hicieran (ya fuese atravesarlo o despertarlo), miró hacia arriba para evitar seguir viéndose a sí mismo, o peor todavía a Yellow, en ese estado tan extraño, y la boca se le abrió del shock.

El cielo nocturno todavía se encontraba encima de su cabeza, pero había algo detrás de él. Eso sonaba mal, y honestamente no era porque ese no debería ser el caso. Más todavía, no se sentía como la manera correcta de describirlo si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero cualquiera que fuese la mejor manera de decirlo, había algo colgando tras el cielo nocturno. Casi parecía una espiral de luz, como si fuera una galaxia. Había rastros de color que sugerían que lo que había detrás de la noche era azul, rojo y amarillo.

\- ¿Eso es un sueño?

Red tuvo que admitir, casi se esperaba no poder hablar en todo esto, pero sus palabras hicieron poco para ayudarle a descubrir qué sucedía en ese sueño.

\- Bbrrii.

Tampoco se esperaba oír una especie de ruidito de radio de repente, resonando por las paredes del cañón. Miró alrededor en busca de lo que podría haber hecho el sonido, ¿quizás algún tipo de Pokémon que no fuese de naturaleza orgánica? No, eso no podía ser. Se sentía muy diferente a algo como eso.

\- Brrii.

\- Briii.

\- Bee-brriii.

Más ruidos hicieron eco por todo el cañón, y en el cielo. Al mirarse de nuevo a sí mismo, Red trató de ver si podía escuchar el sonido para conseguir alguna pista de a dónde ir, pues no tenía mejores opciones. De hecho ni siquiera esa era una buena opción, pues lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el sonido no era nada que él conociera. Dudaba que se tratase de un Larvitar, pese a que había oído rumores de que residían en ese lugar. Dicho eso, no tenía otras opciones más que eso, o esperar.

\- Vigílala. – se ordenó a sí mismo. Su otro yo no pareció oírlo, pero era la acción lo que contaba.

Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando aquí, confiaba en sí mismo para asegurarse de que Yellow saliera de ello ilesa. Igualmente con Pikachu. Y con eso, y algunos pitidos para tener una idea de a dónde tenía que ir, partió en busca de la fuente.

 **…**

 _Pobre niño, ahora estás en mi mundo. Reza porque puedas salir de él._

 **…**

No eran solo Pikachu y su otro yo los que no podían verlo ni percibirlo. La noche seguía en curso, y con ella los Pokémon nocturnos del valle estaban activos.

Un Persian pasó corriendo a su lado, tan cerca que pudo ver un parche de pelo en su trasero que se veía menos crecido. Posiblemente una herida que había sanado recientemente. El Persian no reaccionó a él pese a estar muy cerca, y luego corrió perdiéndose en la noche.

Tenía que tener cuidado. Si alguna otra cosa pasaba corriendo en la noche como ese Persian, o más pesado, tal vez podría estrellarse contra él. Prefirió no contemplar la posibilidad de lo que podría pasarle si moría en ese estado. El mejor escenario podría ser que su otro yo despertara y siguiera sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había muerto, lo que le dio una jaqueca de solo pensarlo. Pero el peor escenario…

 _\- "¿Red? ¡Red, por favor despierta! ¡Red!"_

Casi podía oírla gritando eso, sintiendo sus vibraciones mientras sacudía su cuerpo en vano. Probablemente se encontraría bien. Aunque no estuviese tomando pasos para hacer que sus Pokémon se acercaran más a él, y por extensión a Yellow, Pikachu y Charizard estarían con ella. Seguro estaría perfectamente bien.

\- Lo estaría, si no estuviese en el medio de la nada. Eso es peligroso, ¿sabes?

La voz resonó por el cañón que había a su izquierda, y al darse la vuelta para encarar al dueño, Red se encontró viendo a un niño, de unos diez años o algo más.

Se veía como Ash a dicha edad, si se le ocurriera restarle unos cuantos años mentalmente. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y blanca con capucha con pantalones holgados. Lo más extraño era que las piernas del chico parecían ser parte de los escombros rocosos sobre los que estaba parado, conectados por resquicios que parecían a las estalactitas de hielo de la Cueva Glaciada.

\- Si algo le pasa aquí afuera, será tu culpa. Tú eres responsable de su seguridad.

\- Y tú estás pegado a las rocas. No estás en posición de decirme lo que ya sé. – replicó Red. Ya tenía un día demasiado extraño así como estaba, y esto no era algo con lo que quería lidiar además de eso.

Se volteó para alejarse del Ash-en-las-rocas, y prosiguió su camino. Pero entonces surgió un Ash de entre la hierba, idéntico al que había salido de las rocas, aparte de que llevaba una chaqueta amarilla y negra con jeans azules.

Red simplemente caminó a través del Ash, que colapsó como un parche de hierba antes de poder decir ni una palabra. Distraídamente también cogió la gorra del duplicado y la agarró, preguntándose si le quedaría, pues no se veía del todo mal, antes de desintegrarse en forma de hierba amarillenta y seca que se llevó el viento. Qué desperdicio de una gorra.

Dando la vuelta en un risco, de nuevo se encontró con un Ash en su camino, esta vez con un chaleco azul oscuro y unos jeans azul claro. Aunque este estaba hecho de roca, así que de algún modo dudaba que pudiera pasar a través de él como con el anterior.

\- ¿En serio piensas que lo que has hecho aquí es suficiente?

Este Ash no estaba hablando sobre Yellow, lo cual era una gran mejora, pero todavía estaba hablando como si hubiera cosas que se pudieran mejorar. Él por su parte decidió simplemente rodear el, bueno, lo que fuera, aunque el Ash continuaba hablando.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y los otros, Gary, Paul y Trip?

Ya que era competente, capaz de ser feliz y sabía quién era, sí se le ocurrían unas cuantas diferencias.

\- Ellos en verdad ganaron la primera vez que pelearon. Eevee ganó limpia y justamente, y Elekid se ganó mi corazón de corazones. Por mucho que odie admitir que la primera vez haya sido justo, la segunda vez ciertamente lo fue.

Este Ash claramente estaba totalmente demente. Había escuchado la historia de lo que pasó cuando Ash peleó contra Paul antes, y no había ningún Elekid involucrado. Había un Grotle, un Nidoking y un Drowzee, y fue un encuentro a mejor dos de tres que Ash definitivamente había ganado. También mencionó que no había peleado contra Gary antes de tener su encuentro. En cuanto al tal Trip, ni idea. Quizás ese fuese cierto y no una fanfarria sin sentido.

\- Déjame adivinar, vas a comentar que solo perdiste por una diferencia en nuestra moral de batalla en ese momento, y que ganarías ahora si tuviéramos una revancha, posiblemente con los mismos Pokemon que en Pueblo Lavender.

El Ash estaba sonriendo, y él no debería saberlo de no ser porque mientras estaba atravesando la cosa de piedra se encontró con una copia de la cabeza que tenía al frente. Probablemente también podía ver la cara por detrás, pero ya iba alejándose y no iba a mirar atrás.

\- No, no importa qué tan fuerte te hayas vuelto, porque ya encontré mi propio poder. Tú no has encontrado lo que viniste a buscar, e incluso descubriste que estás muy lejos de poder utilizarlo aunque lo hicieras. Mientras tanto, yo no tengo problemas en usar el poder que he descubierto.

Ignorar a la alucinación, o lo que fuera, al parecer solo la motivaba más.

\- Dime, Red, ¿estás listo para perder contra mí? ¿O quieres asegurarte de que nunca lo volverás a hacer, ni conmigo ni con nadie más?

Mientras el Ash le hacía la pregunta, un punto en la parte superior del cañón comenzó a resplandecer.

\- Taduummm.

\- Duduuumm.

\- Briii.

\- Taduummm, dududududm, bee-brriii.

Los sonidos que había escuchado antes también salían de allí, y a pesar del hecho de que ir hacia allá significaría que técnicamente sí había escuchado a lo que dijo el falso Ash, de todas maneras era ahí a donde se dirigía. Así, caminó en esa dirección, preparado para cualquier nueva locura que lo estuviera esperando allí.

 **…**

 _Ya está aquí. Qué desafortunado para él._

 **…**

Cuando Red llegó a la entrada de la cueva, se vio recibido por alguien que notó su presencia. A diferencia de los clones de Ash, no había emergido de la tierra en alguna estructura.

Pero eso no quería decir que el hombre tuviese aspecto de ser normal, o incluso de si fuese un hombre. Red honestamente podría jurar que parecía estar entre él y Yellow en edad, un adolescente de pelo oscuro y tan pálido que prácticamente podría ver a través de él. Y de hecho, podía hacerlo: esa persona era tan transparente como un fantasma.

\- _Has cambiado, Red. Tu futuro ahora es diferente a como se veía cuando viniste a estas islas._

Como los clones de Ash, el sujeto hablaba cosas sin sentido, y tenía una especie de filtro en su voz. Era como si no estuviese totalmente en ese lugar. Pero fuera lo que fuera ese lugar, le gustaría alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – le preguntó simplemente. En respuesta, el extraño ser sacudió su cabeza.

\- _Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. El lugar donde ahora te encuentras se conoce como la Llave Sete, aunque es muy raro que alguien pueda descubrir cuál es la llave realmente. Siempre intentan cruzar la puerta por el lado equivocado. Ahora ven, si estás aquí, eso significa que ellos pueden convertir tus deseos en realidad. Prepárate para las consecuencias._

 **…**

No había señales de Zubats en la cueva, y eso probablemente fuese lo más sorprendente de ello. Una cueva sin Zubats, especialmente tras la decepción que se llevó en la cueva de la otra isla, sin duda sobresalía. Después podría averiguar si era más extraño que los falsos Ash Ketchums luego de salir de esta pesadilla.

\- _Una pesadilla no es exactamente el término correcto. Las pesadillas no son un reino como el reino de los sueños sobre el que has puesto un pie._

Encima de todo, ahora podía leerle la mente. Grandioso.

 _\- Tu mente actualmente existe en un reino intermedio que se encuentra más allá del Mundo de los Sueños. Delimita con el reino de los sueños, junto con otro reino de creación que es mucho menos amigable a los visitantes._

\- ¿Los sueños crean cosas?

Hizo la pregunta pues estaba muy seguro de que los sueños no podían crear cosas. Más bien creaban conversaciones extrañas e ideas, pero eso también lo hacían las drogas. La respuesta posiblemente fuese lo bastante comprensible, al menos más que el hecho de haber terminado en alguna clase de reino intermedio o del por qué estaba lleno de duplicados de Ash Ketchum que se perdieron el autobús a la pubertad. La figura asintió, y su cabeza transparente revolvió el aire a su alrededor.

 _\- En efecto. Los sueños pueden utilizar el poder de la creación y la vida, aunque es muy raro que realmente se pueda utilizar. Los sueños son como un tapiz colectivo, y es difícil utilizar la energía esparcida para crear seres a partir de ella. Puedo ver que hay científicos en Unova que trabajan en ello, pero hay maneras de hacerlo sin necesidad de la ciencia. Alguien que sueña lo suficiente puede manifestar sus sueños y traerlos a la vida. Un hermano tuyo lo hizo ayer._

Eso le destrozó sus esperanzas. Nada de eso tenía más sentido que una explicación sobre la invasión de clones de Ash.

 _\- Los duplicados de Ash Ketchum vienen aquí porque en este momento se encuentra dormido, y sus sueños contribuyen al Mundo de los Sueños. Estos no provienen directamente de sus sueños, sino que son solo ecos de los sueños que reverberan en este reino como una radio mal sintonizada. Tu hermano en verdad tiene sueños muy extraños, y esos ecos aparecen frente a ti reflejando los pensamientos de ambos._

¿Cosas más extrañas que sueños donde Gary era capaz de pelear contra él? Esa clase de locura no provenía de sus sueños.

\- ¡Híperrayo!

La voz de Gary resonó en la cueva, como si hubiese sido invocado por sus pensamientos. Lleno de curiosidad, Red decidió pensar en otro.

\- ¡Electivire, prepárate para la batalla!

Esa había sido la voz de Paul. ¿Qué pasaría si pensaba en el otro cuyo nombre no reconocía? Sin embargo, su guía se volteó hacia él, con una mirada confusa en el rostro.

 _\- Como te dije, tu hermano tiene sueños extraños. Los sueños se construyen en base a la información en la mente, y tienen mayor claridad con la familiaridad. El estrés, el miedo, la lujuria, la esperanza, todos ellos crean sueños de varias formas y fuerzas. Sin embargo, no puedo ver de dónde provienen los bloques que forman estos sueños. Los sueños de tu hermano son realmente muy extraños._

Lo dijo dos veces, lo cual hizo que Red se preguntara si quería presionar por más información. Seguramente los sueños que él tenía tendrían que ser más claros que tratar de explicar cómo los sueños creaban cosas, ¿verdad? Aunque dicho concepto le hizo querer ir en busca de alguna señal de hippies.

Aun así, tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría conseguir detalles sobre sueños que preferiría no saber. Entre las últimas cosas que querría saber sobre su hermano era la clase de sueños que podría tener mientras viajaba con tres chicas bastante atractivas.

\- Dijiste que es un mundo intermedio. ¿Qué hay del otro lado?

Sería muy confuso, igual que todo lo del día de hoy, pero al menos lo mantendría lejos de ese tema. Su anfitrión tuvo un ligero tic, mientras su silueta parpadeaba como su tuviera problemas de conexión. Red se preguntaba si sería el equivalente de un sacudón que te daba alguien por miedo a que no despertaras.

 _\- Más allá de este mundo, donde los sueños ya no existe, está el reino Unown. Ese mundo es el que está solapándose aquí, y es el color detrás del cielo que notaste. Pudiste ver a uno de ellos brevemente, y también oírlos unas cuantas veces. El reino de los Unowns carece de tiempo, espacio o forma._

\- ¿Los Unowns?

\- Taduummm.

\- Duduuumm.

\- Briii.

\- Taduummm dududududm bee-brriii.

En la cueva resonaban los ecos de los ruidos que probablemente podría calificar como "desconocidos", si eso eran los Unowns. Era una descripción apropiada.

 _\- Los Unown viven, pero el hecho de que se mueven y piensan hasta cierto grado que puedas comprender es el único punto de comparación con la vida de este mundo, sea de los humanos o de los Pokémon. Son como comparar un virus con una bacteria._

Si Red supiera lo que significaba esa comparación, probablemente se sentiría más perturbado por ella.

 _\- Son como criaturas alienígenas, más incluso que los Ultra Entes. Más que ser individuos es como si fuesen partes de un todo. Poseen poco poder por sí solos, pero cuando hay muchos de ellos activos al mismo tiempo… bueno, es afortunado que muy pocos salgan de su mundo y crucen incluso a este espacio entre los espacios, menos todavía al mundo real. Incluso un niño podría causar un gran desastre al reunir a muchos de ellos sin saberlo. Como dije, son más parecidos a los virus que a verdaderos seres vivos._

Así era, pero eso no explicaba cómo podían ser peligrosos. De alguna manera dudaba que hicieran estornudar a la gente.

 _\- Los Unowns tienen una voluntad diferente a la tuya o a la de los Pokémon. Tienen sus propios deseos, pero fácilmente se dejan llevar por seres con ciertas formas de pensamientos. Estos incluyen la unidad por encima de todo, y a los humano. Si estuvieras rodeado por un grupo pequeño de ellos, podrías manifestar cualquier cosa. Un grupo lo bastante grande sería capaz de duplicar a la encarnación del tiempo mismo, entre otras hazañas incomparables._

Red sintió que se le paralizaban los pies al oír la última parte, y dejó de moverse mientras su guía comenzaba a alejarse de él. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Una encarnación del tiempo mismo? El solo pensar en el concepto le hizo sentir como si su cuerpo se ralentizara, como si estuviera cubierto de melaza. ¿El tiempo vivía?

\- _No de la manera que piensas. El tiempo no es una sola entidad, pero el ser conocido como Dialga es el señor del tiempo mismo, y este se mueve con los latidos de Dialga. Los Unowns podrían crear un segundo Dialga y me aterra pensar en las consecuencias de hacerlo. Te pido que no lo hagas._

\- ¿Para qué querría hacerlo?

Esa era la pregunta. ¿Quién querría duplicar a un ser que controlaba el tiempo? ¿Sería un Pokémon? ¿Quién querría traer al señor del tiempo mismo a la Liga Pokémon? Y sin embargo, escuchó una parte de sí mismo preguntándose si sería un Pokémon fuerte, lo cual respondió a su pregunta.

 _\- De haber tenido aventuras diferentes en esta isla, habrías hecho esa pregunta en voz alta. Te doy crédito por haber decidido no considerarlo. Yo no me atreví a observar en ese futuro. En cuando a lo que podrías pedirle a los Unowns, eso es porque esa es la manera de salir de este mundo. Para abandonarlo, tienes que despertar con su poder recorriéndote, y solo dándoles una orden, un deseo, una petición, puede lograrlo. Hacerlo de otra forma no generará ninguna respuesta de ellos, y simplemente te verás rodeado por ellos hasta que algo los motive a actuar. No querrás esperar a que algo provenga de ellos mismos. Sin embargo, debo advertírtelo, dales tu orden con mucho cuidado, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias._

Su guía se había detenido, y para cuando terminó de hablar, el concepto de que el ser cuyos latidos movían el tiempo ya se había despejado de su mente y podía pensar con mayor claridad. Con dicha claridad vino que pudo notar que las últimas palabras de su guía eran diferentes de las otras. Llevaban un peso, un peso que sugería que no era solo información imparcial. Era experiencia.

Red se quedó mirando fijamente mientras se aproximaba al lugar frente al cual su guía transparente se había detenido, que parecía llevar hacia una habitación terminal. Pero antes de entrar, quiso asegurarse de algo primero.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste antes?

Su guía guardó silencio, aunque su cara pareció envejecer unas pocas décadas con la pregunta, y su cara se retorció todavía más como si sintiera arrepentimiento.

 _\- Puedes desear cualquier cosa que desees. Los miedos de cualquiera pueden ser transmitidos a los Unowns: la incertidumbre del futuro, el miedo a la muerte, el dolor de la vida, y el cansancio de todas y cada una de las batallas. Ellos podrán proveerte de una solución._

Había deseado saber el futuro, no morir, no salir lastimado, y no sufrir por exhaustividad. Probablemente en palabras diferentes, pero el significado era el mismo. Aunque el futuro no era totalmente claro, Red podía ver cómo los últimos tres se podrían aplicar fácilmente a su estado actual.

Su cuerpo intangible, incorpóreo y presumiblemente atrapado en un reino entre los reinos sin ninguna manera de abandonarlo. Se sentía como si Sneasel hubiera usado un ataque helado con él de repente.

Con un profundo respiro, Red trató de aclarar su mente, y dio un paso al frente hacia lo más peligroso que había visto en toda su vida.

 **…**

Lo más peligroso que había visto en toda su vida era un anillo giratorio formado por letras. Dichas letras eran negras, con un solo ojo masivo en el centro de sus cuerpos. Dichos cuerpos propiamente dicho tenían todas las letras del alfabeto, y pudo ver la N que había divisado brevemente entre ellos. Se movían y giraban como los engranajes de un reloj, una comparación que le hizo pensar en su habilidad de crear un segundo Dialga.

En el momento en que pensó en eso, los Unowns empezaron a brillar. Inmediatamente él cerró sus ojos, forzando el pensamiento a abandonar su mente. Abriendo los ojos después de unos diez segundos, y los Unowns volvieron a rotar sin causar ningún daño.

Red suspiró de alivio. Se quedó viendo la sopa de letras giratoria que tenía frente a él, moviéndose tan pacífica y relajadamente que casi podría haberse olvidado de lo que le advirtieron sobre ellos, o lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Si él no tenía pensamientos suelos, no serían un peligro, pero con un solo pensamiento podrían motivarse a hacer algo. Desviando la mirada de los ellos, contando alrededor de una veintena de ellos girando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de la habitación donde se encontraban. Era muy pequeña, un callejón sin salida con forma bien definida y no circular. Era una especie de barrera compuesta por siete enormes rocas que parecían estar atascadas en la tierra, por todo el borde de la cueva.

Una de las piedras brilló, y un decimoprimer Unown brotó de ella y se unió a la espiral. Tragando en seco, se preguntó lo que podría declarar ante ellos que no fuese a terminar horriblemente.

\- _Denme Mega Piedras, una de cada una de las que existen._

Una declaración que fue de su voz, pero que no salió de su boca, resonó en la cueva. Los Unowns no parecieron oírla, pero definitivamente había sido dicha. Ese era un deseo, una orden para los Unowns, y Red podía ver los beneficios de hacerla. Le ahorraría el tiempo que le llevaría encontrarlas, para enfocarse más en cómo hacerlas funcionar.

Podrían darle poder, tal vez mucho más del que habían estado presumiendo esos clones de Ash. Diablos, al decirles "las Mega Piedras", tal vez hasta sería lo bastante específico para que no crearan algo horrible. La diferencia entre inmortalidad general, y una inmortalidad específica que su guía no había pedido, y que claramente se lamentaba de haber deseado.

Sería un buen deseo, uno que podría pensar de muchas formas para mejorarlo, con solo esforzarse un poco. Tal vez podría asegurarse de no crear alguna piedra que no existiera y que no funcionara, aunque eso era asumiendo que no pudiera crear piedras totalmente nuevas de esa manera.

Aclaró su mente mientras los Unowns comenzaban a brillar, y la mantuvo de esa manera hasta que dejaron de hacerlo.

\- "¿Sabes lo suficiente de las Mega Piedras para estar seguro de que algo no saldrá mal?"

Una voz preocupada en su cabeza le trajo un punto importante, uno que temía que su otro yo que había hecho aquel llamado tal vez no habría considerado. Él ya sabía sobre las Mega Piedras más allá de lo básico, claro, pero no era ningún experto. ¿Cómo podría saber que las piedras creadas por formas de vida extrañas de otra dimensión no le traerían más problemas?

Él no quería lastimar a sus Pokémon, incluso de manera accidental. ¿Acaso su otro yo había pensado en ello, o pensaba que sabía lo suficiente para evitar daños deliberados?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de que no me importa?! ¡Todo lo que ves es porque sí me importa!

La voz de su otro yo volvía a resonar de nuevo, esta vez con un tono de más edad. Probablemente tendría más de veinte años, y también sonaba mucho más furiosa.

\- ¡No se trata de que te importe, esto es maligno! ¡Ella no habría querido esto! ¡ELLAS no habrían querido esto!

Una segunda voz resonó en la cueva, y le llevó un momento descubrir de quién se trataba. Un Ash de edad similar, y que también sonaba furioso. Furioso de otra manera que la otra versión de él, pero igualmente sonaba furioso.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes, "señor ícono"? Ellas. Están. ¡MUERTAS! ¡Están muertas por culpa de ese sujeto, y así es como voy a arreglarlo!

Un nuevo terror lo invadió mientras los creadores de realidad que giraban frente a él abandonaban su mente completamente. ¿Muerta? ¡¿Ella?! La garganta se le secó, algo que los clones de Ash Ketchum y corazones que controlaban el tiempo habían fallado en lograr.

\- ¡Las traeré de regreso, y todo este maldito mundo pagará por ello! ¡Ellas dijeron que querían un mundo hermoso, y lo que voy a hacer es arreglar el único error que cometieron!

Esperó por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, pero ese último grito de su otro yo furioso al otro lado fue todo lo que escuchó. Los Unowns seguían girando, y se quedó preguntándose exactamente qué estaba pasando.

¿Era un sueño de Ash? ¿O era algo totalmente diferente? Era difícil saberlo, aun si se tratara de la misma cosa. Quizás ambos habían soñado con ese mismo lugar y él estaba utilizando a los Unowns, en vez de que fuese el resultado de un deseo por Mega Piedras.

Se encontraba de pie frente a un montón de cosas vivientes que probablemente podrían hasta revivir e los muertos, un pensamiento que por un momento le hizo considerar a su madre. De nuevo se vio forzado a despejar su mente cuando los Unowns empezaron a reaccionar ante él. De ninguna manera se iba a meter con eso.

Los Unowns se calmaron, y él a su vez respiró profundo para tranquilizarse e intentó darle sentido a la cuestión que le aquejaba. Necesitaba hacer que los Unowns hicieran algo para sacarlo de este lugar, pero no podía pedirles que hicieran algo que podría salir horriblemente mal.

Una versión suya había pedido Mega Piedras, y (él esperaba) otra versión totalmente separada intentaba revivir a los muertos mientras Ash intentaba convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Parecía que se odiaban uno al otro por alguna razón, aunque no fuese totalmente imposible de ver. Aunque estuvieran muy lejos del aquí y el ahora, Red sabía perfectamente que el odio podía formarse con mucha facilidad. El cómo se sintiera Ash respecto a él era algo que no podía evitar, ni tampoco quería arriesgarse a ver si los Unowns podían hacer algo al respecto, y antes de poder pensar en una respuesta a eso, tenía que salir de este lugar.

Tenía que salir para ver a Yellow, sana y salva. Para ver a sus Pokémon de nuevo, y esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera o no allá afuera, que no se encontraran en las Pokébolas de su cinturón cuando viajó a este lugar tan bizarro. Para encontrar la residencia de Naty, el Snorlax que había capturado, y el espacio para que sus Pokémon pudieran entrenar por sí solos mientras no estuviese usándolos activamente.

Al recordarse a sí mismo del por qué necesitaba salir, una idea empezó a florecer en su mente. Los Unowns comenzaron a brillar, y en esta ocasión él no hizo nada para detenerlos.

\- Deseo un mapa de la Isla Sétima, que me lleve donde esa chica llamada Naty, que tiene una Bola Safari con un Snorlax y una Mega Piedra Kangaskhanita.

Al declarar su intención a los Unowns, estos comenzaron a brillar más y más intensamente, y a girar más rápido. Pudo ver movimiento por la esquina del ojo, y vio cómo su guía estaba de pie en la entrada a la sala.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro, una de clara aprobación. Fue lo último que pudo ver antes de verse cegado por una luz intensa.

 **…**

\- Red, ¿de dónde sacaste este mapa? No lo tenías cuando desperté hace diez minutos.

\- ¿Pika?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ante un cielo normal y crepuscular, y unos muy confundidos Yellow y Pikachu. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso de pie.

Ellos no le creerían aunque se los dijera, y realmente no quería pensar demasiado en ello ahora.

 **…**

Naty sentía que debería sentirse más feliz de lo que estaba ahora.

Sobre las rocas de la costa de su pequeña islita, su querido campeón elegido finalmente había aparecido. Podía ver a su Lapras en la distancia, surfeando hacia ellas desde el punto de partida al otro lado del valle. Había atravesado todas y cada una de las islas, y salió como alguien mucho mejor por ello. Ella podía ver que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Sin embargo, era diferente de las visiones que había tenido. Había divergido de lo que se había esperado. ¿Qué más podría haber cambiado?

Un poco más allá desde donde vio a su Lapras, Naty podía ver las antiguas Ruinas Sete, y frunció el cejo al observarlas. Había experimentado visiones de un futuro en el cual Red había venido aquí con todo el repertorio de Mega Evolución que lograría dominar, y en vez de eso, ahora había llegado con un simple mapa.

Ambos habían sido obtenidos de los Unowns, sí, y sin duda ella recibiría lo que quería independientemente de con qué llegara él, ¿pero todavía podría hacer cambiar al mundo como ella lo había visto?

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre cambiar al mundo, puso una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el Lapras se acercó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver al Pikachu amarillo. De inmediato los saludó con la mano para atraer su atención, enfocándose en el ahora de momento. El futuro ya llegaría después.

 **…**

 _En otro tiempo, existió una historia en la cual había dos hermanos. Ambos utilizaban la energía de más allá de las estrellas para darse a sí mismos más poder. Uno creaba cristales, el otro fabricaba piedras._

 _Los dos se convirtieron en los más grandes entrenadores de su mundo, logrando alcanzar tanto la gloria como la desesperación en sus viajes. Se encontraron tanto con admiración como con odio, que eran potenciados por el poder que habían ganado. Uno de ellos aceptó la admiración, el otro se dejó llevar por el odio._

 _En ese mundo, en una línea temporal cuya divergencia ocurrió apenas unas islas atrás, los hermanos se enfrentaron en un lugar llamado Pueblo Geosenge. En esta divergencia, Red se desvió de ese camino. Sin embargo, no me atreveré a mirar demasiado en qué tan lejos se desvió._

 _Cuando puedes ver claramente el futuro, este nunca cambia. El futuro tal vez todavía necesite divergir completamente, y mirarlo de manera imprudente puede hacer que los cambios sean por nada. Hay algunos que no pueden ver el futuro de manera tan definitiva como yo, pero lo que han visto de ese futuro es algo que ven como deseable. Algunos conocerán a Red, otros no, y solo puedo esperar que no vayan a guiar su camino._

 _El entrenador llamado Red encontrará lo que vino a buscar, y con las aventuras que vivió en estas islas se trazará un curso diferente hacia su futuro. Aunque si ese curso tendrá el mismo destino final, no lo sé, pues algunas cosas todavía permanecen iguales en la esquina de mi ojo._

 _Una de dichas paradas en ambas líneas es un lugar llamado Isla Nueva, pero para eso todavía falta algo de tiempo._

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, por fin que terminé este. Bien, y con esto llegamos a la conclusión del viaje de Red por las Islas Sevii, aunque terminó por dejarme más preguntas que respuestas. Seguimos sin saber qué se traen entre manos Naty y sus amigas, aunque posiblemente tenga algo que ver con esas visiones sobre el posible mal futuro que Ash se supone que debe evitar. Por lo visto nuestro héroe está provocando un efecto dominó si logra que algunos de sus otros hermanos se desvíen del camino que tenían "predeterminado" antes, y esperemos que sea para bien. Dicho eso, con lo que me esperaba, fue un poco anticlimático, pero para la atmósfera de Halloween/Día de todos los Santos/Día de Muertos o lo que sea, supongo que no está mal.

Pero bueno, con este ya terminado, tengo vía libre para postear el capítulo de la historia principal, porque nos vienen eventos importantes. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, BRANDON369, Remmys, Jigsawpunisher** y **dragon titanico.** Con esto concluimos las aventuras de Red en las Islas Sevii, justo a tiempo para que se reincorpore al próximo arco en la historia principal. Nos vemos allá en breve (si es que la conexión me lo permite).


End file.
